


Take Me Home

by RegalPixieDust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 94,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalPixieDust/pseuds/RegalPixieDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a death in the family draws her back to her childhood home, Regina Mills must battle several internal demons to feel like she belongs there. An Outlaw Queen AU story about forgiveness, restoration of love and relationships, and feeling at home in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to creating an account. This story is also on ff.net.
> 
> Enjoy! Feel free to leave any comments. 
> 
> This was my first ever fic! Be gentle, haha!

She never imagined she would be driving back over this town line. 

“Welcome to Storybrooke,” Regina sighs, glancing in the mirror to see her baby boy staring out the window. You’d think after so many years that the city council would have changed the welcome sign, or at the very least have fixed these horrifically cracked roads, but there they are. She had vowed to herself, after leaving for college, that she would never return to the town that witnessed her upbringing. Nevertheless, here she is, driving down this familiar road with her six year old son. 

“I’ve never seen so many trees before, Mom,” Henry says happily as he stares out the window in awe. Living in New York City, and very rarely leaving, meant that Henry has never seen forests like the ones that decorated her childhood home. These trees rarely entered her mind anymore; New York City is her home now. It is where she has raised her son and was where she cannot wait to return to after, what could easily be considered, the longest week of her life. 

It has been ten years, ten long years, since she’s stepped foot in this town. Sure, it’s where she grew up and made her childhood memories, but she was more than happy to forget all of that once she had left. Okay, maybe not all of it. She has kept in touch with many of her friends and her family still lives here, so she still has reasons to return, but nothing seemed important enough until this morning.

Henry’s excited voice pulls her from thought as he points excitedly at all the stores on Main Street.

“What are all these places?” Henry asks.

“Well, that is the library, do you see the large clock on top?” Henry follows her pointed finger to see the building and nods when he notices it. “Out your window, you’ll see Mr. Gold’s shop and Granny’s will be coming up soon.” 

Henry is looking out his window again, trying to soak in everything at once. Of course he would be fascinated, Storybrooke is probably the polar opposite of New York.

“Did you really grow up here, Mom?” Henry asks, unconvinced, while eyeing her up in her rear view mirror. Regina can’t help the small laugh that leaves her body when she notices her son’s look of disbelief as she nods her head. 

“I can’t picture you living here.”

“Well, I was a different person back then, sweetheart,” she responds.

“How were you different?” he asks, innocently.

How can she even begin answering that question? She doesn’t even know the answer herself, all she knows was that she is not the young tomboy that she used to be. The young girl who wanted to get her hands dirty and be outside all day is long gone. The sweet child with enough faith and hope to share to the entire world ceases to exist.

“I think that is a story for another time,” she says as she stops the car and switches off the ignition before turning to face him, “because we’re here.”

Henry flips his head to look out the window once more and his jaw drops slightly at the sight of a beautiful white house with a grand tree in the front yard that seems to be reaping the consequences of Fall. Regina steps out of the car and walks to open his door. He unbuckles his seatbelt like lightning and hops out himself. After closing the door, locking the car, and stuffing her keys into her trouser pocket, she can really take in the surroundings. She pauses for a moment and stares at the house of her youth, instinctively taking in a deep breath, revelling in the familiar smells. She peers over at the house to the left and closes her eyes hoping to rid of the memories that were flooding her mind. 

Henry’s hand slipping into hers brings her back to reality, she smiles at him softly before leading him up the path. She is feeling apprehensive, like she should just turn back around and leave, but she knows her father needs her right now and Henry seems to be excited, at the very least. 

Before knocking, she uses her free hand to flatten out the creases in her blazer that had been created throughout their drive. For a second she wishes she had opted for an outfit that was less formal. But she was getting ready for work when she received the call earlier that morning and her mind was so rattled that changing never occurred to her. So, here she is donning black trousers, a blazer, and a white shirt - her usual, nowadays.

She lifts a closed fist to knock but can hear the jingle of keys from inside and realises that her father must already be aware of their arrival. Hearing the unlocking of the front door, Henry begins to bubble with excitement at the prospect of seeing his grandfather for the first time in months. Their last encounter had been eight months earlier, at Christmas. Henry Sr. had practically dragged her mother to the city to experience the holidays and, while she constantly complained, Regina knew she was secretly enjoying herself. 

The door slowly creaks open to reveal her father, and she can’t help but wince at the sad look on his face; she had very rarely seen him frown as a child. The bags under his eyes indicate that he has barely slept and the rumpled look of his clothes proves that he has yet to change. 

He must have just got home, she thinks.

“Hi Daddy,” she speaks, softly. Henry Sr. looks at her gratefully and steps forward to envelope his only daughter in a tight hug, Henry still clutching Regina’s hand. The hug is strong with a hint of desperation. Regina and her parents were not the hugging sort nowadays, but she can feel how much he needs this. Regina lets go of Henry’s hand to wrap another arm tightly around her father, pulling him in. Henry Sr. lets out a shuddered breath and she can tell that he is trying very hard not to cry in their presence; something her mother had no doubt trained.

“Thank you for getting here so quickly, I know you have a busy life up there…” Henry Sr. mumbles into her shoulder, but Regina is very quick to stop his train of thought, pulling out of the hug while shaking her head and reaching for his hand.

“My family always comes first, you raised me that way,” Regina announces with a smile and a squeeze of his hand. Both adults share slight smiles and Henry Sr. lifts the hand Regina had placed in his and bestows a kiss on it before letting it fall back to her side.

“Speaking of family, where is that grandson of mine?” Henry Sr. asks as he begins dramatically, one hand of his hip and the other on his brow, looking around as if Regina were alone and the little boy is no where to be found.

“Grandpa, I’m right here,” Henry announces loudly, with a slight pull on his grandfather’s pants. Henry Sr. kneels to be at the same level as the boy and looks at him as if he is a stranger.

“Well, this can’t be right. You see, my grandson is but a small child, not a young man like you,” 

Henry looks at his mother for assistance with the cutest, most adorable look of confusion on his face. With a serious face, she shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, as if to say that she is as confused as him. Henry Sr. catches her reaction and throws a wink her way. Regina can’t help but stifle a tiny chuckle at the interaction, as it occurred every time the Henry’s met. 

“I just grew, Grandpa. It’s me!” Henry pleads. Henry Sr. smiles at his response and ruffles his hair before bringing him into a loving hug. Henry hugs back with every ounce of strength he has. “I like your house, Grandpa, it’s so big.” 

Pulling out of the embrace, Henry Senior stands up, “I suppose you have quite a bit of exploring to do then?” 

Henry nods excitedly, while looking at his mother for approval. Regina nods.

“Off you go, just don’t touch anything,” Regina says happily, but with the typical amount of Mill’s sternness. Henry practically disappears, deciding that he will tackle the exploration of upstairs first. With that, Henry Sr. moves slightly to allow Regina to enter and he closes the door behind her. With only adults left, they can now tackle the serious issue that has resulted in this reunion.

Henry Sr. guides her to the living room, his hand patting the back of the couch, encouraging her to sit down.

“Would you like a drink?” He asks.

Regina shakes her head while sitting, “No, but I want you to sit down and talk to me. I haven’t ever seen you look like this.”

“Well, my wife hasn’t ever died before, so I suppose that would explain it,” he deadpans.

Regina grimaces at his statement and he immediately regrets it. She wraps her arms around her middle and bites her tongue, not wanting to say anything else that might illicit a similar response.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he joins her on the sofa and reaches for her hand for the second time that morning. Regina takes it easily, unwinding her arms from her body before he continues, “I’m not handling this well, but that doesn’t mean I should make you feel any worse. How are you feeling?” 

She looks at him hoping that her answer will just come out, but it doesn’t. How is she feeling? She has no idea. She should be distraught, but she isn’t. Maybe the news just truly hasn’t settled with her yet? She and her mother were distant and their relationship became slightly strained once she went to college, but they did have a good relationship as she grew up; a fantastic relationship. So why hasn’t she cried?

“It’s normal to not know how you feel, you know,” Henry Senior states as her mind wanders.

“I don’t feel anything,” she states, avoiding any eye contact, “does that make me a bad person?” Regina asks, her eyes meeting her father’s with a hint of shame, “I haven’t felt sad, I haven’t even cried. What kind of daughter doesn’t feel a hint of grief when her mother dies?” 

Henry Sr. lets out a sigh, hushing her rambling, her eyes darting to the floor. He tenderly cups her face and brings her eyes to his once again.

“Regina, you listen to me. Your mother loved you. She absolutely adored you, but it was no secret you didn’t have the best relationship as adults. There were too many strong opinions when you were both in a room because you both feel so deeply. However, it’s easy to not accept grief right away, especially when the first set of memories you experience are ones of petty arguments and your mother’s reluctance,” Regina’s eyes were brimming with tears at her father’s understanding, leaning her face into his touch, “Your grief will come, most likely when you least expect it, and you have me and the sweetest child in the world to help you through it.”

Regina allows a slight smile at his words before they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps racing down the stairs toward them. Regina releases from her father’s touch and turns to see Henry barrelling to the couch and climbing onto his mother’s lap. 

“There are so many rooms. I almost got lost,” Henry exclaims animately, “but I couldn’t find Grandma anywhere. Where is she?” He asks innocently, looking at the adults. 

Regina draws a breath in at his words. She had tried to avoid going through this. It’s not the easiest of conversations and he was so excited to travel, she didn’t want to make the car ride anything less than an adventure for him. Throwing an apologetic look at the older man, he stands up announcing that he will prepare some coffee and juice for them before leaving them to talk.

“We have something very important we need to talk about, sweetheart. You see Grandma isn’t here because…Well, do you remember when you were little and your Daddy had to leave because he got sick?” Regina wraps her arms around Henry’s middle, drawing him in close and planting a kiss in his hair as he sadly nods his head, “Grandma had to leave too, because she was sick.”

Regina feels Henry’s shoulders slump as she holds him and he exhales a breathy sigh. She frowns into his shoulder, keeping him close to let him process the news. Her father should be back by now, so it’s clear that he is keeping himself busy to give them both some time. Henry has remained fairly silent in her arms and she can’t decide if that’s a good or a bad thing. The only sound is their breathing before Henry speaks again.

“Will she come back?” He asks quietly, beginning to fidget with his fingers.

“No, sweetheart,” she breathes, and that does it. 

Her sweet boy lets out a pained, but silent, sob and tries to release himself from Regina’s hold but she keeps her grip, keeping him in place. She is mumbling anything she can think to try and comfort him, but it’s not making any sort of a difference. 

After five minutes that feel like an hour, after his crying has silenced itself, she lifts and turns Henry so he is kneeling on her lap but facing her. His eyes are slightly red, his bottom lip sticking out in a genuine pout. Regina lifts her hand to wipe away a few remaining stray tears from his cheeks and presses her forehead against his. 

“You know, she is with your dad now. And I just know that they will take care of each other.” she speaks softly, hoping to ease his pain. With their foreheads still touching, Henry mumbles in agreement and plays the the ends of her hair that are falling in front of her shoulder. “We can even talk to her like we do with daddy, how does that sound?”

Finally. There is the smile that she was trying to bring out. His eyes light up at the idea. Henry loosens himself from her grip and hops to the ground. He looks at her with a serious face, Regina leaning slightly to be at eye level with him.

“Promise?” He asks, sticking out his pinky. 

“I promise,” Regina smiles and loops her pinky in his. They both lean in, kiss their thumbs, and press them together over their linked pinkies; the routine clearly practiced over many years. Regina leans in and sneaks a kiss to his cheek before being interrupted by the entry of her father carrying a tray. 

Henry Sr. sets the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the room and Henry is quick to notice the colouring book and crayons that accompanied the drinks. With the child’s attention clearly focussed on a new task, Henry Sr. sits back with his daughter handing her a steaming mug. 

After several minutes of silence and awkward sips of scalding liquid, Henry Sr. is the first to speak.

“I can take care of the boy tonight, if you have plans”

“Plans?” She asks, looking baffled, and sets her mug on the side table. She had received the news this morning and the last thing on her mind was to plan an eventful vacation; she packed bags faster than she knew was even humanly possible and started driving, “What kind of plans would I have?”

Her father shrugs his shoulders, “You haven’t been home in so long, I just assumed you might have wanted to meet up with some of your friends. They probably know you’re going to be here considering how fast news travels in this town.”

She nods understandingly but is quick to correct his assumptions, “No, I didn’t have plans. I came here to be with you, not to galavant through the forest with people I haven’t seen in years.” 

Sure, she has kept in touch with some friends from high school; some attended her wedding, some visited after Henry was born, but for the most part she distanced herself from the town. There was very little point in trying to rekindle relationships that would likely be forgotten again once she left, despite how strong those relationships were when she was younger.

“Alright, but the offer still stands if you change your mind. At least take the boy out to see the place, there aren’t nearly enough children in this town anymore. Perhaps he would enjoy your treehouse?”

Henry’s head pops up from his colouring at the announcement, “A treehouse? Can we go, please? Please, Mom?”

He is in front of Regina in milliseconds with pleading eyes, crayons abandoned on the table. How can she refuse with that face beaming at her.

“Of course, let me grab our bags first,” She stands up, reaching in her pocket for keys, Her father quickly snatching them from her hands.

“I’ll get them, you go. Enjoy a couple of hours together.”

\---

She really doesn’t want to bump into anyone. She is deliberately leading Henry down unnecessary streets just to avoid people. He is grasping her hand and making comments at the surroundings as they walk, she very quickly recognises Daniel’s enthusiasm oozing out of her son. 

Daniel. 

He has missed four years of their son’s life and it kills her. Luckily, despite everything, they are both still so similar and she can’t be more thankful for that. Henry inherited Daniel’s love of animals, the need to be outside whenever there is a glimmer of sunlight, and, of course, they share a strong love for Regina. Daniel had always wanted to bring Henry to Storybrooke. He always spoke of teaching him how to ride horses, taking them both on camping trips; all the things that Daniel, Regina, and their friends used to love doing as the grew up.

Mother and son are walking through the forest now, the smell of dirt invading her nostrils. Henry has become rather quiet as he soaks in the new environment. He has been to Central Park but he would have never experienced this before in his life. Regina begins to feel a twinge of guilt. Perhaps she shouldn’t have kept him from Storybrooke? Her reasons were horribly selfish, they still are horribly selfish. She had a wonderful childhood, she truly did, but as her senior year and adulthood approached things got complicated. She’s was juggling boys, her friends, her mother’s big dreams for her, that final summer… And, as much as she wants to, remembering Daniel was still a painful experie-

“How much further?” Regina jumps with fright and stops at the small voice that ripped her from the voice that plagued her mind. She looks ahead, noticing the makeshift house where she had spent countless hours.

“We’re almost there, I can see it from here,” She reaches for him and lifts him onto her hip, pointing in front of her. She continues to walk despite the obvious struggle of carrying her not so little boy. As they near, Regina stops at the sight of jeans and boots hanging from the ledge of the treehouse and the hushed voice of a man who is clearly speaking to himself. She lowers Henry to the ground, tells him to stay where she has placed him and approaches the voice.

Glancing up, she sees none other than David Nolan sitting on the edge the treehouse. He has his eyes closed as he quietly speaks to himself. Regina chuckles slightly as he fumbles his words and curses quietly. He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a crumbled piece of lined paper and studies it. Huffing out a breath, he folds the paper up once more and starts speaking again.

What on earth is he doing? She thinks as she turns back to Henry, who seems to have found something to amuse him while she deals with David.

She wants to call up to him, but has no idea what to say. She hasn't seen this man in four years and has done a pretty poor job of keeping in contact with him, with anyone. She sighs and looks at the ground, internally scolding herself for the lack of communication between them recently. David Nolan was one of her best friends, practically her big brother, and now she can’t think of one thing to say to him. Her eyes catch a small collection of pebbles on the ground. 

Well, if she can’t say something to him, this is an acceptable alternative. Regina and David were always the playful type, so she knows that this could be perfect.

Taking a handful of the pebbles, she launches them at the side of the treehouse and watches David jump, clutching his chest as his eyes shoot open. He looks up in the air first, causing Regina to laugh thus drawing David’s attention to her.

He blink at her a few times, as if he thought he was imagining her standing there. 

“Regina?” He asks, even though he knew it was her. She looks at herself and shrugs with a grin.

“You know, I hear conversations tend to go a lot more smoothly when you are actually speaking to someone, dear.” She teases.

David is embarrassed for a moment but then the smile radiates on his face almost instantly. He makes his way to the forest floor and practically runs to her before pulling her into a strong hug that lifts her feet off the ground. She instinctively wraps her arms around his neck, chuckling as he begins to sway her gently side to side.

He releases her reluctantly, “It has been far too long, I don’t think we've even spoken since, uh…”

“Since Daniel’s funeral, you can say it,” she states with a comforting smile.

David releases a relieved sigh knowing that he hadn’t completely made her uncomfortable, but then remembers why she is in town. He pulls her into another hug, a gentler one.

“I’m so sorry about your mom,” he mumbles into the side of her head before leaving a chaste kiss in her hair, like she had done with Henry earlier that day. 

She pulls out of his embrace mumbling a quiet thank you and she pats his shoulder. She instantly realises why she had wanted to be avoid the citizens of Storybrooke; the awkward apologies, the uncomfortable atmosphere that surrounded talking about her mother’s death, the possibility of reliving some memories that she doesn’t want to relive.

“Anyway,” she says, breaking the silence, “What are you doing all the way out in the woods talking to yourself?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. 

He lets out an embarrassed laugh and rubs the back of his neck.

“I have to do something and I was rehearsing,” he brushes off

“Do I get more information? Or are you going to keep me guessing and practically ruin my evening while I ponder?”

“I think I might just ruin your evening, but you will understand soon, if you’re in town over the weekend you might just witness it,” he says with a smirk, “What were you doing out here?” 

David knew that Regina never returned home for a reason, so he is baffled as to why she would visit such a vital place of her childhood.

“Oh,” she suddenly remembers that Henry was stationed a few trees back, “Sweetheart, you can come over,” she calls out.

That’s when David sees him and he scoffs.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he says with a tone of disbelief as he looks at her, “Regina, please tell me that is not your two year old.” 

The last time David had seen Henry was the night of Daniel’s funeral and he can’t help but try to recognise the small, chubby cheeked boy he remembered within the child walking towards them. Henry reaches Regina and cowers behind her legs, she places her hand on his shoulder before responding to David.

“Definitely not my two year old, however, I am almost positive he is my six year old.”

David smiles her and looks at the boy. He sticks his hand out, for a friendly handshake. 

“Well, six year old Henry, it’s lovely to see you again”

Henry walks towards the hand slowly and very confidently clasps David’s hand and mutters an adult-like, “Likewise.” 

David laughs nervously and eyes Regina at Henry’s response. She shrugs her shoulders playfully, with a glimmer of pride in her eyes. It doesn’t surprise her, Henry had spent a lot of time with her at work and clearly picked up on her word choice when greeting strangers that attended meetings.

David retracts his hand, “Well, he is definitely your son. Wonderful manners, a look that could kill, and the vocabulary of a politician.”

Regina mutters a quiet, “I suppose,” before Henry asks if he can climb into the treehouse. She walks to the ladder that, in any other situation, she would have forbid Henry from even consider climbing. He makes the first step and Regina places her hand on the small of Henry’s back as he makes his journey upward. The house isn’t that high off the ground, but enough to make her nervous that he might fall. Once he reaches the top, he stands up carefully with his hands outstretched as if he were balancing on a tightrope. His confidence sets in slowly and he lowers his arms, turning his head to look around the house. There were posters and pictures on the walls, old and water logged, but they fascinate him. He eyes the pictures and thinks that the girl in most of them is his mom, he turns to ask if it is, but notices he is alone.

“Mom, aren’t you coming up?” He asks hopefully as he nears the edge to see her. Her stomach drops and she doesn’t know if it is the request or whether it is her son nearing the edge and possibly plummeting to an injury.

“No, sweetheart. I’m going to finish speaking with David, but have fun up there and let me know when you’re ready to come down, I’ll help you.” 

Henry yells his acknowledgement of her request and disappears once more. She turns to look at David, unsure what to say to him next. You were practically my big brother, but I’m sorry for not calling for years? No, she can’t say that. Maybe she can talk about work or his parents, she just needs to break this silence. Luckily, David does it for her.

“Call me crazy, but that was like looking at a mini Daniel,” he says and nudges her playfully with his shoulder. 

She smirks at his action and returns it with more force.

“You’re definitely right there, I wish Daniel could be up in that treehouse with him. I’m not exactly the type of person to be climbing, especially not in these shoes.”

David looks down and notices her heeled shoes.

“How are you not sinking into the ground?” He asks.

“Practise,” she responds quickly with a teasing wink.

“I’m going to assume you didn’t prepare for forest adventures,” 

“You’d be correct to assume,”

“Mary Margaret has some boots you could borrow while you’re here, if you’d want. Henry doesn’t seem like the kind of boy who will want to stay cooped up in the house,”

She ponders his offer for a moment and nods thankfully.

“But I absolutely draw the line at anything rainbow coloured or covered with unicorns,” She laughs as David lifts his hands defensively, “How is Mary Margaret, anyway?”

“She’s great, better than great. She would love to see you. You know, we are all getting together tonight at the diner, if you’d want to join? There will be a lot of familiar faces.”

Ah, there it is. Her worst nightmare. She thanks the high heavens for having a child so she can easily get out of this one.

“Hmm, I can’t,” she lies, “I’ve got to take care of Henry and I don’t know if my father should be alone.”

David doesn’t fight her reasoning, thank God. That is until Henry’s voice informs him that her father has already offered to care for him while she visits with friends. Why do kids remember things like that? Better yet, why does her child always seem to remember things that she doesn’t want him to while he struggles with his multiplication tables. Regina shoots David an apologetic look for her blatant lie while David dramatically crosses his arms in feigned sadness.

“Okay, fine. One drink,” she states, raising her index finger in his face. He smiles, uncrosses his arms and uses his fist to playfully knock her chin.

“I’ll see you at seven, Mills.” He says before offering his goodbyes to Henry.

Regina watches him leave and calls for Henry to come down soon because she has to mentally prepare for the Hell that is about to be unleashed.

\---

She has been standing outside Granny’s for at least ten minutes, turning her head to avoid recognition from anyone who passed in that time. Maybe David hasn’t told anyone that she was coming? No, of course he did. She peers into the window and see’s the familiar faces that David was talking about. He is sitting in a booth with an arm draped over Mary Margaret’s shoulder and they are laughing at something the girl in front of them has said. Regina can’t make out who it is, she is facing away from the window, but she catches the red streak in her hair. Ah, Ruby Lucas. The last Regina had heard of Ruby, she was off galavanting the country with some boy she had met, but she knows that Granny’s health hasn’t been great lately, perhaps that was why she was home.

Regina is suddenly knocked off balance slightly as a body bumps into her side. She catches herself on the railing, letting out a frustrated grunt.

“Sorry, sister,” comes a deep voice as a strong hand reaches her elbow to assist her. Regina turns her head to see the aged face of a boy she once knew. He recognises her instantly and straightens himself, preparing for the tongue lashing that he is expecting to be thrown his way. Regina breathes out a laugh at his reaction; her mother has really made this town fear the Mill’s women.

“Leroy, it’s nice to see you,” she offers, clearing her throat.

“Back at you, Regina,” Leroy says tentatively as he relaxes his defensive stance and looks her up and down. 

Gosh, this is awkward, she thinks. Of all the people she could have bumped into, it had to be him? Now there was no chance of keeping a low profile, not with the town’s walking and talking newspaper aware of her return. 

“You have sure grown up,” he states bluntly

“I hear that happens with time, dear,” 

“True, but time was a hell of a lot kinder to you.”

Regina raises her eyebrows at his confession but doesn’t disagree with him. He looks much more aged than she did. Perhaps it was his occupation; working in the mines couldn’t have helped. Then there was the drinking, David had mentioned a number of years before that Leroy had gone from the class clown to the town drunk. Why is she even thinking about this? She clears her throat again and folds her arms, nervously. 

Leroy shoves his hands into his jean pockets and looks to the entrance of the diner, “You heading in?”

Regina nods, looks at to the window again and then shakes her head. She lets out a frustrated sigh, “I was actually trying to think of a good reason not to.” 

Her honestly clearly surprises him. They were never horrible to each other in high school, but they weren’t necessarily friends either. He doesn’t know whether to respond or leave. He feels a twinge of sympathy for her as he recalls her mother’s passing. Taking a risk, he reaches and grasps at her arm, comfortingly. 

“I’m sorry to hear about your mother. She was a heck of a mayor…” 

Regina glances at the hand on her arm and back up to him, her eyes squinting in confusion. He can tell that her confusion is more related to his comment than the physical gesture.

“Even though she scared the hell out of me and had the Sheriff arrest me more times than I can count,” he clarifies and smiles when he see’s a hint of playful agreement on her face. She places a hand over his, that still remained on her upper arm.

“Thank you.”

Leroy removed his hand, “Come in. Look, I don’t know what happened that made you never want to return to Storybrooke. It’s none of my business, but the people in there? They always talk about the good times you all spent together. They have never stopped missing you, Regina. I think you might be surprised and how nice a small reunion might feel.”

He doesn’t say anything else, he simply turns and walks toward the diner, leaving her to make the final decision. How bad could it really be? She walks slowly at first, but then speeds up when she sees that Leroy is holding the door open for her. She mutters a thanks, steps inside, but stops immediately when she notices all heads have turned to look at her.

She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again just as quickly. There’s nothing she can say. She notices how much things really haven’t changed; the wallpaper is the same, the booths are the same colour, even the faces that graced those booths hadn’t truly changed, aged maybe, but it was still the same crowd. 

“Your usual, Regina?” Granny asks from behind the counter prompting everyone else to return to their chatter. Regina looks at her and nods even though she truly doesn’t remember what her usual is, and then turns to look at her old friends. Mary Margaret is out of the booth in a flash and has her arms around Regina’s neck in seconds. No words are exchanged between the pair, Regina just embraces her back tightly, glancing up to see Ruby and David. Ruby waves while beaming her million dollar smile.

“Hi” Regina mouths, still embracing the pixie haired brunette. Both women pull out the hold slowly and smile sweetly at each other. 

“I have missed you, Regina. It’s been far too long”

“I know, I’m sorry. Perhaps we can get together more in the future?”

Mary Margaret nods at her and guides her to sit down. Ruby shuffles further into the booth and pats next to her. Sitting down, she nudges Ruby with a grin. Grinning back, Ruby stretches her arm over Regina’s shoulders giving her a friendly pull. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

\---

Regina glances at her watch, out of habit, and her eyes widen. Has it really been an hour? Maybe she’s actually enjoying herself.

“Have you somewhere to be?” David asks, “I was going to go one more round, but I won’t if you need to leave.”

Regina shakes her head and tells him to go right ahead. She is pleasantly surprised at how much she is enjoying her evening. There had been very little talk of her mother, Daniel, and any other people they knew Regina would rather not speak about. Instead they spoke of Henry, their jobs, and reminisced sightly about one Halloween night that had been a fantastic disaster. They changed the subject once David and Mary Margaret had turned a deep shade of red that had Regina and Ruby laughing at them until they were clinging to each other and their stomach’s hurt.

Regina wonders when the last time she laughed like that was. It had to have been months, probably years. Henry was always able to make her laugh and her friends in New York could make her howl with laughter, but she can’t remember the last time she was doubled over, smacking the table, tears streaming kind of laughing. She realises in that moment how much she had missed them.

And then it happens. 

The one thing that she never imagined would happen, the one thing she never wanted to happen.

She hears the bell jingle, she looks up and her eyes catches his. His breath hitches and he stops in his tracks, staring at her. All in the booth remain silent, bracing themselves for any scenario. The man makes his way to their booth, but Regina very quickly glares at him and raises her hand to stop him, the tears clearly brimming her eyes. He instantly retreats and lets out a heavy sigh.

“Regina,” he starts, but fumbles on his own thought. He plans to continue, but the tear that falls from her eye stops him. The silence is unbearably awkward; it has Mary Margaret and David fidgeting with each other’s hands and Ruby squeezing passed Regina, dropping a comforting hand to her shoulder, and leaving to offer help to her grandmother. 

The man can’t bear the silence, “Regina, I’m sorry…” he whispers. Regina’s eyes snap open angrily at his statement. She rises and walks towards him.

“You’re sorry?” she asks angrily with gritted teeth

“I am,” he responds instantly, shoving his hands nervously into his jeans.

“Which part are you sorry for, Robin?” Regina crosses her arms, actually interested in how he responds.

Robin’s shoulders shrug, “Everything, I suppose.”

Regina scoffs, turns back to her friends, “Thank you for tonight. Truly. I enjoyed it much more than I anticipated. Henry would love to see you both. Please feel free to visit while we’re back.” 

Both Mary Margaret and David lend Regina looks of sympathy, but smile at her offer. She turns around to leave, shrugs her coat onto her shoulders and walks straight passed Robin, heading outside. His body turns and he begins to follow despite David’s voice calling out telling him to leave it alone.

Once they make it into the street, he begins to plead, “Regina, please, can we at leas-“

She flips around angrily and glares at him, “You will stay away from me. You will stay away from me and my son. I gave you numerous chances to be a part of my life, and every time you ignored me or shot me down, so don’t you dare try to do it now.”

Regina is on fire. She can feel her blood boiling through her veins. She stares at him waiting for him to respond, she can tell he wants to speak but can’t figure out what to say. He doesn’t so she turns back to continue walking home.

“I don’t know what you want me to say to you, it’s been ten years since we’ve seen each other. I’m not going to lie to you, I have always imagined this moment playing out differently,” he calls out.

Regina stops in the middle of Main Street, she releases a sarcastic sounding laugh and turns once more to face him, “What? You thought I would run into your arms, tell you how much I have missed you? Well, I’m sorry, dear. That’s not likely. Instead you are going to see me walk away and you are going to remember every little thing you could have done differently. You can go home thinking about how you, one of my closest friends in high school, didn’t so much as attempt to speak to me during college despite all my efforts to contact you. You can think about how I got married and you, not only ignored my invite, but devastated my husband because his best friend wouldn’t be his best man.”

She is screaming at him and it hurts him, but he listens, “Oh, oh! I’ve saved the best for last. How about that time my husband died. You remember Daniel, right? He was a good friend of yours. He died and you couldn’t even show up at his funeral. Your two best friends married each other and you didn’t show, then one of them dies and you couldn’t offer even an ounce of support. Now, I am a widowed mother of a young boy, my mother just died, and I am trying to keep it together, so this is really not the week you want to try to get back into my good graces.”

He is gaping at her but tightens his lips together in a frown and nods at her; she is right, he knows that much. She is still bubbling, she can’t remember the last time she’s ever yelled like that; it was animalistic, it was… it was… very Cora Mills of her. She shakes that thought from her mind and concentrates on Robin’s next move. He doesn’t say a word to her, he just walks passed her silently. 

She closes her eyes, feeling a pang of guilt. She almost turns and yells and apology to him, but she doesn’t. She pulls her coat tighter around her body and turns to follow Robin, not to find him, but because she lives in that direction. She is walking as far behind him as she can without stopping, but she can still see him. He walks into a house, the one he grew up in… the one that just happened to be right next door to her’s. 

Great, he’s back at his mom’s she thinks with a sigh while walking, realising that avoiding him isn’t exactly going to be easy

\---

Once home, she saunters slowly upstairs and notices that her father has put Henry in the guest room and has left her to sleep in her childhood bedroom. She creaks her door open and lets out a defeated breath at the sight of her room. Nothing has changed but the bed, which is now a vintage white iron frame fitted with deep purple sheets. Her walls still remained a cream colour, covered in pictures of her friends and posters of the music she used to listen to. She grins as she remembers the amount of convincing it took to have her mother allow posters on the wall. 

Looking around again, she notices a picture of herself and Mary Margaret on her bedside table and she smiles at the memory; it was their final day of school and their friends had decided that the appropriate celebration involved water balloons. They were drenched in the picture, Regina’s arms looped around Mary Margaret’s neck as they both grinned goofily at the camera. Placing it back, she looks around some more. Her eyes fall on the closet and she walks to open the door. Inside the closet she finds many more treasures of her life. Several shoeboxes that she knows are filled with pictures, drawings, or notes.

One box she bargains with herself while reaching for one of the shoeboxes. She goes for the one that she had wrapped in paper, while not having a clue what was inside. Tossing the box on her bed, she prepares for bed quietly, hoping not to wake either Henry with running water. Finally clad in her silk pyjamas with a face clear of make up, she pulls back the comforter on the bed, sits crossed legged, and makes herself comfortable as she reaches the the box. She stares at it for a few seconds, unsure if she should open it or not; it had already been an emotional day. 

Can’t possibly get worse she thinks before flipping the lid off.

She gasps quietly at the contents. There are small trinkets that she made in art class - a ceramic apple, beautifully painted a deep red. She holds it carefully, feeling rather impressed with her artistic ability as a teenager. She places it to the side, and digs through the box. There were odd notes here and there that she had passed with David or Mary Margaret about how they just needed to suck it up and confess their feelings. Small pieces of jewellery that she had owned and had forgotten about, and one particular picture that she hadn’t seen in years.

Hearing her phone ring, she drops the picture onto the bed and she reaches into her purse that was on the floor next to the bed, “Hello,” she answers.

“Hey,” a soft voice responds. Regina releases a relieved sigh and leans back, running her hand through her hair.

“Emma. You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice right now.” she says while trying to keep her emotions in check.

“I figured you might need some moral support and who better than your best friend, right?” 

“Right. It has definitely been whirlwind of a day,” 

Regina can practically hear Emma’s concern through the phone even though there is a comfortable silence between them. Emma is waiting for Regina to talk through her day, and she couldn’t be more grateful. Emma was her saving grace; her saviour. They had met four years earlier at a support group for widows. Regina wishes she could say that they clicked instantly, but that would be a lie. They bickered with each other constantly for months, then after one extremely emotional night they came together as a unit and helped each other through their grieving process. Once they left the group, they kept in touch and were now inseparable. 

Regina talked Emma through the events of her day, with several moments of commentary from the blonde. Now, they were discussing Henry and ways they could lift his spirits when he and Regina return to the city.

“It sounds like you have a lot more than Henry to worry about, Regina,” Emma says.

“What do you mean?” Regina huffs down the phone, already knowing the answer before Emma says it.

“Well, it sounds like you and this Robin have a lot of unfinished business. And from what you’ve told me, you seem to be really bothered about it an-“

“Of course it bothers me. He was my best friend, Emma. And he completely abandoned me,” Regina snaps.

“And Daniel?” Emma asks, cautiously.

“And Daniel. He shut us both out, “ Regina knows that Emma is just trying to help and feels slightly guilty for fighting her, “I’m sorry, Emma, this has just been a heavy day,” she apologises.

“I know, but I really think you need to hit this problem head on. Aren’t you curious? Don’t you want to know why he didn’t reach out to you?”

Of course she does. She has asked herself for years, replayed moments in her head wondering if it was something she had done. There was one thing that happened the night before Robin left for college, but surely that’s not it, that was just a moment of lamentation. They were young and confused.

“Regina?” Emma asks, drawing Regina out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just tired, but you’re right, I may consider speaking to him. Maybe.” Regina answers with reluctance in her voice.

“Regina… do you need me to come up there? I can take the week off and I could just hang out with Henry - both of them.” Emma offers, genuinely.

Regina’s heart melts at the offer, “I would love nothing more than to have you here this week, but it’s a huge hassle.”

“I’m leaving at noon, I will be there around seven, and I’m going to hang up before you talk me out of it. Goodnight.” Emma announces before hanging up the phone abruptly. 

Regina laughs and looks at her screen in disbelief. She loves that girl, her generosity cannot be measured on any scale known to man. She places her phone on the bedside table before closing up her box of memories and putting it back in her closet. Heading back to bed, she flips on the bedside lamp before switching off the main light. She crawls into bed and notices the picture that she had found before Emma had called.

Picking it up gingerly, she recognises it instantly. Her father had taken it on her fifteenth birthday, the banner above her head in the picture indicates that, but she knows it was then regardless. She remembers this day. Regina was in the middle with her long hair, braided and hanging down in front of her right shoulder, her eyes closed tightly. Daniel was on her left and Robin was on her right. Both boys had hugged her, squishing her into what she had always called ‘an idiot sandwich’ and pressed kisses to each of her cheeks. Her smile was bright, they surprised her with their actions, she remembers that much.

\---

_“Mom, why are we in such a rush to get home?” Regina asked Cora, who was clearly hiding something from her. She had been studying for a midterm despite it being her birthday and her mother had picked her up thirty minutes early, ushering her rapidly to the car._

_“You’ll see, sweetheart,” Cora grinned, allowing Regina to relax minutely until she wondered if her mother was lying to spare her any negative emotions._

_“It’s nothing bad, right?” Regina asked, concern painting her voice._

_“Nothing bad, I promise,” Cora replied as the car pulled up on the street outside their home, “Go inside, you’ll see.”_

_Regina raised an eyebrow at her mother before unbuckling her seatbelt and heading to her front door, leaving behind her backpack._

_She reached the door and pulled it open to a quiet foyer… a little too quiet._

_“Daddy?” she asked, heading into the sitting area. Then all of a sudden, the room was filled with her friends yelling their surprises and she was tackled from either side. Daniel and Robin on either side of her, kissing her face. She scrunched her eyes closed at the shock and opened them to see her father in front of them with a camera in hand._

_“You guys, this is so sweet.” Regina announced to the room, smiling at her father. She released herself from the boys before making her rounds around the guests. The party was typical of any group of fifteen year olds; they talked, listened to music, ate cake, but the time flew and then everyone had to leave._

_Daniel and Robin stayed behind to help clean up the clutter made, which wasn’t unusual. They were honourable members of the Mill’s family at this point. As the two teenage boys walked to the front door to leave, they both shared hugs with the birthday girl._

_“Thank you. Both of you, really. This was so great,” Regina proclaimed as they were putting on their jackets._

_“Not a problem,” Daniel said as he leaned in to hug Regina once more, “I’m glad you had fun, you deserve it.”_

_Robin wrapped his arms around her also, “Yeah, we couldn’t have had you revising all night, not on your birthday.”_

_“You know I’m just going to go upstairs and do that anyway,” she responded with a grin._

_“We know, that’s why you’re the smart one,” Daniel said before opening the door, “Robin, walk me home?”_

_“Sure,” Robin nodded, following him outside, but he turns back, “Oh, happy birthday, by the way. I don’t think I actually said it to you today,”_

_Regina laughs, “You hadn’t, but thank you. As usual Daniel was the first to wish me one. One minute passed midnight. Every year, without fail.”_

_“You better up your game, Locksley” Daniel teased and Robin laughed at him._

_“I suppose you’re right,” He responded, waving one last time to Regina before heading down the path together._

_Regina sniggered at their conversation as she closed the door. Her mother was behind her promptly and Regina leaned back into her._

_“Thanks, mom. I had a wonderful time,” Regina whispered._

_“Anything for you. Now, get upstairs and work on that midterm,” Cora scolded playfully, leading Regina to the stairs with her hands on Regina’s shoulders._

_“Yes, ma’am” Regina teased back and headed upstairs._

_She had studied for at least two hours, she looked at the clock noticing she only had five minutes left of her fifteenth birthday and was about to get ready for bed. Before she could, she heard the faint calling of her name, but she wasn’t alarmed, she knew exactly where it was coming from. She walked to the large window in her room, opened it up, and leaned her elbows on the window sill._

_Straight across was Robin in his own bedroom, positioned like Regina; they had conversed like this many times. Having a good friend living next door sure had its perks._

_“Good evening, milady,” Robin winks at her._

_“Good evening, to what do I owe the pleasure this late in the evening?” Regina asked._

_“Can’t I just want to have a small late night chat before heading to bed?” He teased._

_She purses her lips, “I suppose so, did Daniel get home alright?”_

_“Yeah, his mother and mine send their love, by the way,” Robin said, happy to see the smile that it brings to her._

_“I send mine back, however, I really should get to bed, Robin,”_

_“Wait,” He announced looking at his watch, startling Regina. He smiled as he saw the time, and leans slightly further out the window, “Happy birthday, Regina,” he said._

_She laughed a confused laugh, “Robin, you already wished me a happy birthday.”_

_He nodded in agreement, “I did. But you see, upon hearing that Daniel has such a tradition, I have made a decision. Daniel will always be the first to wish you a happy birthday, and I will always be the last.”_

_Regina blushed, taken aback at the sweetness of the gesture while peering at her own watch, watching as the final minute of the day passed._

_“Robin,” she breathed, brimmed with emotion and not sure of what else to say._

_“Goodnight, Miss Mills,” he said with a smirk as he closed his window and curtains._

\---

The memory comes back so strongly that it feels like it just occurred, maybe it’s being in her old room. She looks at the picture once more, awed at how happy she looks, how carefree she was. An unwarranted tear falls from her eye, which she brushes away quickly. She turns the photo and recognises her mother’s handwriting: Regina and her boys. She laughs quietly, remembering how her mother would always refer to Daniel and Robin. 

Catching a glimpse at the clock on her wall, she realises how late it is and decides to get some sleep. She places the picture on her bedside table, face down. Once she switches off the lamp, her room is engulfed in darkness and she thinks of Robin. She will speak to him tomorrow, if for no other reason than an explanation. 

He owes her that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just transferring this over from fanfic.net... the mistakes are here and they are plentiful. Apologies. I will go through each chapter and try to find them when I get a spare minute! Enjoy the rest of Take Me Home!

It's a beautiful day despite the time of year. Sunlight is streaming through the window onto her bedsheets, making them warm. Opening her eyes slowly, she is suddenly conscious of the smell of pancakes that are wafting through the house. Smiling at the recognition, she pushes off the duvet cover that she had expertly wrapped herself into over night.

Slipping into the bathroom, she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and notices how long her hair has gotten, now falling almost an inch below her shoulders. She likes it, finding it fitting for her return. She had always had longer hair as a child; her mother loved being able to braid it. Sighing at the thought of her mother, Regina runs her fingers through the locks. She keeps finding herself forgetting why she is home.

She leaves the bathroom without performing her usual morning routine, she would have her hair looking pristine and her face expertly painted before facing the world, but she knows the boys downstairs wouldn't care if she skipped that. She heads downstairs, clad in her navy silk pyjamas, a thin white robe, and bare feet. She checks the guest room, finding it empty. Hearing two voices coming from downstairs, she heads to the kitchen.

Reaching the door, she stops to observe the bonding that is happening between her father and son. Henry is standing on a step stool near the island in the middle of the room, watching with large eyes of admiration as her father flips a pancake from the frying pan.

"Again, again!" Henry squeals, seconds before noticing his mother's presence, "Mommy! Did you see? He flipped the pancake."

Regina chuckles and walks towards them, "I did, but I don't think he did it quite right," she teases at the older man, reaching for the frying pan that had been placed back on the stove. She picks it up and turns so the young boy can see, and flips the pancake once more.

Henry's eyes bug open wide as his jaw opens dramatically, "How did you do that?"

"Many years of practice and the world's best teacher," she replies, indicating to her father, "Maybe if you're really lucky, he can teach you sometime this week."

"Really, Grandpa?" Henry asks with excitement as Regina lifts him onto a chair so he can eat.

"Of course, my boy. It is an important skill to be passed down the generations," Henry Sr promises as he places a high stacked plate of pancakes in front of his grandson, "Now eat, we can't have you stunting your growth."

Henry doesn't need to be told twice and dives into the pancakes. Henry Sr. offers a plate of three pancakes to Regina and she gratefully accepts, despite it being far too much for her.

"Coffee?" Her father offers while pouring himself a mug.

"Definitely," she thanks him when he sits down next to her, placing the mug next to her plate.

They eat quietly for a few minutes. Henry being completely engrossed in the task of eating the monstrous tower in front of him. Regina eats a little, but will not finish the plate, even though they are heavenly. They are so good. Her father's pancakes were infamous within the town, much to Granny's chagrin.

"How was your evening?" Henry Sr. asks her as she sips a mouthful of coffee.

She hums at the recollection of events and swallows the coffee before responding, "Could have been better, could've been worse," she places her coffee mug down, "You could have told me  _he_  was home," she sighs, prodding at her leftover pancakes with her fork.

"You've seen Robin already," he states, deciding at the last second to make it a statement, not a question, "He was going to be out of town until this morning, I guess he got back last night, I'm sorry," he apologises, "I was going to tell you today… so, you talked then?"

Regina lets out a flat laugh, shaking her head, "No. I screamed at him until he felt horrible enough to go home," she tells him, sadness and guilt presence in her tone, "What is he doing home?" she asks, trying to keep her eagerness for an answer hidden.

"He moved back about a year ago, an-"

"A year ago?" she interrupts with wide eyes, "A  _year?_  Didn't you or Mom think to mention that?" she asks in irritation, the disbelief evident on her face. He's been living in Storybrooke for a year and not one person in this town thought to tell her?

"Your mother did try," he defends, "At Christmas, she told you to come visit because he would be here, but you ended that conversation before it began, Regina. We both decided not to bring it up again because it upset you."

He's right. Regina remembers that conversation and she did end it abruptly, making her mother feel horrible about it.

"I thought he would have just been visiting, I didn't realise he had moved back completely," she says softly, hoping to lower the slight tension that had been created in the room.

"Well, he has. He is living with Helena next door, and before you ask why he moved back, that is not my story to tell," Henry Sr. stands up and begins clearing their dishes ignoring Regina's eye roll and scoff, "If you want to know, you will need to ask him."

She huffs at his words and stands up seeing that Henry is finished with his breakfast and has turned his attention to drawing a picture. After clearing the plates and placing them in the dishwasher, she tells Henry that it's time to get ready for their day, commenting on how sticky the syrup had made him. They head upstairs together to prepare for their day, and Regina can only hope that it turns out better than the previous.

* * *

Henry is watching cartoons, something that Regina tried to avoid letting him do too much, but she could make an exception today. Her father has just left to visit the funeral home to begin making arrangements. Regina had offered to go with him, but he declined assuring her that he would be alright and that it was no place to take her son, to which she agreed wholeheartedly.

She's sitting on the couch with Henry. She had managed to accidentally pack some yoga pants in her rush, so she was rather comfortable in those, with a plain white t-shirt; not her usual attire, but she won't complain. Her phone dings on the coffee table, she leans forward and reads the text that had just arrived:  _On my way should be there around five, you're stuck with me now. Hope your morning is better than the night you had. I'll see you soon x_

She releases a sigh of relief knowing that her rock would be here soon. She looks at the clock noticing it's just after twelve, so she has five hours until her friend arrives. Her response to the message is interrupted by the doorbell, she stands planting a kiss on the top of Henry's head before answering.

Mary Margaret is standing at the door with a duffel bag hanging over her shoulder, a smile on her face as she waves nervously.

"Hi," she says looking Regina up and down, "You look cosy."

"Thank you, you look…colourful," Regina replies, commenting on the bright blue sweater and yellow scarf that the younger brunette is wearing, "Your parents fighting again?" She asks, pointing at the duffel, Mary Margaret scrunching her face in confusion at the comment, "Well, you can't stay here. This isn't Junior year."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Mary Margaret responds, making her way inside without an invitation, "David said you needed shoes because you're incapable of owning anything but heels anymore."

Ah, that's why she's here. Regina closes the door and turns to look at her. Mary Margaret drops the bag on the stairs.

"Nothing fancy, just some boots, sneakers, and some black flats. I threw in a couple of pairs of jeans as well, I doubt you want those business clothes getting all dirty."

Regina smiles at her with genuine thanks, "That is really sweet of you, I'll get them back to you before we head home."

"Not a problem," Mary Margaret says as she looks around the home, "You know, I can't remember the last time I was in your house, it's as beautiful as always."

Regina nods and crosses her arms, "Well, you know my mother, everything had to be perfect."

_Knew. She knew her mother._

Acknowledgement of Cora leads to an uncomfortable silence that Regina just can't handle today, "Would you like something to drink?" She offers with a forced smile.

"Please, and I would also love to see this son of yours, I can't believe it's been four years."

Regina's face lights up at the mention of her son, she knows that Henry will adore Mary Margaret. Both women walk into the living room where Henry is still stationed on the couch.

"Henry," Regina says, getting his attention, "This is Mary Margaret, she's an old friend of mine."

"Hello, Henry. It's lovely to see you again. You probably don't remember me, but we met when you were a much smaller boy."

Henry looks at the younger brunette with a toothy grin and waves a hello, "You have lots of friends here, Mom," he points out.

Regina smiles, "Yes, I suppose I do, we are going to get something to drink in the kitchen, would you like anything?" She asks.

Henry hums and places a finger over his lips as if deep in thought, making the women chuckle with each other, "No, thank you. Can I watch some more?" He asks.

Regina nods at him before heading to the kitchen, Mary Margaret following behind, saying a sweet goodbye to the child.

* * *

With mugs of steaming coffee being poured, Mary Margaret sits down in the kitchen that she had spent many summers. She thanks Regina as she is handed one of the mugs.

"He's precious," Mary Margaret announces, running her thumb around the rim of her drink, waiting for it to cool.

Regina nods in agreement, "He is Daniel's double, so that's to be expected."

"I'll say. He truly is beautiful, Regina. He's lucky to have a mother like you,"

Regina's head raises at the statement, lips curving upward, "Thank you."

Both women know where the conversation is headed, but neither are sure how to get it there, or if they want it to. With the faint sound of cartoons in the background and the scent of coffee filling to room, both are are silently competing with each other; neither want to start the conversation.

Regina breaks the silence charily, "We didn't speak about anything," Mary Margaret paints a look of fake confusion, Regina knows that, but she plays along, "Robin and I. Last night," she clarifies.

"Oh, so you both just went home?" Mary Margaret snoops.

"Eventually. After I decided Main Street was where I wanted to test my lung power," Regina says shamefully, taking a sip of her coffee.

Mary Margaret nods with an understanding look, a look Regina was far too used to seeing, a look that infuriated her. She stares back into her coffee, clearing her throat.

"Regina…" Mary Margaret says, treading lightly, "I have no idea what happened between the two of you, nobody does, and it's none of my business. But, maybe you should talk to him? Hear him out, you guys might be able to patch things up…"

Regina scoffs and bites back, "The last thing I want right now is to deal with Robin Locksley."

Mary Margaret retreats, muttering a defensive  _alright_ that makes Regina bites her tongue, hating that she spoke so bitterly. How many people is she going to drive away with her attitude this week?

"Sorry," Regina forces, "I do want to speak to him. Of course, I do. We were best friends and there were so many years that I longed for him to be a part of my life again. But I can't speak to anyone about him without snapping, and last night proved I have no control over my emotions when I'm around him. I was horrible, Mary Margaret," she confesses, " I was  _so_  horrible. I said things to him that… I just… When did I get so mean? So…  _evil_?"

Regina's tear brimmed eyes meet Mary Margarets, pleading for an answer. But Mary Margaret just sighs sympathetically.

"You're not evil, Regina. You're hurt, sometimes we do crazy things when we are in pain, and if it were me I would have reacted the same way," Mary Margaret assures. She walks around the island to sit in the chair next to Regina, taking her hand, " _But…_  You were best friends, you two had a connection that can't be compared to anything I've ever seen before. Whether you like it or not, I think the universe is trying to bring you both back together."

Regina closes her eyes and sighs, their hands still linked, "Still giving hope speeches, I see?"

"You know, I should really start charging for them," she jokes, causing Regina to breathe out a laugh, "Did it help?"

Regina shrugs in defeat, she wants to say it did, but lying to herself will get her nowhere, "I don't know if I can forgive him," Regina starts, "But, I'm willing to try. Daniel would want that. He always wanted Robin to be a part of Henry's life, though it's not going to happen over night,"

"No one expects it too," Mary Margaret assures, releasing Regina's hand, "All you can do it try, and you have everyone here to help you through it. Speak to him, there's a lot that's happened in his life that you should probably hear from him. Honestly, most people don't talk about why he came home. I have heard bits and pieces, but we've just tried to be supportive without the details."

Regina listens, concern flowing from her eyes, "No one has talked to him? Or his mother?" She asks.

Mary Margaret shakes her head, "Nope. His mother moved out to be near him about four years ago and then they all just showed up again."

"All? Isn't it just Robin and Helena?" Regina asks eagerly.

Mary Margaret stands up having have said too much already, preparing to leave, "Talk to him. Everyone has their stories and we all deserve the right to tell our own."

Both women walk to the front door, irritation gracing Regina's face. Couldn't just one person give her some information? They say their goodbyes, awkward hug and all.

As Mary Margaret makes her way down the pathway, Regina calls out to her, "Why didn't anyone tell me that he was home?"

Mary Margaret turns around and walks back to the door, "Would it really have made a difference?"

"Maybe,"

Mary Margaret sighs, "Regina, I don't want you to take this the wrong way… but you didn't exactly keep in touch with us after you left for college. There were a few years where we didn't even know  _how_  to reach you. The last time you called David or me was to let us know that Henry was born," Regina begins to shift uncomfortably in the doorway as Mary Margaret continues, "We heard about Daniel's death from your parents and after the funeral we hadn't heard form you until yesterday. What Robin did to you… You did it to David and I."

The realisation hurts her. Regina has never thought of it that way. And she has never hated herself more than she does in this moment.

"Mary Margaret, I am so sorry. I never meant to make you feel like I didn't care about you,"

Mary Margaret shakes her head and lifts her hand, "You had your reasons, I'm sure. I don't know what they are, but that's okay. You're here now, and David and I love you, we always have. We just hope that we can actually keep in touch when you leave again."

Regina nods, "I swear we will. You're one of my best friends, you always have been. Things with my mother just got so rocky before I left for college and I wanted to get as far away as I could… I didn't really think about how everyone else would be affected."

"It's okay, Regina. But, please give Robin a chance. Maybe he feels the same way about his choices?"

Regina agrees with her and for the first time in years initiates a hug with her friend. It's a tight hug, almost desperate as she mumbles another apology to Mary Margaret. They share another goodbye and Mary Margaret leaves, Regina closing the door with a frown and suddenly feeling the urge to watch some of the ridiculous cartoons that perk up her son so much.

* * *

Henry Sr. had arrived home mid-afternoon. He and Regina had discussed the plans that were made regarding the funeral service and now she was sitting in her mother's study, staring out the window at the home of an old friend she was so desperately trying to rid from her mind. Emma had called thirty minutes earlier asking for the address and revealing that she was about an hour and a half away. Regina was now trying to find ways to keep occupied, trying to keep her curiosity regarding the Locksley's at bay.

It fails. It fails miserably.

Regina asks her father is he can look after Henry for an hour while she goes for a walk. She changes into one of the donated pairs of jeans and black shoes ( _flats, ugh)_  along with one of her own plain plum coloured t-shirts and black blazers. Her hair has some of it's natural curl and her makeup is a lot more natural than as of late, but she doesn't exactly have time to do it with Emma being so close, and it's just  _Robin_ ; she has no one to impress.

She leaves the house and marches to the house next door, convincing herself that walking confidently will ease her nerves. Reaching the all too familiar front door, she raises her hand to knock, but drops it back to her side. No, she's not doing this. She turns and walks back down that path and stops midway. Yes. Yes, she is.

No.

 _Crap_. She finds her self at a stand still in the middle of the path. Anyone observing her must think she's insane.

"Can I help you?" a voice calls out. She looks up at an older woman, stumped at what to say, "Regina?" the older woman asks happily as she walks forward.

"Hello, Helena," Regina greets as the woman she once knew walks towards her, shocked when hands that aren't hers frame her face.

"Wow," Helena exhales, "Well, would you look at you… Just when I thought you couldn't possibly get any more beautiful." Regina bows her head, smiling gratefully at the compliment as Helena removes her hands, "Would you like to come inside?"

"Please," Regina replies, butterflies forming in her stomach at the idea. They both walk inside and Regina freezes in the hallway. It hasn't changed, at all. She knows that Helena had moved to California, but had kept the house in Storybrooke as a holiday home (her father had shared at least that). She recognises the scent of the leather couch that was in their sitting area, the aroma of tea wafting from the kitchen.

"Could I get you something to drink?" the older woman offers, but Regina declines politely, walking into the sitting room to a couch that she had spent many of her nights in high school stressing over calculus.

Both women are sitting side by side, "I'm assuming you're here to see Robin?"

Regina nods nervously, rubbing her palms on her thighs, "Uh, yeah. Is he here?"

"No, he left early this afternoon for a run. You're more than welcome to stick around until he returns," Helena offers before a voice of a young boy flows through the room.

"Who are you?"

Regina's head rotates quickly to the source, staring at the young boy. He looks around three or four years old, his hair is longer than Henry's and was filled with curls. Noticing his clothing, beige trousers and a green shirt, realisation suddenly hits.

_No way._

"This is Regina," Helena explains, "She's an old friend of your father's. Regina, this is Roland, my grandson"

_No. Way._

Regina knew that his boy was Robin's son, but her jaw drops at the confirmation. Robin has a son. Which means there is a mother. She needs to leave before this gets awkward.

"Hello, Roland," Regina addresses to the child politely, "You know, I think I'm just going to go for a walk. Maybe I'll bump into him," she says to Helena, standing up and heading to the door.

Helena is aware that Regina feels suddenly uncomfortable and walks her to the door. As Regina opens the door, Helena speaks once more, "He said he needed to think."

Regina stops, turning back to look at her in confusion.

"He would always say that when he was younger and you always seemed to know where he was… If that helps."

It does. She knows exactly where he is. She nods at his mother with a thank you falling from her lips before heading toward the forest. It was time to face this head on.

* * *

He's there. Sitting on a fallen log that has witnessed many conversations between the two friends. He is perched on it, like he normally would have been, staring into the trees ahead of him. Regina freezes. She knew that he would be here, but hadn't considered what her plan of action would be when she arrived. It's like she has been transported back in time, seeing him there wearing neutral, earthy colours - she's pretty sure that the jacket he is wearing is one that she had given to him on a birthday, but there's no way that would fit him any more.

She should turn back. But she's already here and they were going to have to talk eventually. Why not do it now, knowing that Emma would be there to talk her down if she needed it.

Holding her breath, she walks to the log and sits down next to him wordlessly, not daring to look at him. She hears him sigh, but can't tell if it's in relief or anguish. She can smell his cologne, it hasn't changed since high school, the smell being very familiar; outdoorsy, forest-like.

She considers standing up and leaving, just walking away as if she had never arrived, but she can't seem to convince her body to physically do it. Mary Margaret's voice is running through her mind, if she could forgive Regina for excluding them, she could try to forgive Robin.

"I…"

"I…"

They speak over one another, both stopping to let the other continue.

"Go ahead," he says, nerves evident. He must be expecting her to rip into him again.

Regina sighs, feeling guilty that he's so scared, "I'm sorry," she whispers, "for last night. I was way out of line."

"No you weren't," he disagrees, "I deserved everything you said and much more. So, please, whatever you want to say, go ahead."

"I didn't come here to yell at you," she responds defensively, noticing that he loosens the tension from his body at that, "I figured we are going to be seeing quite a bit of each other, so we should try and be adults about it."

He nods, but doesn't say anything.

"Robin…" She begins, "What the hell happened between us?" She asks with pain in her voice, pain that she was physically feeling in her stomach, "Did I do something? Or say something? I've been trying to figure out what I could have done to make you hate me enough to cu-"

"Hate you?" He asks, turning to look at her for the first time. His eyes are wide, shocked, "Regina, I could never hate you. Ever. I just…"

Just what? She holds her breath waiting for him to continue.

"I want to talk about this, but I can't right now. I have a lot of stuff going on," he admits, shamefully.

Anger flows through her body at his words, " _You_  have a lot of stuff going on?," her voice raises, "My mother just died and I come home to find that you've been living here. You're back in Storybrooke and not one person told me; My parents didn't even think to tell me. I met your son today. Your  _son_ , Robin. You have a son and I didn't know. You have a child, you're obviously married, and you're back in Storybrooke," She's rambling, she knows. But the more she tries to wrap her head around it, the more confused she becomes.

"Widowed." He whispers.

"What?"

"Widowed. My wife… she, uh… she's gone."

Regina instantly feels awful. Wanting to comfort him, she raises her hand about to place it on his forearm, but she stops herself. She's not ready for physical contact. Instead she clears her throat and retracts her hand.

"Robin," she says comfortingly, "I am sorry. Truly. I didn't know…"

He lets out a laugh, confusing her, "Of course you didn't. I shut you out, remember?" he says sarcastically. She purses her lips, not appreciating his tone. But, she doesn't reply, retreating back into silence, allowing him the control to steer the direction of the conversation.

"I just got back from California. It happened three years ago, her death. I went out there because I thought it would make me feel better." He confesses.

"Did it?" she asks him, even though she knows it didn't. She had tried every method under the sun to forget everything around the time of Daniel's death each year.

"Well, I got back and was stupid enough to think it was a good idea to find you when I heard you were home. I would say that my trip definitely did not help my sanity," she laughs at the truth of his statement, drawing a laugh out of his body as a response but it quickly subsides, "I really do want to talk about this. We need to, and I swear to you I will be completely honest. But I need to have a level head when I do. Maybe we can have coffee sometime this week?" He asks, hopefully.

She doesn't think she owes him a favour. But, she knows the pain that he is feeling, she's experienced it all herself.

"Sure," she agrees. He's grateful. She can see it in his eyes as she looks at him once more.

"In the meantime, I will abide by your request. I will not get in your way and I will stay away from your family," she shakes her head, about to tell him to forget about that, but is cut off by his voice, "Anyway, I should really get home. Care to head back together?"

He stands up, not waiting on a reply, and she doesn't know why, but she follows him. They walk in complete silence, but she can't complain. She doesn't know what to say, anyway. And it's not uncomfortable silence, it's familiar silence; a silence that doesn't bother her.

As they approach Mifflin Street, Regina see's her son in the front yard with the shaggy haired boy she had met earlier.

"Ah," she speaks, getting Robin's attention.

"What is it?"

She points to the boys, "It would appear that our son's have decided to bond."

Robin stares at the children in awe, "That's Henry?" he whispers.

She can hear the emotion as he spoke. He had never seen him before. Regina and Daniel had sent a picture of Henry as a baby, but they never heard back. She doesn't even know if he actually received it.

"That's Henry," she confirms, crossing her arms.

"Wow," he mumbles, Regina glances over to see that he is studying the boy intently, even from this distance, "He looks so much like-"

"Daniel." Regina deadpans, cutting him off, she uncrossed her arms and fidgets with her fingers "I know," she says sadly. She loves how much Henry looks like Daniel, but she was really sick of hearing it this week.

Robin clears his throat quietly, realising that his words have hit a nerve, "I was going to say you, Regina. He looks so much like you,"

Her eyes lift to him and begin to water. Nobody has ever truly acknowledged the likeness between her and her son, except maybe Daniel or her father. They both continue to watch as their children develop a friendship beneath the apple tree that was frequented often by Regina and her friends.

* * *

_It was a hot summer day. July 1st. Regina, Daniel, Mary Margaret, and David were taking advantage of the shade being cast by the tree in Regina's front yard. The four friends were sitting crossed legged on the grass discussing their excitement and nerves about starting high school the next month._

_David's attention became slanted towards a moving van that was approaching the house next door, a black car following behind._

_"New neighbours?" David asked Regina._

_She nodded, "Yeah. Mom says they are moving from England. Three of them, I think they have a son about our age, his father got some sort of promotion and they packed up and moved here,"_

_All four were watching quietly as the van parked and the car pulled into the driveway. Daniel and David sparked up another conversation about what they were hoping to do with the rest of their summer, while the girls continued to watch curiously._

_From the back seat of the car, a boy emerged wearing jeans, a white shirt, and green leather jacket, which Regina thought was an odd look - but slightly attractive. The boy leaned back into the backseat of the car and pulled out a guitar case. When they both finally saw his face, she noticed the grin that Mary Margaret was shooting her way._

_"Go," Mary Margaret whispered, indicating to the new boy in town over her shoulder. Regina laughed and nodded her head, leaving her friends to their own conversation to introduce herself._

_Regina stood up, ran her fingers through her long raven hair, and wiped her the remnants of grass off of her white shorts and light blue t-shirt. She walked towards the newest family to enter Storybrooke and approached the teenager, who was faced away, and tapped on his shoulder._

_"Hello," she said as his face met hers. He smiled nervously at her._

_"Hello," he responds, sticking his hand out politely for a handshake. She took it gladly, and gave a firm shake._

_"I'm Regina Mills, I live next door," their hands were still together, neither of them wanting to pull out of it._

_"Robin Locksley, it's lovely to meet you, milady," he responded. Regina blushed at the endearment and removed her hand from his._

_"Well, Robin Locksley, my friends and I were spending the afternoon together and I wondered if you'd like to join us?" She asked him, hopefully._

_His eyes lit up at her offer, but then dim just as quickly, "I really wish I could, but I should help my parents unpack,"_

_Before Regina had the chance to respond, his mother approached and took the guitar away from him, "He would absolutely love to join you," Robin laughed at his mother's insistence, "I'm Helena, you must be the mayor's daughter."_

_Regina smiled at the woman and nodded, "Regina," she informs, "Wonderful to meet you, Helena. No doubt my mother will visit with you this evening to formally welcome you."_

_Regina looked back to Robin and indicates over her shoulder to her friends, "You coming?"_

_He nods and begins to walk, but Regina stops him with a hand on his shoulder, "You should definitely bring that," she says, pointing at the guitar case his mother was grasping while watching the teenagers talk._

_"Really?" He asked happily._

_"Please, I have three friends in this town and none of them appreciate music as much as I do. Here's hoping that changes,"_

_Robin laughed and reached for the guitar from his mother, "Well, if it's for a good cause, how could I refuse?" He followed Regina to her front yard, glancing back at his mother who gave a thumbs up which caused him to roll his eyes. Reaching the three unfamiliar faces under the tree, he gave a timid wave._

_"Guys, this is Robin,"_

* * *

"I'll have Roland come back inside. I'll explain that we need to let you and Henry have your space, and when we talk we can discuss our boys spending time together, if you don't mind it, that is."

Regina rolls her eyes at him, "Robin, what's going on between us has nothing to do with our children. It would be unfair to have them suffer because of us."

This conversation has them both stopped on the sidewalk across from their homes and they are watching their children interact. It's unclear to either of them how long they have been playing together, but they already seem to have formed a friendship. Regina can't help but smile as she see's Roland giggling at a face Henry had made. While watching, she catches a glimmer of yellow out the corner of her eye and smiles brightly as she see's the horrendous car travelling towards them.

"I have a friend arriving from New York, so I need to go," she points to the yellow monstrosity, "But…we're okay, right?" she asks, shocking him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Perhaps. I just want to try and sort this out. I don't think I knew how much I wanted to fix this until today. Mary Margaret said some stuff to me and it really made me think, and,"

"We're okay, Regina," he says, putting an end to her rambling, "We will talk and we will try to work this out."

She and Robin share a quick goodbye before she crosses. Emma steps out of her car, that she parks (if you can even call it parking) behind Regina's. She is wearing an all too familiar red leather jacket and her long golden locks are pin straight. Emma notices Regina and grins at her before speaking.

"You know, when you said you grew up in a small town, I thought you were kidding about the 'small' part," Emma is playing up the shock slightly, but not completely.

"What tipped you off?" Regina asks, raising an eyebrow.

"There is one place in this town to order takeout, Regina.  _One_ ," Emma lifts up her index to emphasise her point and it has Regina laughing a hearty laugh. She closes the gap between them and draws Emma into a hug, her laughter subsiding.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks quietly into the hug.

Regina shakes her head into Emma's shoulder, muttering, "But, I am much better now,"

Emma is well aware of how grateful Regina is at her arrival, and makes sure to hold onto this particular hug for longer than their usual embraces. And that's when Emma see's him. Her eyes glance upward and catch a man ushering a young boy into the house next door.

She pulls out of the hold, looking at Regina, "Why didn't you tell me about the babe that lives next door? If you don't want him, I do."

Regina laughs awkwardly, "Uh, Emma, that is Robin," she whispers, watching as Emma's face turns a light shade of pink at the situation.

"Did I say man candy? I meant loser. A total loser. I hate him," Emma says unconvincingly, Regina rolling her eyes playfully at the childish rebuttal. Regina loops an arm over Emma's shoulder and guides her into her father's home.

"I am so happy that you're here"

* * *

Henry has been put to bed and the adults are sitting in the kitchen. Regina is feeling a lot more comfortable with Emma here. She and Henry get along famously and it brightened Regina's evening to see him so happy at her arrival; he was so excited to give Emma a tour of the home. During that time, Henry Sr. had set up the second guest room that had been vacant of bedsheets and other necessities due to its lack of use.

Henry Sr. and Emma are now laughing at the confusion that occurred earlier when she had addressed him as 'Henry' and drawn a response from both the young and older Henry.

"Well, you are certainly not calling me Mr. Mills, but we can figure all this out tomorrow. I am going to leave you ladies to talk while I go to bed for the evening," he stands up to leave, patting Emma's shoulder as he passes and dropping a kiss to Regina's cheek.

Once he was out of earshot, Emma looks at Regina, "Okay, I just drove a million miles to get here and I know this house has booze in it somewhere, hit me up."

Regina laughs at her insistence while she walks to fridge and pulls out two beers, twists off both caps and hands one to the blonde. Regina takes a swig of the beer and moans at the taste. A drink was something she needed after the day couple of days that she has had, but drinking alone was something she never did.

Regina notices Emma staring at her, "What?"

Emma shakes her head, running a hand through her hair, "Nothing. I've just never seen you drink a beer before," Regina had always been more partial to wine or cocktails, but tonight she feels like something different, "And nice jeans, by the way."

Regina glares at her for a moment, but realises that her friend has every right to point out the differences - they were pretty prevalent, "I drink beer sometimes, and the jeans belong to a friend, I'm just taking advantage of them to save my clothes from the dirtiness of the forest,"

Emma takes a long sip of her beer, "I wasn't judging. You look pretty amazing in jeans, but you are  _so_  never allowed to criticise my drink choices again."

Regina grins at her, "Deal."

"So…That was Robin, huh?" Emma asks confidently, which Regina appreciates. It's nice to finally have someone be forward with her instead of feeling like people were walking on eggshells around the topic.

Sitting down next to Emma, she responds, "Yeah, that's him. We had a small conversation before you arrived,"

"Oh, and how did that work out?"

Regina takes the time to explain what had occurred with him, to explain what she had learned about him, "But, it actually wasn't awful, we are going to talk in a bit more detail later in the week, maybe we can put all of this behind us"

Emma smiles at her, "See, that's a start. You were so upset about this last night and now you are seeing the positives," Regina gives her a small smile back, "What about your mother? How are you handling all of that?" Emma was always looking out for her, asking all of the right questions and knowing the right thing to say, even if it's something she didn't want to hear.

Regina shrugs her shoulders at the question, "I haven't really thought about it, to be honest. There have been moments when friends have brought it up but I'm quick to dismiss them," she admits, "Talking about her makes me feel more uncomfortable than upset,"

"That's completely normal, Regina, especially considering the nature of your relationship. Maybe you'll feel differently after the service, when is that anyway?"

"Thursday afternoon, then a quiet dinner here," Regina has finished her beer along the course of the conversation so she stands to drop it in the trash.

"Well, it's Tuesday now, so you have one more day to just enjoy being home," Emma says while following Regina, "We can worry about everything else after that."

Bottles are disposed off and the women begin walking to the staircase in a silent agreement that it is time to go to bed, while walking up the stairs Regina thanks Emma for being there once again.

"You have got to to stop thanking me. You're my best friend and I love you, there's nowhere else I would rather be," they reach the door to Emma's guest room, "Get some sleep and you can show me around the smallest town on Earth tomorrow," Regina hugs the blonde, wishing her a goodnight before turning to her own room, "I am definitely going to try a catch a glimpse of that complete loser that lives next door to you,"

Regina laughs quietly before turning back around to face her, "I'm afraid you'd have to be in my room to have a very good view of next door," she whispers. Emma raises an eyebrow at her and crosses her arms playfully, Regina taking a second to catch on, "Oh, shut up," Regina exhales with a smirk.

"I didn't say anything," Emma grins, "Goodnight, Regina."

Leaving Regina alone in the hallway, Emma enters her room. Regina crawls into bed fifteen minutes later after changing into her pyjamas and would be lying if she said that she didn't want to peel back her curtains to catch a glimpse of that complete loser next door herself.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a relatively normal morning. Emma, Regina, and the two Henry's had breakfast together engaging in small talk about the weather, their work, and Storybrooke history that Henry Sr. was all too keen to share. It has been decided that while Henry Sr. finalises funeral arrangements for the next day, Regina and Henry will show Emma around the little town.

Emma is upstairs getting ready, leaving Regina watching Henry play with some toys on the living room floor. She is wearing yoga pants for the second time this week; being comfortable is something that she has missed. Working with politicians left very little room for comfort. She stands up at the sound of a giggle from outside and walks towards the window, peering passed the curtain to a sight that warms her.

She watches for a minute or two before Emma's voices startles her, "What are you looking at?"

Regina jumps and flips her head to the blonde, "Nothing," she clears her throat and walks away from the window. Emma notices the unconvincing tone in Regina's voice and walks to the window to only have her suspicions confirmed. Robin is sitting on the grass with his son, showing Roland what appears to be the makings of a tent.

Emma turns back to look at Regina, "If that's what nothing looks like, then I want a poster of nothing for my birthday," she teases. Regina rolls her eyes at her and tells Henry to slip his shoes on, "What's with the matching outfits?" Emma asks.

Regina looks down at herself, then at Henry, noticing that they are both wearing black trousers and red shirts, "Is it a crime for my son and I to have a good sense of style?" she says sarcastically, walking to the front door.

"Oh, not at all," Emma laughs, following the young boy out the door.

The three are walking down the pathway when a young voice calls out for Henry prompting him to sprint to the neighbouring yard. Regina groans at the realisation that, not only that she and Robin are going to have to face each other this morning, but Emma is probably going to have something smart to say about it. Regina walks toward the two young boys and smiles when Roland waves.

"Hello, Regina," he says loudly.

"Hello, Roland. It's lovely to see you again," she looks to face his father, "Good morning, Robin," He nods and offers a similar greeting, looking at Emma who is all to eager to insert herself in the moment.

"I'm Emma," she announces, sticking out her hand, "Emma Swan."

"Robin Locksley. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan," Robin responds, grasping her hand in a shake.

"Ugh, not you too," Emma declares, "I already had to spend months getting this one to stop calling me 'Miss Swan'," she said, indicating to Regina with her thumb,"And I will not do it with you. Emma is fine. It's better than fine."

Robin laughs at her insistence, "Emma it is, then," he says, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, clearly nervous, "Were you all headed for a walk?" He asks Regina.

She nods, "Yes, I was going to show Emma around and let Henry see some more of the town. What were you both up to?"

"Well, Roland's birthday was last week and he has insisted that I show him how to build a tent so that we can go camping next summer," he announces, "I was just going through all the different parts with him."

Roland is tugging on his father's leg, "Papa, can Henry build the tent with us?"

"Uh," Robin looks at Regina with a look of apology, "You know, my boy, Henry was going to show Regina's friend around. It wouldn't be fair to keep him from that adventure, now would it?"

Henry is at his mother's leg, despite Robin's reasoning," Please, Mom. Can I play with Roland and build a tent?"

Emma slowly backs out of the awkward conversation to let the parent's handle the issue. Regina pats Henry's hair and looks to Roland who is still pleading with Robin. She is conflicted. She shouldn't want to leave her son with a man who hurt her so much, but she trusts him. Despite everything, she would still trust Robin with her life and has no doubt that he would keep Henry safe.

"Robin," she says, drawing his attention, "If you don't mind Henry staying, I have no problem with it," Robin's jaw drops, but he is quick to bring it back to it's normal position. He is shocked, to say the least.

"Regina, are you sure?" He asks, wanting her to know that there is no pressure to leave such a precious boy in his care.

She nods, somewhat reluctantly, "Yeah. I've always wanted to be able to go camping with Henry, and I am no person to teach him how to pitch a tent,"

The laugh that bubbles from his throat interrupts her, "I'll say," he teases, "It's because of your camping abilities, or lack thereof, that I had to move my biology midterm because of the flu,"

She raises an eyebrow at his accusation but laughs quietly at the memory, Regina had insisted that she could pitch the tent that she and all their friends were going to sleep in, and ended up waking up in an inch of water because she had ripped it. Robin had ended up out of school sick for almost a week.

"Like I said, I am no person to teach him. So, if it's alright with you, he can stay."

"It would be my pleasure," he responds sincerely and with a smile.

She nods once more and tells Henry he can stay. His excited squeal sends a shoot of happiness through her body as he runs of to tell Roland.

Regina is about to walk away, but looks at Robin playfully, "But, if I come back to a young boy who has decided that he never wants to sleep indoors again, I will end you. Don't corrupt my son, Locksley," she teases.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," he ensures before walking to the boys.

"You're letting him stay?" Emma asks happily as Regina approaches.

"Yes," Regina responds, not elaborating and trying her hardest to ignore the surprised but proud smile Emma was giving her.

"That's a huge step, Regina," Emma tells her as they walk.

"What's going on with Robin and I has nothing to do with our boys, it wouldn't be fair to make them suffer," she explains, "But, I'm not going to lie… that was surprisingly easy," she admits, "Leaving Henry with him, I mean."

"You must have trusted him a lot when you were growing up," Emma states.

"I did, and for whatever reason, I still do. There's just something about him… I've always felt safe around him, even just then. He joked with me back there and it was so familiar… it was easy," Regina rambled, "I'm supposed to hate him."

Emma rolls her eyes at the statement, "Regina, nobody says you are  _supposed_  to hate him. Sure, you both have a lot of sort out, but from what I've seen and heard of you both, you had a very strong relationship. It's hard to forget that," she explains, "But, enough of the boy talk. I believe you are supposed to be showing me around this enchanted little town, lead the way, tour guide,"

* * *

Lunch very quickly approached during their walk, and Emma wasn't going to let Regina forget it. She had mentioned that she was hungry at least ten times before Regina suggested they stop in at the diner.

Emma was wary of Granny's at first, but as she was scarfing down the heavenly grilled cheese that was placed in front of her, her woes disappeared.

"This is the best thing I've ever eaten," Emma announces with a mouthful of grease, bread, and cheese making Regina groan in disgust.

"Really, Emma? My six year old can eat with more manners," Regina moans as she careful stabs into the salad in front of her.

"Hey, don't be bitter because you are eating rabbit food and I'm enjoying life," Emma mumbles before taking another huge bite. Regina is staring at her in disbelief, as if she is watching a lion tear into some sort of animal, and it makes Emma chuckle. Regina notices Mary Margaret and David walking in and waves them over.

"How are you both?" Regina asks as they approach the booth.

"We're great," David replies for them both, placing a hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder as they stare at Emma,

"Oh," Regina starts, "David, Mary Margaret, this is Emma Swan, a friend of mine from New York."

Emma gulps another mouthful, "Wait, is this  _the_  Mary Margaret and David? From the Halloween incident?"

David instantly blushes and Mary Margaret rolls her eyes, "Seriously, Regina? You told people from New York about that? It wasn't even that bad and it never would have happened if you didn't dare us to and, wait," Mary Margaret falters, "You talked about us?" She asks happily, smiling and glancing between Emma and Regina.

Emma lets out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, she has told me all about you guys. High school sweethearts who should hurry up and get married already, and the infamous couple caught making out by… nuns was it?" She directs the question at Regina.

Regina snorts and nods, throwing an apologetic look at the couple, "Sorry, but it's hardly a story I could keep to myself. Mother Superior couldn't look at either of you for weeks."

"Well, I am glad you have a positive memory of the experience," David says sarcastically, but playfully.

"Anyway, I am going to run to the restroom and we should probably head back," Regina stands up and walks to the back of the diner.

Mary Margaret sits, David following, both looking at Emma. Emma tosses her final bite of lunch into her mouth and chews quickly, waiting for the others to start a conversation.

"So," Mary Margaret asks, "How did you and Regina meet?" She pries.

"Uh, a support group for people who have lost loved ones. I was running the group and Regina came in shortly after she lost Daniel," Emma notices the grateful look the David throws her way, a silent thank you for being there for Regina.

"I'm surprised Regina actually went to a group like that," Mary Margaret admits, "But you're both still close?"

"Trust me, Regina was way out of her comfort zone in that group. And yeah, we are extremely close. After a few months of arguing and her insults, anyway."

David laughs at Emma's honestly, "That sounds like our Regina."

"So, where is Henry this morning?" Mary Margaret asks.

Emma checks to see if Regina is returning before answering, "He's with Robin and Roland. Robin is showing the kids how to set up a tent, Henry practically begged."

Mary Margaret's eyes widen at the discovery, "She left him with Robin? Voluntarily?"

"Yep, I was as surprised as you. From what I've heard, Regina can't stand the guy, but when they spoke this morning, they looked friendly… like they had always been friends," Emma explains, "Definitely more calm than I was expecting, and she was strangely comfortable leaving Henry with him. I was really proud of her."

Emma notices the worried look exchanged between Mary Margaret and David, "What?" She asks.

"This is classic Regina," David whispers, checking around him to make sure no one can overhear him, "She pretends everything's okay while she is conflicted internally."

"She's been doing the same thing about her mother's death," Mary Margaret takes over, "Any time I've brought her up, she's just smiled and changed the subject. This is what she does, and then she explodes," Emma is staring at them with concern, but urges them to continue with her eyes.

"When Daniel died… she didn't cry. Not for days, not even at the funeral, but a couple of days afterward, she broke down. Completely," Mary Margaret continued.

* * *

_Regina had excused herself twenty minutes ago. She was staring into the mirror, trying to muster up one tear. Just one. That's all she needed. She grunted angrily when nothing happened, slamming her open palms onto the counter next to the sink. In defeat, she sunk to the floor slowly, stretching her legs out in front of her, her back pressed against the cupboard below the sink._

_Mary Margaret approached the bathroom door cautiously and knocked calling out for Regina. Regina frowned, knowing that she was about to get a pep talk, but maybe it would actually help this time._

_"It's open," Regina says, remaining in her spot on the floor. Mary Margaret pushed open the door , closed it again and silently sat on the edge of the bathtub across from Regina._

_"Are you alright?" Mary Margaret mumbled, knowing that it was a ridiculously open ended question given the situation._

_"I'm fine," Regina laughed, "And that's the problem."_

_Mary Margaret scrunched her face in confusion, "Why is that the problem?"_

_Regina rubbed her hands along her outstretched thighs, "My husband just died; my best friend, the father of my son…and I haven't cried since it happened."_

_Mary Margaret had found Regina's stable composure at the funeral slightly odd, but she hadn't realised that it was this serious. Luckily for Regina, Mary Margaret had experienced this type of grief when her mother passed and knew exactly why Regina felt the way she did._

_Leaving the bathtub, Mary Margaret sat on the floor next to Regina, their thighs touching._

_"Why do you think that is? Mary Margaret asked delicately._

_"I don't know," Regina let out a deep sigh, "I suppose I'm scared that if I start crying… then I won't stop." She admits._

_"No," Mary Margaret reached for Regina's hand and grasped it tightly, "That's not it. You're stronger than that." Regina stared at her, lost for what to say, "When you cry, it's real. If you start crying, then you have accepted that he's gone." She whispered, tearfully._

_Regina stared at her friend. Tears were brimming her eyes, but refused to fall, like they had been since Daniel's death. She sniffled and situated her head on Mary Margaret's shoulder, their hands still clutched._

_"You always say that everything happens for a reason… I don't suppose you have found any reasoning for this?" Regina asked, hopefully. She was usually the last person who needed a hope speech, but today she felt differently._

_"Fate can really be a bitch sometimes."_

_Regina lifted her head from her friends shoulder and grinned, "You never swear," Regina teased._

_"Well, I feel differently today," Mary Margaret defended, "Besides, I could hardly not pick up some foul language being surrounded by you lot growing up," Regina stuck her tongue out playfully before laying her head back on Mary Margaret's shoulder. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, just distant chatter and the sound of their breathing filling the room._

_"I wish Robin was here," Regina whispered._

_"We all do," Mary Margaret responded, wrapping and arm around Regina's shoulder._

_Their conversation was disrupted when David walked into the bathroom, closing the door quickly and turning to place his forehead on the closed door, clearly not seeing that the two woman were sitting on the floor. Neither spoke, but they frowned when they heard David's loud, pained sob leave his body._

_"David," Regina whispered. He flipped around to see them both on the ground and began wiping his eyes furiously._

_"Sorry, I didn't realise you guys were in here," he reached for the door handle._

_"David Nolan, don't you dare leave his room," Regina scolded. He looked at her as she opened her arm welcomingly from the floor._

_David sighed, and lay on the floor, instantly placing his head in Regina's lap, tears leaving his eyes once more. Mary Margaret ran her fingers through his hair and Regina rubbed his back, comforting him as he wept._

_"I love you, guys," he said through tears. The three friends sat on the floor together, experiencing grief in their own separate ways._

_Two days passed and Mary Margaret and David were sitting Regina's kitchen with Cora._

_"I feel awful for having to leave," Cora announced, clutching onto her coffee._

_"You're the Mayor. Regina understands that you can't just leave for a week, and I'm staying a little longer, everything will be fine," Mary Margaret assures._

_"This is all just a horrific mess," Cora sighs, "Seeing Daniel's parents so distraught, I have always been meaning to visit them once they moved out of Storybrooke. I only wish we hadn't met again under such circumstances."_

_David placed a supportive hand on Cora's shoulder, "We all feel that way, Cora. But all we can do now is be there for Regina and Henry… and live our lives. We hadn't seen Daniel for a while, but I know that he wouldn't want us moping around for too long."_

_"Regina hates me, doesn't she?" Cora asked David._

_David sighed, "She doesn't hate you, Cora. But, you ostracised her when you didn't get your way, and I don't know how she feels about that now, but you really threw her for a loop and made her feel awful for following her heart and dreams. Luckily for you, Regina is one of the most forgiving people I know, so maybe if you try to talk to her and be in her life more, things might work out."_

_Cora cleared her throat and smiled at David, "Henry and I should really head to the airport, have either of you seen Regina this morning?"_

_Mary Margaret and David shook their heads as Henry Sr. with his young grandson on his hip entered the kitchen, "She said she was going for a shower earlier this morning. The water's still running, but she's been in there for almost two hours," Henry Sr. announced nervously._

_Mary Margaret and Cora look at each other and quickly abandoned their chairs heading to the bathroom, David following behind._

_Cora knocked on the door calling for her daughter but heard no reply. She was about to raise her hand to knock again, but Mary Margaret grasped her wrist and told her to listen. All three pressed their ears to the door and heard faint crying. David tried the door, finding it locked. He looked at the two woman and told them to step back._

_It may have seemed extreme, but his best friend; his sister was suffering and he would sooner die than let her go through this alone. He uses his shoulder and forcefully pushes on the door three times before the wood snaps and the bathroom door flies open._

_"Regina…" he says sadly at the sight. Regina is sitting cross legged in the bathtub, her face in her hands, and fully clothed as the water from the shower head fell onto her. David turned to see Mary Margaret and Cora staying outside, leaving him to do whatever he needed to._

_David walked to the shower and turned it off, prompting Regina to look up at him. Her eyes were puffy and she immediately tried to hide her face, almost as if it was a sin to cry._

_"Come on, sweetheart," David whispered to her as he leaned down to lift her out of the tub. She fought him, but only for a second or two, before wrapping her arms around his neck as her legs rested in his arms. She sobbed into his shirt as he left the bathroom, leaving a trail of water in his path as it dripped from her clothes._

_He entered her bedroom and contemplated having her change for a second, but that wasn't important. Mary Margaret rushed passed him and pulled back the comforter on the bed, making it easier for David to lay Regina down. Instantly, he got in beside her and wrapped his arms around her, not caring that he was now completely soaked and the bed was going to be just as bad. He let Regina cry, he didn't say a word._

_Mary Margaret looked over to Cora who was still stationed in the doorway of the bedroom. Cora had tears in her eyes but didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to handle this, or how to be supportive, and she knew Regina didn't want her… she needed her friends. Cora mouthed a thank you to Mary Margaret before heading back to the kitchen to call and reschedule their flights._

_Mary Margaret crawled into the bed on the other side of Regina and the three remained there until Regina had stopped crying and they had began to dry._

* * *

"Regina and her mother had so much to sort through, and they never did. Regina is going to feel guilty. And as for Robin, I just hope he is prepared to have to fight for her friendship again, even if it seems as if it'll be easy for him right now, but I suppose it's better that they are speaking than if they were at each other's throats. We just need to let them battle it out in their own way," Mary Margaret finishes.

Emma nods at them, "You know, Regina is very lucky to have friends like you. And thank you for sharing all of this with me."

"Regina asked you to come here all the way from the city, " David explains, "She must care for you deeply and we just want you to know that if you need any help, either of you, we're here."

Noticing Regina approaching the booth, David clears his throat to let Emma know that they will talk more about it later. Emma starts to stand up and shares goodbyes with Mary Margaret and David. Emma watches as Regina hugs her old friends before they both walk outside. Regina knows that they were talking about her, and she can't decide if it bothers her or not.

It doesn't.

She looks over at Emma who is taking note of small details of the town. Like Henry, Emma has never experienced a place quite as small.

"People keep staring at me," Emma tells Regina.

"Well, this is a small town. They tend to notice when a stranger is among them. They're all just trying to figure out who you are."

 _"_ They could just ask. It would make me feel less uncomfortable," Emma laughs causing Regina to laugh back.

As they approach Regina's home, they both hear two excited young voices. Roland and Henry are still in Robin's front yard that is now graced with a large green tent. The boys are watching intently as Robin shoots an arrow expertly towards a target that Regina had once practiced on.

The arrow pierces the target and the boys cheer at how close to the centre of the target Robin had hit, but Regina notices Robin's slight frown; he would normally never miss the centre, not even by a millimetre.

"It would appear that you have lost your touch," Regina teases from behind him. He turns to look at her and raises an eyebrow.

"You think you could do better?" He teases back, angling the bow towards her, offering her the chance to make an attempt. Emma chuckles at Robin's playfulness and smirks towards Regina.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you, dear. Especially not in front of your son."

Robin hums at her comment, "I think the only person who will be embarrassed will be you, milady," He urges the bow back in her direction once more, "But, please, prove me wrong,"

Emma laughs again, causing Regina to glare at her. Emma throws her hands up defensively and walks over to the young boys and sits with them on the grass. Regina walks towards Robin and snatches the bow from his hand, reaching on the ground for an arrow. Robin's eyes light up as she accepts his challenge and quickly gets out of her way. She glances at her four person audience, winking at her son, and then turning to face the target, preparing herself to shoot.

* * *

_"Please, Regina," Robin begged, his backpack hanging off one shoulder as he clutched his calculus book._

_Regina glared at him from her front door, "The last time I checked, it was not my fault that you forgot to study," She looked down at the calculus test he had given her with a huge F written on the top._

_"But, I did study," Robin dropped his back pack to the ground, "I swear, I just don't understand this stuff. Please help me, Regina. I can't fail this class and I practically sold my soul to Mr. Gold for a resit. I can't blow it."_

_Regina sighed and handed him back his midterm, "Robin, I would love to help you, but I have to concentrate on my studying, too. Couldn't your parents hire you a tutor?"_

_"I can't tell them," his face suddenly turned white, "My father will kill me. Regina, I am begging you," Robin dropped to his knees, "I will give you whatever you want. But, not my soul… Mr. Gold has that."_

_Regina laughed at him and urged him to get up, "Fine. Fine. I will help you with calculus if you… I don't know, I don't really need anything,"_

_"Aren't you failing P.E.?"_

_She rolled her eyes at him, "Gym is hardly a class I need to be worried about failing,"_

_"Yeah, but wouldn't you rather have all A's this semester?" He challenged._

_"What did you have in mind?" She asked skeptically._

_He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back of their houses, heading to the shed that was in his back yard. He urged her to sit on a bench next to the shed as he pulled the door open, reached inside and she withdrew the makeshift target._

_"Wait, you have been practicing archery outside of school? That's hardly fair!"_

_He walked back from placing the target a few feet back and reached back into the shed for his bow and a few arrows._

_"I used to take lessons, it calms me," he told her, "And I am willing to teach you in return for help with calculus."_

_"I am awful at archery," she argued, trying to stress how much time he would be wasting._

_"It's not that hard."_

_"Neither's calculus."_

_Robin sighed, "Look, I tell you what, if I have you hitting the target after an hour, you teach me calculus."_

_Regina raised an eyebrow at him, stood and walked towards him, "Fine."_

_Robin smiled brightly, dropping the bow and arrows onto the ground and wrapped his arms around Regina's waist, lifting her and spinning her in circles._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he chanted._

_Regina laughed while in the air, "You still have to make me hit the target first," she reminded._

_He placed her down, "Oh, that's the easy part."_

_Forty five minutes had passed, and after numerous attempts, Regina had still to even come close to hitting the target, let alone anywhere near the centre of the target. Robin had commented at least seven times on how 'cute' or 'adorable' she was when she was frustrated, which ended up just frustrating her more._

_"This is useless," she grunted, as she walked, yet again, to pull an arrow out of the ground._

_"Perhaps if you would stop being stubborn and actually take my direction, you would hit the damn thing," he responded, his statement coming out a little harsher than he had intended._

_Regina's head snapped to him and she pursed her lips, "No need to get hostile with me, Robin,"_

_"I'm sorry," he apologised, genuinely, "It's just so annoying to see someone suck so badly at something I'm so good at," he teased, "Will you please just let me help you, it's all in your stance. If you fix that, you will hit it, I promise."_

_"Ugh, fine," she groaned, pulling back the arrow once more._

_"Okay, stop," he said, causing her to freeze in place, arrow pulled back near her ear, "Don't move a muscle, unless I tell you to."_

_Robin sauntered over to Regina and sighed and the way she was standing. He placed both hands on her hips, turning her slightly to her she was parallel to the target._

_"Feet about shoulder length apart," he told her, hands still on her hips. She followed his instruction, but her mind couldn't help but be stuck on the feeling of his hands on her. He felt warm, hot. Maybe she only noticed because he had never really touched her there before._

_"Shoulders down," he whispered, moving his hands to her shoulders, pressing them slightly, "And keep your elbow higher," his hands coasting down her forearm to her elbow, lifting it._

_"Now what?" She asked._

_"Now, take a deep breath… and release."_

_He was still standing behind her, his arms had left her body but her back was so close to his chest. She took a deep breath in, staring at the target, and released the arrow as she exhaled._

_"Well, would you look at that?," he said smugly as he walked over to the arrow sticking out of the target, "I guess I have myself a tutor. Where do we begin, Professor Mills?"_

* * *

"You've got this, Regina," Emma shouts over to her causing Henry and Roland to join in with supportive chants.

Regina closes her eyes gratefully, before pulling her arm back.

_Breathe._

She releases the arrow and watches as it lands right in the middle of the target. She turns to face Robin who was looking at her with a sense of pride and admiration that made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, happy. But it was the sight of Emma, Henry, and Roland that makes her burst out with laughter. All three are sitting beside one another with their jaws hanging and their eyes wide in shock.

"How did you do that?" Emma asks, "Why do you even  _know_  how to do that? That's awesome, can you teach me?"

"And me, Mommy!" Henry adds on.

Regina looks over to Robin, "You're asking the wrong person," she tells them. Robin bows his head nervously at her praise, he rubs the back of his neck and looks towards Emma and Henry.

"If I have permission from Regina, I'd gladly spend some time shooting with you both."

"Yes!" Both Henry and Emma exclaim as they share a high five.

"But not today, Henry, I think it's time we let Robin and Roland spend some time together, just the two of them" Robin nods gratefully at Regina and she smiles shyly at him, "Let's get you two in the house and we can think about what we want for dinner."

Roland and Henry give each other a hug and promise to play again soon and Henry heads towards Regina's house hand in hand with Emma. Regina smiles at the exchange between the boys and hands Robin's bow back to him.

"You remembered how to stand, I'm impressed," he tells her.

Regina shrugs her shoulders, "I've been taking lessons, it calms me," she smirks before walking to her home.

"Regina, wait-" Robin starts, causing her to stop, "Can we talk? Not right now, but tonight?"

"I thought you needed some time?" She asks.

"I did. I do.. I just…" Robin looks back at Roland who is heading inside, "Roland hasn't had the easiest of life, and seeing him with Henry… today is the happiest I've seen him in a long time. He's never really had a friend, and I don't want to risk him losing that because I am too stubborn to be honest with you. I am ready to have an open and honest conversation with you, if not because you deserve it, then for my son and Henry.

It's in this moment that Regina realises how great of a father Robin is. His willingness to face his fears to benefit his child, and hers.

She nods at him, "Okay, we can meet after dinner, around seven? And we can talk," she agrees.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Her stomach had been turning all through dinner; she could barely eat a thing. It was two minutes until seven and she is pacing in the hallway waiting for him to knock on the door. Henry is with her father in the living room watching a silly cartoon and Emma had gone upstairs to check in with work.

She had checked her hair in the hallway mirror more times than she is willing to say and each time was baffled as to why she was even concerned about her looks. She sits down on the stairs, biting the nail on her thumb nervously as she waits.

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen you look to scared," Emma startles her, Regina's small jump indicating so. Regina turned her head to see Emma making her way down the stairs and watches as she sits down, "What has you so frightened?"

Regina clasps her hands in her lap and laughs. There is so much. "What if his reason for leaving isn't good enough?"

Emma breathes out, contemplating her answer, "Do you think there could be a good enough reason?" Regina simply shrugs her shoulders, feeling rather disheartened, "But that isn't what's bothering you, you can be straight with me, Regina, there's no right way to feel right now."

"I have missed him for so long," she admits, "But I didn't realise how much I missed him until today… It was so easy to fall back into our old pattern. I just want…" She stops, her mind trying to pinpoint a general want she has, but there are just too many.

"You just want what?" Emma asks, placing a supportive hand on her friends shoulder.

"I want my friend back. I want to know why he was so willing to throw our friendship away. I want to know why he didn't come to Daniel's funeral. I wan-"

"Okay," Emma laughs, patting Regina's shoulder, "There's a lot you want to know, that I get," Regina stifles out a laugh through her nose at the interruption, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to fix your relationship, you know."

Regina nods, "I know, but I don't want people to think that I am forgiving him too quickly, if I decide to."

"Who cares?"

Regina laughs again while beginning to rub her palms across her jeans, "Fair enough."

"Regina, whatever happens tonight, I will help you through it. But whatever you decide, make sure it's for you and not for anyone else, alright?"

Regina stares at Emma with tears beginning to pool in her eyes. It has been such a long time since someone has been so concerned for her and how she feels. Before Regina can respond, Henry shouts for her. She had promised that she would read to him for five minutes before she left.

"Oh, God. I completely forgot," Regina stands up so quickly she almost tumbles down the last few steps. Emma giggles at her, Regina turning around and raising an eyebrow before heading through to the living room.

"I'll answer the door, don't worry. He's waited ten years to talk, a few more minutes won't kill him,"

As Regina is reading, there is a knock at the door and Emma answers it promptly, chuckling under her breath at the clearly nervous man who stood before her.

"She's saying goodnight to Henry," she tells him, welcoming him inside, "Probably just a few more minutes," He nods, understanding the importance of a bedtime ritual between a parent and child. He follows Emma into the study, just out of sight of the living room.

"I'm assuming you're going to threaten to kill me if I hurt her again?" He tries to joke, but he says it so unconvincingly, knowing that he deserves such a speech.

Emma crosses her arms, "Something like that," she purses her lips, "Just don't blow it. Regina has been through enough and you're very lucky that she is even considering to give you a second chance."

"I know," He nods, genuinely agreeing with her, "I just… I have no idea where to even start. How do I begin to explain? It's like we are getting to know each other from scratch but at that same time we have a complex history."

Emma looks at him sympathetically, the pain and regret in his eyes as clear as ever. She sighs while rattling her own brain for a perfect idea for him.

"I don't know, Robin," she shrugs, "Just talk to her like you used to. How did you get to know each other before?" she asks.

His eyes light up, "We used to play twenty questions. Even after knowing each other for years, we would still play and learn so much about one another," His smile is bright at the memories and Emma smiles back at him.

* * *

_"This is so boring," Robin exhaled. They were sitting on his living room floor, books scattered around them. It was dark outside the window and the only light in the room was a low dim of the lit fireplace._

_She looked up from her work and laughed, "It's homework, I don't think it's designed to be enjoyable." He tossed his homework to the side, leaned back onto his hands and stretched his legs out in front of him._

_"We should take a break," he suggested._

_"And just what do you suggest, dear? This homework isn't going to do itself," she countered, an eyebrow raised._

_"A round of twenty questions? It's been a while since we've done that," he said with a shrug._

_She tilted her head, considering it for a moment and then smiled at him, "Sure," she placed her homework down to her side and pressed a finger to her lips while she pondered her first question, "Can you ice skate?"_

_He chuckled at the randomness of her question, "Never tried. Favourite fruit?"_

_"Apples," she rolled her eyes, "You already know that."_

_"I was just checking to see if it had changed," he shrugged defensively, "Your question."_

_Eighteen questions later and after finding out that Regina hated clowns and Robin was not the biggest fan of ice cream, they were both thinking carefully about their last question. They had moved during the course of their game, both still on the floor but with their backs pressed against the couch. Regina had her legs bent with her arms wrapped around them, Robin's legs still outstretched in front of him._

_"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked him, timidly. It was the first time that they had explored questions of this type. His eyes bugged open, not expecting the question and tilts his head while he considered his answer._

_"No," he said, "But, I believe that two people can share an instant connection. Love is something that happens when they get to know each other."_

_She smiled sweetly at him. His answer was much more profound than she was expecting. He smiled back at her, turning slightly pink, but not sure why he was feeling embarrassed._

_"Final question, Mr. Locksley," she announced._

_He hummed and then grinned at her cheekily, "Was Killian really your first kiss?"_

_Laughter roared from her body at his question, she lowered her forehead onto the top of her knees, "God, no," she laughed before lifting her head to look at him, "Ruby kept getting on my case about having not kissed anyone, so I lied and Killian was more than happy to go along with it."_

_He laughed with her, now, "You made up a rumour that you kissed Killian? You made up a rumour about yourself?"_

_She nods, laughing once again, "It's so stupid, I know."_

_Their laughter sdied down and Robin looked at her curiously, "So, who was your first kiss?" He asked._

_"I believe you are out of questions," she teased and he rolled his eyes but didn't press the issue any further. He sighed and reached forward for his homework once more and looked at the question that he had left off on. Regina followed suit, picking up her books. A few minutes into working, she looked over at him as he bit his lip in concentration._

_"No one," she whispered._

_His head shot up, "Huh?"_

_"I haven't kissed anyone. I know I'm sixteen and probably should have by now, but I just… haven't. I want to wait for the right moment, the right person…" she explained with a shrug of her shoulders and keeping her eyes glued to her notebook._

_"Hey, you don't need to defend your decision to not kiss anyone, Regina. And there's certainly no shame in it, either," he told her, supportively. The corners of her mouth tipped upward at his response and she mumbled a quiet thank you._

_Just as he was getting ready to look back to his books, her voice distracted him again, "Don't tell anyone?"_

_He laughed at her request, "I would never tell anyone, but just for you, I will pinky promise to never tell anyone of your kissing history, or lack thereof," he teased, sticking out his pinky to her._

_She bit her lip as she looped her pinky with his and then pulled it back, "Thank you."_

_Regina missed his look of despair as she removed her pinky form his._

_"If that is how Americans are being taught to pinky promise, you can send me back across the pond right now," he exclaimed dramatically, drawing a confused look from Regina. Her eyes scrunched slightly at his baffled look, "Seriously?" He asked._

_"There's another way to do it?" She asked, chuckling._

_His eyes rolled, "Come here," he said as he stuck out his pinky once more. She humoured him and looped her pinky with his once more, "Now, kiss your thumb," he leaned in and kissed his thumb, waiting impatiently for her to kiss her own. Once she had ,he smiled, "Now, we press our thumbs together."_

_She pressed his thumb to his, "A promise sealed with a kiss, huh?" she asked._

_"The strongest of promises."_

* * *

"Go with that," Emma tells him, "Twenty questions. It's perfect. It's nostalgic and it gives her the control she needs."

He nods at her before they are interrupted by the sound of Regina's heels clicking on the floor and Henry's voice calling her back to him. The interruption prompts Emma and Robin to walk back into sight. Henry is now perched on Regina's hip as she is giving him one last kiss before he heads to bed. Robin and Emma can't quite make out what they're saying but they both notice a promise being shared between the two.

"Ugh, those two could kill me with sweetness," Emma breathes out, "Have you ever seen something to sickly sweet?" She asks Robin, who was staring at the mother and son with glistened eyes, "Robin? Are you okay?" Emma asks.

He nods silently before clearing his throat, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine… Just, wow," he says. Emma throws him a look of amusement and confusion, "I taught her that," he clarifies, "the pinky promise."

Emma smiles at him, "Oh, well that's a good sign, right?"

"Definitely."

Regina places Henry back onto the couch with her father and heads into the hallway, "Sorry for keeping you waiting," she tells them but they both tell her that it's quite alright. Regina focuses on Robin, "Let's get going, shall we?"

He nods and opens the front door, sharing a quick goodbye with Emma.

"Let me grab my coat," Regina says, reaching for the coat rack next to the front door.

"You won't need it," he tells her, causing her to pause and squint her eyes in confusion at him, "My mother has taken Roland for ice cream and they are going to go to the library to find a new book, so that should give us a couple of hours to talk."

"Alright," she responds, bringing her arm back to her side,"Let's head over then," Regina says before they both head in that direction. As Robin is walking down the path, Regina is stopped abruptly.

"Hey," Emma grasps onto Regina's arm, "This is  _your_  life. Don't think about me or Henry or Mary Margaret and David, think about what  _you_  want," Regina smiles shyly and nods her head, "Promise me?" Emma asks.

"I promise," Regina whispers.

"Good," Emma leans in and embraces Regina, "I love you and, no matter what happens, you have me. Now, go and hear him out."

Emma quickly heads into the kitchen while Regina walks out the door. Robin has stopped at the end of the path for her, and she is strangely relieved to see that he looks as conflicted as she does. His hands are in his jean pockets, which she knows is a telltale sign of his nerves. She had seen it many times before.

The walk next door remains quiet, only the soft sounds of their shoes hitting the ground. Once they reach his front door, he allows her to enter first and she instinctively heads to the living room where she sits on the couch as he follows her.

He stands in front of her instead of sitting down, hands still in his pockets. Regina leans back on the couch, crossing her legs and clasping her hands together on her lap. She glances up at him every so often and can practically see his inner conflict painted on his face. She laughs under her breath, drawing his attention, making him rub the back of his neck, also laughing softly.

"This is really, really awkward," she tells him.

"I am really not sure where to start with all of this," He admits, crossing his arms to hide the fact that he was shaking with nerves, "Emma suggested that we go about it in a way that we are used to, so I thought maybe we could just ask each other questions? Like we used to?" She notices the tremble in his torso and guilt shoots through her body.

"That's fine, Robin, but please sit down before you pass out," she says with almost motherly concern. He abides by her request, sitting on the couch, right by the arm, creating as much space between them as he could, mostly for her benefit. He really doesn't want to push his luck, "So, you want to play twenty questions?" She asks with an amused smirk.

He doesn't say anything, just shrugs his shoulders with a small smile, leaving her free reign of where the conversation starts.

"Alright, how old is Roland?" She asks causing him to laugh. A loud one that was laced with relief. She chuckles as a huge breath leaves his body.

"Uh, he's four. Barely. His birthday was last week," he tells her.

"That's a good age," she comments, "Henry really started blossoming into his personality then, are you seeing Roland's more?"

"Absolutely, he reminds me so much of his mother," he says but then stops talking immediately, his eyes widening after realising he just brought up his wife and he brings his hand to his face, groaning.

"Tell me about her?" Regina asks. She notices Robin's eyes meeting hers as he waits for her to change her mind. She nods at him, letting him know that it's alright.

"I wouldn't even know where to start," Robin turns to face Regina a bit more, bringing one of his legs up onto the couch, "We met in college, she helped me through a lot of things and we fell in love in the process. Marian, uh, she was amazing…"

"Marian?" Regina smiles, biting her tongue and raising an eyebrow.

"If you make one Robin Hood joke, I'm leaving," he jokes, moving slightly closer to her, feeling more comfortable now that they are joking with each other.

A hearty laugh leaves her throat and she is grinning at him. She is genuinely happy that he met someone that he felt so strongly about but she is suddenly lost for words. Maybe she should just bite the bullet and jump straight into everything? She clears her throat and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Robin, I… You truly want to take the twenty questions approach, here?"

"I do."

She nods her head, "Fine, but I have one condition,"

He turns to face her on the couch, laying one of his arms along the back, "Name it."

She licks her lips slightly before she speaks and huffs out a breath, "You need to be honest with me. That's all I ask. Your answers don't have to be long, but you have to tell me the truth."

"Done." She believes him. The seriousness of his face tells her that.

"Okay," she breathes, "Was it… Daniel and I, did we…"

"No," he tells her as she falters with her questions, "Neither of you did anything, you never could have."

She rolls her lips inward and nods, "Alright, but something  _did_  happen that made you decide to leave us?"

"In a way," he sighs, "That last summer was rather intense, it was a collection of things that led to my decision, not necessarily one thing," Robin's hands are now on his lap in front of him, he is fidgeting with his fingers.

"When did you make the decision?" She asks carefully, not really sure if she truly wants to know the answer. She gazes into his eyes and they are apologetic, sparking a rush of anxiety to flood through Regina's body.

"When I chose to go to California instead of New York, but I didn't fully commit to it until the morning I left" he tells her as he watches her eyes travel to the floor, "I knew that I couldn't come back after I, uh… You know, when I…"

She clears her throat when he pauses, remembered all too well what he was referencing, "Right," she says flatly, "Great, so it was me."

"What? No! Regina, no. It wasn't you. What happened that morning, when I… I just had to know…"

"Had to know  _what_?" She bites in a whisper, closing her eyes trying to keep the memory buried.

* * *

_It was just like any other day. The sun had barely risen, there was a slight coolness to the breeze and the birds that usually disturbed her in the morning were chirping away as usual. But this wasn't any other day. This was the day that she had to say goodbye to her best friend._

_Robin's front yard was filled with his friends, all wanting to bid him a safe journey as he was about to leave for California. Regina tried to convince him to leave in the afternoon, but alas, here they all were in the early morning. Mary Margaret was currently in his embrace and they whispered goodbye's to each other. Robin was making the rounds to each person that he had grown so close to, but it wasn't long until the only people who remained were Regina, Daniel, Robin, and Helena._

_Helena hugged her son. Hard. Trying very hard to keep her tears at bay, "You call me as soon as you stop for the night?" She made him promise. He agreed, of course. Helena waved another timid goodbye, leaving the three friends alone. All were silent, and never had silence seemed so loud._

_"Well," Daniel started, walking towards Robin, "It's been a wild ride and I am going to miss you."_

_Daniel hugged Robin with a bit more strength than he ever had before; their four years together had led to a brotherly bond, one that neither could ever replace. Their embrace had Regina turning her head, widening her eyes to stop her years. As Daniel pulled out of the hold, he patted Robin's back a few times._

_"Travel safe, and good luck… with everything," Daniel told him, Robin smiling gratefully._

_"I am going to miss you, more than you know," Robin replied emotionally, wiping any tears away before they fell._

_Both young men cleared their throats and nodded to one another. Daniel turned to look at Regina who was a second from physically breaking down, he walked to her and dropped a supportive hand to her shoulder._

_"I'm going to head home, I'll come by later today. Take a deep breath, we'll see him again soon," Daniel whispered to Regina, she nodded in response. Turning back to Robin, he smiles sadly, "Bye, Robin."_

_As Daniel walked away, Robin approached Regina. He stopped suddenly when she raised her hand in front of her._

_"Don't," she choked, "I can't say goodbye to you," her tears were falling now, her hands furiously trying to keep wiping each one that fell, but she was failing despite her best effort, "I don't want you to go," she mumbled in between small sobs._

_He didn't say a word, he just walked to her purposely and gathered her body in his arms. Her face fit snugly into the crook of his neck and he wrapped an arm around her waist, stroking her hair gently with his free hand._

_She was shaking in his arms as her body racked with hard sobs, "Why can't you come to NYU with Daniel and me? That was our original plan, please come with us," she begged into his shoulder._

_He sighed into her hair, shaking his head, "Regina," he unwrapped his arms from her, pulling back and guided her face up with his hand, "I'm sorry I changed my plans, but I have to do this," he told her as he wiped away the remaining tears on her face._

_Her eyes and nose scrunched in confusion at his statement, "What do you mean you have to do this?" she asked, but he hushed her before he could answer and placed a kiss to her forehead._

_"I am going to miss you with my entire soul, Regina," he murmured while looking deeply into her eyes, "Meeting you is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I need you to know that whatever happens in the future… I am so thankful to have known you."_

_Her look of confusion remained he spoke, but she smiled at him anyway, "Same goes for you, Locksley," she whispered._

_He sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around her once more. This hug was shorter, it was cut off by his announcing that he really should be heading off. She nodded, cleared her throat and began awkwardly sorting the collar of his green leather jacket._

_"You're right," she whispered, "California is a long way, the sooner you leave the better," her voice was not convincing in the slightest. She was fighting back tears as they walked to his car together. Regina opened his door for him and he climbed inside, but she closed it quickly, not giving him any time to speak, getting the moment over with like she were ripping off a band aid._

_She placed her hand affectionately on the roof of the car, giving it a tap before backing away from the car. His eyes never met hers again and he turned the key into the ignition. Hearing the start of the engine, Regina closed her eyes as more tears fell and she power walked to her front door, shuffling inside fast._

_Robin sat for a minute, listening to the engine. His thoughts running wild as he realised that he would most likely never see this town again. He had decided that. This summer had shown him things that terrified him and he knew that he couldn't risk keeping the friends that he loved in his life if there was any chance that they could be dragged into his mess, especially Regina. But he had to be sure. If he was going to leave Regina behind, he had to be completely sure that he had no other choice._

_He turned the car off, and sprinted out of his car towards her front door. He didn't knock, he hadn't in years. She was sitting just inside, on her stairs, with with her elbows propped on her thighs and her face in her hands._

_Hearing the front door opening, she looked up at him with her red, tear stained eyes. He walked closer to her and grasped her face in his hands and placed a scorching kiss to her lips. She inhaled a shocked breath when their lips met, her hands reaching and holding onto each of his wrists. His bent position to reach her sitting on the step was awkward, so he moved one hand from her face to loop behind her back and lift her into a standing position, deepening their kiss._

_When she moaned into his mouth, he traced her lips lightly with the tip of his tongue and she eagerly responded, opening her mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss even further. Only a minute or so passed before he pulled back to look at her flustered face. Neither spoke a word, they only stared into each other's eyes. Robin brushed the back of his hand over her cheek gently, his arm still keeping her body close to his._

_When Regina cleared her throat and looked at him as if she was about to say something, Robin latched his lips to her once again, keeping her from speaking. Her arms traveled upward and her hands clasped together behind Robin's neck and she pulled herself closer to him as his fingers weaved into her hair._

_Robin moved his lips from hers to her cheek and upward and peppered sweet kisses up the side of her face until he reached her forehead. His lips remained on forehead with a shuddered intake of breath, a lone tear dropping from his eye. She disentangled her arms from behind him and lowered them down to his hips, closing her eyes as his lips remained on her forehead._

_Robin pulled back and looked at her once more before reaching down to squeeze her hand, "I'm sorry," he whispered quickly_

_Regina noticed the troubled look on his face, "For what?" she asked, quietly. She waited for him to respond, but he didn't say anything. He dropped a final chaste kiss to her lips and left through the door he had entered not even five minutes earlier._

_Once he was gone, Regina's face contorted as she tried to process what had just happened. Her best friend had just kissed her, her first ever kiss, and he just left. No explanation, only an apology that she didn't understand. She reached her fingertips up to her lips where she could still feel the remnants of his actions. Why would he kiss her? If he wanted to, why hadn't he earlier?_

_She sat on the first step of her stairs once again and sobbed. He was gone, his kiss must have been his way of saying goodbye. She had no idea when she would see him again, but she hoped it would be soon._

_Regina heard movement from the top of the stairs, but didn't turn to see who it was._

_"How much did you see?" Regina asked as footsteps descended. Cora sat down next to her daughter, raising an arm over her shoulder pulling Regina in. She and Regina hadn't been as close since a huge fight they had earlier in the year, but Cora always knew when she was truly needed._

_"Enough" Cora responded sadly causing Regina to groan but she leaned closer into her mother._

_"I can't believe you saw that," Regina whispered._

_"It wasn't exactly what I was expecting to see on my way for coffee," Cora joked giving Regina a reason to laugh, "I love you," Cora told her._

_"I love you, too."_

_"After a kiss like that, I would imagine you would hear from him soon," Cora whispered playfully as she stood up. Regina groaned in embarrassment for the second time while standing to follow her mother to the kitchen, "Pancakes?" Cora asked._

* * *

"I had to know how I really felt," Robin tries to explain, not feeling confident enough to come outright and say what he was meaning to.

"What does that even  _mean_?" She asks, frustration appearing in her tone. She stands suddenly and paces the living room with her hands on her hips, looking at him every so often waiting for his reply.

Robin stands up and grips her shoulders, halting her movement. Her eyes instantly glare at the hands he has placed on her, shivering internally as she realises that it is the first time he has physically touched her in years.

"Regina," he begins, looking her in the eye, "I am going to be completely honest with you… I was absolutely, positively, without a doubt, head over heels in love with you," her eyes widen as he speaks, her mouth falling open, "When I kissed you that morning, I knew that my feelings were true, but I also knew in that moment that I couldn't be in your life."

She shakes her head, eyes still wide as she shrugs from his touch, "You were in love with me?" she asks in disbelief, "You were… wait,  _what_?! I don't understand…" she begins to pace again, and this time he lets her, "How could you not tell me something like that? How long?"

"I didn't know for sure at first. And, honestly, I don't know how long. All I know is that during high school I fell for you and I had to remove myself from your life."

She looks at him, mildly angry and frustrated, "This doesn't make any sense. Being in love should encourage you to stay in someone's life, not leave it."

Robin shrugs his shoulders, "Regina, my heart and my head were telling me to do completely different things. I never wanted to leave you, but I had to… I had to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe?" she shakes her head as confusion plagues her, "What were you keeping me safe from?"

"Me…" he whispers timidly, bowing his head as he sat back on the couch.

Regina's features soften at his admission and she walks forward to stand in front of him, "I always felt safe with you, Robin."

"I could never forgive myself if I hurt you," he tells her, ignoring her previous statement. The room is suddenly silent and Robin can't bear to look her in the eye, "What if I ended up like him?" He asks softly, "What if I turned out  _just_ like him and hurt the people that I was supposed to love and protect? We saw what he was capable of that day," His voice is dripping with pain and she instinctively reaches to the scar on her upper lip as he speaks, thinking about the events that he is recalling.

She kneels down in front of him, trying to have him look at her, "Robin," she starts delicately, "You could  _never_  become your father." She can see the tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

"How could you possibly know that?" He asks painfully, his hands rubbing on his jeans.

"Because you don't have a mean bone in your body. You stepped in that day and protected your mother without caring what he would do to you. We were all there to see that."

"Yeah, I remember that I had an audience. But what I remember the most is that I let him hurt  _you_  and you have the scar to prove it." He says through gritted teeth, his hand indicating to the scar on her lip, "I knew. I knew when I saw the paramedics with you that I couldn't be in your life.  _Especially_  if I loved you. I was toxic, Regina."

A tear slips down her cheek, but she quickly wipes it away. She stands again, looking at him with her mouth slightly open. There it is. She finally has it, the reason she has spent years waiting for. Ten years. Ten years that she had tried to erase any memory of him. And the answer she has been craving was just given to her. Regina's eyes scrunch closed and she releases a shuddered breath.

"Alright," she whispers, "First of all, you didn't  _let_  your father hurt me… That day was intense and many things happened, you have to stop blaming yourself."

"I know it wasn't my fault, at least I know that now, after a couple of years of therapy and Marian's help, I realised that I was being ridiculous. But I was eighteen and impressionable and confused. I was convinced that I was destined to become a man like that and thought everyone would have been safer if I was as far away from them as possible,"

"You didn't want to hurt us…" Regina whispers, more to herself than anything, her hand raking through her hair, "You left us because you thought you were protecting us?"

"More or less," he shrugs, "I told you it wasn't a very great explanation. But, it's the truth."

He's right. It's not the best explanation, but it makes sense to her. She hates that it makes so much sense. She wants to be angry at him, but his reason is understandable. Regina sits next to him, their thighs touching.

"You were in love with me?" She asks again, making him chuckle softly.

"I was."

"Are you.. I mean, do you think you still…"

"I don't think so," he told her, making at assumption about what she was asking, "I loved Marian, but you are always going to be the one that I let slip out my fingers," his admission throws her, but it's an acceptable answer in her mind, at least for the time being.

"Perhaps we should touch on that at another time… But, I do have another question," she whispers, "You said that you understand now that you wouldn't end up like him, why didn't you reach out to us when you realised?"

"I tried," he tells her, looking at her with baffled eyes.

"What?"

"He didn't tell you?" Robin asks, Regina looking puzzled, "The summer before junior year," he begins, "I came to New York. I tried to find you both, and when I found Daniel he to-"

"What?" she interrupts, "You saw Daniel?"

He nods, "Yes. I found him and he told me to stay away. He told me that I had caused you enough pain and if I cared about you at all, I'd just… He really didn't tell you this?"

"No," she breathed sadly, "Why would he do that?"

She had spent years wondering about Robin, and Daniel knew that. Why would he not tell her about this meeting? Her face becomes etched with betrayal as she wonders and Robin quickly puts an end to it.

"Don't hate him for not telling you," Robin tells her as he reaches for her hand and grasps it tightly, "Daniel had every right to be wary of letting me back in his life  _or_  yours, he was just trying to protect you," he explains.

Regina's eyes darken, "I think that was for me to decide," she says, trying to pull her hand back but he wouldn't let her.

"Of course, you're right," he agrees, "But, you were happy and he was angry at me. You and Daniel were dating, you were in love, you had friends… If I just showed up again, I would have thrown everything out of place and Daniel knew that."

Regina purses her lips as she is strangely comforted by Robin's thumb brushing the back of her hand, "He still should have told me."

"He thought I was going to hurt you, Regina. You can't blame him for wanting to keep you happy. Daniel helped you put yourself back together again after tossed you aside," Regina tries to cut in, but Robin doesn't let her, "Daniel loved you and was more deserving of your love than I ever was. The hardest thing to fix is a heart you didn't break, and Daniel managed to do just that… I will forever be in his debt."

Regina gasps slightly at his words; they were horrifically accurate. Her head is screaming at her to stand up, leave, and just forget that she ever saw Robin. But Emma's plea to have her think of herself is repeating in her mind. Regina looks at Robin's hand that is still clasped in hers and he exhales heavily before looking at his eyes that are glued to her.

"I can't do this," she whispers, prompting Robin to retract his hand sadly, "No, that's not what I meant. I mean, I can't be mad at you anymore. I'm so tired of being mad… it's exhausting." She stands, Robin copying her with hopeful eyes, "I think we should start over," she tells him, holding out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm confused," he tells her, not taking her hand.

She sighs with a smile, "Look," she says, her hand falling back to her side, "We have history and it's complicated. But, you're here and we were once inseparable, and I can't bear the thought of losing you again… I've lost too many people lately. I don't know if I can forget what has happened between us and we have  _a lot_  to work through, but I'm willing to forgive you, or at least try. So, I think we should start over, despite our complex relationship, and see how this goes, " Regina sticks her hand out once more, "So, hi, I'm Regina… I live next door."

Robin stares at her, tears brimming his eyes as he glances frantically from her face to her outstretched hand. In a moment of intense relief, he huffs out a breath and wraps his arms tightly around Regina. She is startled for a moment and then relaxes in the comforting and familiar hold. Her chin rests on his shoulders due to her heel assisted height and she winds her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much," she whispers.

"And I, you."


	5. Chapter 5

She feels incredibly comfortable in his embrace, but she worries that she is just caught up in the emotional conversation they had. But, she ignores that thought; It's the first time in a while that she has felt like nothing could go wrong.

Unable to stifle it, she releases a sad sigh that when a phone starts ringing that makes him let go of her. He tells her that he'll be right back and leaves her in his living room alone.

Standing there, she glances around, stuffing her hands into the pockets at the back of her trousers. The mantle above the fireplace is covered in pictures, some she recognises and hasn't seen for years, as well as others that are new. The one that sticks out the most is one of Robin and his mother; one edge of the photograph has been tucked in so that part is out of view and she knows it has been to remove Robin's father from the picture.

 _Good,_  she thinks. That man does not deserve to be present in their home, not even in picture form.

Regina smiles brightly at the next picture. It's of her and Robin. In the photograph, she is smiling in shock and pride at the piece of paper that Robin had handed to her. It was his calculus final, she remembers, the one she had helped him prepare for. He had received an A and she recollects how proud she was of him, but she would be lying if she didn't admit to accusing him of cheating. Her stomach starts fluttering with warmth as she realises that he kept pictures of her, he even kept them on show. Unless they were Helena's doing, that may make more sense.

Regina jumps slightly as she hears the front door swinging open, turning to see Helena walking inside with Roland wrapped in her arms, asleep. Helena notices Regina and mouths a silent greeting and then grimaces at the weight of her grandson on her hip. She is much too old and surely Roland is starting to weigh significantly more. Regina walks to Helena with a supportive smile and holds out her arms in a silent offer to take the small boy.

Helena sighs gratefully, handing Roland to her. With expert technique, Regina gathers the small boy in her arms, "Where's his room?" she whispers, almost silently.

"I'll show you," Helena whispers back, with a wave of her hand, as she walks up the stairs, Regina following closely. She can't help but revel in how much lighter Roland is compared to Henry. It's been at least a year since she hasn't truly struggled lifting Henry to bed.

When they reach Roland's bedroom, or what Regina used to know as the spare bedroom, Helena walks inside to pull back the comforter for Regina to lay Roland down, "I'm going to tell Robin that I'm home, thank you," Helena tells her quietly, patting her shoulder.

"Of course."

Helena leaves and Regina groans while lowering Roland down into his bed. Maternal instinct kicks in and she removes his shoes and jeans, it's better that than to risk waking him while putting him into pyjamas. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she giggles quietly as Roland huffs out a sigh in his sleep and rubs his nose. He is certainly his father's son, Robin performed the very same tired act more times that she can count. Reaching for the edge of the comforter, she tucks Roland in tightly. Taking a few seconds, she runs her fingertips through Roland's curly hair and studies his face. He has Robin's features, but his slightly darker complexion is clearly something he inherited from Marian.

Regina leans forward and brushes her lips lightly on her forehead, "Goodnight, Roland."

The sound of a throat being cleared softly makes her stand abruptly, placing her hand over her heart in fright. Robin is standing in the doorway with an appreciative smile on his face, but she feels like she's overstepped.

"Sorry," she mutters, walking out into the hallway, "I shouldn't have done that,"

Robin closes the bedroom door slowly, "Don't be silly. I'm hardly going to be upset that you showed my son affection," she's unconvinced, but she nods at him anyway. They are both standing close to Roland's door in the dimly lit hallway; close to the door  _and_  each other. Their noses are barely two inches away from each other.

"Thank you for putting him to bed. He'll be disappointed that he didn't get to see you."

Regina laughs quietly through her nose, "I highly doubt that," she says, becoming painfully aware of their physical closeness, despite having felt so comfortable in his arms only fifteen minutes earlier. But, this is different. He is looking at her in a way that, when they were younger wouldn't have phased her, but tonight has her internally screaming, "I should probably head home, I'm sure Emma has been waiting."

"Right, of course," he moves slightly, allowing her to turn and head towards the stairs. At the bottom, Helena is waiting and offers Regina coffee, but she explains that she should really get going.

"That's fine, sweetheart, we will see you soon," Helena tells her, opening the front door.

Regina looks to Robin who is stationed behind his mother, "Yes, you definitely will," Regina tells them, Robin grinning, "Maybe we can have lunch or something tomorrow? Henry and Roland would love to see each other, I'm sure."

Regina is instantly confused by the troubled look that appears on their faces. Helena looks at Robin with a frown and then back to Regina before reminding her, "Honey, don't you think you'll be rather busy tomorrow?"

Regina narrows her eyes, trying to decipher the looks that they were giving… and then it hits.

"Oh my God," she gasps, "I completely forgot," she admits sadly, "What the hell is wrong with me?" She dips her head in embarrassment, a hand covering her eyes. Before Robin could say anything, Regina has turned on her heels and is walking away.

Helena grips onto Robin's forearm, stopping him from following her, "Let her go," she tells him. He reluctantly obeys and forces his body to a halt.

Sadly, he turns to his mother, "I let her go before and look where that got me."

"Take this one thing at a time, Robin. Don't rush her. She  _clearly_  hasn't started dealing with Cora's death and I think she may need someone she trusts right now to help her through that," she shuffles Robin inside the door, "Perhaps you could call David to check on her?"

"Yeah, I'll do that," he huffed, feeling more and more useless with each second that passed.

* * *

"Emma!" Regina shouts as she enters her home, regretting it while worrying that she may have woken Henry.

At the frantic cry of her name, Emma stands up quickly from the couch in the living room, rushing to Regina who has stopped just inside the front door.

"I didn't think I'd see you until at least nine," she exhales, "What happened? Shit, he messed it up didn't he? Do you need me to smack him for you?"

Regina shakes her head, breathing heavily, slightly out of breath from quickly walking home in the chilled air, "No, no he was fine… I just… I… Emma, my mom is dead," her sentence ending in a pained whisper.

Emma's frowns at her friend, the story that Mary Margaret had told her replaying in her mind, "Yeah, Regina. She is."

Regina gasps, as if it were new information. Tears pricking at the back of her wide eyes, her mouth opening, unable to speak. Emma is looking at her and suddenly worries that she is about to experience the breakdown that David had warned of.

"Do you need me to get your dad?" Emma asks, approaching Regina tentatively, moving her hands to ghost over Regina's forearms but not actually touching her. Regina shakes her head quickly, moving her body away from Emma almost touch.

"No, I just need to go for a walk," she mutters, reaching for her jacket that is hanging next to the front door.

"I don't think that's a good idea, why don't you just stay here and - hey!" Emma yells, as Regina opens the front door again and leaves, slamming it closed behind her, " _Crap_ ," Emma hisses as she runs to the living room to quickly put her shoes on and follow Regina. Emma usually loves her knee high leather boots, but not today.

Once the lack of shoes is no longer an issue, Emma hurries to the front door and slips outside easily. She is secretly hoping that Regina would have been sitting on the step just outside the door, but that would have be too easy. Sighing, she sprints down the path into the street, stopping and realising that she doesn't know where to begin looking. She considers going to Robin's, but decides against it; she doesn't know how their conversation went, it could have been a disaster.

Emma looks to the left and to the right several times before committing to a direction to go in.  _Left_  she decides, and runs. Should she shout for Regina? Or would that draw too much attention? She reaches a cross street and panics. Really panics. Emma is unable to process a thought, it's as if there are a thousand voices in her head and she can't seem to make anything out.

A strong hand on her shoulder startles her and, in an unconscious response, she flips and throws a punch into a face.

" _Jesus_ , Emma. What the hell?"

Emma's eyes pop open and everything becomes clear to her, "David? Oh God, I am so sorry,"

"No, no," David winces, holding his nose in both hands, "I startled you, I was more than deserving of that… You can throw one hell of a punch."

"Uh, thanks?"

David laughs, lowering his hands, "What are you doing out here? I was just on my way to see Regina, Robin called an-"

"Regina," Emma remembers, "She ran, she just left and, wait… Robin called you?"

"Uh, yeah. He said that she seemed pretty upset about her mom when she left and asked if I could check in. She ran?" Emma nods her head and David looks around them, hoping that he may see Regina, "Alright, you head back incase she comes home, I'll look around for her."

So much weight leaves Emma's body and she can't help but sigh in relief, "I'm worried about her, David. She looked like she was in so much pain. I haven't seen that look on her face since she was at the group. Find her, please," her voice is desperate.

"I'm good at finding people, that's why I'm the Sheriff," he says, hoping to lighten the mood, but it doesn't really help, "Go back, I'll find her. I swear."

* * *

"I thought I might find you here," David whispers as he sits beside her, letting his legs hang off the side of the treehouse like hers.

"Go away," she grits, silently praying that just this once he might actually do as she asked, but he doesn't, making her sigh.

"You gave Emma a bit of a fright," he tells her, noticing the guilty frown that she displays, "But not nearly as much as I did, you think it'll bruise?" He asks, making her look at him with confusion.

Her eyes widen, "David!" She reaches for his chin, turning his face to the side to get a better look. Luckily there was still a slight glimmer of sunlight, so she could make out the developing bruise near his eye, "What happened?"

"This is what happens when you scare Emma Swan," he chuckles before explaining what happened. She tries not to laugh at his misfortune, but it is a funny tale.

"Sorry," she mumbles after her laughter subsides, "I shouldn't have run off like that, I just needed to be alone."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks, even thought he knows she won't want to. She grips the wood at the edge of the treehouse with both hands.

"Kind of," she whimpers, surprising him. He remains silent to give her the chance to continue, "This is just like when Daniel died. One minute I feel nothing and the next I feel  _everything_  and then nothing again," her voice is breathy, forcing out her thoughts, "It's like I'm on this ridiculous seesaw and the person on the other side is controlling everything… and at some point, this imaginary person is going to leave and gravity is going to pull me down, whether I want to or not."

She surprises herself in her ability to put her feelings into words, especially ones that make sense. David is looking at her intently, encouraging her to continue with her train of thought.

"I forgot that my mom had died today," she admits, "I have been so caught up in Robin Locksley, that I forgot. And when I remembered, it was like I heard the news all over again… but this time I reacted. I thought I was going to cry… and then I didn't. It's Daniel all over again and I don't have the strength."

An arm loops over her shoulders and draws her in and she falls into the hold much too easily.

"You are not alone, Regina. Anything you need, you have so many people who are more than willing to help," she mumbles a soft thank you, leaning her head into his shoulder, "And that includes Robin," he tells her.

She puffs a breath out her lips, "After tonight, I'm not sure about that. I couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough, he probably thinks I'm a basket case."

"He's the one who called me," he tells her, giving her a comforting pull inward, "He was going to come after you, but he doesn't want to come off too strong. The last thing he thinks is that you're crazy." She can't help but smile, it's only a small one, but David catches it and grins at her. "What's the smile for?"

She sits up straight, her smiles becoming larger, "He still cares about me."

"Of course he does, Regina," he chuckles, "He was practically in love with you in high school."

Shock takes over her face, "You knew about that?" She asks, feeling slightly hurt that he never told her.

"What?"

"What?" She counters, feeling horrified as she realises that David didn't  _actually_  know.

"Oh," he begins to understand, " _Oh_ , he  _was_  wasn't he? I knew it!"

She rolls her lips inward, feeling slightly embarrassed, "Apparently he was. He told me today."

"And you had no idea?"

"Nope," she responds, exaggerating the popping her lips at the end of the word. She sighs and looks at David's bruise once more, "You really should put some ice on that."

"I will, do you want to head back? I think Emma is worried sick."

She nods her head and stands up, making sure to catch her balance. David climbs down the ladder first, then offering his hand to Regina to help her down. She accepts the help, but doesn't let go of his hand when she reaches the bottom. They start to walk together, fingers linked. If any stranger to the town were to see them, they would assume that Regina and David were an item. But everyone in this small town knows that they are extremely close. Their relationship is strictly familial, but they walk a fine line with romance; a fine line that never has and never will be crossed.

They remain silent until they reach the edge of the forest, walking out into the streets of Storybrooke. That's when David's curiosity kicks in.

"So, what exactly happened with Robin tonight?" He pries.

She frowns at him, "He told me why he left."

"You can't leave me hanging like this, details," he playfully demands after a few more steps.

"It's not my place to say, David. I think you should ask Robin," she tells him, hoping that he would be frustrated with her.

"You're probably right," he agree, allowing her worry to disperse, "Did his reason settle things, at least?"

"I haven't decided yet," she replies with the slump of her shoulders, "I fear that it may have been my fault."

David shakes his head, squeezing the hand that was still linked with his as they walked, "How on earth do you figure that?"

"I kept a promise," she sighs.

* * *

_Running in the morning was something that Regina treasured. She loved the smell of the outdoors and oddly enjoyed the burning sensation that coursed through her muscles as she moved. This morning was chilly, it required a jacket and her hair had become damp due to the misty rain._

_As she was heading back into town, out of the forest, she noticed Robin sitting on the log that they always seemed to meet. She smiled mischievously as she considered jumping out and scaring him. In the three years they had known each other they had become quite talented pranksters. And after the stunt he pulled at her seventeenth birthday, he was more than deserving, but she immediately stopped when she heard sniffled sobs._

_Her smile morphed into a frown as she approached him, "Robin?"_

_He stood up quickly, wiping his face out of her sight before turning, "Regina," he croaked, "Good morning, I didn't think I'd bump into anybody this early," he donned a false smile on his face, but Regina saw right through it. She practically invented that fake smile._

_"Robin, what's wrong?" she questioned, walking towards him. She saw his brain ponder all the excuses he could throw at her, "Don't lie to me," she demanded, "You can tell me anything, you know that."_

_Robin huffed out a heavy sigh, "My dad is in town," he told her, as if it were meant to mean something._

_She smiled at him sympathetically but not understanding, "Okay, and that's a bad thing? You always stay inside when he's home, I thought you liked spending time together."_

_"He and I," he started, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "We don't exactly get a long. He's a monster."_

_Regina's face suddenly becomes etched with concern, "A monster?" She approached the log and sat, urging him to sit next to her, "Why is he a monster?"_

_"The list of reasons why he's not is shorter," he deadpanned, keeping his eyes glued to the forest floor, "I stay home when he's here to make sure my mother is safe," he admitted._

_Regina shifted uncomfortable in surprise, placing her hand in his, "Why do you need to keep her safe? Does he…" she closed her eyes, not wanting to ask, "Robin, does he hurt your mom?"_

_Robin squeezed her hand, "He hasn't," she let out the breath that she had been holding in, "But, I'm worried that he might. He's mean and he threatens sometimes… I just don't want him here."_

_"We should tell Sheriff Nolan," she started but Robin was on his feet like lightning._

_"No." he whispered, "If we do, my father will be furious and who knows what he'll do. He'll kill us, Regina, he'll…"_

_"Okay!" she exclaimed, standing up to face him, "We won't tell him."_

_"You can't tell anyone this," he begged, "Please, I don't want to drag you into this and he leaves in a few days, then things will be fine,"_

_She's not convinced, but the pain in his face led her to agree, "I won't tell anyone, I promise," she stuck her pinky out to him and he sighed in relief. Looping her pinky with his and sealing with a kiss, he muttered a soft thank you._

* * *

They reach her house as he asks for clarification, "I thought keeping a friend's promise was a good thing?"

"True," she agrees, "But if I had broken this particular promise, things would have been completely different."

He is lost, and quite frankly his eye is throbbing, so he decides to follow up on this another day. He drops a quick kiss to her cheek, "Everything happens for a reason and we can't change the past. Just take everything one second at a time, alright?"

Giggling at him, she teases, "Sure, Mary Margaret, whatever you say."

He rolls his eyes at her, watching her saunter up the pathway through her front door. David wants to worry that Regina will end up having a rough night, but there is something about that Emma Swan that comforts him and he walks home contentedly.

Emma is in the kitchen nursing a half filled bottle of beer when Regina enters. Guilt floods through her veins as Emma's worried look comes into view.

When Emma notices her presence, she stands but doesn't move. Regina pouts slightly at her friend, their eyes meeting and Regina's expressing a silent apology. Emma moves then, walking straight up to Regina and linking her arms around her neck.

"I was so worried," Emma whispers.

"I know, I'm sorry," Regina mumbles back genuinely, rubbing Emma's back.

"And I punched David."

"I know, I saw."

"It was his own damn fault," Emma told her, making Regina laugh into the blondes hair.

Emma leans back, "Did Robin do something?"

Regina shakes her head, "No, he didn't do anything. I just had a moment and needed some room to breath. And, you know me, I'm incapable of being subtle."

"I understand," Emma tells her, and it's not a lie. Emma knows more about Regina's method to grieve more than anyone, even David. She has seen it all first hand and experienced Regina at her worst moments, "Did you and Robin get to talk?"

Regina nods, "Yes, but can we talk about that later?" She asks, "I need to be concentrating on tomorrow."

Emma smiles sadly at the brunette, "Absolutely, I was feeling rather tired anyway. My bed sounds perfect."

Both women walk upstairs together, Emma rubbing Regina's arm in comfort before stepping into her bedroom for the week. Regina is grateful for Emma, for her support and her understanding. But she is in need of a different kind of comfort this evening. Regina feels like she is in dire need for some intense snuggling with a certain six year old who holds her heart.

Quietly, she sneaks into the spare room that Henry is sleeping in. She toes off her shoes and crawls lazily into the bed, fully clothed, next to her son. There is something about the way he smells and the perfect temperature that he is. The scent reminds her of Daniel and their life in New York, and in this moment she really wishes she were back there.

But then there's Robin. Her body instantly warms when she's with him, but there is still that underlying layer of panic when she is with him. But, at the end of the day, she just got him back, and she's not ready to lose that again.

Henry rubs his nose in his sleep, much like Roland had earlier, and Regina cuddles the young boy into her chest, sleep taking over her body much faster than she is expecting. Which is good… The day she is about to have will require all the emotional strength she can muster, so sleep is good. Sleep is very, very good.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up this morning is not easy, but luckily for Regina she has the encouragement of a sweet young smile and the bright young eyes of her son.

"You slept in my bed, mommy," Henry giggles.

Clearing her throat, she glances around the room and remembers cozying up with him, "I did," she grins, "Do you have a problem with that?" She asks playfully, "Because, if you do, I know a certain tickle monster that wants to speak to you."

Henry's eyes widen as he realises what's about to come and as he moves to flee, Regina sits up and grasps him around his middle, tickling lightly, making him squeal. The noise he makes brings a wide smile to her face as she continues to tickle the boy. Mother and son continue to laugh together, but it slowly ends as Henry stops shifting in her hold. Regina pulls him onto her lap, his back up against her chest, and she places a kiss into his hair.

It is in the silent moments like these that she really realises how lucky she is to have a son like Henry. His playful nature; the way he can bring a smile to her face with as little as a giggle.

Emma interrupts, but she is not unwanted. With her famous bed hair and unmatched flannel pyjamas, she shuffles over to the bed and crawls in next to the pair, crossing her legs and mumbling a  _good morning_.

Henry leaves Regina's lap and moves to Emma's lap and plants a sloppy kiss on her cheek, "Morning, Emma. Mommy slept in my room!"

Laughing slightly, she replies, "I can see that. Did you both sleep well?"

"Yup!" Henry exclaims and Regina nods, her face falling as she remembers the events that are about to unfold. Emma notices the change in her face and picks up Henry, whispering that they should get dressed and make breakfast for Regina.

Regina sighs gratefully at Emma and waves sweetly at Henry, "I'll be downstairs soon."

Forty five minutes later, Regina is sitting on her bed, freshly showered; her hair dry, make up exquisitely applied, and wearing a black dress. She is staring at her black heels that are on the floor when a familiar sound of music comes from outside her window. Standing, she saunters slowly to her window and she can't help the soft smile on her face.

She opens her bedroom window to hear the sound more clearly. Leaning her hands on the window sill, she closes her eyes and soaks up the music, and then it suddenly stops. Opening her eyes, she looks ahead and watches Robin open up his bedroom window fully.

"Hi," he says softly, "Was I playing too loud?"

"No," she shakes her head, "It was actually quite comforting. It's nice to know that you still play."

He grins, "You were always my biggest fan," she grins and nods at that, "How are you, Regina?" he asks cautiously.

"I'm okay," she mumbles, shifting her weight, "Sorry about last night, I shouldn't have ran off like that."

"Nonsense. You are going through a lot."

"Yeah," she breathes sadly, bowing her head. The sound of her door opening causes her to turn her head.

Her father is standing in the doorway, "We are being summoned for breakfast by a very enthusiastic young man," he jokes. Noticing where she is standing and her opened window, he raises his voice, "Good morning, Robin."

"Good morning, Mr. Mills," Robin replies with a laugh.

Regina rolls her eyes at the interaction and bids Robin a quick goodbye before closing her window. She slips on her shoes and follows Henry Sr. out of the bedroom, aware of the teasing grin he had plastered on his face.

Walking down the stairs, he mumbles, "Some things never change."

This makes Regina laugh, "Oh, shut up," she responds playfully.

* * *

_"Thank you for having us," Cora told her as she was carrying her small suitcase to the front door of Regina's apartment, "This was nice. We really should try to do this more often."_

_Regina scoffed slightly, "I have offered to have you visit more than once, mother."_

_"I know, and I'm sorry I've been so reluctant to do so. That's going to change, I promise," Regina faked a smile and Cora saw right through it, frowning, "Really, it will," she promised._

_"I'll believe it when I see it," Regina mumbled under her breath, turning her attention to her father who was approaching them, "Bye, Daddy," she smiled, embracing him tightly. Regina doesn't see Cora's look of heartbreak; she had longed for Regina to smile at her like that again._

_"Goodbye, my darling. You'll visit us soon, I hope," Henry Sr. said, "Everyone misses you."_

_Regina left her father's embrace, still smiling, "When I get some time, I will visit. I miss everyone, too."_

_Tension only builds from there as Regina realised that she should probably hug her mother, an action that was very rarely performed anymore. Reluctantly, Regina leaned towards Cora, not fully committing to it._

_"As usual, you're always welcome," Cora said quietly, "You should visit. Robin's back, you know, and I'm sure-"_

_"Don't even," Regina interrupted angrily, "Why would you bring him up? When you know exactly how I would react?"_

_"Regina," her father scolded. Her eyes darkened and tightened as she suddenly felt cornered._

_"I didn't mean anything by it," Cora defended before becoming silent again at Regina's exaggerated scoff._

_Cora shuffled her feet, Regina crossed her arms, and Henry Sr. sighed heavily at the unfolded situation._

_"I'm going to the car," Henry Sr. told them in defeat, "Perhaps we should be on our way, Cora."_

_Cora nodded at her husband and followed him as he left the apartment. She turned her head back to Regina before the door closed, "I…Tell Henry we love him. Bye, Regina."_

_"Goodbye, mother," Regina responded, avoiding eye contact. With a final sigh, Cora walked away from the door and Regina closed it, huffing out a breath and leaning her forehead on the door._

* * *

"Regina?"

Emma's voice pulls her from her memory, "I'm fine," Regina responds robotically. She was… or she had been during breakfast, at least. After they had finished, Emma had gone upstairs to change into her outfit for the service and the Henrys had gone into the living room. While cleaning the dishes, Regina had let her mind wander and she had stumbled across the memory of the last farewell with Cora.

"Are you sure about that?" Emma asks skeptically, walking closer to her.

"What?"

With worry in her tone, "You've been staring at that running tap for five minutes."

Regina looks at the blonde and then back to the running stream of water in the kitchen sink, whispering a barely audible, "Oh," before turning it off, "Sorry, I got lost in thought for a minute."

Emma smiles sadly at her and reaches for the newly brewed pot of coffee on the counter, filling two mugs, "What were you thinking about?"

Regina hums gratefully when Emma hands her a steaming mug, "The last time I saw my mother," she sighs.

"Christmas?"

"Yes, it was definitely not our finest moment," she admits sadly. Emma tilting her head, silently encouraging Regina to continue, "She mentioned Robin and I was rude to her. I don't think I could have got her out of my apartment any faster."

Emma tries not to frown at her friends pain, but she fails. Regina is hurting and Emma can practically taste it, "You know she loved you, right?" Emma asks her, truly hoping that Regina did.

"I guess I'll never know," Regina sighs, turning her body to lean her hip on the edge of the counter they are standing by, both of her hands holding the hot mug. With Emma in full view, Regina looks her up and down, smirking, "You're wearing a dress."

Emma rolls her eyes, "I'm well aware, as is your son. He was as shocked as you." The black dress she is wearing is simple, nothing too fancy. Not like Regina's; black material reaching just about her knees, a conservative neckline, and lace sleeves covering all the way to her wrists.

Regina laughs quietly into her coffee while imagining the conversation Emma and her son must have had, "You look good."

"Thanks," Emma smiles, "So, do you want to tell me about the floral business you seem to be running out of your hallway?"

Both women work their way to sitting on stools around the island in the centre of the kitchen, Regina licking her lips before explaining, "People from the town have been stopping by all morning apparently. It's ridiculous."

"I'm sure they're just trying to be supportive," Emma suggests.

"My mother  _hated_  flowers. All I have learned this morning is that the citizens of this town didn't know my mother as well as she thought they did."

"Don't think that much into it, Regina. That's just what people do on days like this one."

There's a knock at the door that has Regina sighing instantly. Standing up, she leaves Emma in the kitchen. However, she is pleasantly surprised when she opens the door to reveal Helena.

"Uh, hi," Helena says, her eyes widening as she notices all the flower bouquets behind Regina, "Wow… that's quite a display you have there," she jokes.

Regina laughs through her nose quietly, "I won't lie, I thought you were going to be someone with more to add to the growing collection."

"Me? Oh, no, your mother hated flowers," Helena announces. Regina sighs gratefully - finally, someone who knew her mother well enough to not make such a fuss. Regina feels the sudden urge to hug the woman before her. So she does. Helena is taken by surprise at the sudden embrace, but is very quick to embrace the woman who she had once considered a daughter, "Are you alright, Regina?"

"I really wish people would stop asking me that."

Pulling away from the Regina, Helena cups her face in her hands, "I'm sure you are, I'm sorry," Regina frowns, "But, if you ever need to talk, I am only a door away."

"Thank you," Regina breathes before asking, "What could I do for you anyway?"

She drops her hands from Regina's face, "Ah, I wanted to ask what you were planning on doing with Henry today," Regina stares at her, unsure why she is asking, "Robin and I decided that a funeral is no place for Roland to be, so I will be taking care of him… I was going to offer to care for your boy, unless you'd like to have him there with you during the service."

Regina looks at the woman in awe, but with a hint of disappointment, "You're not going to be there today?"

"Oh, Regina…" Helena begins softly, noticing the sadness on Regina's face, "As much as I would like to be there, Robin is rather set on attending. And with Roland, it's just not possible for us both to be there. Unless you would rather I go in his place? He would understand if you didn't want him there."

"No," Regina tells her, completely understanding, "My mom and Robin were as much family as she and I were. He is more than welcome to be there. He should be there. But you and my mom were so close, she would want you to be there, too."

She's conflicted. It isn't hard to see that. Regina tries to find a solution, but can't seem to muster one together, that is until Emma inserts herself, "Why don't I take the boys for the day?" Emma suggests, appearing in the doorway unannounced.

"What?" Regina's head jerks to look at her, "No, that won't work," Regina dismisses.

"Why not? Regina, I only met your mother a few times, and while we may have been friendly, it's not fair that her friends from town," Emma indicates to Helena, "Can't attend when I can easily help make that happen."

Regina looks back to Helena who simply shrugs, letting Regina know that she has the final say. Regina wants to hate the idea, but for profoundly selfish reasons.

"Emma," she whispers to the blonde, hoping that Helena can't hear, "I can't do this without you."

Emma frowns, "Sure you can. You will have your friends, your dad, and Helena here. Hello, by the way, I'm Emma," she reveals to the older woman in the doorway and Helena waves sheepishly, "Seriously, Regina, I don't mind doing this. It feels like the right thing to do… besides, I'm totally fine with no one else on the planet seeing me in this dress."

Regina sniggers at the comment, but still feeling the weight of her heavy heart; there is really no ideal scenario in this case, "Okay, I suppose that works, if it's alright with you?" She asks Helena.

"I would really appreciate it. Thank you, Emma."

"Don't mention it. Do you want to bring Roland here, or should I come with Henry next door?"

Helena considers it for a moment, "Maybe you can spend the afternoon in our home? Roland has many toys that they can occupy themselves with. That way you won't have to entertain them too much."

"Perfect," Emma says, "Let me get changed and grab the munchkin. I'll be upstairs if you need me, Regina." She walks upstairs after telling Helena that she should be over within the hour. Regina is still unsure of how she will get through the day without Emma by her side, but David and Mary Margaret will be there, so it's not a complete disaster.

"I should probably get ready then," Helena announces and then slowly turns and walks away.

Helena has always been very close with Regina's family, even after Robin decided to hide from everyone. Cora always acted as a support system when Helena struggled with Robin's absence, and Helena returned the favour when Cora struggled with the damaged relationship she had with Regina. When they were in high school, Helena, Cora, and Rachael, Daniel's mother, pretty much shared the maternal role for the three childhood friends. Rachael left Storybrooke when Daniel travelled to New York for college with Regina, and since Daniel's death Regina hardly ever hears from her.

"Wait," Regina yells, walking out of the house to reach Helena. Their eyes meet and Regina talks slowly, carefully choosing her words, "You and my mother spoke a lot more that I did. I need to know… She hated me didn't she?" Regina asks, softly.

"Honey," Helena soothes, "Your mother loved you,  _so_  much. Why would you ever think that she hated you?"

"She thinks I threw my life away."

* * *

_Her mother was going to kill her. She knew that. Her father had been apprehensive, but then supportive, when she told him her news and instantly urged her to tell her mother. So, that's where she was, standing at the doorway of her mom's study watching Cora frown at paperwork on her desk._

_Regina was shoved into the room lightly by her father, "Just do it, darling," he whispered._

_With a slight tremble, Regina walked towards the desk, "Uh, Mom, can we talk?"_

_Cora lifted her head from her work with a soft smile, her glasses sitting on the tip of her nose, "Of course we can," she removed her glasses and pointed the the free chair, "Sit, what did you want to talk about?"_

_After sitting, Regina took a deep breath before speaking, "I've been thinking a lot about my future… And I was speaking with Daniel and Robin. They are so important to me and I really don't want to lose their friendship. So, we… uh…" Nerves began to set in and she faltered with her words. Taking another deep breath, she hurried her next phrase, "We have all decided to go to NYU together."_

_Cora laughed lightly, "Did your father put you up to this?"_

_Rolling her lips in tightly, Regina shook her head, her eyes glowing with fear, "No," she whispered, "This is what I have decided and I wanted to tell you."_

_Cora's demeanour changed drastically and she leaned forward, her eyes becoming darker as she stared at Regina, "You are going to Harvard. You have worked too hard to fulfil this dream to just throw it away."_

_"Your dream…" Regina whispered, subconsciously rolling her eyes._

_"Excuse me?" Cora asked angrily._

_"Nothing," Regina told her, standing from her chair, "I am going to NYU, Mom… Daddy is okay with it, why can't you be?"_

_"Go to your room," Cora demanded pointedly with a deep voice, laced with fury, "We will talk about this in the morning when you have come to your senses."_

_Regina didn't argue, nor did she budge from her decision… and things were never the same with her mother from that point forward._

* * *

Helena shakes her head, "You didn't throw your life away, Regina. You made it your own and while, at the time, your mother was upset with your decision, she loved you. We had really reconnected over the last year, your mother and I, and the only thing I ever picked up on was her love for you and how proud she was of you. She was proud of the woman you are and the incredible mother you have become. Yes, she was furious that you chose NYU over Harvard," Regina lowers her head, but Helena is quick to bring it back upright with her hand on Regina's chin, " _But_ , you were happy. It took her a while to see it, but as soon as she did, she hated herself for the way she treated you."

"Why didn't she ever tell me that?" Regina asks, her voice barely a whisper.

Shrugging sadly, "Cora was never the best person at admitting she was wrong, was she?" Regina shakes her head slowly and Helena draws her into another embrace, "I'll see you this afternoon."

Regina walks back into her home and enters the living room and smiles at Henry. The young boy stands up from the floor and walks over, looking up at her silently. He raises his arms, indicating that he wants to be lifted, something that he hasn't done in a few months. She happily complies and bends over to lift him.

Henry wraps his short arms around her neck and his legs around her waist, leaning his head in her neck, "You look really pretty, Mommy,"

"Thank you, baby," she mumbles back into his hair, looking up at Henry Sr.

"He's right, you know, you look lovely."

As Regina smiles sweetly at her father, Emma makes her way down the stairs wearing jeans and a white shirt, "I agree, she should definitely wear the dresses from now on," she jokes.

Henry Sr chuckles at her statement, "You looked rather fetching yourself, Emma," he says.

Emma stops next to Regina, leaning in close, and in a stage whisper says, "Is your dad flirting with me?" Henry Sr. laughs out loud at her accusation and Emma winks at him.

"You can't blame me for trying, Swan," Henry Sr. jokes.

He and Emma walk towards the kitchen poking fun at each other, leaving Regina and Henry in the hallway by the front door. Regina pulls Henry into her hold tightly, basking in the comfort he was unknowingly providing her, "How would you like to spend the day with Roland and Emma?" she asks quietly and he pulls her head from her neck with a wide smile and an excited nod of his head, "Lets get you ready to go, then."

* * *

Regina might as well have missed the first half of Cora's funeral. When she arrived, she sat on a chair and blocked almost everything out while she stared at the headstones in the distance. She aimlessly shook the hands of people offering their condolences and barely spoke two words to the friends that had come to grieve and support her. David was on directly her right, Mary Margaret and Robin stationed next to him. Her father was on her left and their hands were clasped together as they listened, or pretended to listen, to Archie Hopper deliver nice words about Cora.

_Did I lock my apartment?_

She shakes her head trying to rid the thought from her mind. She's at her mother's funeral and she's worried that she might have left her apartment unlocked. Who does that? She stares at Dr. Hopper, trying to concentrate on what he is saying.

_But, did I?_

Closing her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth, she pushes the thought as far away as she can until a soft voice pulls her back.

"Regina," David whispers, placing a hand on her forearm, "Archie asked you something."

Her eyes widen and she looks at the man standing in front of the group, and mumbles an embarrassed apology.

"It's quite alright, Regina. I was asking if you'd maybe like to say a few things?"

"Oh," she responds. She looks at her father, his eyes brimmed with tears but giving her an encouraging smile, "Sure, I suppose I could," she whispers standing up from her chair and heading to the set up podium. Looking out into the crowd, she suddenly becomes nervous; that tingling feeling that comes with stage fright.

"Um… Alright. Cora Mills. She was… uh, she was a mother to many. Not only to me, but to my friends," she looks over to David, Mary Margaret and Robin, "She was always someone you could rely on, she would go out of her way to help you out of a rough patch.. and now she's… she's…"

Then it happens. Three days of buried emotion her hitting like a ton of bricks slamming her body to the ground. The colour leaves her face and she looks at her father, "She's dead," Henry Sr. frowns and Helena, who is seated beside him, places a comforting hand on his knee. Regina looks at David and whispers his name desperately and he stands and walks to her suddenly, Robin following closely behind.

David stand in front of the podium, hiding Regina from view, allowing Robin to go to her.

"Cora Mills," David starts, "Was an exceptional woman, much like Regina…"

As David continues with his sweet words, Robin stands in front of Regina, "Let's get out of here," he whispers to her, but she doesn't move. Her eyes are wide and staring at nothing, "Hey," he coaxes, trying to get her attention, but it fails once more, "Regina," he says, a tad more forcefully, bringing his hands to cup her face and look her in the eye. She notices him then and a pained sob erupts from her throat, her tears flowing at last; a few days later than they should have. Regina clings to him, loud sobs interrupting the speech, but David continues with a frown, regardless.

With her weight buckling, Robin catches her and hold her upright, "Come on, sweetheart," he urges, attempting to have her walk, but it's difficult. As they begin to shuffle away, she is leaning her entire weight on him, her hand over her mouth trying to muffle the sounds she was making.

* * *

They reach the forest, Regina clinging to his forearm, but her sobs having slowly subsided on the journey. Before they begin walking on the dirt, Regina reaches down and removes her shoes, carrying them on her fingertips before continuing. Neither have said a word, she is just taking comfort in his presence. They reach their spot, the log that they have sat on together many times. He lets go of her to allow her to sit and she does, dropping her shoes carelessly at her side.

She looks at Robin and starts to laugh; she laughs like she has just heard the funniest joke known to man and Robin looks at her with worry. She tries to apologise for her laughter, but the words can't come out as she continues to howl.

"My mother's dead," she laughs, her hand on her chest, "And my husband… You better run before the curse that surrounds me ruins your life."

His face drops when he hears what she says, realising that she must be feeling an incredible amount of pain. That's the only thing that could explain her outlook on life in this moment.

"That's not funny," he counters, not angrily but softly, and it halts her laughter.

"Sorry, I don't know why I would say something like that," she apologises, but her laughter sparks up again, "But, our lives are pretty messed up."

He ponders her statement for a second and starts to laugh with her, "You're right there," He sits next to her and they continue to chuckle together, "I don't know about you… but this is not where I expected to be right now."

Their laughter stops and she looks at him, "I don't think either of us could have  _expected_  to be widows before we turn thirty."

He nods, "So, are you okay? I know how open ended that question is… But, are you?"

"No…" she whispers sadly, tears threatening to fall, but she clears her throat to rid of them.

"Please don't do that. Not with me," he requests.

"Do what?"

"Don't hide your emotions. Talk to me, Regina… Please."

She sighs heavily, "I don't even know where to begin."

"What's the first thing you think when I ask how you feel?"

She begins to fidget with her fingers, "I miss Daniel," she whimpers, "He would know the right thing to say, he'd know exactly what to do."

"I know. I miss him, too," she scoffs at him, and it makes him frown, "I really do miss him, Regina. I miss his jokes and his clumsiness… and I hate that he's not here to comfort you. He'd be doing a much better job than I am."

She's surprised by his admission, and she turns to look at him, sighing at the regret that was clear on his face, "What happened to us, Robin?"

"A combination of my father and my stubbornness?" He suggests with a timid shrug of his shoulders.

Regina huffs out a breath, "I never should have kept your secret. I could have prevented that entire day… and I didn't."

"You were just being a loyal friend. What happened…It wasn't your fault."

"Nor was it yours," she counters.

* * *

_"It's weird that we've known Robin for four years and yet know nothing about his father," David pointed out to his friends. They were all sitting under Regina's apple tree, like they always were on warm days, except today Robin wasn't with them._

_"Yeah, Robin really doesn't talk about him," Mary Margaret agreed, "Have you met him?" she asked Daniel and Regina. They look at each other before Regina shrugs her shoulders at David._

_"Never met him, only caught him walking to his car every now and then," Regina told them._

_Daniel and David nodded at her, "I don't even think Robin likes his dad," Daniel mentioned, "Anyone know why?"_

_All four were silent, Regina actively trying to look like she doesn't know anything. She wished she could tell them, but she promised… however, sometimes a promise means nothing when the reveal is not in your control; they were all about to find out._

_Four heads shot up at the sound of a loud crash coming from the Locksley household. Before moving, they all listened closely, as if they all thought they had imagined the sound. And then it happened again, another crash; a loud sound of glass breaking._

_Regina was the first to her feet, "You all heard that, too?" she asked in worry as the rest joined her in standing._

_"Should we go over there?" Daniel asked with concern. Raised voices were heard, they were muffled but Regina could recognise Robin's, despite not making out the words._

_"This is bad," Mary Margaret whispered while grasping onto David's hand, "What should we do?"_

_"Families fight, Mary Margaret. There isn't much to do," David told her. Regina was barely listening to her friends as concern painted her features, still staring at the neighbouring house. What should she do? Does she keep a promise or follow her gut? It was the final sound of shattering glass that made the decision for her._

_"David, go and get your dad," she asked him sternly. When David looked at her with a tilt of his head, she sighed, "Please, trust me. Get your dad."_

_As David and Mary Margaret were walking away, Daniel looked to Regina and noticed the tremble that was vibrating through her body._

_"What do you know?" He asked._

_Regina crossed her arms and glanced at him with her jaw slightly open, "Daniel, I can't."_

_"What's going on?" He fussed, but before she could answer him, all hell broke loose._

_Robin's front door flew open and a body was pushed out onto the path. Regina gasped, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. She froze. As soon as Daniel recognised the body on the path to be Robin he ran over instinctively, leaving Regina behind._

_Daniel was helping Robin to stand up when an older man walked outside, his face flourished with anger, his eyes dark. Regina jumped into action when she saw Helena at the doorway with a huge purpling bruise on her face._

_She sprinted to Daniel and Robin, and shivered when she saw Robin's father up close. He was angry, his eyes looked as if he was ready to commit murder._

_He approached Robin, completely ignoring Daniel and Regina's presence and raised a hand, preparing to swing it at his son._

_"Alistair, don't!" Helena yelled from the doorway. Alistair stopped and craned his neck around to look at his wife._

_"What did you just say?" Alistair snarled, turning his body slowly and sauntering slowly back towards the house, "Did you just talk back to me?" he raised his finger and pointed at Helena, "You know how much I hate that."_

_Robin clenched his fists at his side as he watched his dad belittle his mother. Regina glanced at Robin quickly and saw his body language change. Not a second later, he was charging at Alistair with every ounce of strength he could muster._

_"Robin!" Regina shouted, watching Robin push Alistair's back, causing him to fall forward, just barely catching himself on his hands._

_Daniel held Regina back as she tried to move forward, but she fought him until she slipped passed his hold and made her way to Robin's side._

_As Alistair stood up, brushing his hands together letting small pieces of dirt fall back to the ground, he turned and glared at Robin, ignoring Regina once again._

_"You are going to regret that, boy," Alistair growled at Robin before moving forward toward him. She doesn't know what possessed her to do it, or what gave her the courage, but she forced her body in front of Robin's. Her arms were wound behind her, grasping onto Robin's wrists._

_Alistair stopped and eyed Regina up and down before he laughed, a disgustingly condescending laugh, "Get out of the way."_

_Regina didn't budge. She squeezed Robin's wrists, not sure if it was to comfort him or herself. She stared at the older man in feign confidence, while terror reigned through her insides, "If you want to hurt him, you're going to have to go through me first," she hissed, tears beginning to prick her eyes._

_"Regina, what are you doing?" Robin asked while trying to move her away from danger, but she didn't have the chance to respond._

_Daniel reached her side, standing strongly with her in front of Robin, "And me."_

_Alistair laughed at them, manically, "You really think I won't"? He challenged._

_"I highly doubt that attacking the mayor's daughter is something that you want to do," Regina assured confidently._

_"You really think I care about that? This is my family and they have to learn their place."_

_Regina shakes her head in disbelief. She peered over Alistair's shoulder and saw a fearful Helena. Her heart ached for her friend and his mother. Who in their right mind could hurt such a lovely pair of people? In that moment, Regina felt eternally grateful for her father; his love for her, his support. She remembered Henry Sr. would always say that family is everything, even the family that you choose._

_Regina's eyes suddenly burned with anger at his statement, "That's where you're wrong. They are my family, and I won't let anyone hurt them. Especially you," she growled._

_She isn't sure what happened after that. All she felt was a sharp pain on her face and a warm liquid was invading her mouth. Arms were grasping her shoulders, helping her back up to her feet; she realised then that she must have fallen. Several voices were yelling and she was blinking frantically trying to rid of her disorientation._

_Daniel's voice became clearer first, he had taken off his over shirt and was urging her to put pressure on her lip. She noticed Robin yelling at his father, dodging any swings that were being thrown at him._

_Then, out of nowhere, Alistair was tackled to the ground. He fought the body that tackled him unsuccessfully, yelling obscenities along the way. Sheriff Nolan handcuffed Alistair as quickly as he could and ushered him forcefully away from the chaos that was Regina's bleeding face and Helena's frantic cries._

_David ran to Regina, Mary Margaret close behind, and replaced Daniel's hand that was holding the shirt to her face, "Go to Robin," David told Daniel._

_"Are you okay? What happened?" Mary Margaret asked before realising that Regina was bleeding heavily, "I'll get Dr. Whale."_

_David thanked her but Regina didn't speak; still in shock._

_"Regina, say something," David pleaded, looking at her with worry. When she didn't say anything again, David used his free hand to gently cup her cheek, bringing her back to reality, "Come on, sweetheart."_

_David's hand grounded her and suddenly experienced the weight of what had just occurred…and pain. She suddenly felt pain. Closing her eyes tightly, she inhaled a breath through clenched teeth and grasped onto David's forearms, squeezing trying to counter the agony she was feeling._

_"How bad is it?" She attempted to ask, it was mumbled through the shirt was her lips hardly moved._

_David pulled back the shirt slightly and grimaced at the sight, but swiftly changed it to a comforting smile, "It's not that bad, but you need to let Whale take a look at it, you'll probably need stitches."_

_As if the mention of his name was a summoning spell, Dr. Whale appeared; Sheriff Nolan must have contacted them on their way, "Let's get her inside, David," he instructed._

_Regina sat in her kitchen, a nameless paramedic sitting in front of her inspecting the gash on her lip now that the bleeding at become less prevalent._

_"You want to tell me what happened?" Dr. Whale asked her delicately and she rolled her eyes at him, how the hell did he expect her to speak? "Right, sorry," he chuckled softly._

_Daniel walked in and frowned at her, "Your parents are on their way," Regina sighed at that, her mother was going to be furious that she would put herself in danger like that, just the cherry on top of the fight they had last month, "And Robin ran, we thought he came in here to see you, but nobody knows where he went."_

_Her eyes blew up in alarm and she tried to stand up, pushing the paramedic out of the way._

_"Regina, I need you to stay still." Dr. Whale insisted, "You're lucky enough as it is that paper stitches are all you need right now, let not change that," She groaned and glared at him, but retreated her effort to stand. Everybody remained silent as she was seen to._

_Dr. Whale was preparing to leave, "Alright, just keep that clean and be careful while speak, although speaking shouldn't be much of a problem. I'd say four weeks of healing if you are careful. If you need anything, you know where I am."_

_Regina thanked him silently and carefully and then stood to approach Daniel, who embraced her suddenly, "You knew didn't you?"_

_She sighed at his accusing tone, "Not completely, but Robin had mentioned that he was worried this might happen," she pulled back to look at him, "He made me promise not to tell anyone."_

_Daniel rolled his eyes, keeping his arms loosely around her middle, "You could have told me."_

_"I know, I'm sorry," she whispered, leaning back into his hold, "But we need to find him, he can't be alone right now,"_

_"Regina?!" Cora's voice rang through the house as the front door slammed, she walked into the kitchen while Regina left Daniel's arms. Cora gasped at the gash on her daughter's lip and brought her hands to frame Regina's face, getting a better look. Daniel stepped back, observing as they interacted._

_"Regina…" Cora whispered._

_"Please don't yell at me," Regina whimpered, "I don't know if I could handle that right now."_

_"Yell at you? Regina, I am so proud of you," Cora raved, Regina's face still in her hands._

_"You.. You are?"_

_"Helena told Sheriff Nolan what you did, and he told me. You protected Helena and Robin," Cora turned to acknowledge Daniel, "You both did… But that man is going down. Nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it," Regina giggled softly at her comment, "But right now, you need to find Robin. You always seem to know where he runs off to. Bring him home."_

* * *

"This is where I found you that day," Regina reminds him, "No matter what was going on in our lives, this was always where I would find you."

He smiles, "This log has seen me through many hard times… You, as well."

She hums in agreement and she breathes in deeply through her nose, basking in the scent of the forest before exhaling a heavy sigh, "I can't believe my mom is gone," Robin doesn't speak, he stays silent to allow her the space to expand on her thoughts, "I was  _so_  horrible the last time we spoke. I think the only thing I didn't do was slam the door in her face."

"Your mom loved you more than anything in this world, Regina."

"I know," she whispered, "But I hate that I missed so much time with her," she mumbled, tears beginning to slip from her eyes once more, "I thought I was going to have more time."

Robin turns on the log and pulls her into his arms, letting her rest her head on his shoulder; it's awkward, but they don't care. She is shaking in his arms, tears soaking his suit jacket, but he doesn't even realise it, let alone care. He let's her cry for as long as she need and he doesn't even try to time how long she sobs, because it doesn't matter.

When she has allowed every last tear she could possibly muster, she snuggles close into him, his arms softly stroking her back, through her dress. Regina could stay there forever, knowing that the motion of his hands could definitely lull her to sleep. But instead of succumbing to a deep slumber, she mumbles a a sweet thank you and sits up straight, his arms dragging around her back to her hips.

"Always," he tells her, "Now, what do you say we go back into town and celebrate Cora's life?"

"Yes, please," she smiles, reaching down to pick her discarded shoes. Robin stands first and offers a hand to help her off the log and she gratefully takes it. His large, calloused hand grasps hers and he pulls her upright effortlessly. Thanking him once more, she loops her arm through his and they walk in the direction of the town, like they had done many times before in their life. And for the first time in a long time, Regina was beginning to feel like things  _just_ might get better.


	7. Chapter 7

Death can do strange and complex things to people, and these old friends have been plagued by it far too much. They are walking out of the forest, hand in hand, much like they used to. Yesterday, this close proximity would have had Regina running for the hills, but today? Today she needs him.

"We need to do one more thing before we go back." Robin tells her. She is intrigued by this, but trusts him enough to not ask for more details. She silently nods in agreement and follows him.

She lets Robin lead, he is silently dictating the direction they are walking by the faint pull on her arm, and she realises that they are heading back to the cemetery. But, she doesn't want to go back, she  _really_  doesn't want to go back. She wants to scream at him and tell him to take her home, but she is finding it hard to form any words, fearing that pained cries will be the only thing that he hears.

Her eye make-up is smeared, she can feel the way it has awkwardly hardened on the delicate skin of her cheek, so she is rubbing at it with the sleeve of her dress to distract herself as they approach what is left over of the funeral. The service has been over for at least an hour, all that remains are scattered chairs that have been carelessly left with not one shred of organisation and the painfully noticeable rectangle of disturbed earth on the ground.

Regina sits down on a random chair in the middle of the others, her eyes glued to the earth that now homed her mother. It's a weird feeling, looking down at the grave. Regina feels the weight of Cora's death, but at the same time, feels like she should be waking up from this horrific nightmare at any second.

Robin hasn't sat down, he is staring at the ground like she is. Regina lifts her head slowly, looking at him and catching the look of despair on his face. She feels guilt, only for a moment, when she realises that she hasn't once considered how he may be feeling today. Cora practically raised him, much like Helena had Regina. As she is looking at him, she can tell something is on his mind, he's keeping something buried inside and after everything he has just done for her, the least she can do is offer a safe place for him.

"Robin?"

At the gentle call of his name, Robin bites at the inside of his cheek as he turns and starts to walk away, not once making eye contact with her. He heads off behind her, leaving Regina sitting alone contemplating what her next move should be. She clamps her eyes tightly, bringing her hand to her mouth to muffle the cries that begin without any warning.

Hearing the barely audible weeping, Robin halts in his steps and walks back to stand behind the chair she is seated in and bring his hands to rest on her shoulders. As soon as he makes contact, Regina exhales a shuddered breath that is followed by more muffled cries. Robin frowns at the sound of Regina in pain, but is relieved when she reaches an arm over her chest to lay her hand atop one of his on her shoulders.

Together they stare at the ground, Regina allowing her tears to flow freely, Robin feeling the trickle of his own tears down his cheeks. As Robin sniffles, Regina squeezes his hand, and the sudden overwhelming feeling of grief takes over his body as his forehead falls forward to lean in her hair. He plants a soft, but long, kiss on the top of her head and then paces around to stand directly in front of her and kneel down to her level.

Once on his knees, he cranes his neck around to stare at that horrid rectangle of dirt on the ground once more and he cracks.

He loses it. His body erupts in sobs and it alarms her. She stares at him with concerned eyes and an open mouth as he covers his eyes.

No, she's having none of that. She reaches to hold his hand, not letting him cover his grief from her, "We go through this together," she tells him with seriousness in her eyes.

His lips pull in tightly, he nods, and leans his head into her lap while his body shakes in mourning. Regina cries with him, her hands weaving continuously through his hair and she comes to realise something.

They are not only grieving the loss Cora. They are grieving the loss of Marian, of Daniel… They are grieving the loss of  _themselves;_  The people they used to be, the relationship they used to have and want to have back so desperately.

When she hears a muffled apology, Regina swiftly hushes him. She is sick of apologies. She is sick of forcing herself to be mad. She is sick of not having him in her life. It ends now.

With tears flowing less frequently, Robin lifts his head up from her lap and tries to force a smile, but it fails and causes her to chuckle sadly at him. She appreciates the effort, at least.

"Are you okay?" She asks him, wiping away stray tears from his face with her knuckles.

"Yes," he sighs, "I'm sorry, I am supposed to be offering you support today, not the other way around."

"She was your family, too," Robin stops breathing for a second. To hear the words actually leave her mouth offers a wave of soothing comfort. He reaches for her hand and presses a grateful kiss to it before standing up, "Honestly, I just want to go home…and drink my body weight in alcohol," she whispers jokingly.

He reaches out a hand and gives her a gentle pull upward when she takes it. He doesn't let go of her hand when she is standing, instead he reaches down to take her other one, "Might I join you?"

She nods, making him smile, "Of course you can," she starts to pull him backwards, flips around and walks towards town, keeping one of his hands grasped in hers, "However, we do both have children-"

"Say no more," he interrupts, searching in his jean pocket for his phone, "My mother already messaged me. She and your father are taking care of the boys tonight at my house," Regina instantly feels like a burden and Robin see's it in the way her body language changes, "Hey, I'm sure they just think a night to yourself would be nice… especially after what happened this afternoon."

There's no force or judgement in his tone, he meant his statement to be nothing more than encouraging and supportive, and she appreciated it greatly, "Let's go, then?"

"Of course."

* * *

Two hours later, there is a group of old friends sitting in Regina's living room; an impromptu party, if you will. David and Mary Margaret had shown up to check on her and decided to stay for a drink or two. Killian Jones had weaselled his way inside and was incessantly flirting with Emma, and Regina couldn't help but snigger every time Emma brushed him off, but then blushed brightly at the attempt.

Regina hasn't spoken for a while, instead she has been sitting on the chair in the corner with her knees tucked up to her chest watching her friends interact. Ruby and Mary Margaret are giggling about some old school memory while David and Robin are arguing about whatever sport they have moved onto.

Regina has missed this. Missed it so much more than she is willing to admit. It's been years since they have all been in her house together, the only differences being their slightly aged faces and the lack of a few people who were now lost to them.

Focussing on her friends again, she notices that Robin has moved from the living room. She straightens her legs to the floor and turns her head from side to side, glancing for him.

"He's in the kitchen," Emma tells her with a grin, handing Regina another beer.

"Oh," she replies, taking a swig from her new bottle.

"We haven't really had the chance to talk since you got back," Emma sits down on the floor, looking up at Regina sadly, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today."

Regina sighs and places a gentle hand on the blonde's head, "I'm fine. Robin was a great help. And now that I've really come to terms with everything… I feel better. I feel lighter."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, and I'm happy everyone is here. Except maybe Killian…" Regina teases, winking at her friend.

Emma rolls her eyes, "He is definitely a character. Not exactly someone I pictured you being friends with in high school."

Regina laughs, " We had an odd relationship, but it's obvious he likes you…"

Scoffing, Emma stands up, "Not gonna happen, lady," Regina chuckles at her, "Now, go in the kitchen and see where Robin got to. He didn't look too great when I was in there."

With concern, Regina stands up and walks toward the kitchen, allowing Emma to sit in her chair. The kitchen is significantly quieter than the living room without all the chatter, it's brighter, too. Regina finds herself blinking more to have her eyes adjust. Robin is perched at the island in the middle of the room with his head in his hands, breathing heavily, the drink in front of him untouched.

"Hey," she startles him, causing him to jump and look at her with a shocked face, "Sorry," she says, sauntering over to sit next to him, placing her drink next to his, "What's wrong? You haven't spoken to me since we got here."

He looks at her, then back to his hands, and then back to her face again… as if he is trying to find the right way to speak what is on his mind. Eventually, he sighs with the shrug of his shoulders, "I just… I hate that I made today about me."

The guilt is dripping from his voice, but she doesn't fully understand what he means. When she doesn't respond, he clarifies, "At the cemetery. I shouldn't have put you in that position… You had enough going on today and I-"

"Robin," she cuts off, leaning forward on her elbows and tilting her head, "My mother meant a lot to you. I understand that. You are allowed to grieve as much as I am. Have… Do I really come off as the kind of person that would be angry at your sorrow?"

"Of course not."

"Well, then stop thinking these ridiculous things," her voice is playful, but he doesn't lose sight of the seriousness of his thoughts.

"Sorry," he grumbles, "It's just… a few days ago you were screaming at me on the street, telling me to stay the hell away from you, and today I  _literally_  cried in your lap. I just don't want to ruin any chance I have of resolving our issues."

"You haven't," she assures. She reaches forward and tilts his face towards hers with a finger, "I believe that we can get back what we had. There have been moments over the last few days where it has felt like nothing had changed and I am not about to give that up. So, listen to me… the only way you can ruin your chance with me this time around is if you disappear again.  _Please_  don't disappear again."

He smiles softly at her, and whispers, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," she responds with a watery smile.

With a clear of his throat, he suggests while standing, "Why don't we head back through?"

Regina stands as well, and as he begins to twirl on the ball of his foot to leave the kitchen, Regina grasps his forearm and flips him back around, "Wait," He looks at her, waiting patiently and giving her the space to discover what she wants to say.

She's not ready to abandon this conversation. She has so many things running through her mind like wildfire. Standing here, close to him, she wants to indulge in it. Regina's hand doesn't leave his arm, but her left hand travels up to his hip, slips under the suit jacket he's wearing, and lies flatly against him, "Thank you," she breathes, tears gathering in her eyes, "For today."

"Don't mention it," Robin's hands lift to the base of her neck, his thumbs caressing her collar bones like it is the most natural thing in the world. Her breath hitches and she closes her eyes, the feeling of his touch intoxicating her in a way she didn't think was possible. Her eyes open again and he is looking at her; his stare is strong, she swears he is looking into her soul. Regina's eyes dart down and, for the first time today, she really notices what he is wearing.

"The last time I saw you in a suit was Prom," she announces with the clearing of her throat. The slow rubbing of her hand on his arm is preventing him from thinking a cohesive thought, her touch creating a tingling sensation on the surface of his skin. When he doesn't respond, she apologises, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that."

He snaps back to reality and shakes his head, "No apology needed, especially when you're right. It would have been Prom. That was a fun night,"

She laughs brightly as she thinks about the evening, "It most definitely was."

* * *

_Senior prom. Cora had been hyping up the evening more and more as it approached. She had taken Regina to the nearest city to buy her dress, and it was stunning. Regina would be lying if she said she said she wasn't excited. She was. She was going to look gorgeous and she was going to spend the night with all of her best friends._

_Cora was in the middle of styling Regina's hair when she asked, "So, did Daniel and Robin finally fight over who was going to take you to the dance?"_

_Regina rolled her eyes at her mother in the large mirror in front of them, "We are all going together, mom, there was no fighting," Cora smirked at Regina and then continued with her hair, "Why would you think they would fight about that anyway?" Regina asked innocently._

_"If you think neither one of those boys wanted you all to themselves tonight, you're crazy, sweetheart."_

_"We are all just friends." Regina reminded._

_"Of course you are," Cora chuckled, "Anyway, when are they rest of your friends getting here?"_

_"Mary Margaret and Ruby will be here in a few minutes, then the boys are picking us up at six."_

_"And you're sure you don't all want to come back to the house tonight instead of going to that dirty, cold,-"_

_"Mom!" Regina laughed trying to stop Cora's almost comedic rant, "We all want to go to the treehouse tonight. It's special to us, okay?"_

_Cora sighed as she secured the last curl on Regina's head, "Whatever you want, my dear," Cora leaned down and kissed the top of Regina's hair, "Now, what do you think?"_

_Regina stared at herself in the mirror and admired the beautiful styling of her hair. Her long raven locks were softly curled, with the top half of her hair tied back loosely, and her bangs sitting nicely and framing her face. Regina grinned at her mother, "It's amazing, Mom, thank you."_

_"You are more than welcome," Then the door bell rang and excitement began to bubble in Regina's stomach. She stands quickly and runs out of her bedroom to answer the door, but stops quickly in the doorway. She turns back to her mother and kisses Cora softly on the cheek._

_"Thank you for doing my hair, I love you," Regina told her with a soft smile._

_Cora returned the smile, and urged her to go downstairs, "I love you, too, now go to your friends before they decide to play a song with our doorbell."_

_The next hour or so consisted of the application of makeup, whispered planning of their after party in the forest, and putting on their dresses. Ruby, of course, went for the bright red coloured elegant dress that showed every curve she had on her body. Mary Margaret went for a white dress, rather daring if you were to ask Regina, but it actually didn't look as much like a wedding dress as she thought it would have. Just the week before, Regina a teased Mary Margaret mercilessly about how scared David would be when she showed up to prom in white. Now, Regina's dress was a deep purple; royal, regal. It was long, and hugged her body on all the right ways._

_"Robin and Daniel are going to drop dead when they see you in that dress, Regina," Mary Margaret teased causing Regina to grin at the thought, "You look stunning."_

_"She's right you know," Ruby agreed, "That colour is absolutely killer on you."_

_She blushed at her friends compliments, "You are both too sweet, and look incredible," her train of thought is interrupted by the doorbell, "I guess the guys are here, let's go downstairs."_

_They are met by Cora at the bottom of the stairs who gasped at the sight of the young girls descending down the staircase, "Oh my," she exclaimed, "Henry get the camera, they look beautiful."_

_"You're not going to start crying, are you?" Regina asked playfully._

_Clearing her throat, Cora grinned at Regina, "Absolutely not. Mayors don't cry… but there is nothing saying I can't gush over my daughter."_

_"Regina…" Henry gasped at the sight, "Look at you, what happened to my little girl?," Henry looked over to Ruby and Mary Margaret, "What happened to all our little girls?" He asked looking at Cora._

_With a shrug, Cora compliments Ruby and Mary Margaret on the way to open the door. If there was an appropriate time to snap a picture it would have been the moment that door opened to reveal four dropped jaws as they caught sight of the girls._

_David was instantly at Mary Margaret's side with affection in his eyes and Killian sauntered over cheekily to Ruby whispering something, most like inappropriate, in her ear, but it had her smiling. Daniel and Robin kept their eyes glued on Regina and walked slowly towards her._

_"Wow," Daniel said first._

_Robin nodded his head, almost in a trance, "Yeah, what he said."_

_Regina giggled, bowing her head slightly as she blushed, "Thank you, you both clean up rather well yourselves."_

_After a few silent seconds, Mary Margaret and David joined them creating a circle, "Regina, you look lovely," David told her and she smiled at him in response._

_"As do you, Mary Margaret," Robin announced._

_"Thank you," she replied, "You boys look great, not quite as dashing as my prince here, but you are definitely competing for a close second."_

_"And what about me, love?" Killian interrupted as he and Ruby joined them._

_"She's afraid it would feed your ego," Regina mocked playfully, causing the group to share a laugh._

_Cora joined them then, announcing that they needed to take some photographs. So, they did. They took their awkward cliche pictures, but threw in a few with some funny faces every so often._

_As they were preparing to leave, Robin ushered Regina quietly into the living room so that they are alone, "Are you okay?" Regina asked._

_"I'm fine, I just.. I got you something," he told her before reaching into the bag that he had somehow secretly put on the couch. He reached inside and pulled out a clear box that had a beautiful plum coloured corsage, "I know we are all going as friends," he started, while taking the corsage our of the box, "But, I knew that Mary Margaret and Ruby would both get one from David and Killian…" He slipped the corsage onto Regina's wrist slowly, "I would hate for you to feel left out, so I got one, just incase."_

_She is smiling at him sweetly, "How did I get so lucky to end up with a friend like you?" He shrugged with a grin, making her laugh quietly before leaning in a placing a kiss on his cheek, "It's beautiful, Robin, thank you."_

_"It was my pleasure, m'lady."_

* * *

"David's sister followed you around the entire night. Abigail had  _such_ a huge crush on you," Regina giggles.

"Don't remind me," he groans and she grins widely, chuckling through her teeth. When her smile fades, one of his hands travels to her lower back while the other holds her cheek, "Do that again," he asks, feeling embarrassed by his request.

"Do what?"

His eyes are still locked onto hers, "Smile."

She tilts her head into his touch, "Robin…" she whimpers.

"I'm sorry," he moves his upper body in closer to her, his nose almost brushing against hers, "It's just been so long since I've seen you smile like that… It's been so long since I've  _seen_  you."

She feels a flutter in her stomach, a reaction from his words and their closeness. The last person she had been this close to, physically, was Daniel and if anyone were to pass them by in this exact moment, they wouldn't being able to fathom how much she loathed this man a few days ago. But this is just typical of her… typical of them. They were always close, always touching. How did she never notice that the had feelings for her? Regina's about to respond when Emma stumbles into the kitchen and the two shoot apart, startled by the interruption.

Emma is standing at the door, an empty bottle in her hand and wide eyes, " _Oh_ ," Emma starts, having obviously seen how close the pair were, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You didn't," Regina tells her, almost too quickly, and Emma recognises it as a silent request to drop the issue.

"Alright…," Emma mumbles, unconvinced, "Robin, I think David mentioned something about music, you look like you have good taste. Want to be the official DJ?"

Robin laughs and agrees, walking away from Regina and into the living room. He doesn't dare look back at her because of the sheer attraction they had to each other just moments earlier, as well as the mild embarrassment that has come with being caught doing… well, doing nothing. But a couple of seconds more and it  _could_  have been a whole lot more than nothing.

"What was going on in here? It looked very…cozy," Emma asks, glaring at Regina like any concerned friend.

Regina brushes off Emma's statement and walks to look out the window, into the yard. She is trying to shake off the feeling of intimacy that is still coursing through her veins. She hates how safe she felt while close to him, it's all just far too perplexing. When Regina finally turns back to Emma, she sadly smiles and shrugs her shoulders, already knowing the question that Emma was desperately trying to not ask her.

"Don't tell me that it was nothing, because I can tell by the look on your face that it was a lot more than nothing," Emma pleads.

"Emma," Regina groans, "I don't know what just happened. One second we were talking, and then the next…"

"His face was almost on your face?"

"Seriously, Emma?" Regina rubs her brow in frustration, but can't help but laugh at Emma's innocent eye roll.

"I call it how I see it, Regina. That's why you love me," Emma teases.

"Is that right?" Regina challenges.

Emma nods with a smirk and stands to join her friend by the window, "I am also beginning to wonder if maybe there was a bit more than a friendship between you guys in high school…"

"Nope," Regina dismisses, pushing herself away from the counter and walking across the room to the fridge, "We were just friends."

"Oh, you  _liar_. I knew it!"

Regina stops and pleads, "Emma, please. We were just friends. The day he left we… You know what, it doesn't matter, because we were just friends. We  _are_  just friends."

"The day he left?" Emma asks, Regina silently cursing herself for bringing it up.

"Nothing, he just left."

"Why is it that every time you lie to me, I need to remind you of my superpower?" Emma crosses her arms with a cheeky raise of her eyebrow. She clicks her tongue in feigned annoyance.

"He kissed me, alright. Is that what you wanted to hear? He kissed me, got in his car, and left." Regina admits painfully, her voice cracking slightly by the end, but it feels so  _good_  to finally have that off her chest. For someone else to finally know what happened between them that day. Regina had never told Daniel, the only person who knew was Cora.

"And tonight?" Emma asks.

"Tonight we just talked," Emma raises another unconvinced eyebrow, " _That's_  it," Regina defends with the raise of her arms.

"I believe you," Emma tells her without a shred of doubt in her eyes, "But, do you  _want_  anything else to happen? What I walked in on seemed to have contribution from both parties…"

"I don't know, Emma. I'm so lost, and when I'm with Robin, things just start to make sense. I get so wrapped up in him that I forget everything else… It's always been that way."

"You were in love with him, weren't you?" Emma asks, Regina shifting uncomfortably at the questions and folding her arms, "I'm going to take that as a yes…"

"I don't know if I was," Regina whispers honestly, looking at Emma with glistened eyes, "I was young and I didn't know what it felt like to be in love with someone… and I loved Daniel and Robin so much anyway, it was hard to differentiate the love I had for them as friends and any thing else I felt."

"But?"

"The other day when we spoke," Regina starts, turning her head toward to door to double check that they were alone, "Robin told me that he was in love with me in high school, and it's part of the reason that he left."

"Woah," Emma states with wide eyes, "That's quite a lot to unload on you."

"You're not kidding. I never even realised he was in love with me, but now that I think back on it… I should have noticed."

"Noticed what?" David interrupts as he stumbles into the kitchen.

Regina and Emma laugh at him, he is slightly tipsy and squinting his eyes at them, leaning onto the island in the middle of the room, "Nothing that concerns you, David," Regina chuckles, "How are  _you_  feeling?"

"Just wonderful," he responds, "But neither of you have had anywhere near enough to drink, so I believe it's time for shots."

Emma looks at Regina with a raised eyebrow after David's request, "How about it?"

Smirking back at the blonde, she nods her head, "Oh, yeah."

* * *

Several shots of tequila later, David is curled up, sleeping, with Mary Margaret in his lap. Emma and Killian are in the kitchen chatting away with each other, or at least incessantly flirting with each other. Robin and Regina are sprawled out together on the couch, Regina has her head in his lap as she stares at the ceiling. They have been talking for at least an hour, the flow of alcohol making them feel significantly more at ease around each other.

"So, you passed up a record deal for your family?" Regina asks for clarification.

"That I did. Marian was pregnant, and while a record deal would have been fantastic, Roland is what I wanted more," Robin tells her while looking down at the face that is in his lap.

"She was lucky to have a man like you, Robin," Regina mumbles to him before yawning loudly, "And, with you raising him, Roland is going to turn out to be a wonderful young boy."

He smiles at her with appreciation for her words, but a slight frown takes over, "I just wish she would be here to see it."

"There isn't a day that passes that I don't wish Daniel were here to see his little boy grow up," Regina says softly, tears welling in her eyes, "Sometimes, I'm worried that I'm going to forget him…or things about him. The way he smelled, the way he smiled, his voice."

"You could never forget him, Regina. But I understand the fear. I've spent many years with that feeling." He admits.

"Many years? I thought Marian only passed a couple of years ago?" She asks curiously, tilting her head back in his lap to look up at him.

"She did," he moves his hand to stroke her hair, "But, I had the same fear about you. I was worried that I was going to forget."

"Did you?"

"Not a single moment. I thought about the time I spent with you and Daniel very often. I spoke about you all the time. Marian had tried so hard to have me contact you," he admits, "But, I was afraid that you would hate me and after the yelling match I got into with Daniel… I was scared."

Reaching an arm up, she rubbed his forearm, "Daniel didn't hate you," she tells him, yawning loudly once more, sleep trying to take over her body, "When he was in the hospital, near the end, he really wanted to see you."

"I know," Robin whispers, hanging his head shamefully.

"Huh?" She asks, releasing yet another yawn.

"I.." He starts, but waits a couple of moments to gather the right words, "I spoke to him. Two days before he died. On the phone… I didn't see him. But, a few days after he died, I received a letter from him and-"

He sighs when he hears the soft snore of the woman leaning on him, he stops his story… She can hear it another day. Robin doesn't know when he'll ever muster up the courage to tell her that story again, but this must not have been the right time.

He watches her sleep for a moment. Taking in the softness of her face, the peacefulness of her features… her sheer beauty. He hears Emma talking quietly to Killian as she walks him to the front door. Killian bids her a good evening and leaves, leaving Emma to wander into the living room and sit on the coffee table in front of Robin and their sleeping friend.

"Sometimes I forget that she can look so calm and stress free," Emma whispers, hoping to garner a small chuckle from Robin, but it fails when his concern stricken face doesn't change, "You, on the other hand, look awful. What's on your mind?" He looks at Emma, contemplating for a second whether or not it was worth confiding in her, but he has to get this off his chest.

"I think I might still be in love with her…. and that terrifies me."

Emma can't help but grin at his profession of laugh, and chuckles, "What is with you two and thinking that love is a bad thing?"

"Love has never really been nice to me. I made a huge mistake and abandoned the woman I love and then the universe killed the woman I was madly in love with. Regina lost Daniel… Love is a scary thing, Emma."

"I lost love, too, y'know. And I've felt all of these things, but I promise you… following your heart is always a good thing. Always."

"I can't," he says painfully.

"Why not?"

"Because there's still so much I haven't told her… Things that could very well make her want me out of her life again."

Emma frowns, and looks down at Regina, "She needs you in her life, Robin. So, I suggest you start being honest with her. Completely. Tell her everything. She deserves that… and so do you. You deserve to live your life without the burden of all these secrets."

"I'll tell her tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to let her sleep in peace."

"Alright. But don't let her down again. You owe her this."

"Yes, I do."


	8. Chapter 8

Robin carries Regina to bed, her small sleeping body encased in his arms as he walks up the stairs. Emma follows them, opening Regina's bedroom door for him and flipping on the bedside lamp. He shuffles inside as Emma leaves and heads back downstairs, the snoring brunette not stirring at all from her slumber. Expertly, he pulls back the comforter despite holding her, places her delicately onto her bed and brings the duvet back up to cover her, much like he does for his son every evening.

He should leave. He knows that. But, he can't help but look at her for a minute. She's beautiful - she always has been. Without thinking, he brushes his hand over her forehead, taking any misplaced hair with him along the way. When Robin takes his hand back, she sighs in her sleep, making him chuckle through his nose.

Robin leans down and kisses her forehead softly, his lips barely touching her skin, "I…" he starts in a whisper, but retreats, "Goodnight, milady."

When he reaches the living room, he searches for his suit jacket. It's gone. He could swear that he left it on the couch, his head is moving from side to side as he glances at all the furniture in the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Emma standing in the hallway, "I moved it to the kitchen. If you think you are getting to leave without explaining all of this to me, you are dumber than I thought," Emma teases with a smirk.

Robin laughs nervously, "Right," he responds, walking towards her, "I may need a drink for this. Or coffee at the very least."

As they enter the kitchen, Emma picks up the kettle and fills it with water from the sink, "Coffee will probably benefit us both more in the morning," Robin laughs in agreement as Emma turns the kettle on to boil. They don't speak as the coffees are being made, but as soon as a steaming mug of black coffee, just how he likes it, is placed in front of him on the island, he exhales a heavy sigh.

"I don't know what you want from me right now," he admits honestly, fidgeting with his fingers.

Emma nods her head in understanding, "Listen, I am not going to judge you for keeping secrets because we all do it. But, if this is going to hurt Regina, I need know because she will turn to me. Does that make sense?"

"It does, but I really think it would be better if I didn't tell her at all."

"That's not an option," Emma tells him sternly, "I may not know what it is, and you may not tell me. But, I know you are keeping something from her and I will tell her that if I need to," Robin can't help but grin at the blonde, "What?" she asks.

"Nothing, you just sounded a lot like Daniel right there," he tells her, "You really care about her, don't you?" Robin asks, already knowing the answer to the question.

With glistened eyes, Emma nods her head, "Yes. Regina praises me constantly for being there for her, but I don't think she fully understands just how much she has changed my life. I love her for giving me the one thing I never thought I'd have…"

"And what's that?" Robin pries.

"A family."

* * *

_"Regina, are you sure about this?" Emma asked as they walked up the stairs to Regina's apartment, "We always advise to not mix your support group with you personal life too much, y'know?"_

_Regina turned on the stairs, "For the millionth time, Emma. Yes, I am sure. We've known each other for six months, you are the closest thing to a friend that I have in this city. I am absolutely, positively, sure about this. Now will you stop trying to convince yourself otherwise?"_

_Emma huffed out a breath and followed as Regina continued up the stairs. Regina reached in her purse for her keys when they reached the door, but it opened before she needed them to reveal a young blonde girl, "You're home early," she said._

_"I am," Regina told her as she walked inside, "Ashley, this is my friend Emma. Emma, this is my neighbour Ashley."_

_"Lovely to meet you, Emma. Will you need me for the rest of the night?" Ashley asked Regina._

_"No, you can go home. Thank you."_

_"Not a problem. Same time next week?"_

_Regina nodded her head as Emma stood awkwardly in the middle, looking around the small part of Regina's apartment that she could see. It was neat and tidy. Decorated expertly, not that that was surprising where Regina was concerned. Ashley gathered her jacket and backpack before leaving, waving another quick goodbye to them both. "Are you ready?" Regina asked, waving Emma towards the living room._

_This room doesn't disappoint in the slightest. Everything is pristine, up to the placement of ornaments on the fireplace. The room is warm, cosy, but has a clear distinct split in styles. It's obvious that Regina and Daniel both played a role in decorating this room. The parts that were Regina are clear; the black end tables, the black mantle, and the mirror hanging about the fireplace was so mythically gorgeous, that it had to have been Regina's choice. But, then there were the aspects that were clearly Daniel; the leather couches, the pictures in the frames with goofy faces._

_Emma couldn't help but smile when she soaked in the room. She had spent the last six months hearing stories about Daniel and the life he and Regina shared, and this room was such a vivd and strong representation of how well they fit together._

_Then again, nothing could encompass Daniel and Regina as one entity as much as the small boy sitting on the couch glancing at the television. Emma watched as Regina approached the child with a bright smile and open arms. He was quick to abandon the television for his mother's outstretched arms and squealed happily when he was enveloped in them._

_Regina lifted him up and he wrapped his legs around her waist and was he mumbling incoherently and excitedly about his day, but Regina look at him with wide eyes and responding enthusiastically. She turned and signalled for Emma to come over, "Henry, I have a friend I want you to meet," she told him._

_Henry looked over at Emma and smiled widely and waved, "Hello," he squealed, "I'm Henry," he said proudly, looking over to his mother for praise at pronouncing his name expertly._

_Regina grinned at Henry and smacked a kiss to his cheek, "This is Emma," she told him. Emma waved awkwardly at the toddler, but with a smile, "How would you feel about Emma staying for dinner?" Regina asked the boy._

* * *

"Regina and Henry mean the world to me. They helped me find myself again after I'd lost so much. They gave me a home," Emma explains becoming more and more emotional, "And, I know you and Regina have a lot to work through and it's going to be a long road, but I will not let you build a relationship with her on lies. I've had to deal with that… and it ruined me."

Robin looks at Emma with admiration and thanks in his eyes. Instinctually, he reaches for her hand, "Emma Swan. In the short time I have known you, you have consistently surprised me with the honour you hold towards others. Thank you for being there for Regina when I was too much of a coward."

She squeezes his hand in appreciation for his words and smiles softly at him, "I promise that if you're honest with her, things will be fine."

Taking his hand back, Robin shakes his head in defeat, "I don't know about that, Emma."

"How bad could it be? You disappeared for ten years and she's forgiving you for that. I can't think of anything else you could do that is worse," she tells him, "No offence."

Robin laughs at the confidence on her face and then frowns at her, "Regina thinks that I didn't go to Daniel's funeral… but I did," Robin confesses painfully as he watches Emma's face contort in horror.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Emma bites back, "And you haven't told her? Are you crazy?" Her eyes are wide in shock but soften sympathetically, "Shit, Robin… I'm sorry. That was a gut reaction, I just… Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"Still think there isn't anything worse I could do?" He asks sadly.

"You need to tell her."

"I will," He promises, "I just need to think it through first. Please, don't say anything to her," He hates asking such a thing of Emma, but he is pleasantly surprised when she nods in agreement.

"Of course, but if by Saturday morning she doesn't know. I am telling her."

"Alright," he agrees, "Anyway, I am going to sleep on the couch, I'd imagine my mother has given my room to Henry, one of them, at least… I'll probably be gone by the time either of you wake, but I will tell her. I promise."

"Goodnight, Robin," they both stand and head in their different directions, their coffee's remaining on the island untouched.

* * *

Regina wakes in her bed still clad in her dress from the day before. She's unsure as to how she got here, the last thing she remembers is falling asleep on…  _Oh, God_. The last thing she remembers is falling asleep on Robin Locksley's lap. She sits up in her bed, running her fingertips through the hair that had matted to her face over night.

She sighs deeply and scrunches her eyes closed. She's not hungover, not at all, but it has been so long since she has really consumed any substantial amount of alcohol and her body was not going to let her forget it. Standing up from her bed, Regina heads into her bathroom and turns on the shower before looking at herself in the mirror.

She could look worse. That's a fair description, but showering is a must. She does so rather quickly and it isn't long before she is walking out of her bedroom, dressed for the day, and bumping into Emma who has no problem eating breakfast in her pyjamas.

"Good morning," Regina mumbles with a hint of embarrassment.

"Back at you," Emma replies as they walk side by side down the stairs.

"So, uh," Regina starts, "I don't suppose you know how I got to bed?"

She finishes her question as they reach the bottom of the staircase and they laugh loudly at the sight. Robin is fast asleep on the couch, his suit jacket being used as a pillow, but it is Mary Margaret and David curled up together on the smaller couch in the corner that makes them laugh.

"I completely forgot they were here when I went to bed or I would have woke them up," Emma whispers, pushing Regina into the kitchen, "And, to answer your question, Robin carried you."

Regina scrunches her eyes closed and groans, "I was really hoping you wouldn't say that."

"He didn't mind," Emma laughs, picking up the two mugs filled with cold coffee and pouring them out in the sink, "Besides, it was better him than me or you would have been rudely awaken by the floor when you hit it."

Regina sniggers at her comment just as Mary Margaret saunters sleepily into the kitchen. She yawns loudly and rubs her eyes harshly making Regina and Emma giggle at her. With unamused eyes, Mary Margaret stares at them, "You try sleeping on that small couch," she deadpans, "Why did nobody wake us?"

"I think we all fell asleep around the same time," Emma tells her, "And, we kinda forgot you guys were there."

"Lovely," Mary Margaret teases, "Anyway, David was just waking Robin and we are going to head home and get ready for work."

"He's awake and getting his things," David says walking behind Mary Margaret and wrapping his arms around her middle, "We should probably go. Thank for last night, Regina. It was a lot of fun, despite the circumstances."

Regina smiles at him, "It was fun. We should do this one more time before we head back to New York?"

"Definitely," David replies with a frown as he remembers that Regina will be leaving soon, "Let's go," he whispers to Mary Margaret with a kiss to her cheek. They both wave at Emma and Regina before turning towards to the main door, crossing paths with Robin as he walked into the kitchen.

Embarrassed, Regina flips around to avoid eye contact with Robin, "Coffee?" she offers.

"Uh, no, thank you," he tells her, "I think I may just go home and send the Henrys back," And like clockwork, the front door swings open to reveal each Henry, young and old, and they scurry inside, "Or, perhaps they're coming to send me home."

Henry barrels into the kitchen, leaving his grandfather behind, running passed everyone else and collides with his mother's legs, wrapping his arms around them tightly. The small boy is quiet, and after a sleepover with his new friend, this has Regina worrying.

She bends down to his level, "I missed you," she says softly, "Did you have a good time?" Henry nods sadly, wrapping his arms around Regina's neck and burying his face into her hair. She looks at her father with concern but he shrugs his shoulders.

Robin quietly excuses himself, throwing quick goodbyes to everyone and a timid wave to Regina, "If you need anything," he offers before he leaves.

Regina notes the look of sympathy in his eyes. When you become a parent, you can't help but feel sadness at the blue mood of a child. She's received this look before and it has infuriated her, but Robin's was just so… genuine.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Regina asks as she shifts uncomfortably in her bent position. Henry mumbles something into her shoulder, "I can't hear you, baby."

Henry sighs heavily and lifts his head up to look his mother in the eye, "I miss Grandma," he whispers, "Can we talk to her and Daddy?"

Regina smiles painfully at her boy, "Of course we can, run up to your room and I'll be right there," Henry walks away, the usual skip in his step missing, towards the staircase. Regina straightens up, smiling at Emma gratefully when she places a supportive hand on Regina's shoulder.

It's then that Regina realises that she hasn't seen Henry Sr. since the funeral, "I'm sorry about yesterday," she tells her father.

"Don't be silly. I told you it would happen when you least expected it. You just had a lot more than Henry and I to help you through it," he says with an appreciative smile towards Emma, "Robin really has stepped up."

"Yes, he has," Regina agrees, not noticing Emma look of worry, "Anyway, I need to go to Henry."

"Go," Emma urges, "I will entertain Mr. Mill's here as I kick his butt in Backgammon."

"It's on, Swan," Henry Sr. teases, "Send our love to Henry."

* * *

Regina lights the long white candle on Henry's bedside table. Henry has his back against the headboard and his little legs stretched out as far as they can, and Regina is kneeling on the floor next to him, her hands on his thighs.

"Okay, what did you want to talk to them about?" Henry puts his finger on his lip dramatically as he thinks, and Regina just cannot stifle the chuckle that comes.

"Do you think they would want to hear about my new friend?" Henry asked.

"Roland? Absolutely they would," Regina encouraged. Henry bubbles with excitement and silently asks for the candle with his hand, "Careful," Regina tells him when she hands the candle over.

Regina smiles softly while Henry tells every tale he can recall about Roland and their small adventures so far. He talks about Robin and Helena with enthusiasm and it makes Regina beam.

"Do you think Grandma would like Roland?" Henry asks.

"Of course she would. Especially if she could see how nice you are to each other."

"And Robin?" He asks, with an innocence that makes Regina grin.

"Grandma and Robin liked each other very much," Regina informs him and she can see the cogs in his mind work.

"Robin knows Grandma?"

"Robin and I were very good friends when we were younger. Sometimes Grandma would make him dinner or Helena would take both of us out for lunch. We were all very close."

"What about Daddy?"

She tilts her head at his question, "What about him, sweetheart?"

"Do you think Robin and Daddy would like each other?"

"Oh," she starts, leaning closer to him on the bed, shifting her elbows forward, "Your father and Robin were the best of friends, much like you and Roland are. Your Dad, Robin, and I were all best friends with each other. We spent almost every second together."

With wide eyes and curiosity, Henry asks, "Really?" Regina nods happily, "Did you have sleepovers like Roland and me?"

Amused by his question, she giggles, "Actually, yes. Yes, we did."

* * *

_They had taken over Regina's living room floor. Their sleeping bags were lined up side by side in the middle of the floor, snack bowls were piled up on the coffee table that had been pushed to the side of the room. Daniel, Regina, and Robin were sitting on the floor around a Monopoly board nearing the end of an almost three hour game._

_"Guys, one of you just needs to quit," Regina begged cheerfully resulting in what can only be described as death stares from each boy. Regina snorted at their faces and pushed herself up from the floor, "I'm going to get another drink, do either of you want one?" She looked down at her friends sitting on the floor for an answer. When neither responded, she laughed again with a whispered, "Losers," as she walked into the kitchen._

_Much to her surprise, Cora was still in the kitchen reading her book. It was far passed eleven and Regina had thought she had gone to bed, "Hey Mom, I thought you were in bed?"_

_Cora placed the book down, "I couldn't sleep," she lied with very little subtlety._

_With a dramatic sigh, Regina circled her arms around Cora from behind, "Do we need to have the discussion again?"_

_"What discussion?"_

_Regina laughed at her avoidance and moved around the island to face Cora, "The one where I assure you that we are all just friends and you don't have to worry about any 'funny business', as Daddy seems to call it."_

_Cora smirked at Regina's emphasised use of air quotes and sighed, "I know. It's just weird. My only daughter inviting two boys over for a sleepover? Doesn't that make me a bad mother?"_

_"What? No! That makes you an amazing Mother who raised a young woman who you trust enough to have boys over. Besides, it's Robin and Daniel. You know they would never-"_

_"You're damn right they won't," Cora snarked playfully making Regina laugh, "You're just growing up far too fast."_

_"Can you go to bed now and stop worrying?" Regina teased, "I'll even let you terrify the boys on your way."_

_Regina poured herself a glass of water quickly before walking into the living room with Cora, "I do love to terrify these two," she joked._

_When they entered the living room, Robin and Daniel were putting their game away, "So, who won?" Regina asked._

_"I did," both boys responded and then glared at each other._

_"I had the most money saved at the end," Robin argued._

_"But I had the most properties," Daniel countered._

_"Boys, enough," Cora barked, Robin and Daniel straightening up and closing their mouths tightly, "I'm sure you know well enough not to break the rules in my house, but I am going to reiterate them, regardless. If you so much as think about touching anything you shouldn't," Cora glanced at Regina. "I will cut off your hands, are we clear?"_

_Robin's gulp was extremely audible and Daniel nodded his head frantically, "Yes, Mayor Mills," Robin stated._

_"Crystal," Daniel added._

_Cora threw a mischievous grin over to Regina who burst at the seams with laughter, "You both look petrified," she said between howls, Cora giggling away with her. Daniel and Robin visibly became less tense and released their own individual sighs of relief._

_"Goodnight, boys. I'll see you all in the morning," Cora bid them before heading to her bedroom for the night._

_Regina was still laughing when Cora is gone, the looks the she is receiving from Robin and Daniel were not helping, "I'm sorry," she apologised, "That was pretty amazing."_

_Both boys pondered for a minute, and started to snigger as well, "Alright," Daniel agreed, "It was a good one."_

_"Yes. She absolutely terrifies me sometimes," Robin added._

_As their laughter died down, they finished closing up the board game and each got in their sleeping bags. Regina was in the middle, Daniel on the right and Robin on her left. It was the time of night where they just basked in their comfortable silence. It was one of the things Regina loved most about being with them; sometimes literally all she needed was to be with them, even in the absence of any conversation._

_"Are you nervous about next year?" Regina asked quietly._

_"Sophomore year?" Daniel asked and Regina nodded her head, "No. We survived this year, I think that's supposed to be the hardest part."_

_Regina hummed at his answer, "What about you, Robin?"_

_"Honestly, I think as long as we have each other… We can do anything."_

* * *

"I'm glad you had friends like Robin and Daddy," Henry tells her with a grin.

"Me too, sweetheart," Regina pats his thigh, "Are we done for today?" She asks reaching over for the candle. Henry nods when she takes it, "Why don't you head downstairs to Grandpa and Emma and we can have an early lunch?"

Henry scuffles off the bed, leaving Regina leaning on the bed with her elbows and the lit candle in her hand. When she is alone, she stares at the candle and sighs. This tradition was initially for her in the beginning; Emma had suggested it during one of their group meetings, but then as Henry got older and began asking questions, she passed it on to him.

She closes her eyes, "I miss you," she whispers. With a single breath, she blows out the candle and sets it on the bedside table again. Standing up, she stops for a moment to take in a long, deep breath, "Both of you."

* * *

Emma, Henry, and Regina are sitting in the kitchen looking through pictures, some of which Regina had tried very hard to forget. The pigtails stage at age eleven was something nobody should see, despite how adorable her father thinks it was. Henry Sr. had excused himself a couple of seconds earlier to answer the front door and left them all to keep digging through this box that he treasured.

"I can't get over how  _dirty_  you are in this," Emma gawks at a picture, "Did you just decide to roll in the mud?"

Regina's eyebrows raise in curiosity as she reaches over to look at the picture, "Ha! I had  _completely_  forgotten about this," Regina tells her, "This was Robin's first birthday with us. We had it all planned out; the picnic, the hiking trail, the only thing we didn't consider was the rain. If you think I look bad," Regina starts raking through the box looking for a particular picture. When she finds it, she give it to Emma, "Check out David from that afternoon."

Henry Sr. walks back into the kitchen, "Regina, Dr. Hopper is here and says he needs to discuss some things with us."

"Oh?" Regina responds, "Uh, sure. Emma can you watch Henry?"

"Sure thing."

Together, Regina and Henry Sr. walk to her mother's study where Dr. Hopper in sitting in a chair. They all sit down close to each other and Regina looks at Archie, urging him to start.

"I've never done this before," Archie tells them, "But, Cora came to me about six months ago and told me about her condition and-"

"You knew?" Regina bites angrily, "How could you not tell us?"

"Regina," Archie sighs, "I understand that you're going to be upset, but legally couldn't tell you. Either of you. However, she told me that if she were to pass, I was to tell you all of this."

"And that's legal?" Henry Sr. asked, feeling slightly saddened and betrayed.

"Cora was a stickler for contracts and signed documents. She drew up a contract and I signed it," Archie explains, "Look, even with that I probably shouldn't even be telling you, but she made me promise," Without any more explanations, Archie hands an envelope to both Regina and Henry Sr, "I haven't opened these. But, she asked me to give them to you."

Henry Sr. rips his open instantly and begins reading it frantically, tears beginning to soak his face, "It's a goodbye," he tells them, "She knew she didn't have much time left," Regina places a hand on Henry Sr's shoulder and squeezes as he continues to read, her other hand playing with the corner of her envelope.

"Are you going to open yours?" Archie asks Regina, who looks up at him and then to her father.

"I can't," she forces, "Not right now."

"That normal, open it when you're ready," Archie tells her, "I do have more."

Regina sighs sadly and Henry Sr. closes up his letter, folding it and sticking it into his jacket pocket, "What else is there?" Regina asks.

"Cora didn't want to deal with a will or anything like that, so she asked me to give this to you, Regina," he hands her another envelope, a smaller one that intrigues her. She opens it warily and pulls out a debit card and a bank statement.

When she looks more closely, Regina gasps when she realises that it's an account in her name and looks up to Archie, "Where did she get this kind of money?" Regina asks, showing her father the balance.

"Cora had been saving for years," Henry Sr. tells them, "Plus, when you chose not to go to Harvard, that cut the need for your college fund in half."

"But, why?" She asks Archie.

"Cora wanted you and Henry to be comfortable, Regina. This way you could quit your job if you wanted, travel, send Henry to a private school-"

"My mother suggested that I could quit my job? Now, I know this is a joke. That woman was so career oriented."

"Yes… Well, no. I mean," Archie becomes flustered, "She did suggest something to me not too long ago, that I think may interest you," Regina shuffles in her chair, raising her eyebrows again to encourage him to speak, "Storybrooke is in need of a new Mayor."

Regina snorts in disbelief, "You have  _got_  to be joking," she laughs, looking between the two men. When neither show any sign of laughter, she clears her throat, "No. That's preposterous."

"Why?" Henry Sr. asks, "You're qualified. The people in this town adore you, I'm sure they would be all for it."

"it doesn't work like that, Dad," Regina tries to reason, "There needs to be an election, a campaign, I can't just assign myself to a leadership position."

"So, you would if-"

"You're putting words in my mouth, Archie," Regina bites with darkened eyes, "I have a job. I have a home. My son goes to school. What the hell was she thinking when she suggested something like that?" Nobody provides an answer, they just give her a second to simmer with her thoughts.

"Just… think about it?" Archie suggests, "Nothing is set in stone, but the offer is there. You'd definitely get my vote."

In defeat, she sighs, "Fine. I'll think about it. But, you tell nobody about this, alright?" Both men nod their heads, "Okay. Now, is there anything else you want to throw our way or are we done?"

Archie reaches into his briefcase once more, "Just one more thing," he hands a large brown envelope to Henry Sr., "The house is yours," Archie tells him before he opens it, "She wanted to change everything over to your name and she added Regina onto the lease as well."

"Thank you, Archie. My wife may have been too scared to tell me how serious her condition was, but I'm glad she had someone," Henry tells him genuinely, standing up to shake his hand.

"You never need to thank me for that," Archie leaves the study with his shoulder bag, he does turn back to speak to Regina once more, but she looks terribly distraught as she glares at everything he had handed to her. He decides to leave her be and deal with the information in her own way and see's himself to the front door.

Henry Sr. sits back down and breathes out a defeated sigh as he looks at his daughter, "Are you okay?"

Regina releases an annoyed laughed, "No," she says sternly, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Regina."

"No. We had a strained relationship, whatever. But this," she gestures to everything she was given, "This is ridiculous. She couldn't talk to us about what was going on, so she has Archie hand you a house and me a hefty bank account to make it all better? What happened to the woman who said that all you needed to be happy was a family and a place you could call home?"

Henry Sr. sighs, "Do you want me to answer that honestly or tell you what you want to hear? Because I imagine they are very different answers."

"I want you to be honest with me," she tells him, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Well, I would imagine that losing the relationship that she treasured with you would have changed her outlook on life." His voice is soft and slow; he wants to be honest but doesn't want to cause her any more pain.

Regina doesn't respond with words. Her face contorts in a pained sob and she stands quickly to rush out of the room. Emma is coming to check on them when Regina sprints passed, "Regina?" Emma calls out.

Henry Sr. latches onto Emma, stopping her from following, "I think this is something she needs to do by herself. Give her some time."

* * *

Regina has been in her room for an hour and Emma hasn't gone upstairs at all. She's wanted to and has had to physically restrain herself from running up there, but luckily she had little Henry to keep her occupied. They have ventured out into the front yard, Emma is sitting with her back against Regina's apple tree as she watches Henry and Roland play with the bubbles Helena had brought out for them.

It's peaceful, despite the nagging in Emma's mind to run upstairs. It's nothing like New York. She closes her eyes to soak in the sound of the wind, the sound of birds chirping, and she can't help but smile at the sound of the giggling young boys in the yard.

However, peace is always interrupted. Especially when there is an argument travelling up the street.

"I only told you so that you were prepared,  _not_  for your opinion."

"Robin, don't be stupid. You can't tell her," Emma groans when she hears the voices and partially pieces together what they are talking about. Robin doesn't say anything else, walking towards Regina's yard, "Robin, no!" Mary Margaret hisses as she grabs his arm to stop him, "She will hate is if she finds out and she'll be devastated… We just got her back, please don't give her a reason to leave again."

Robin looks at Mary Margaret sympathetically, "I have to do this," he grits, "I want her in my life and I can't have any lies."

Emma approaches the situation suddenly to defend Robin, "He's right, y'know. He's got to get things out in the open. So, open and honest from now…Wait… How do  _you_  know what he's talking about?" Emma asks with a raised eyebrow towards Mary Margaret. Bowing her head in shame, Mary Margaret shrugs her shoulders, "Are you  _serious?_  You knew about this?"

With tears in her eyes and guilt painted on her complexion, she nods, "I saw him. At the funeral… I wanted to tell her, Emma. You have to believe me. But she was a mess, it wouldn't have helped."

"What is it with all the lies and the secrets?" Emma stresses, "Do you know how lucky you are to have someone like Regina in your life?"

"I do," Robin assures, "Which is why I'm going to tell her. Right now." He marches passed Emma and her demeanour changes rapidly.

She chases Robin up the path and shifts in front of him, "Actually," she laughs nervously, "Maybe today isn't the best time to do that," Robin furrows his brow at her, "Archie came by today and unloaded a hell of a lot on her," she explains and Robin becomes concerned, "Maybe tomorrow is a better idea? And I suggest you are here when this all comes out," Emma directs at Mary Margaret.

"She's going to hate me, isn't she?" Tears are falling down the brunettes face and Emma instantly walks to her side to comfort her.

"She's not going to hate you," Emma tells her as she pulls the shorter woman into a hug, "She's going to be upset, but she will understand. I'm sure of it. Right, Robin?" Emma pulls out of the hug and turns to hear Robins answer, but he's nowhere in sight, "Robin?"

* * *

What is he doing? He's standing outside of Regina's bedroom door and he has no idea what he is doing. Telling her about Daniel's funeral is off the table for now, that he knows, but should he knock?

Would she even want to see him right now? The last time he was standing outside her bedroom door like this was… well, it wasn't the best of days.

* * *

_"Hey, Robin," she said excitedly as he entered her bedroom, "I was just thinking, we should probably plan a trip to visit NYU before end of the summer. I want to have an idea of the campus and see the student housing an- what's wrong?"_

_The colour had drained from his face, "I, uh…," He cleared his throat, "How's your lip?" He asked, gesturing robotically to the still slightly red cut on her lip._

_"Uh, it's fine. No more stitches, it'll probably scar," she told him and sighed at his frown, "But, that's okay. I can just tell people I battled a lion or something," she grinned, hoping to muster a laugh form her friend, "Seriously, Robin, what's wrong?" He chewed on one of his thumbs and mumbled something with his eyes closed, "What?" Regina asked, irritation beginning to form._

_"I got into USC," Robin told her more clearly, "And, I think I'm going to switch and accept my offer there."_

_Regina stared at him, her eyes filled with confusion and slight pain, "But, we have a plan. We are going to go together. I gave up Harvard for this, Robin. Do you realise how angry my Mom is about that?"_

_"You didn't want to go to Harvard. I want to go to USC. There's a difference."_

_"Why are you doing this? Really."_

_"They have a better music program and it's California-"_

_"New York is just as good for music, Robin. Cut the bullshit."_

_Her cursing startled him, but he just sighed, "This is what I'm doing. I honestly thought you would act like my friend and support me on this," Robin turned abruptly and left her bedroom without another word, leaving Regina speechless standing by her dresser._

_At first she was angry but then she felt awful, "Robin!" She called out, hoping to usher him back upstairs, but when the front door slammed closed she decided to give him a while to cool off before she apologised._

* * *

Shaking the memory from his mind and holding his breath, he musters up the courage to knock.

"Go away, Emma," Regina calls from inside. At that Robin decides to enter the room and hears Regina's deep sigh, "I said go away."

She is laying on her bed, facing away from him with her legs tucked upward and her arms wrapped around her body, "You did, but you also directed it at Emma, not myself," Robin tells her and the sound of his voice makes her stand up quickly and flip around to face him.

"Robin, you startled me," she breathes heavily, a hand clutched to her chest.

"I can see that, I'm sorry."

"Why are you here?"

"Emma mentioned that you had a rough afternoon. I thought you might like to talk," he shrugs, "If not, I can leave," he reaches for the door.

"No!" She yells, much louder than she anticipated, "Uh, no. I actually wouldn't mind the company."

"Alright," he smiles, and sits on her bed, ignoring the envelopes that are scattered on top of the duvet. Robin pats the mattress next to him and waits for her to sit, "What's troubling you?" He asks delicately.

She reaches behind her and gather up the papers that Archie had given her, "My mother left all this for me," she tells him, placing it all in his lap. He picks it up carefully and looks at it, his eye bugging open at the bank statement, "Yeah, she had been saving for a while."

"You could quit your job."

"I'm well aware," she scowls, "She also told Archie that she wants me to take over as Mayor."

"You'd be a great Mayor," Robin confirms as he places the bank papers on the bedside table and looks at the next item.

"Whose side are you on?" She scolds in a whisper, making him look at her face, "My mother and I stopped talking because she was trying to control my life; my education, my job… and now this?" A tear falls from her eye and she groans in frustration, "And now I am crying…  _Again_. I can't do it anymore."

Robin drops everything he is holding onto her table and shifts his body to face her more. She is wiping the tears that are falling. Frowning, he takes her hands in his, preventing her from drying her face, "Let them fall," he murmurs, "You're angry. You're frustrated. You're upset. Let your body  _be_  all of these things and you will feel better."

"I don't want to," she grits painfully through her teeth as she cries.

"What do you want?" He pries.

"I…" She starts, looking at him strongly and debating her words, "I want Daniel," she confesses. It hurts him to hear, but only because he can't make it happen. If he had any way to bring him back to comfort her in this moment, he would, "I want Daniel to be here. I want him to hold me and tell me everything will be alright. I want him to run his fingers through my hair like he used to, I want him to sing that stupid song with his  _awful voice._ I want-"

"Regina," he stops her, his own eyes glistened with tears, "I can't bring him back," he whispers, "And, I know I'm not him… But I… I can try to do all the other things? If you think that will help?" He suggests nervously, hoping that he hasn't pushed her too far.

Her eyes are puffy and soaked with tears and his offer has her choking back more, "Really?"

"Of course," he coos.

She crawls onto the bed and urges him to lie back. When he does she lies on his side, leaning her head on his chest and sighing gratefully when he wraps his arms around her and strokes her back slowly.

They lay for what feels like hours, but neither know how long they have been there. They're quiet, both engrossed in the sound of the other's breathing and Regina finding comfort in the way his chest is making her head rise and dip rhythmically.

She feels calm for the first time in hours, and finally comfortable enough to break the silence, "I miss him," she croaks.

"Me too," he tells her in a whisper, "I'd give anything to beat his arse at Monopoly again," he jokes.

She laughs heartily into his chest, "You were both the worst when it came to that game."

"Nah, Daniel was just a sore loser," he teases with a squeeze of her torso.

"That he was," she agrees with a grin that he can't see. She sighs in his arms and snuggles herself in closer to him, "Thank you, Robin."

"For what?"

"This. For coming up here when I know Emma probably tried to stop you."

He chuckles, "Ah, I managed to catch her off guard and sneak by."

"It's funny," she mumbles, "You still smell like forest."

"What?" he asks with a snigger.

With a nervous laugh Regina shakes her head, "Never mind… Just a joke Mary Margaret and I used to have."

They quieten down once again, both letting their minds wander in whatever direction they wanted because here they were safe. Nothing could touch them here, in this moment, in this room. There is only them and the relationship that was slowly piecing itself back together.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Hey," Regina called out happily as she entered Daniel's hospital room, she was carrying a brown paper bag filled with dinner for him, she had taken the hint very easily when he had spent so long complaining about hospital food the day before, "I brought you some soup from that place down the street."_

_Daniel smiled at her weakly, "Thank you," he croaked, shifting his body to one edge of his bed as he patted on the other site, asking her to sit. When she sat down next to him, she stopped for a moment just to look at him. She brought her hand up to his cheek and rubbed it affectionately before dropping a quick chaste kiss to his forehead._

_"You're looking a lot better today," she commented while opening up the soup containers she had brought. When Daniel scoffed quietly at her, knowing that she was lying, and mumbled something about not feeling any better. She frowned, "Have the doctors said anything else?"_

_"Not today," he responded quickly, taking the open styrofoam container of chicken noodle soup and a plastic spoon from her grasp. His first few mouthfuls a frantic, like he hasn't eaten in weeks, but he soon slows down. Since his admission to the hospital, his appetite has been less than substantial. Noticing Regina's worried look, he sparks up conversation, "How's our little man?"_

_Her smile widens, "He's great. I left him in the daycare downstairs. I didn't know if you'd be up for a toddler… especially since you were doing well last night," her eyes dropped to look into her own container of soup as she swirls the spoon around aimlessly, "Are you sure the doctors haven't said anything? They seemed really concerned last night and said they were going to run a bunch of tests, and-"_

_"Regina, can we please not talk about this now?" He begged while screwing his eyes closed and placing his food on the table by his bed. As he opened his eyes, his stomach twisted in knots as he saw the heartbreak on her face, "Honey…" he started, taking her hand and hoping to find the words. He moved her soup next to his and takes her other hand as well._

_"Just be straight with me," she requested, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "Please."_

_He sighed and squeezed her hand, "It's not looking good," he whispered, "They're going to put me on a transplant list, but it could be years before a donor pops up… I'm sick, sweetheart," he told her, raising a hand to her cheek, "I've lived for so long with this heart condition that the damage is already done. There's nothing I can do but wait, and unfortunately-"_

_"Don't." She cut off, turning her head away._

_"Unfortunately," he continued with a shuddered voice, "they have found an infection is my heart muscle. I'm going to try as hard as I can to fight this off, but-"_

_"You're going to be fine," she stated with serious eyes and pain in her voice._

_"I really hope so, sweetheart, but-"_

_"I'm going to go and get Henry," she stood up, trying to pull her hands from his._

_"Can you please just sit down and listen?" He yelled desperately, yanking on her lightly, pleading for her to sit back down, "Please?" His eyes are brimmed with tears, just like hers. She didn't want to sit, she wanted to get as far away from the room as possible to weep in secret, but she sat regardless._

_She cleared her throat and mumbled an apology, "Go ahead," she muttered, staring into his tired eyes._

_"You have always said that your biggest fear is losing the people you love most," his voice broke as he spoke, a tear leaving Regina's eye as he spoke. He reached up to brush the single tear away, "But, no matter what happens, you will never lose me… You will never be alone, I promise. You will always have our memories. We may not get to create the future we had planned, but we will always have Storybrooke."_

_"Daniel," she breathed, kissing the palm of the hand that cupped her face, "I love you."_

_"I love you, too," he assured, "And, you will love again. You have to love again, my darling."_

* * *

Regina's eyes snap open after her vividly familiar dream. It wasn't so much a dream as it was the sheer reliving of one of the last moments she had spent with Daniel before he died. Regina sits up in bed and squints her eyes at the bright sunlight that is still present outside.

Robin is gone, he most likely slipped away when she fell asleep. All the reminders of the day at stacked on his bedside table; the things her mother left in their neat little envelopes. She reaches over, picks them up and shoves them into the drawer in the table.

She is not dealing with anything else today. All she wants in this moment is to go downstairs, find her son, and spend time with him. The dream has shaken her. It's been a year, at least, since she has had a memory quite like that. It seemed so real… she can practically taste the chemically odour that plagued the hallways of the hospital, the one that always clung to her hair and clothes.

With her mother's documents tucked away, Regina steps out of the bed and walks downstairs, her clothes wrinkled from sleeping in them. Passing the clock in the hallway, she notes that she's been in her room for at least four hours and she has most likely missed dinner.

Emma and the Henrys are in the kitchen, the smallest of the Henrys watching with intrigued eyes as the adults are indulging in a what appears to be a rather intense round of Chess. As Regina approaches, Emma mumbles about a plate of dinner in the microwave and with a genuine  _thank you_  leaving her lips, Regina heats up the left overs. With her plate in hand, Regina sets it on the island and takes residence on the seat occupied by her son, she lifts him onto her lap and watches the game and she slowly eats, Henry stealing a bite here and there.

"I fear this may end in a stalemate, Emma," Henry Sr. announces. Both women look at each other with amused stares and smirk, Regina releasing a chuckle, "What?" Her father asks the smirking pair.

"Checkmate in two moves, Daddy."

"No," Henry Sr. exclaims with a nervous laugh.

"Yes," Emma confirms. They continue playing, and just like Regina predicted, Emma declared checkmate two moves later, thus ending the game. Henry had clapped dramatically for Emma and her victory, but is sorely disappointed when they refuse to rematch.

"Why don't you pick the next game?" Regina asks Henry, sparking his interest, "We'll all play, won't we?" She directs to Emma and her father. When they nod, Henry smiles excitedly.

"Hide and seek?" the young Henry asks, his eyes darting between his mother and Emma. Regina stares at Emma along with Henry, their eyes giving her the exact same look. Emma sighs loudly, covers her eyes with a slap and slowly begins counting loudly.

It's been a while since they've played this together, but right now, Regina couldn't quite imagine any other way she'd be spending her night.

* * *

Saturday morning arrives and everyone is in better spirits. Regina still hasn't opened the letter her mother left for her, but she's not ready to know what it contains. The anxiety she feels in her stomach every time she thinks about it is enough to leave the envelope sealed.

Their morning has been quiet; every one in the household ate breakfast together and now Emma, Henry, and Regina are curled up on the couch watching some ridiculous Saturday morning children's show. Her father is upstairs in his room, boxing up some of Cora's things. He decided that morning that it was time to start moving things, and Regina could understand that. She gives him the space and time, alone, to do it, but he knows that she is there to help if he chooses.

She's not paying attention to the cartoon, not as much as Emma and Henry are. She smirks at Emma's interest in the silly plot of the episode and her heart melts as Henry shuffles closer to Emma, practically sitting on her lap.

There's a soft knock at the door, so Regina stands up slowly to answer it, chuckling when the pair on the couch don't even notice. As she opens the door, Mary Margaret and David are standing in the doorway.

Regina's stomach drops. The looks on their faces indicate bad news. Mary Margaret looks like she is about to burst at the seams with tears and David looks… disappointed? Angry? She's unable to decipher the look. Have you ever just known that something bad is about to erupt before it happens? Regina officially knows what the feels like.

She sighs nervously, "Um, hey guys. What's up?" Regina asks them, worry dripping from her words. Mary Margaret starts to speak but stops before any words leave her throat.

Mary Margaret looks to David for assistance, but he angrily crosses his arms, "I think she is going to want to here this from you, don't you think?" He bites, feeling annoyed at his girlfriend.

"Alright, you're scaring me," Regina whispers, stepping outside and closing the door behind her, "What's going on?"

"Mary Margaret has been keeping quite a secret. A secret that I  _just_  became aware of and she's here to set things straight. I told her to wait for Robin, but he's late and she can't-"

"Robin?" Regina asks with concern, "What does he have to do with whatever life crisis your girlfriend seems to be experiencing?" She's annoyed, they can both tell that.

"You're going to be mad," Mary Margaret strains, "But, I can't keep this inside anymore."

* * *

_The service was morbid. The sky was grey, there wasn't a bird in sight, and the chill in the air was almost painful. David had his arm around Mary Margaret, his other hand holding onto Regina's arm. Some speech was being made, but no one was really paying attention to it. David was trying so hard to keep it together, Mary Margaret could feel that as she had her arms wrapped around his middle._

_She hated situations like this. Ones of intense grief, ones that reminded her of her father's funeral. Mary Margaret excused herself, unwrapping her arms from David and sauntering off behind the crowd. When she was out of sight, she released a huge, pained sigh, placing her hands on her hips._

_Things like this weren't supposed to happen to good people, especially not to someone who had lost so much love in their life. Mary Margaret cried alone; she cried for Regina, for Henry, for David…for herself. She looked up to the sky, and as her eyes moved upward, she caught the site of a man hiding discreetly behind a tree._

_Intrigued, she approached with caution, and when she saw him, she gasped, "Robin?"_

_"I…" He started, but faltered. What exactly should he have said in the moment? As he prepared himself for a tongue lashing, he groaned in surprise as Mary Margaret launched herself at him._

_"You're here," she cried, "You're really here…"_

_He embraced her back, feeling her need for support, "There's no where else I would be right now." HIs voiced was laced with sadness and noticing so, Mary Margaret pulled back to look at him sympathetically._

_"Why are you hiding?" She asked, making him laugh._

_"I couldn't exactly waltz up and stand with you all, could I?"_

_"No, I suppose you're right. But, you could have called…Regina would have liked if you'd called."_

_He glanced towards to crowd at the mention of Regina, his eyes glassy and threatening to overflow, "I don't know about that," he admitted, "I think it's best that she never knows I was here."_

_"What?" Mary Margaret asked, her eyes bugging open, "She has to know-"_

_"I'm no longer a part of her life," he cut off, "I wasn't a part of Daniel's anymore either. She has enough going on… she doesn't need me prancing in and throwing her life any more off balance, wouldn't you agree?"_

_"No," she said angrily as she crossed her arms, "No, I don't agree. Because that woman over there has done so much for you and she is in pain. She is in so much pain and Daniel and I don't know what to do. You always knew what to do…"_

_He sighed harshly, guilt and confusion taking over, "I want to," he whispered, "I want nothing more that to march over there and hold her, but-"_

_"Then do it."_

_"I'm," he gritted his teeth on his words, rubbing his forehead, "I'm scared. I'm scared of what will happen if I go over there, alright? On one hand, she could be happy to see me, and on the other, she could scream at me and I could cause her more pain… And, right now, I'm not in any state to be risking that… and neither is she and… Daniel is dead."_

_Mary Margaret felt the sudden urge to comfort him by the way his voice had trailed off as he experienced the full force of the situation he was in. Tears were dripping down his face and Mary Margaret reached up to brush them away, "You're right," she told him, "Today might not be the day, but I know that Daniel would be happy you're here. I won't tell anyone I saw you."_

_His eyes widened, "No, I can't ask you to keep a secret like that."_

_"You didn't," she assured, reaching down to squeeze his hand, "I'm offering."_

* * *

David doesn't know what's worse - that Regina has yet to say a word or that she is staring at Mary Margaret like she wants to rip her heart out, right there on the porch, "Regina?" he coaxes softly, moving in front of a sobbing Mary Margaret.

"You knew, too?" she accused David angrily, her voice shaking.

"No," he whispers, "I found out this morning. I promise, I didn't know."

Regina laughs, a laugh of disbelief and pain, "At least she didn't just lie to me," David doesn't know how to respond. The way her voice has darkened and deepened has his slightly frightened, "I told you I missed him that day, how could you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry," Mary Margaret sniffles, "We were going to tell you yesterday, but Emma told u-"

"Emma?!" Regina barks, "I've let that man back into my life and now everyone I love is keeping things from me?"

There's no stopping her now. She walks down her pathway angrily and with purpose towards to the Locksley home. David is quick to follow, trying to stop her by grabbing onto her arm and asking her to calm down.

When they reach Robin's front door, David tries to cling onto her again, "What are you going to do right now, Regina? Knock on his door and…" Before he could finish his thought Regina reaches for the door the handle and opens it without an invitation, "Or, you can't just let yourself inside."

He's not home, Regina has yelled for him and searched the first floor. She growls and heads back towards her home, when she catches him walking up the street. He's walking fast and looking at his watch. As he approaches, he notices her darkened demeanour, it horribly resembled the one he encountered the first night she was in town. He catches Mary Margaret and David out of the corner of his eye and he very quickly puts the pieces together.

"Regina," he begins to reason, "I'm sorry I-"

"You  _bastard_ ," she screams, "How could you not tell me? I told you this week, all I wanted was honesty. I gave you an opportunity, a safe place, to tell me and you still didn't? What the  _fuck?"_

"Regina, if you could just listen to me, please."

"No! No, you listen to me. I was finally starting to feel normal again… and I had  _you_  back. And, now this? I didn't have to let you back in."

"I know," he frowns, shoving his hands in his pockets and she continues to yell.

"I don't even care that you came to the funeral, But, you used my friends to lie to me? Not just Mary Margaret, but Emma too. I  _hate_  being lied to."

"Just stop for a minute," Robin screams back, startling Regina causing her to stop her words, "I was a mess, we were all a mess. Nobody needed me coming back into their lives that day. And as for the lying… Can you maybe just think for a second about how terrified I was about what your reaction would be? How terrified we all were? Maybe, just  _maybe_ , I was worried that your reaction was going to be  _just_  like this and you were going to show us all just how capable you are of being your mother."

He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth and the disapproving look from David didn't help much either.

"Is that the best you've got?" She challenges, "I'm hardly going to stand here and feel insulted by anything  _you_  have to say. I don't even know you anymore. You've become such a… I can't even think of a word to describe you. You're insufferable. You're… You're a  _coward,_ " Regina see's red. She feels it, smells it, tastes it. Her blood is boiling as she continues to tell at him. What is she saying? She doesn't even know, words are just blowing out of her mouth like gunfire.

"Hey!" A voice yells, strong hands on her shoulders flipping her around, "Take a walk."

Recognising the blonde hair and that stupid leather jacket, "You're taking his side?" She growls at Emma, shoving aside Emma's arms that were still on her shoulders.

"There are no sides. This is a  _fucked_  up situation and you need to cool off before you say or so anything else that you regret. Now go!" Emma points into the street forcefully.

Regina glances up at everyone, her eyes travelling from Robin, to Mary Margaret and David, then back to Emma. As she stares into Emma's eyes, she laughs deeply, "Enjoy your new friends," she turns away from the four and walks towards Main Street.

"Well, that could have gone better," Emma jokes badly, trying to ease the tension but when she gets no response, she frowns, "Alright, everyone inside and tell me what happened."

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" Robin asks

"Give her some time," Emma tells him, putting a hand on his shoulder and guiding him inside.

* * *

Why is she here? This is the most stupid place for her to be right now. She's tapping her foot on the floor, most likely from the adrenaline that's still coursing through her body, and she standing with her arms crossed, staring at the office door in front of her.

She's startled when the door swings open and she is greeted, "Regina?" Archie is standing in his office, his glasses on the tip of his nose, "I heard tapping and…, " He notices that something is wrong, "What can I do for you?"

"I need help," she whispers, rubbing her hands nervously up and down her crossed arms.

"Come in," Archie offers, opening his door wider and moving to the side to let him slip passed him. When she enters, she paces, not wanting to sit down. Archie sits down in his chair, across from the couch and he waits for her to either sit with him or continue talking.

When she notices his patience, she stops and stares at him, "How does this work?"

He chuckles, "You've never been to a therapist before." It's a statement, not a question, he can spot the therapy virgins a mile away, "Well, you can sit and tell me what's on your mind."

"That's it?" She asks, as if there's a catch waiting to be revealed.

"That's it."

She sighs and moves to the couch to sit. She's uncomfortable, that much is clear to Archie, but she speaks anyway, "I yelled at Robin. Again."

Archie's hums at her, "Do you mind me asking why you yelled at him?"

"Because he's an insufferable fool, that's why," she groans, rubbing her hands on her thighs and looking towards the floor, "And…"

"And?"

She looks up at him, "And, I'm an idiot," she sighs.

"Why would you say that?" He places the pen and pad of paper he was holding on the table next to his chair, a silent offering of trust. When he does that she doesn't feel like a patient, she just feels like an old friend having a conversation.

"Robin came to Daniel's funeral and he never told me… And he had Mary Margaret keep it a secret from me, then he told Emma and  _she_  didn't tell me. Everyone kept it a secret."

"Hmm, why do think that is?" He links his hands together and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know. Robin seemed to think I am too much like my mother," she explains with an eye roll and the brush of her hand through her hair.

"He said that?" Archie asks, and when she nods, he frowns, "I'm sure he didn't mean that, Regina. You know Robin, he gets so defensive and he says things he doesn't mean," Regina tilts her head in amusement at his comment with a small smile, "What?"

"Nothing," she breathes through her nose, "Sometimes I just forget we were all in high school together. I forget that people knew the Robin I used to know."

"He hasn't changed all that much, Regina," she scoffs this time, with another dramatic eye roll, "He hasn't, and neither have you, you know. Robin is still loyal and goofy, with a problem for making really ill-timed, bad decisions. And you, well… you're still a woman with the sweetest heart but the temper of a really pissed of hurricane."

She laughs this time as she blushes, "The sweetest heart?"

"Sure," he tells her, "We may not have interacted much in school, Regina, especially when you had Daniel and Robin, but whenever we did, I always felt in high spirits. Do you remember in middle school, when you had lunch with me because I was sad? You helped me embrace the name the bullies gave me?"

She laughs as she remembers, "Yes!"

* * *

_"Hi, Archie," Regina said as she approached the lunch bench with her red lunch tray, "Can I sit with you?"_

_Archie looked up at her through his thick glasses and frowned, "Are you trying to trick me?"_

_"Why would I trick you?" She asked while she sat down opposite him._

_"No reason. You've just never talked to me before."_

_"You look sad," she told him, "I thought you might like a friend to sit with you."_

_"A friend?" He asked with sad eyes, "I don't have any friends."_

_"Well, you do now!" She exclaimed before taking a healthy bite of her sandwich, "What is bothering you?"_

_He giggled at her mouthful of sandwich as she tried to ask the question, but he just shrugged, "The kids started calling me a name and I didn't like it."_

_"What did they call you?" She asked with supportive eyes._

_"They called me cricket," He told her with a frown as he pushed his glasses up closer to his face, "They said I look weird like a cricket and I'm annoying like one."_

_She laughed at lack of creativity among the bullies in the school, "Don't let those kids bother you, Archie… And, just so you know, in some Asian cultures, crickets are seen as a sign of good luck."_

_"Really?"_

* * *

"But, we should really get back to what brought you to my door. I'm sensing that it is a lot more than your friends keeping a secret form you. Are you upset that Robin came to the funeral?"

"Of course not," she replies, sighing, "I think deep down I had always known that he did. Robin does make some bad decisions, but he would have made the right one in that situation. Am I thrilled that he didn't talk to me? No."

"What else?"

"I… I was beginning to trust him again. I was beginning to feel for him again."

"Again?" Archie asks with a raised eyebrow, "What kind of feelings are you talking about?"

"I don't know. I was just starting to feel like things were getting back to normal. Like, we had just erased the ten year gap in the middle…"

"Can I be honest with you?" Archie offers with a serious look on his face.

"I would love for someone to be honest with me right now," she laughs, sadly.

"How many dates have you been on since Daniel died?" Regina's eyes widen and darken, angry at his question.

"I said be honest, not pry into areas of my life that you have no reason to be prying in."

"Do you want my help, or not?" He challenges.

She sighs. She doesn't quite know where he's going with his line of questions, but right now she's out of ideas on how to feel better, so she goes with it, "None."

"I thought so," he tells her, ignoring her annoyed look, "I don't think you're mad about what happened today at all."

"Oh, really?" She asks with an irritated tone and a stare that could kill.

"Really. I think that over the last week, you've realised just how close you and Robin have been getting. You're noticing how easy it is to fall back into your playful routine with him. You and Robin were always the talk of the school; were you dating, were you not. Nobody ever knew, but nobody would have been surprised either way," Regina shifts uncomfortably as he talks, indicating to him that his words are resembling some truth to her feelings, "I think subconsciously, you are falling for him and you're petrified… and the events of this afternoon offered you a rather good reason to run without it seeming as if it was your choice."

With tears pooling, she clears her throat, "That's quite a theory you've got there."

"Am I wrong?" He asks softly.

She breathes for a moment, in and out, deeply, "I loved Daniel," she mutters with a shaky breath.

"Nobody is saying you didn't. We all know you did. But, I worry that you may be clinging onto him too much and you're missing out of the opportunity to love again."

A tear trickles down her cheek, "I don't want to love anyone who can leave me."

"Everyone can potentially leave you, Regina. Loss is a fundamental part of life… is it fair that you've experienced so much of it? No. But, some loss in temporary. Robin is back in your life, your mother came back into your life after years of not speaking. You managed to love Daniel unconditionally after that-"

"That's different. Losing Daniel was different. It destroyed me… it's made me terrified of loving."

Archie stops for a moment, giving Regina some time to process her own thoughts and understandings, and whens he feels she is ready, he prompts her once more, "So, what makes Daniel's death different from the other losses in your life" He asks, delicately, watching as her faces twists in deep thought.

"The others made choices," Regina starts slowly, as if she in convincing herself along the way, "Robin chose to leave. My mother chose to stop speaking to me. Losing Daniel was…" She falters as she tries to find the words, "It was hard because it wasn't his choice. He fought so hard to stay with his, and it didn't work… But, you're right. If I want to move forward in my life, I need to start letting him go."

"Not completely," Archie reminds her, "Just enough to open your heart again. As for Robin, do what you feel like you need to. If you want to talk to him before you head back to New York, do that. If you want to leave for a while and visit again in the future, do that. Whatever you choose, you will always have support from my end."

"Thank you, cricket," she whispers with a smile.

* * *

Nobody is home when she arrives. Regina assumes Henry Sr. has taken them out. He was probably filled in on the events of the afternoon and figured she should have the house to herself when she got home. Sighing, she slowly climbs the staircase and when she gets into her bedroom remembers what Archie had suggested. Maybe she should just take Henry and go home. Yes. That's what she'll do. She packs up her suitcase, leaving an outfit for tomorrow on her bed, and takes the case downstairs and places it in the trunk of her car.

Just then, a tentative voice calls out from behind her, "So, that's it then?"

"Go away, Robin," She grits through her teeth. His lips curve downward at the force in her voice and he turns to walk away but stops.

Turning back with a new found wave of confidence, he tells her, "You know what? No. No, I will not go away. I have done that before and it didn't exactly work out for us, now did it?"

"Go away," She bites and she turns to face him.

He steps closer, "No. I won't let you leave, not like this."

She laughs bitterly in his face, "I hope you realise the irony of that. I'm going back to New York with my son, like I had previously planned, whether you like it or not."

"What about us?" He asks with a pain stricken face, "We were finally okay again, things were going back to the way they were… slowly, but they were!"

She scoffs at him, "I'm not doing this now," then she walks away, back to her front door.

He's following her, "You know, not even an hour ago you were screaming at me about how much of a horrible person I'd become, how much of a  _coward_  I was, and here you are doing exactly what you hate me for.  _Running_. You are about to run from your problems instead of facing them head on."

"I am nothing like you," she whispers as she reaches her front door.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it. Stay and talk to me about this," With a sigh she enters her home and slams her front door in his face, but he doesn't stop talking, "I think you are scared of being close to me again… Not that I blame you, I've given you plenty of reasons to be scared. But, I think it would be best for  _both_  of us, if we talk and really get to the bottom of this. I need you in my life, Regina. I can't lose you again."

Her front door swings open again, and she is staring at him. Confusion all over her face, like she can't make up her mind about something, "Give me one good reason to stay…" He pauses, looking at her. The tension thick in the room. This is his chance. This is his one moment. He walks towards her slowly, making her move backwards toward the bottom stair on the staircase, "What are you doing?" She asks nervously.

"Giving you a reason," he mutters as he cradles her face in his hands, and for the second time in their lives… his lips meet hers at the bottom of a staircase.


	10. Chapter 10

Have you ever felt like you could fly? When you're standing near the edge of a cliff, or on the rooftop of a skyscraper, have you thought for just a second that you could leap and fly off into the sunset? The knots in your stomach with a pinch of excitement, but plagued with a hint of fear…That's the only way Regina can possibly explain what it feels like to currently be kissing Robin Locksley.

It's not an overly heated kiss; it's tame, soft. Robin's lips are moving rhythmically with her own, his slight stubble scratching softly at her upper lip. Somehow her arms have ended up wound around his neck, drawing him in closer, and his hands have been roaming and caressing her back.

But, it's when his hands move upward to her hair that she can't hold anything in anymore. As one of his hands entwines with her delicate raven hair, she whimpers into his mouth and leans up on her tiptoes to meld even closer with him. You know, when she asked for a reason to stay, she was expecting some long, drawn out speech… not this. Definitely not this. She knows that he probably acted on impulse, but in this beautiful moment, she is so,  _so_  glad he did.

He begins to pull away from her, but she can't let this moment go, not yet. She tightens her grip around his neck even more, keeping him in place for a few more seconds. When Robin does end the kiss, he moves his lips only mere millimetres from hers, but doesn't let her go. Regina is still on her tiptoes, her arms around his neck, and when his forehead leans against hers, she sighs contently.

Both have their eyes closed, soaking each other in. When Regina sighs a second time, this one less content and shaky with worry, Robin opens his eyes, "What's are you thinking?" Robin asks in a whisper, Regina opening her eyes to meet his.

"I'm thinking," she starts, bringing a hand to the nape of his neck and stroking the ends of his hair, "That the last time this happened, I didn't see you for ten years."

With guilt riddled on his face, he shakes his head, "Not going to happen. I'm not letting you go a second time," Before she can respond, he kisses her again, as if to prove a point. She wants to chuckle at his insistence, but instead to lets herself feel. It's been years since she's felt like this; wanted, cared for.

"I overreacted," Regina mumbles as his lips continue to caress her own.

He pulls back again, "Pardon?"

She focusses on his eyes, getting lost in them in a way she never had before, "I overreacted today," she repeats, "I'm sorry."

Robin brings his hand to her cheek and she leans into it, "Forget about it," he assures, "Right now, I just want to live in  _this_  moment, with you," Regina smiles at him sweetly and initiates their next kiss, his hand still on her cheek. It's short, but not unappreciated.

Regina moves away and reaches for his hands while lowering back to lay her feet flat on the floor, "I would still like to talk, if that's okay with you?"

"Absolutely. Might I borrow you this evening?"

She chuckles and nods, "But not here, I was really mean to Emma earlier and-"

"I know where we can go," he cuts in with a tender squeeze of his hand, "Get your coat, I'm going to go and fetch some things, meet me outside?"

"Okay," she whispers. She releases his hands, giving him the chance to step away, but he doesn't right away. He leans in and pecks a delicate kiss on her lips before leaving.

When the front door clicks closed, Regina runs a hand through her hair and, like she did when she was eighteen, she lifts her fingertips to brush over her lips, remembering the feeling of his kiss. Only this time, she isn't worried about losing him.

* * *

They're walking towards the forest, no surprise there. When he emerged from his house, Robin had put on a jacket and was wearing a shoulder bag that looked pretty heavily packed. Regina didn't ask any questions when he clasped his hand into hers, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and began walking.

It doesn't take long for Regina to realise where they are going, and her realisation is confirmed when they reach the treehouse that nurtured them for many years. Robin climbs the ladder first, turning around on his knees to lean down and offer a supportive hand to Regina. She hums in appreciation as she accepts it and climbs to join him.

She was just here a few nights earlier, but she didn't take time to look around. There are so many pictures on the walls - photographs and drawings - and she leans in close to see them. The sun is disappearing for the evening, so she struggles, "It's a little dark," she mumbles, but as if by magic, the sound of a striking match has her grinning and she mutters a  _thank you_  when Robin hands her a lit candle before he continues to light the others he has brought, "I wondered what you had stashed in your bag."

"I knew that the sun would have retreated by the time we arrived," he explains with a smirk, pulling out a small blanket from his bag and laying it on the wooden floor. She joins him on the blanket, crossing her legs and placing her candle with the five others on the floor next to them.

"If you brought snacks, I might just kiss you," she jokes after her stomach rumbles quietly, with the events of the day, she didn't have dinner and her body was slowly reminding her. Robin reaches into his bag once more and she laughs out loud when he pulls a bright red apple from it. He offers it in her direction and she eagerly reaches for the fruit, but he moves it before she can grab it. Playfully, he taps his forefinger to his lips that were shaped in a smug grin, "Ah, I see how it is," she humours.

Regina doesn't know what possesses her to, or where she garners the confidence, but she uncrosses her legs and leans up on her knees so that she can shuffle forward towards him. Since he is still sitting cross legged, she has a slight height advantage. Robin strains his neck as he looks up at her as she towers over him, angling her head down. Regina presses her forehead against Robin's and his breath gets caught in his throat, making her smirk. She rubs her nose against his gingerly, her hands sweeping down his arms towards his hands.

Their eyes are hooked together, Robin finally breathing again but in shallow breaths. Regina positions her lips as close to Robin's as she can without actually kissing him. He wants to lean in and take the lead, but before he can, and much to his surprise, Regina starts to giggle and pull away. With a puzzled and disappointed expression, he stares at her as she sits back in her original cross-legged position. It's not until she grins with the raise of an eyebrow that she shows him the apple in her hand.

In disbelief, Robin looks down at his own hand, the one that  _was_  holding the fruit. When their eyes meet again, she takes a large, exaggerated bite that can be heard with a crunch. She's proud of herself and he can see it in her face, "That was just cruel," he teases causing her to snort with a mouthful of apple.

"I was hungry," she replies with a shrug, leaning back on one of her arms as she sits. She eats the apple nonchalantly, watching the flicker of the candle's flames, not noticing how Robin's eyes were adhered to her.

"What do we do now?" He asks as she continues to chew. She shrugs her shoulders in defeat after thinking for a second, placing the apple core to the side, "I mean, you asked me to give you a reason to stay… Did it work?"

"Robin," she sighs and he frowns heavily, but she is quick to clarify, "I can't  _stay_. I have a life in New York; a job, friends, Henry has school-"

"All of which you can find here," he counters.

"True," she reluctantly agrees because he isn't wrong, "But, I don't think I'm in any emotional state to tipping my world upside down. I spoke with Archie today and we both agreed that there are things that I need to start dealing with properly… like Daniel."

"Daniel?" He asks concernedly.

"It's been four years… But, I have never really  _dealt_  with his death," she explains, her eyes drifting off to look at the candlelight again, "Emma helped me function again, but instead of  _dealing_  with everything like she tried to have me do, I just buried things because it was easier."

"I understand that," he offers and she smiles sadly still looking at the candles.

"He also thinks…," her eyes move up to look at his face before taking a deep breath, "He thinks that the reason I exploded today was because I am still clinging to him, that if I want to move forward, I need to let him go."

"Why would clinging to Daniel have made you explode?" Robin asks genuinely, "Not that you have to tell me-"

She laughs at his retort, "I don't mind telling you. Archie thinks that losing Daniel has made me afraid to be in love and that finding out that you were at the funeral was the easy way out for me, a way for me to run because…," she hesitates and shakes her head, "Because, I was beginning to fall for you."

Robin tries to stop the small smile that tugs at his lips, but he just can't. He forces a cough to distract from it, but he can tell by her raised eyebrow and playfully pursed lips that she noticed, "So, what  _do_  we do?"

"How was it so easy for you?" She asks quickly without really thinking about how her question sounded.

"How was  _what_  so easy?"

"How did you come to terms with Marian's death?"

"Ah," he exhales as he prepares to explain, but she beats him to it.

"I didn't mean for that to sound so horrible, I just… All week, you've been playful, flirty and earlier you kissed me with absolutely no hesitation. How could you do that after losing your wife?" Her eyes widen as soon as the words leave her mouth and she groans loudly, "Oh  _shit_ , that sounded even  _worse_."

He's snickering at her, "Regina, I understand what you're asking," she relaxes her body in relief and gazes at him as he continues, "Marian was the type of woman who lived life to the fullest. She never let any opportunity pass her by. As she was dying, she begged me to live truthfully. She told me to chase my dreams, to never let anything go without a fight. She made me promise that I would teach Roland how to be an honourable man, how to enjoy life… But, most importantly she told me to  _love_  again," Regina is blinking away tears when his words stop flowing. It's an emotional moment, but Regina's reaction is still worrisome to him, "What is it?"

She shakes her head and inhales heavily, "Daniel said those exact words to me."

"I know," he mutters, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"You know?" She asks him while shaking her head in bewilderment, "How do you-"

She stops talking when Robin reaches back into his bag and rummages around. He pulls out an envelope, one that's been folded numerous times and she can tell, even from the distance she is at, that the letter inside has been read an inconceivable number of times. Robin stares at it for a second, running his thumb over the paper, but with a deep breath in, he hands it over to Regina, "Daniel wrote this to me before he died," Robin explains as she reaches to take the heavy wrinkled envelope from him tentatively, "You don't have to read it, but I want you to have the option."

"Why?" She asks as her eyes squinting to read the address on the envelope in the faint light provided by the candles.

"Because I am done with secrets."

Regina stares at the letter in her hand, trying to memorise the feeling of the rough paper on her fingertips. Daniel was in terrible shape during his final week, so she knows that whatever is contained on this sheet of paper was important to him. She hands the envelope back to Robin, scooting closer so that their knees are touching. She is face to face with him, "Read it to me?"

"Right now?" He asks nervously.

"Please."

With shaking hands, Robin opens the envelope and reaches inside. As he unfolds the piece of paper, Regina notices how much it has been looked at. Robin has gone to these words many times, that much is clear. With the clearing of his throat, he is about to start but wavers and looks at Regina. Supportively, she rubs a hand along his calf while nodding her head. He takes the support willingly and begins to speak.

 _"Robin, I told you that I would call again and I'm sorry that I never will. My condition has worsened since our phone call and I don't have much time. Regina was with me when the doctors explained everything, and let me tell you, it is much easier to die than to watch the woman you love hear that you only have a week left,"_ Glancing up from the page, he notices the lone tear falling from her eye and her guilt-laced sigh, "Regina, maybe you should finish this-"

"No, keep reading," she begs, sniffling as she brushes away her tear with her knuckle, "I think we  _both_  need you to finish."

He huffs out a breath because she's right, she's always right, " _I can't handle the heartbreak on her face when she visits me. She looks at me like she is about to lose everything, like she is trying to figure out how she is going to do everything alone. The last time I saw that look was the day you left for California, and now I see it everyday and it's killing me. I need you to help Regina. I need you to care for her in my place. Don't get me wrong, she is strong and, in the end, she will pull through on her own. But, you and I know more than anyone that she will put a show on for other people and destroy herself trying to keep her feelings hidden. We've seen it. We saw her do it after she fought with Cora and I saw her go through it when we lost you. Hell, she's already doing it now. She's trying to hide from me, but I can see right through it…"_

Regina can't help but laugh sadly with unshed tears pooled in her eyes and it makes him stop reading, "He always saw  _right_  through me, I don't even know why I bothered trying to hide anything from him."

Robin forces a smile in her direction before continuing, " _We were once your family and I have to know that you'll be there for her, for Henry. I need you to promise me that you'll help her let me go, the way she could never let you go. Help her stand tall and follow her dreams. Help her realise that she can find love once more. Tell her to love again, please. I've thought of you often during my fight, my friend. I'll miss you."_

They both remain silent for a second, allowing the finals words to settle within them. Robin folds up the paper and stuffs it hastily back into the envelope, blinking furiously to keep his tears at bay. He drops the envelope down among their crossed legs and brings one hand up to rub at his eyes. Regina frowns, "Robin…"

"I let him down," Robin strains, "You were right, I was a coward. He asked me to be there for you and I hid behind a  _god damn_  tree."

She leans forward to kiss his forehead tenderly, her hand reaching around to hold the nape of his neck, "That wasn't fair of him," Regina whispers as she sits back, "He should have considered  _your_ feelings as well as mine. He exploited your honour."

Robin shakes his head furiously, "I don't want to think of it like that."

"Then don't," she brings the hand from his neck around to caress his cheek, "If I have learned anything today, it's that I need to stop dwelling on the past-"

"And I was supposed to be by your side while you did that. I have read that letter so many times and it's just a constant reminder of how I failed you, a  _second_  time."

He's hurting, Regina can see it in the way his brow furrows and his lips roll inward. She sighs, reaching down for the envelope between them and studies it, "We have such good memories as children, I hate that this piece of paper with words written in a moment of fear is diminishing them from our minds," she reaches over for a candle and brings it between them. She forces the letter into his hand and signals to the flame with her eyes.

His eyes widen at her silent suggestion, "You're kidding?" he breathes.

"I think it's time for us to focus on our  _good_  memories and eliminate anything that is keeping us from moving forward to create more," her voice is shaky and light, like she is unsure of what she is saying, but that's the furthest from the truth. Regina knows that they need to do this, but that doesn't make it any less difficult, "Do it," she encourages with closed eyes and her hands clasped around this white wax of the candle.

Slowly, he brings a corner to the flame, pulling it back slightly at first but then following through with a deep, heavy sigh. It lights quickly, fire engulfing the words that have plagued Robin for many years. They watch together as the paper disappears into nothingness and suddenly a weight has been lifted; a huge first step in their movement forward and they did it  _together_.

Robin is blowing on the fire as it nears his fingertips, putting it out just to leave the tiniest scrap of paper. He glances up to Regina, "Feel better?"

"A little," she mumbles, blowing out the candle in front of them dwindling some of the scarce light they had.

"I'll never forget what he wrote."

"Of course you won't, but now you can't look at it everyday and feel like you failed."

"I plan on going through with it," he tells her sincerely, reaching up to cradle her face.

"With what?"

"I will help you see that you can love again. Even if you don't find love with me… I won't tell your heart where to go or make it feel anything for me that it won't-"

"Robin, stop," she chides, his mouth clamping closed quickly and his eyes shifting to the floor. His words "I have always… I, um, I… God, can you just be kissing me right now?" She pleads with a tearful giggle.

Robin is taken aback by her request and acts considerately and slowly, giving Regina the time to change her mind, but she doesn't. Instead, they both scatter to their knees and lean in close before Robin captures her lips hungrily; their kiss brimming with passion and ardour. Regina propels the kiss into new territory when she glides the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip and with admirable enthusiasm, he responds by opening eagerly, melding them even closer. Hands are moving all over the place, grasping each others hair, skimming over the curves of their bodies.

It's frenzied; caressing tongues, delicate biting of each others lips every so often. Years of emotions that they still can't quite arrange effectively prompting their intimacy. Gradually, their lip lock ceases, leaving them both with butterflies fluttering in their stomachs and deep, heavy breathing. They are gazing into each other's eyes, their faces still agonisingly close, and Regina shudders as she feels something that she hasn't for years; hope.

"What is it?" Robin exhales, noticing her face full of optimism.

She shakes her head, "Nothing," she whispers, placing a soft peck on the tip of his nose. But, she's lying. It's not nothing, it's  _everything_. For years Regina has been searching for a place to call home, and place where she would feel at home in her own skin. But, it's not a place she should have been searching for… it's this feeling coursing through her soul that she should have been trying to find.

* * *

"We are nuts, do you know that?" Robin announces, breaking the silence of their walk home.

"Why's that?" Regina asks, leaning into him as they walk.

"We're like a rollercoaster. Up and down. Yelling at each other one minute, making out the next…"

Laughter thunders from her throat, "Well, you're not wrong," he laughs with her, "Arguably, though, we have always been like that. At each other's throats one minute and then helping one another the next."

"Did you just define our entire friendship in one sentence?" He teases.

"We are damaged people, Robin. Or, at least, I am. I just hate that it has taken me so long to truly notice. It's taken years, my mother's death, and coming home to really realise how much work I have to do. But, I'm ready."

He stops them, just as they reach the end of her pathway, "I'm proud of you," he tells her with earnest, "You have had a horrifically difficult week, one in which I did not help in the slightest, but you've still come through with a positive outlook. You really haven't changed as much as I thought."

With blushing cheeks, she bows her head to the ground, "Thank you, and you _did_  help. I'm going back to New York much more content than I was a week ago," Robin frowns heavily at the mention of her leaving, "I have to go, Robin."

"I know," he sighs, stroking her hair tenderly, "I just wish you didn't. When will I see you again?"

"It will depend on my work schedule, maybe Henry and I can come back to Storybrooke for Thanksgiving or Christmas?"

Her suggestions don't alleviate his frown, "Can I call you?"

Regina reaches up and peppers a soft kiss on his lips, "I'd be furious if you didn't."

Robin wraps her up in a tight embrace, inhaling her scent along the way, "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Early," she grumbles into his shoulder, listening to his emotional sigh as she does. She unravels from his hold and looks at him sternly, "Robin, I promise," she says, sticking out her pinky out in front of him for the first time in ten years, "I promise that I will come back."

His eyes instantly brim with tears as she looks at the offered finger, "I will never leave you again. I promise," Robin loops his pinky with hers. They lean down together, kiss their thumbs and press them together, both showing each other happy smiles.

"A promise sealed with a kiss," Regina reminds him.

He grins and holds her chin gently with his free hand, their pinkies still linked, "The strongest of promises," he whispers and he drops a final chaste kiss to her lips.

* * *

Emma and Henry Sr. are still awake when Regina walks inside. They are in Cora's study and when Regina walks in, they stare at her, neither speaking. Nerves instantly spark throughout her body, causing feelings of pins and needles in strange places around her body.

Emma is looking at her intently, her Father actively looking for a way to escape the room and let these two women battle it out, so Henry Sr. stands and hurries passed Regina, bidding her a goodnight. Regina panics for a moment, but she's no other option that apologising.

So, she does just that, "Emma, I'm sorry," Regina's voice is soft and certain, "I'm an idiot, I know that now and I need your help."

"I know," Emma tells her, leaping up to her feet and walking towards Regina, "You went too far today, but I know you… I know that you acted on impulse-"

"You always say that when I terrify you."

Emma laughs, "Well, you weren't exactly all rainbows and puppies earlier. I honestly thought you were going to decapitate me with your mind."

Regina groans and folds her arms, shamefully, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be an idiot," Emma tells her, walking back to sit down, Regina following closely behind, "It is my duty as best friend to be the person you can hurl shit at without having to worry about whether or not I still love you," Regina smiles gratefully at her friend, exhaling happily, "However, if you don't tell me where you have been and what you've been doing for the last two million hours, I am renouncing my best friend status."

Regina tells her everything. Well, not quite everything, she may have left out the kissing… but Emma quickly figures it out, "So, what was his reason?"

"Huh?" Regina asks.

"You said you asked him to give you a reason. It clearly worked, what was it?"

"Oh, nothing," she lies, bowing her head towards the floor with an unstoppable beaming smile while tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No. Way." Emma exclaims with a smile as equally bright as Regina's, "I have never seen this face before, which can only mean one thing… Did he  _finally_  kiss you?!" Embarrassed, Regina closes her eyes with a huffed laugh out of her nose, "Excuse you, no, you don't get to be embarrassed right now. So, what exactly are you guys?"

"I don't know," Regina tells her honestly, bringing her knees up close to her chest on the chair, "We're leaving tomorrow…"

"So?"

"I have a lot I need to sort out before I can even think about… would we even date? I don't know. I've never done this before."

Emma scrunches her eyebrows in confusion, "What, date?"

Regina shakes her head, leaving her face onto her knees, "Daniel and I just… happened. We were best friends who did everything together and fell in love along the way. I've never… You know what, forget about it. I'm not in any place for a  _relationship_  but I'm not ready to let Robin go."

"So, you'll keep in touch?"

"Definitely."

"I'm happy for you, Regina," Emma tells her as she stands, "You're taking initiative and I really hope it works out for you both, but remember you need to take care of yourself first."

Regina takes a hold of the hand Emma has offered her in aid to stand, "I know. Talking with Archie really helped, so I'm going to start seeing someone when we get home."

"Good. But, can we please go to bed, especially if we have a long ass drive tomorrow."

Regina sniggers and nods, walking up the stairs with Emma and retreating to her bedroom for the evening. Emma saunters slowly to her door, but doesn't enter. Instead she sneaks over to Henry Sr's bedroom and knocks quietly before walking in.

He's reading when she walks in, but he quickly drops his book onto the bed, "Emma, is everything okay?" He asks.

"Robin kissed Regina." She tells him excitedly.

"He did?"

"Yes. And we cannot let the distance between here and New York ruin what they are starting to create or salvage or.. whatever," Henry Sr. nods his head animately in agreement, "I have an idea. You in?" She grins.

"Oh, absolutely."


	11. Chapter 11

For the first time in what feels like forever Regina awakens feeling rather content, as well as with the urge to kiss a certain blue eyed Englishman who happens to live next door. She grins inwardly while lying in bed, a small giggle leaving her throat as she recalls the moment of intimacy and touching lips. She covers her eyes in embarrassment, her beaming grin still on show, even though there's nobody there to see it.

But her giddiness soon fades as she remembers that she, Emma, and Henry are leaving this morning, and with a disappointed sigh she sits up in bed to lean against the headboard. She can hear whispered talking in the hallway just outside her door and it has her getting up to lean her ear against the door hoping to hear whatever secrets were clearly being shared.

When Regina can't make out any of the words, she opens the door suddenly and pops her head outside, looking left and then right, and that's when she notices her Emma and Henry Sr. having an animated conversation.

"What are you two up to?" Regina asks with suspicion.

At the sound of her voice, the meddling pair step apart and try to brush off the situation, "Nothing," Emma tells her, "I was just going to get breakfast started."

"Oh, okay," Regina answers nonchalantly, moving back inside her room, leaving Emma with a proud look on her face as she thinks she has managed to convince Regina… but that would have been just too easy, "However," Regina starts, again, popping her head back outside the door, "It is only seven in the morning, and I am pretty that only my father knows that this time of day even exists… and you don't cook."

Regina lifts her eyebrow and eyes Emma intently, "Really, I was going to help your Dad with breakfast. The sun was shining in my window pretty brightly and it woke me. I couldn't get back to sleep. I thought you would be happy about my change in sleeping habits?"

Regina tries to catch the lie, but she's hopeless at it. She sometimes wishes she had Emma's superpower, but instead of prying any further into something that was  _probably_  nothing, she shrugs her shoulders with a chuckle and retreats back into her room.

Emma and Henry Sr. wait for a few seconds, and when the know for sure that Regina isn't going to pop out again, Emma releases the breath she has been holding in, "That was close, but it's done."

"What exactly is done, Emma? You haven't told me anything," Henry Sr. chuckles at her.

With eyes wide open, she comically indicates to Regina's bedroom door as she says, "Well, I can't tell you now. Not with Miss Nosey Pants being all suspicious, but you'll find out soon enough." Emma begins to walk back to her bedroom, but is promptly interrupted by the clearing of Henry Sr.'s throat.

"I do believe you told her you were helping me with breakfast," he reminds her with a cheeky grin.

"Oh,  _man_ ," Emma exclaims, walking passed him in defeat and mumbling her disapproval as she huffed down the stairs.

xxxxx

Breakfast is surprisingly good. Henry had a ball munching away at the chocolate chip pancakes, which Emma had perfected after only two failed attempts, and Regina would be lying if she said she didn't want a second helping.

But, she doesn't indulge. Instead, she is constantly glancing up at the clock and wishing that a knock at the door would come soon. She had walked out to her car earlier with a couple of bags and wanted nothing more than to go to  _his_  door, but would that make her seem desperate? What if he changed his mind?

"You know, you could just head over there?" Emma giggles, picking up Regina's empty plate from the counter.

"What?" Regina asks with a humoured scoff, one that Emma see's right through and she rolls her eyes at Regina, "I just don't want to run him off." Regina admits.

"Who will run, Mommy?" Henry asks, innocence in his voice, looking at the adults, trying to join in their little conversation.

Regina looks to him and smiles softly, "Nobody, baby," regina brushes her hand through his hair, "Are you excited to go home? Go back to school?"

"Yes!" Henry squeal excitedly, "But Grandpa should come to," he tells the women confidently.

"Is that so?" Regina giggles when Henry nods his head happily.

"I don't want him to be at home all alone."

Regina's heart feels a pang of hurt, guilt, and pride all at the same time. Henry is growing up to be such a considerate young boy and it warms her heart every time he shows it.

Henry seems to have just gone back to whatever was amusing him, but guilt reigns over Regina's body, she looks to Emma, "What-"

"I'll be fine," Henry Sr. announces as he enters the room, clearly having heart the young boys words. Her father places a chaste kiss into her hair, all worry and guilt abating, and she sighs happily. "Now, my boy. I think you have time for one cartoon before you all need to leave. What do you think?"

"Yup," Henry responds to his Grandfather, shuffling off the stool and skipping into the living room, Henry Sr. not far behind.

When they're out of earshot, Emma slides up to Regina's side, leaning on her elbows, "So, are you going to head over there?"

"You really think I should?" Regina asks.

"Uh, absolutely. I can tell you're eager for a few kisses before you go," Emma teases, Regina scoffing at her.

"And what makes you say that?"

"This is the first time, in a long time, that I haven't seen you with any lipstick or lipgloss," Regina bows her head and blushes, "It's quite considerate of you, if I do say so myself."

"Oh, stop it," Regina laughs, her blush slowly beginning to fade. "I just don't want to come off as, I don't know, desperate?"

"You know he doesn't think that. I bet he is next door right now, staring at  _his_  clock, wondering where you are."

Regina ponders for a moment, "You really think so?"

Emma chuckles as she responds, "That man is head over heels for you, so yes, I really think so. I'm sure Helena is telling him to suck it up and get is ass over here. Now, go before you drive us all crazy."

Emma is playfully pushing Regina towards the front door, Regina gigging along the way, "Alright, alright," Regina whispers, "No need to force me across my lawn."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Emma announces with pride, her hands on her hips as Regina leaves out the front door and walks to Robin's house.

Regina knocks with much more ease than she expected, especially with her nerves running wild. When Helena answers the door, Regina instantly blushes at the knowing smile the Helena is showing. Robin must have told her.

"Good morning, Regina," Helena tells her with a bright smile, moving from the doorway to allow Regina inside.

"Good morning," Regina whispers, "Is Robin home?"

"He left early this morning to get something, but he was adamant that he would be home before you left. Now, I don't quite know what you and my boy got up to last night, but I haven't seen him that happy in a long time."

Regina licks her lips nervously and tucks a strand of fallen hair behind her ear, "We had an emotional day, but it worked out," Regina mumbles.

"Good," Helena smiles, rubbing up and down Regina's forearm, "Did you want to wait here for him? I could send him next door when he's back. When are you leaving?"

"In about fifteen minutes, I'm afraid," Regina tells her, Helena's smile converting into a slight frown, "We're all packed and loaded into the cars, I just didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

As Regina ends her sentence, Helena's smile sparks back into the glowing beam that it was before and indicates toward to front door with her chin, "It appears you won't have to."

The front door swings open to reveal Robin, who grins instantly when he see's Regina standing with his Mother. Regina smiles at him and saunters towards him tentatively, getting as close to him as possible.

"Good morning, milady," he whispers, rubbing his nose against Regina's.

Regina bites her lip softly, "Good morning," she whispers back, waiting for Robin to lean that extra centimetre to claim her lips, but he doesn't. Instead, he pulls back and glares at his Mother who had remained the same spot.

"Don't stop on my account," Helena chuckles, her hands defensively raising.

" _Mom,"_ He whines, Regina and Helena both laughing loudly at his childishness.

"Fine, I'll you both alone," she offers, "But, don't forget to say goodbye."

"I won't," Regina assures, and with a nod of her head and a skip in her step, Helena leaves to another room of the house. Regina is staring at him with delicate, light eyes as Robin watches his Mother leave, and when his eyes meet hers she looks away shyly.

Robin bites his lip and reaches down to lift her face back to his gaze, "Why do you do that?" Robin whispers, his eyes never losing hers.

"Do what?" She breathes, leaning her upper body close to his.

"Hide from me. Why do you-"

"I'm nervous," Regina admits to him softly. She can't decipher exactly what is making her nervous; is it him or is it the intimacy?

As a supportive smiles appears on his face, he reaches to hold her cheek gently in his hand, and finally kisses her like she has been waiting for him to do since she walked through the door. She moans involuntarily at the feeling of his lips and sighs when he pulls back, a chuckle leaving his throat.

"You have to go soon?" He asks in a whisper, his hand still holding her face.

"I do, in fact, I should probably be heading back." Frowns grace both of their faces, "Let me go and say goodbye to Helena and Roland and then you can walk me?"

"Of course," His hand drops from her face and he watches her walk backwards into the home in search of his Mother. As Regina is gone from the room, Robin reaches into his jeans pocket and retrieves the object that he had left so early to find.

It's an old photograph that has faired particularly well for being in a box up in a treehouse in the forest for so many years. Robin has often thought of this moment, the moment when the final school bell of their high school life and rang through the halls. Their entire lives changed that day.

They all became adults in that moment, whether they liked it or not. None of them spoke about it at the time, but there was a small weight added at the sound of that bell; a momentous chunk of their lives were fulfilled and the rest of it would be hugely impacted by the individual choices they made…

This picture is just of Robin and Regina; he has his arms wrapped around her waist, they are laughing happily and are drenched from head to toe in water, but Daniel's memory still remains, after all he was the reason this situation ever occurred.

xxxxx

_"I can't believe it's over," Regina said as she bubbled with excitement, "I mean, that's it. The final bell has sounded and we are free of this place." Daniel and Robin were walking side by side, laughing at their friend who was walking several steps in front. She flipped around and started walking backwards so she could still talk, "We're adults now. Why aren't you guys as excited as I am about this?"_

_Daniel laughed at her, "We are excited, we're just a bit more…"_

_"Subtle," Robin finished with a grin._

_Regina rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue playfully, "Well, I think you are both just being boring." She turned back around to walk normally and giggled happily when Daniel reached her side, swinging his arm over her shoulder._

_"Boring?" Daniel asked, teasingly._

_"Yes, both of you."_

_"I don't know, Robin. I think we need to do something pretty drastic to change her opinion," Daniel turned his head to look at Robin, who laughed and nodded his head. All three reached the main entrance to the school and walked outside the doors to be greeted with the bright sunlight that graced the day, "Tell me, Regina. Would a boring person do this?"_

_And without a second to even comprehend his question, Regina felt the cold rush of water running down her back after a sudden impact on the back of her head. She groaned in disbelief and turned to glare at Daniel who had such a smug look on his face._

_"Where the hell did you get a water balloon?" She asked as she picked remnants of the burst balloon from the back of her neck and dropped her backpack to the ground._

_"That doesn't matter," Daniel mutters, "I just hope you're ready for what's next." Regina raised her eyebrows in confusion just as she heard a squeal from behind her._

_"Ugh, David! Why would you do that?" Mary Margaret yelled, partly angry and partly amused as she wiped the water that was trickling down her face, and just like that all hell breaks loose. In the best way._

_The boys of their grade had all started to reach into their backpacks and begin throwing their pre-prepared water balloons all around, not caring who or what they were hitting. Daniel had sprinted forward with his back pack in hand, sharing his balloons among everyone._

_Regina couldn't help but laugh heartily as she watched everyone around her either toss balloons and guard their faces. Somehow she felt Robin approach her from behind, so she abandoned her bag and she ran, Robin laughing behind her as he chased._

_"Don't even think about it, Locksley!" Regina yelled as she was running, avoiding the bodies of her classmates. But she stopped when he lobbed a balloon at her back and it burst on contact. With a teasingly evil glare, she spun around to face him, "You're going to regret that," she joked, "And this is hardly a fair fight," she argued, holding her empty hands out to the side._

_Luckily, David was always one for a fairness and dropped a half full backpack by her side. She reaches down into the backpack and pulls out two balloons and stares at Robin with a mischievous glint in her eye. Shocking him, she threw one and the other into his chest with so much force that it made him stumble backwards laughing._

_"Oh, you want to play that way?" Robin chuckled, running toward her, dropping his balloons and wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her slightly off the ground before she could lean down into the bag. She threw her head back in laughter as he manoeuvred through the crowd, water splashing them along the way._

_While it only lasted five minutes or so, all the soon-to-be graduates from Storybrooke High had the time of their lives. It was the last time the entire class would really connect and laugh, and luckily for everyone, a lot of parents who were standing by had taken pictures of the moment._

_"You're soaked!" Mary Margaret laughed at Regina as Robin placed her feet back onto the ground._

_Regina looked down at herself, "We can thank Robin for that," she giggled, nudging into Robin with her shoulder._

_"Smile girls!" Henry Sr. called out from behind them. Mary Margaret turned and leaned into Regina with a bright smile while Henry Sr. snapped the shot, "Gorgeous, as always."_

_Regina turned to talk to Robin but he had shuffled off with Daniel, picking up the straggles of burst balloons on the ground. Turning back to her father, she said "I was going to ask Robin to take one."_

_"I got plenty of the both of you," Henry Sr. smiled, dropping a kiss to her cheek, "How was your last day?"_

_"Pretty great," she told him as she looked around._

_Henry Sr. felt a pang in his heart and reached to rub her shoulder, "She had to work," he told her softly._

_"Right."_

_xxxxxxxx_

"What's that?" Regina asks as she walked back into the hallway with his mother.

"Oh," he hands her the photograph, "The reason I was gone this morning. I put this picture in our memory box before we left for college. I thought of it this morning and I wanted you to have it."

He's nervous as he speaks, anyone could see and hear that. Regina looks intently at the photograph and smiles, "Sometimes I forget that I was ever this happy," she whispers, her eyes never leaving the picture.

"I know the feeling," he tells her, "But, now you have something to remind you that you were, and you can be again."

She lifts her head to look at him when he speaks this time, "I don't need a picture to know that," she whispers as she leans into him and pecks him gently on the lips, a peck that very well could have become heated if it weren't for the small squeal that sounded from behind them.

Regina laughed through her nose into the kiss before turning around to see a very guilty looking Helena, who has her hand clamped over her mouth. "Have a safe journey, Regina. I'm sure I'll see you soon," Helena muttered quickly before leaving them alone once more.

"I love your Mom," Regina giggles, looking down at the picture in her hands.

"She was always our biggest fan," Robin tells her, running his hand through Regina's hair.

"She was?"

"I'm afraid so," Robin laughs, "After Prom when I told her I hadn't finally kissed you, she was furious with me."

Regina's eyes widen, "Prom?"

"I completely chickened out," Robin blushes, "I was going to tell you how I felt and kiss you, but I was too scared."

With a sweet smile gracing her lips, she leans into the hand that comes up to her cheek, "Do you have any idea how different our lives would have been if you had?"

"Of course, but I thought we weren't going to dwell on the past?"

"Right," she breathes through her nose. It's then that they both hear Henry and Emma's voices as they travel to the cars, "I guess that's my cue," she sighs, "Walk with me?"

"Always," he holds out his hand for her to take, and she does gladly. They are walking, hand in hand, down Robin's lawn towards where Emma is putting Henry into the car, buckling him in. "Are you seeing Mary Margaret and David before you go?"

"They called this morning to say goodbye," Regina explains, "David surprised Mary Margaret with a trip and they left early this morning."

"A trip, huh?" Robin asks, with a hint of knowing in his voice.

"What do you know?" Regina pries.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Let's just say that you may be a bridesmaid any time soon."

Regina stops in her tracks, "No way," she smiles and shakes her head, "It's about time… Oh!" Regina remembers.

"What?"

"When I first saw David, he was talking to himself in the treehouse, like he was  _rehearsing_ ," They reach Emma and she waves at the pair, "He said if I stuck around for the weekend, I'd know."

"Mystery solved," Robin sighs with heartache in his voice, "I really wish you didn't have to go."

Her eyes drop and sadden very quickly, "I have to," she whispers, leaning into his torso as he wraps his arms around her in a gentle hug.

Time stops when she's in his arms. His smell, the feeling of being enveloped in his warmth grounding her. She doesn't know why, but she just knows everything is going to be okay. But, there is still that underlying feeling of fear. This moment is just all too familiar; a packed car, standing on his lawn, holding each other. She flashes back to years ago when he was the on leaving and she shivers.

He must feel it, because he squeezes her in closer, "You're thinking about that day," he mumbles into her hair, "Don't let a mistake I made worry you, that's not going to happen again."

She leans back and forces a smile, "I'll be back before you know it."

Henry Sr. walks over to them and clears his throat, "May I hug my daughter goodbye?" He jokes

"Of course you can, Daddy," she laughs nervously, releasing Robin and leaning into her Father, "Have a safe journey."

Regina pulls back and drops a kiss to his forehead, "Call me if you need  _anything_ , promise?"

"I promise, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Henry Sr. leaves her side and moves to hug Emma goodbye. They share a giggle with each other and Regina's heart melts as she see's how close Emma and her father have become. Regina turns back to Robin and his eyes are pricking with tears that he is furiously trying to blink away.

"Robin…" She sighs sadly and he laughs softly through his nose.

"Sorry," he apologises, reaching for her forearm, "Let's get you on your way."

Sadly, she nods and walks toward her car, Robin's hand gathering the small of her back. He leans his head into the back door and bids his goodbye to Henry who waves excitedly at him, and when Robin brings his face back to look at Regina she is smiling sweetly at him. Reaching her hand up to his cheek, she strokes it gently with his thumb, her forefinger playing the the slight stubble that is near his ear. Robin lowers his head closer to her face and kisses her with fervour, taking her by surprise.

It eases, their kiss turning into small continuous pecks. A sniffle leaves his nose, "I…"

"I know," she finishes as their foreheads touch. She snatches her head and hand away from him, not maliciously, just quickly; like ripping off a band aid. She turns from him and slips into the front seat of her car, watching as Emma approaches Robin to say goodbye.

Emma taps on Regina's window and she lowers the window, "You okay?" Emma asks.

"I will be, let's just get out of here," Regina mutters quickly, blinking her eyes to rid of the unfilled tears.

"Alright," she frowns, "You go on ahead, I'm going to grab a soda or something, and I'll meet you at our first stop?"

"Okay," She closes the car window as Emma walks back to Henry Sr. With tears pricking the backs of her eyes, she breathes out a heavy sigh, refusing to look back at an equally saddened Robin, and turns the key in her ignition to start her ca-

Wait.

That does not sound right. Leaning her ear to the steering wheel, she concentrates on the dreaded faint clicking that is sounding, "This is not happening," Regina groans as she turns the ignition on and off constantly, hoping for a different situation.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Henry asks from the backseat and she sighs again.

Turning around to look at him, "Nothing, just a little car trouble. Let me get out and have a look, are you okay in here?"

Henry displays a toothy grin and nods happily and she steps out of the car, glaring at Robin who seems to find a lot more humour in this situation that she does.

"You want to stop laughing and look at my engine, please?" She bites playfully.

"I'd be happy to milady, but you're deluded if you think there is anything I can do," Robin smirks as the open up the hood of her car and look inside.

Emma wanders back outside and stands next to Henry Sr. who is observing the car fiasco, "Oh, now that's a shame," Emma says sarcastically, "What ever will she do now?"

Henry Sr. looks at her with disbelief, Emma returning his look with a wink, "You are something else, Swan," he giggles.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she counters as she walks down the path, "Something wrong with the car?" Emma asks Regina as she approaches.

"It won't start," Regina groans, "I have to be at work tomorrow, this is a total disaster."

"You know, we do have one more car here," Emma responds, looking over to her bug.

Regina scoffs, "If you think I'm getting into the death-trap, you're strongly mistaken." Emma rolls her eyes and Robin chuckles with his head still close to the engine, "Besides, what am I supposed to do? Leave my car here?"

"Well, you could always come back and get it next weekend," Emma suggests, " _Or_ , Robin can drive it up for you? Have you ever been to the city Robin?" Emma asks with raised eyebrows and amusement in her voice.

"Uh," Robin coughs with a grin as he catches on to what Emma has done, "Once or twice, but I've never really seen in," He lifts his head out of the car and straightens up, "I'd happily bring it to you after Billy takes a look at it, Regina."

Regina smiles gratefully at the offer, "No, it's fine. I never usually drive it in the city anyway. It just sits in a garage and gathers dust. I'll just leave it and get it next time Henry and I visit."

Emma frowns slightly, but tries to keep it hidden, as her plan starts to fail, "You sure?" Robin asks.

"Absolutely," She tells him with an appreciative rub on his shoulder, "I guess I should get Henry into her monstrosity."

Regina begins to frantically transfer all important items from one car to another and leaves Emma and Robin standing alone, "Thank you for trying," Robin says, leaning into Emma's shoulder.

"It completely failed," Emma laughed sadly.

"But, you tried. And, if her car is here then she has to come back, right? So, you didn't completely fail." Robin offers.

"Henry and I are going to get her back here for Thanksgiving," Emma promises.

"Yeah?" Robin smiles.

"Definitely. It'll take a bit of convincing, but I have ways," she jokes, "Anyway, it looks like it's time for me to go." She indicates to Regina who is buckling Henry into the back seat of the bug, groaning when she straightens her body out of it, "See you in a month or so."

Emma hugs him quickly and scatters off the car, passing Regina as she walks to Robin one more time, "Well, that was definitely something I could have done without," Regina mumbles, laughing slightly at the humour of the situation, "But, I really do need to go now, so…"

Robin drops a chaste kiss to her lips, and peppers one on her cheek, then her forehead, "I'll take care of the car, call me when you get home?"

"Of course," She reaches down for his hand and squeezes, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And then she is in Emma's car and they are making their way out of town, Robin watching from the sidewalk. Her  _thank you_  still resonating within him. What was she thanking him for? For the car, or was it for the week? He finds that he doesn't even care, he just hopes that Emma can make good on her promise and bring Regina back home, home to him.

Robin is forced out of thought when Henry Sr. stands next to him clearing his throat, "She loves you," He tells Robin. Robin closes his eyes and sighs, knowing what was coming, "So, we need to have a long conversation, because I promise… If you hurt her again, you will be dealing with me."

Robin simply nods his head and looks at the older man, "I would have killed for a Father like you, Henry."

"You always had me, Robin, and you still do. Now, why don't we go inside and talk about this week. I can't imagine it was any easier for you than the rest of us."

"I'd like that," Robin follows Henry Sr. inside and they make their way to the living room, sitting down across from one another.

"Now, I know you told Regina everything that is important for her to know. But, I know there are personal demons in their somewhere. How about we talk about those?"

Robin breathes heavily, "Alright…"


	12. Chapter 12

"I never should have let her go," Robin tells Henry Sr. "And not just because of how I felt about her. I should have been there for her, for Henry… I should have been there for Daniel."

"You can't change the past, Robin," Henry Sr. mumbles, "If watching Cora try to rekindle her relationship with our daughter taught me one thing, it's that you can't move forward without letting go of the past."

Robin sighs, "You're right. I know you're right. I just have so much past to let go of. I caused her so much pain…"

"You did," Henry deadpans, not caring that Robin grimaces at it, "I'm not going to sit here and lie to you, Robin. You caused her a lot of pain. However, we are not here to talk about that. I want to know about you."

"I don't know where to begin," Robin mutters, leaning back on the chair, rubbing his hand over his stubbled chin.

Henry shrugs his shoulders, "When were you at your worst?" He asks, genuinely curious.

"My worst?" Robin laughs, "I think it'd take less time for me to list the times I was at my  _best_." Henry rolls his eyes at him, and it makes Robin chuckle in amusement. Robin had always assumed that Regina learned her famous eye roll from her mother, boy was he wrong. "Her wedding day," Robin confesses.

"Regina's?"

Robin nods, "I… I was a wreck and an idiot. God only knows why Marian didn't ditch my arse that same day. I didn't respond to their invite, but Marian convinced me to go… I got to the airport and everything, but I couldn't get on that plane."

* * *

_Robin was sitting at his gate. His hands trembled and his knees were bobbing up and down as his restless legs bounced. People around him must've thought that he was nervous about flying, but that's not even close to the truth._

_A woman he once loved was about to marry the man who deserved her love more than anyone in the world. The woman he once loved was about to marry his best friend._

_Part of him was horrified that he has missed it all. And the rest of him was kicking himself for ever letting her go._

_Conflicted didn't even begin to cover it. Robin had been dating Marian for over a year now, and he loved her dearly, but despite how much he tried, he couldn't rid Regina from his mind. Marian was exceptionally understanding of it all, she would constantly tell him that it's hard to rid your heart of your first love and, at the same time, Marian would never doubt that Robin loved her._

_Marian's optimism is one of the many things that drew him to her. Marian brought Robin back from a dark place; she saw the good in him and never once gave up on him. It's because of Marian that Robin was even a functioning human and not just another misguided adult who had given up on themselves._

_Going to Regina's wedding, however, was definitely not one of her better ideas. The second they called out to start boarding his flight, he was already on his way out of the airport. There was absolutely no way he could attend._

_Robin knew that he would ruin the day. He'd take the attention and the last thing he wanted to do was destroy Regina's happiness any more than he already had._

_Robin didn't go home. He went to a bar, feeling rather content when he bumped into some college friends._

_"I thought you were off to New York for the weekend?" Little John asked as Robin sat on the bar stool next to him._

_"Almost was, but nothing good would have come of it," Robin explained before ordering a drink for himself. With his newly poured beer in front of him, he looked at his friend and lifted his glass to toast, "To a night of forgetting?" Robin suggested._

_Little John laughs and nods his head, "A night of forgetting," they clinked their glasses and their evening began… and it didn't take long at all for Robin to forget everything except what he wanted to forget most._

_He and Little John were playing pool and the only thing Robin could talk about was Regina, "She's an exceptional human. Warm, friendly, but with enough of a temper to keep you interested." Little John had heard very few things about Regina, but it was easier for him to listen that to ask questions at this point. "And bloody gorgeous. Stunning in every way."_

_"She sounds like a dream," Little John told Robin as he leaned over the table to take a shot._

_Robin missed, no surprise there, especially considering his level of drunkenness, "That she was, Little John. And I'm the fool who cocked it up. She's getting married in less than twenty four hours and if I hadn't been such a prick, she could be marrying me…" Robin gulped the remainder of his drink and turned to order another._

_"Mate," Little John said, "Maybe you've had enough for the night, yeah?"_

_"When did you become such a wuss?" Robin bit as he stumbled to the bar. ordering anyway, "Do you want one?" Little John shook his head, "Suit yourself."_

_As Robin was at the bar, Little John quickly sent a text to Marian telling her to get there as soon as she could. Robin was a mess, anyone could see that, and Marian was the only one who could get through to him when he was like this. Unfortunately, he consumed at least two more drinks before she arrived and when she walked through the door, everybody could see the look of anger on her face._

_"Robin." Marian yelled, trying to get his attention as he was swaying back and forth, Little John's hand was on his shoulder keeping him steady._

_At the sound of Marian's voice, Robin winced comically, "Uh oh," he chuckled, "I'm in trouble," he sang._

_"Do you think this is funny?" Marian asked angrily, moving her body to stand directly in front of him, expertly blocking him from the bar._

_Drunkenly, he shrugged his shoulders and laughed, "Kind of?"_

_"Really?" Marian crossed her arms, "Well, I disagree. I thought you were on a plane. Going to New York. To finally put this Regina business behind us. When Little John sent me a text I was terrified to come here, I know what you're like when you get like this, I've literally been shaking since I left the apartment." she screamed at him, her eyes brimmed with tears._

_He scrunched his eyes, "What do you mean put this "Regina business" behind us?"_

_Marian sighed heavily and with an aching heart, she whispered, "Is that seriously all you got from that?"_

_"Perhaps you should move this conversation outside?" Little John suggested, placing a supportive hand on Marian's forearm._

_She shrugged it off, her eyes becoming disheartened and she looked back to Robin, "No… I think he's said enough."_

_Marian stormed away from Robin as he laughed at her, "Stop being such a child," he threw over his shoulder._

_She stopped dead in her tracks, halfway to the door, "A child?" She grits through her teeth and made her way back to him, "You want to start throwing insults around? Fine."_

_"Aw, Marian, come off it. I was joking," Robin groaned, placing his empty glass on the bar, preparing to order another._

_When the bartender approached, Marian pointed at Robin and addressed the bartender, "Cut him off. He's becoming more and more like his father with every one."_

_She started to walk away again, but Robin grasped onto her arm with hurt in his drunken eyes and his mouth was opened slightly in shock at her words, "Why would you say something like that?"_

_"Am I wrong?" She asked, her eyes burning into his own, never leaving them. Robin didn't know what to say, he just sighed and released his hold on her, "That's what I thought," she whispered quietly, one of her pent up tears falling down her cheek._

_She sniffled and wiped away the tear that fell and walked from the bar, letting the door slam shut behind her. Robin panicked when she left, mumbling incoherently about needing to catch up with her. He ripped his jacket from the back of his barstool and tried to swing it over his shoulder, but lost his balance, falling to the floor with a loud smack._

_Little John was by his side in seconds, offering an arm to pull him back up to stand, "Sit down and drink a coffee," he ordered and he placed Robin into his seat._

_"I don't have time," Robin argued, trying to stand up again, "I can't lose her, too."_

_"If you go home like this, especially without giving her any time to cool off, you will lose her. Sit your arse down and drink some goddamn coffee. I'm trying to help you not ruin this." Little John ordered a coffee from the bartender and watched as Robin reluctantly sipped at it, "Do you love her?"_

_Robin thought for a second and then looked at his friend, smiling instantly. When Robin heard the question, he immediately thought of Marian, not Regina. And this made him oddly relieved. Regina would always be in his heart, but he's been afraid for years that he could never be content without her. But with that one simple question, he felt differently. Robin can live a happy life with Marian and he was going to fix the mess he had made this evening._

_"Yes," he told Little John sincerely, "Yes, I do. With everything I am."_

* * *

"That was the day I had to let her go," Robin explains to Henry Sr. "When I thought that I had lost Marian, I felt like I was going to fall apart."

"You had to do right by Marian," Henry Sr. adds supportively, but Robin shakes his head.

"No," Robin disagrees, "I had to do right by  _me_ …" Henry Sr. tilts his head, urging him to continue, "I was so in love with Marian, but I was afraid to truly show her because I felt so guilty about what I had done to Regina. I had always felt like I had ruined Regina's life, but the day she began her married life with Daniel… That the day that  _my_  life finally began."

Henry Sr. smiles at Robin, making Robin's nerves dissipate, "You know that above anything else, that is all Regina has ever wanted for you, right?"

"Really?" Robin asks.

"Absolutely!" Henry Sr. professes enthusiastically, showing that he truly means what he is saying, "You lived your life and decided to follow your heart. You let her go as best as you could."

"I thought of her often," Robin clarifies, not wanting Henry to think that his daughter is anything but unforgettable, "But, I had to stop feeling guilty and trust that Daniel was the right person for her to cherish."

"And that he was, but don't ever think you aren't just as capable of loving her. I know you've made mistakes, but in reality, who hasn't?" Henry says.

Robin nods happily in agreement, "Marian was amazing," he whispers, changing the subject and reaching into his pocket for his wallet. Robin slips out a picture from inside the folds of the wallet and hands it to the older man.

Henry Sr. looks intently at the picture of an absolutely gorgeous creature, "Robin, she's divine," Robin smiles at him and takes the picture back looking at it briefly before slipping it back into the wallet, "Do you mind me asking what happened to her?" Henry Sr. asks, treading as lightly as possible.

Robin sighs sadly, not because he is asked the question, but just at the thought of the memory, "About a year after Roland was born she started getting these headaches," Robin's eyes close tightly, " _Really_  bad headaches. We thought they were just migraines, so we put off seeing a doctor… when we finally did, and after an MRI, the doctors told us that she had a brain aneurysm. Inoperable," He's fidgeting with his hands now, his voice shaky with grief, "They gave her about two weeks after that. She died in the hospital, surrounded by family. I don't think she felt any pain… at least that's what she said, but…"

Robin didn't even notice that his eyes began pricking with tears, but Henry Sr. does. The older gentleman moves to sit next to Robin and pat his back gently, "It's okay, son." Henry St. offers.

"There's nothing okay with what happened to Marian and Daniel or what Regina and I have been through," Robin mumbles, accepting Henry's comfort with ease, "And you," Robin adds, bringing Cora's recent passing into light. With a heavy release of breath, "I called Regina the day we found out about the aneurysm…"

"You did?" Henry asks, "Regina has never mentioned it."

Robin laughs, "There isn't much to mention."

* * *

_They had been briefed by the doctor early in the morning. Robin had called everyone he could think of; Helena, Marian's parents, some of their old college friends. Anyone who needed to know, officially knew._

_Helena was on the first flight out she could get to LA, and Robin couldn't have been happier to know that his mother would be by their side._

_Marian was sleeping, and Robin didn't understand how she possibly could. They had just been told that she had what felt like mere minutes to live and she was sleeping. In her defence, her body was weak and she had been given medication for the pain in her head._

_Roland was with Little John, so Robin was alone in the room with Marian as she slept. He was concentrating on things he never had before; the timing of her breathing, the shallow rise and fall of her chest. But that blasted beeping of the heart monitor she was hooked up to was a constant reminder of the news they were just given._

_He needed a drink. Or he thought he did. But he doesn't. Instead he watches her sleep, feeling like he was about to lose the only thing that mattered to him. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Not since Regina._

_Regina._

_With his first love on his mind, he stood slowly and quietly to leave the room and dialled a familiar landline from his cellphone._

_After one or two rings, he was greeted by the stern voice of a woman he once respected as a Mother, "Mill's residence."_

_"Cora?" Robin asked, his voice shaking, "It's Robin."_

_"Robin?" Cora gasped, but not angrily like he was expecting, "How are you? Your mother just left suddenly and we were worried something had happened to you."_

_Tear began to pool, "No, no I'm fine. It's, uh… I really need to get in touch with Regina. Do you have a number I could call?"_

_Cora was reluctant to give him it, and that doesn't surprise him. But she does and he is grateful that she didn't ask anymore questions. One thing Robin loved about Cora Mills was that she knew when to stop digging for information, even if it was truly just to save her own breath._

_They ended their call relatively quickly, Cora bidding him a farewell and asking him to keep in touch, even though she knew he wouldn't._

_Robin isn't sure how long he stared at the number scribbled on his hand, but he was nervous. His shaking hands while dialling was a strong indication of that._

_He bit the bullet and hit the call button and held the phone to his ear. It felt like a lifetime before the ringing began and when it did, the colour left his face. She didn't answer right away, but when Robin heard her voice for the first time in years, he froze._

_"Hello?" Regina answered happily, the remnants of a giggle in her voice. Robin didn't speak, he was paralysed in the moment, "Hello?" Regina asked again._

_"Who is it?" Another female voice was heard over the call._

_"I don't know. Hello?" Regina asked again, slightly more frustration in her voice._

_Not knowing what to do, he ended the call quickly and released the breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding._

* * *

"She would have been there for you in a heartbeat," Henry Sr. tells him.

"I know, I just didn't have the slightest idea what to say," Robin chuckles, finally feeling a little lighter and a smile breaks out on his face when he hears the loud shout of  _Daddy_  coming from outside, "I should probably get back to my fatherly duties," Robin announces, standing up with Henry Sr. following suit.

"I'm always here if you need me, my boy," Henry Sr. tells him with a firm pat on the back.

"Thank you," Robin responds, with a genuine and heartfelt smile before walking outside to his son.

* * *

Regina is staring out the window of the horrifically yellow, loud, jerky vehicle. Henry had fallen asleep a few miles back and Regina is forever jealous at a child's ability to fall asleep in a car, no matter what the circumstances.

She would quite literally kill for a sleeping curse in this moment. She can't stop thinking about Robin and she can practically  _feel_  Emma's desperation to talk about it. But, Regina is also worrying about work and contemplating her unusual, but oddly appealing, job offer in Storybrooke. Perhaps moving out of the city would be a good idea? But, she can't possibly make a decision like that with Robin on her mind; moving out of New York, dragging Henry to a completely new environment, isn't something she should be doing for the sake of her love life.

"I can hear you thinking," Emma laughs from behind the wheel.

Regina groans, but apologises, "I was just thinking about-"

"Robin?" Emma teases, making Regina sigh.

"I am thinking about many things, but yes, Robin is among them," Regina glares at her friends, who just simply laughs at her.

"Uh oh, you've got your scary face on," Emma jokes, trying to imitate Regina's stone cold face, but in the end Regina gives in and laughs happily.

"You're such an idiot."

"Hey!" Emma stage whispers, not wanting to wake Henry, "Idiots make fine friends, especially when they can make you laugh while your mind is filled with worries."

Regina looks to Emma and smiles. Emma couldn't have been more correct with her words. Regina is so grateful to have such a friend, even if Emma infuriates her to no end sometimes.

"True," Regina whispers and then looks back out the window at the scenery that will soon become tall skyscrapers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asks, noticing that Regina is letting her mind wander again. Regina turns her head and shrugs her shoulders, puffing out a heavy breath, "We do have a few more hours."

"I'm thinking about all the work I have to do when we get home," Regina sighs.

"You only missed a week, Regina. I highly doubt Gold will have left a mountain of paperwork for you," Emma chuckles.

"It's not just that. I mean the work I have to do for  _me_. This week has really shown me how much of a journey I have. If I want things to work with Robin, I need to…"

"You need to what?" Emma asks, encouraging Regina to finish her thought.

"I need to feel at home in the world."

Emma beams brightly at Regina's response, "I'm so proud of you."

Regina's eyes bug open at the surprising announcement of pride, "You are?"

"Do you know how easy it is for people to give up after an emotional week like this? And here you are, thinking of ways to get what  _you_  want but not being an idiot about it. You're thinking of yourself and Henry." Emma's smile is still bright and she bites her bottom lip, looking over at her friend for a second, "You love him don't you?"

"Henry?" Regina asks, confused, "Of course I do."

"Not Henry… Robin," Emma clarifies with an eye roll.

Regina doesn't answer. Humming softly, she looks back out of the window. Emma is smart enough to leave Regina to her thoughts and continues to drive in silence.

Emma thinks that Regina has ignored her, but that's far from the truth. She's thinking about Emma's question intently.

* * *

_There was something about him. The way he fit into their group in mere seconds, the way his dimples were accented when he laughed, the way he played guitar with passion._

_Robin was sitting with David and Daniel as he played snippets of his favourite songs. Regina and Mary Margaret were sitting in the shade several feet behind them, their backs pressed against Regina's apple tree, but both were watching the boys._

_"He's cute, huh?" Mary Margaret asked, with a teasing smile and a nudge of Regina's shoulder._

_Regina rolled her eyes, "He smells like forest," she deadpanned, glaring at Mary Margaret with a forced look of annoyance, but it soon bubbled into a laugh. Mary Margaret laughed with her softly, and when their laughter ended, Regina sighed happily, "He seems to have fit in with the boys."_

_"That he has. And he can't stop looking at you," Mary Margaret told her._

_He hadn't, and Regina had noticed too, but chose to ignore it._

_Regina scoffed a laugh, "Will you stop trying to play matchmaker for two seconds? He just got here, let's try and not scare him away."_

_"Sorry," Mary Margaret defended while giggling, "But, you both look rather smitten with each other."_

_"I think you're reading way too much into it."_

_"Well, I think it's fate."_

_Regina turned her head to look at her, "Seriously? You're going to give me one of your uplifting speeches aren't you?"_

_"I think the universe works in mysterious ways," Regina rolled her eyes again, "And I think it has the power to bring people together."_

* * *

"Mary Margaret was right…" Regina says out of the blue, ending the significant time of silence, "The universe brought us together when we were kids and now it's bringing us back together again."

Emma throws her head back in a heart laugh, "I thought you didn't believe in fate? One week home and you're a whole new Regina."

Laughing nervously, Regina shrugs her shoulders and then starts her defence, "Think about it, though. We were stubborn and left each other, and now we are  _both_  widowed with sons? And we both just so happened to come home after swearing that we never would?"

Emma doesn't quite know what to say, "I mean, sure… that is a strange coincidence. But, are you saying that the universe killed Daniel and Marian to get you both together? Killed your Mother to get you home?"

"What? No!" Regina yells loudly, drawing back when Henry stirs in the back seat, and then she whispers, "No. Definitely not. I loved Daniel with my entire heart, I just think maybe… I don't know. I just have this strange train of thought. Just ignore me."

"You both were fated to love other people first," Emma says, understanding her, "You ignored your feelings as a teenager, so the universe led you to true love elsewhere, and now since you've both lost it, the universe is giving you a second chance…"

Regina doesn't notice the tear the falls down her cheek, "Maybe," she breathes.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Emma is over for dinner. She and Regina are laughing at a story Henry is telling from school earlier that day. They're happy. Regina's phone rings, and she dismisses herself from the moment when she see's that it is Robin who's calling.

Regina and Robin didn't lose touch. She called him the night they got home the month before, right after Henry had zonked out for the evening, despite the hours of sleeping he did in the car. They spoke about their day with ease, both surprising themselves at how easy it was to be open about the conversations they'd had.

Over the last month, they have spoken every day, whether it be via phone call or text.

They shared one particular late night conversation talking about Marian and Daniel; detailing the illnesses, discussing how they dealt with it, or how they didn't. Regina has been very open about her therapy with Robin, and much to Regina's surprise, he has been meeting with Archie every other week. They were both dedicated to healing and having each other on the journey made it colossally easier.

They would brighten each other's day. Regina would grin brightly when Robin sent her a picture of Roland covered in paint or Robin would laugh at the snaps she would send of Henry asleep in weird places.

Things are good. The distance is difficult, but if nothing else, she has her best friend back.

"Hello," Regina smiles as she answers her phone, dismissing herself into another room and sitting down.

"Good evening, milady. How are you today?" Robin asks happily.

"I'm great! Henry had a wonderful day at school so he is telling us about every second."

"Us?" Robin asks, sounding a tad more worried that he would have liked, and it makes Regina smirk.

"Me and Emma. Don't worry," she is giggling at him.

"Apologies, I just hate the idea of this distance being what keeps me from wooing you before someone else can swoop in."

"Ah, I see," Regina says, her voice slightly lower than usual, "Well, perhaps next time I see you, you can woo away."

"I would love to, which is actually why I am calling."

"Oh?" She asks, sitting up straight on her chair.

"Thanksgiving is next week," Robin tells her, "And, my Mother and I would like to invite the three of you to dinner. Your father will be joining us."

Regina smiles wide, "Using my father as a tool to get me there? Shame on you, Locksley," Robin laughs and it's music to her ears. She thinks quickly about her schedule, she does have the later part of the week and the weekend off work, so why not? "We would love to, Henry and I anyway, I'll need to check with Emma."

"Really?" Robin asks, as if he genuinely thought she would decline.

"Yes, really. I work Wednesday morning, but we can drive up that evening. If Emma can't make it, I'll rent a car. It's about time I came to pick up mine anyway, the poor thing has just been sitting there."

"Trust me, your father has been more than happy to use it," Robin sniggers, "We look forward to seeing you, and if you need to talk Emma into it, just tell her it's a good reason to see Killian," Robin teases, but Regina doesn't understand.

"Killian?" Regina asks.

Robin clears his throat, loudly, "She hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" Her voice sounding concerned.

"Oh, you are going have to ask her, love. However, my son requires a bath and it seems he is ready," Regina laughs as she hears Roland's insistence over the phone, "I'll call you tomorrow,"

"Looking forward to it already," Regina smiles, "Goodnight, Robin."

They end their call and Regina saunters back into the kitchen where Henry has turned his attention to an art project and Emma is scrolling through some online article on her phone.

Regina sneaks up behind her and leans close to her ear, "Killian Jones?" she whispers.

Emma's eyes widen and she begins to fidget, "Who?"

"Oh, knock it off!" Regina laughs, moving around the dining table to sit across from her, "I just received an invite to Storybrooke for Thanksgiving and was informed that if you needed any persuasion, Killian was the way to do it," Regina raises an eyebrow, "Spill."

Releasing a breath, Emma leans forward on the table, "Fine. He's visited a couple of times," Regina's jaw drops slightly, "The first time he was visiting a friend, he called and asked for coffee. The second we went out for a drink, and the third time we went to dinner," Emma confesses, looking away from Regina.

Slightly hurt, Regina asks, "And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't get the impression that you like him very much."

Regina's pouts, "Emma, you can tell me anything. And it's not that I don't like him, he's just infuriatingly annoying… Kind of like you. So, perhaps you are a perfect match?"

Emma sticks her tongue out at Regina, "Funny… So, a Storybrooke Thanksgiving?"

"It appears so," Regina smiles, standing and gathering their empty dinner plates.

"You excited?" Emma asks.

Regina smiles timidly, her nose scrunching, and she nods, "Yeah."


	13. Chapter 13

"Is everything okay?"

Emma's lips are curved downward as she asks Regina the world's most open ended question. She's been quiet for most of the car ride and Emma can't take it anymore. Regina mumbles an apology and readjusts herself in her seat so she is facing forward as opposed to out the passenger window.

"That doesn't answer the question," Emma glances over to Regina for a split second before directing her eyes back to the road, "Are you nervous?"

"No… Well," Regina checks herself in her minor lie, "I suppose I am, but that's not it," Emma keeps her eyes on the road, giving Regina time to collect herself, "I had a bad morning at work, that's it. I guess I'm having a hard time letting it go."

"Would this have anything to do with the witch?" Emma asks, teasingly. Regina sighs and nods her head.

Zelena Green. The resident wicked witch of her workplace. Call it paranoia, call it whatever you want, but that woman is dead set of making Regina's life a living hell.

"She's the reason I was late. The reason that we were three hours late leaving. She just such a… I swear there's not even a word to describe that woman." Regina rubs her palms on her trousers, "There's a big trial hearing on Saturday and they needed a file prepared. She was asked to tell me a week ago. She told me this morning."

"Jeez, Regina. Did you get it finished?"

"Eventually," Regina groans, "I could have killed her."

"Why do you still work there if you hate it so much?" Emma asks, it's not a condescending question. It is due to curiosity. Regina opens her mouth to answer but the words get stuck in her throat.

Why does she still work there? It was her first job out of college, and then Henry came along, and then Daniel was sick. There have been so many things that had her shy away from looking for a new job. Sure, being a paralegal was great. The money is decent, the hours are flexible, she  _does_  enjoy it. If only that red-headed, annoying, manipulative-

"Regina?"

"Huh?" Regina is ripped from her internal rant, "Oh, sorry. I don't know why I'm still there. Security, I guess. I can provide for my son," Regina turns her head and smiles at Henry. He's watching a movie on Regina's tablet.

"That's a lousy reason for staying in a job," Emma says, merging off the highway, "We need gas."

"I am just going to forget all about work this weekend and actually try to enjoy myself."

Emma pulls up to the gas pump and switches off the engine, "Come outside and keep me company," Regina glances back at Henry and Emma rolls her eyes, "He'll be fine."

Reluctantly, Regina unbuckles her seatbelt and stands out side the car while Emma pumps the gas, she doesn't close the car door though. The last thing they need are the doors locking themselves and scaring the hell out of them. No thank you.

Regina's cell phone dings from inside her purse on the floor of the passenger seat. She leans inside to grab it and smirks instantly when she see's the message.

_Am I going to be graced with your presence this evening, or are you going to make me wait until morning, love?_

She types back a quick response, apologising and telling him that it may be the morning that they see each other, promising to explain why when they talk. She slips her phone into her trouser pocket and snaps her head up after Emma clears her throat.

"Is that your boyfriend checking where we are?" Emma teases, hanging up the gas pump.

"He's  _not_  my boyfriend," And if by fate, Emma's phone rings. Emma looks at her phone and grins at whatever message was received.

" _Your_  boyfriend?" Regina laughs, giving Emma a comical look with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't have a boyfriend either," Emma drawls, leaning over the top of the car, "How about we get this drive over with and see these gentlemen who are  _not_  our boyfriends?"

* * *

They arrive late. So much later than they wanted to. Henry Sr. is at the front door to meet them happily, watching intently as Regina walks up the path his a sleeping Henry in her arms. She whispers that she is going to put him to bed and shuffles up the stairs.

"Good to see you, Swan," Henry Sr. hugs Emma tightly, Emma having to crouch slightly at the man's shortened height.

"Back at you, Mills. I've missed beating you at chess."

Henry Sr. chuckles leaving their embrace, "I've been practicing, I'll have you know."

"Right," Emma clicks her tongue as Regina walks down the stairs.

Henry Sr. meets Regina in a hug after she as reaches the bottom. No words are exchanged, just a close hold, desperate almost, and Regina feels slightly guilty. She probably could have called more over the last month.

They pull apart and Regina smiles softly, "How have you been?"

"Pretty great, actually," he tells them, excitedly, "Everyone in town has been wonderful. Helena and Robin, especially. They've checked in on me almost every day, and I'll tell you, that young man is the cutest thing."

Regina laughs nervously, "Robin?"

"Roland…" Emma corrects her and giggles, patting Regina on the shoulder, "Get your head out of the gutter, lady."

Oh God. Regina turns slightly pink and drops her face into a hand, breathing out an embarrassed laugh, "I'm very tired.

"I'm sure you are, sweetheart. Why don't you both get some sleep? Helena and Robin are expecting us at noon tomorrow."

"Isn't that a little early for dinner?" Emma asks. Regina smiles sympathetically at her. Growing up an orphan, Emma never truly celebrated Thanksgiving, and she has definitely never experienced a Storybrooke Thanksgiving, so she is in for a treat.

"We eat at three, then you can all head to the street fair. Roland has been rather excited about, I'm willing to bet that Henry will be as well."

The street fair. How could she have forgotten such a tradition? A bright smile appears on Regina's face.

"Indeed, he will," Regina agrees, still smiling, "Anyway, I need sleep. Let's gather our things and go to bed."

She and Emma bring their suitcases inside and retreat to their bedrooms after expressing goodnight. Once alone, Regina breathes out a sigh, much like anyone would after a long day of travelling. She readies herself for bed, her pyjamas thicker than the last time to account for the drastic weather change; there certainly is more of a chill in the air.

She's about to crawl into bed when her phone rings out with her text tone.

_Might I interest you in a quick late night conversation?_

She grins whens he hears his window opening outside her own. This is exciting. She feels giddy as she reaches for a sweater in preparation for the colder air. She stands in front of the curtains and grips the fabric in her hands, pausing for a moment, biting her bottom lip while she smiles.

She opens the curtains wide and pushes her window up, bending to stick her head slightly outside the window. He's mimicking her, a wide smile spread on his face.

"Good evening, Regina," He says softly, and for the first time in a long time she notices just how much his accent does things to her; there is a weakness in her knees and she tries very hard to ignore it.

"Hi," she responds, and then a laugh bubbles from her chest. She hears him chuckle back with inquisitive eyes, "I feel like we're breaking our bedtime rules again," she explains.

"Hopefully neither of our parents barge into our room," he says, his voice full of tease, then he sighs, "God, we certainly spent many nights like this, didn't we?"

The memories flood back, in a split second, and they overwhelm her, "We did," she agrees.

* * *

_There's a chair pulled up to the window, she was sitting with bent knees with her feet perched on the window sill._

_"I'm going to fail this test," Robin groaned from his own window, he's on a chair, sitting to the side leaning his elbow on his own window sill, a calculus book and his notes balancing in his lap._

_"You're not going to fail. We did so many practise problems. You can do it, you just lack the confidence," Regina sighed; this had been a constant battle since they started studying together._

_"Maybe I can say I'm sick?" Robin suggested, causing Regina to laugh._

_"This is already your second chance, don't blow it."_

_"My father will kill me if I fail this," Robin bowed his head into the crook of his elbow and released a shuddered breath. Regina instantly noticed that this wasn't the normal level of test anxiety. This was something else, something about failing was terrifying him._

_"Robin," she placed her feet on the floor and leaned forward on her elbows. When he didn't respond, she tried again, "Robin, hey. Look at me," He did, reluctantly, but he did. His eyes were red with tiredness and stress and it shook her soul, "Listen to me. Calculus is not meant to be easy. If it were, everyone would be a mathematician."_

_"You're so good at it, though," Robin grumbled, slightly jealous._

_"My Mom is mayor, she's good with numbers," Regina brushed off, "You went in to the first midterm with little studying. You are so much more prepared this time… You just have to believe in yourself."_

_Robin's head shot up and he grinned, and she knew what he was going to say before he even said it and rolled her eyes._

_"Mary Margaret? Is that you?" Robin joked and he laughed happily._

_"I'm just trying to be nice, dear. No need to be throwing around such insults," She teased back._

_"You love her, really."_

_"I do," Regina nodded, still a glint of playfulness in her eyes, "But, it usually is the people who you love the most the drive you the craziest."_

_There's a knock at Regina's door and she cursed quietly as she closed her curtains quickly. She jumped into bed as quietly as she could, facing away from the door, before it opened._

_"Regina," Cora scolded lightly, "Not only are you up passed midnight on a school night, but you have the audacity to try and trick me?"_

_Admitting defeat, Regina turned to face the doorway with an apologetic look, "Sorry, Mom," she sighed at sat up in her bed, "Robin has his calculus midterm tomorrow and he's having a math related meltdown. I was just trying to help him."_

_Cora sighed, pulling her robe tightly around her middle as she walked to the window and opened the curtains._

_Robin was looking down at his calculus books, "Close one?" He asked without looking up._

_"You could say that, Mr. Locksley," Cora said. Robin lifted his face, shocked, making Cora purse her lips in amusement._

_"Mayor Mills," Robin gulped._

_Regina crept up next to Cora and mumbled an apology out the window._

_"Big test?" Cora asked Robin and he nodded his head, "Sleep is more important that studying. Never forget that."_

_"I won't."_

_Cora looked back to Regina and smirked, "Five more minutes," then she leaned back out the window, narrowing her eyes playfully at Robin, "I mean it."_

_"Of course," Robin smiled, "Goodnight, Mayor Mills."_

_She smiled and kissed Regina on the cheek, "Please get some sleep," and then she whispered so Robin couldn't hear her, "And for the love of God, please get him to stop calling me that. It's like having my own son call me Madame Mayor."_

_Regina snorted a laugh, "I'll work on that."_

_"Goodnight, darling."_

* * *

"How was the drive?" Robin asks.

"Long," Regina groans, "Emma chatted up a storm and Henry kept himself entertained for the most part."

"That's good. Roland is very much looking forward to seeing you both."

"As are we," Regina smiles, "Thank you, Robin."

"For what?"

"Daddy mentioned that you were keeping him company. Thank you." Regina nods her head in appreciation, "I worried about him a lot."

"It was my pleasure. Roland is quite taken with him," Robin tells her and she smirks.

"He does have quite the charm with children," she laughs. His face changes then, he's looking at her differently, like he's mesmerised but plagued with a question that he wants to ask, "What?"

Shaking his head, "Nothing, I just really want to kiss you right now."

Relief overwhelms her body, she thought something was wrong, "Well," she purses her lips, "That would be quite difficult in our current situation, so you will have to wait until tomorrow. In the meantime, this will have to suit you."

He grins, "I'm quite alright with that. This ritual is one of my favourite things about us."

"It is?" She asks, her head tilting to the side. She enjoyed their late night conversations very much, but she wouldn't rank it as her favourite thing about their childhood, "Why?"

"Ah, I'm afraid that my reason is selfish and may hit a sore spot," his eyes droop, feeling shameful.

"No," she eases, "You can tell me anything."

Contemplating for a moment, he gives in and shrugs his shoulders, "It was the one thing I had with you that Daniel didn't."

Her heart melts, but she can see why he would worry in telling her that. However, she knows that he didn't mean it maliciously; they all spent so much time together, small private moments were scarce, and he was right. This was one of theirs.

"Daniel would have complained about the cold," she jokes, Robin laughing loudly at her statement.

"Then he would put on a jumper and complain about being too hot," Robin adds, still laughing Regina snorts a laugh out of her nose because what he said was  _so_ true. "Anyway, milady. I should let you rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to your Mom's cooking," Regina winks.

He puts his hand to his chest in feigned insult, "I'll have you know, I am getting up very early to cook Thanksgiving dinner this year."

Regina playfully grimaces her face with a sharp intake of breath, "Is it too late to change our plans?"

"Excuse me, I am quite a good cook," Robin argues, his ego slightly bruised and in need of defending.

"We'll see," she teases and closes her window and curtains. She goes to bed with a smile on her face and excitement for the following day flowing through her body.

* * *

"When was the last time you spent a Thanksgiving here?" Emma asks over coffee.

Regina swallows the huge gulp she has taken with a thoughtful face, "My sophomore year of college?" She answers, looking to her Father for agreement.

He nods, "Sounds about right, then you started visiting Daniel's parents around this time of year."

Regina suddenly feels guilty, hating that she made her Father think about her last time in Storybrooke. After that final Thanksgiving, she vowed to never come back and she didn't until the month earlier.

"Well, it's about time we started a Storybrooke Thanksgiving tradition, don't you think?" Emma suggests with a huge grin and a skip in her step as she walks to the coffee pot.

"You're  _way_  too excited about this," Regina chuckles, noting Emma's giddiness, "Or is it excitement over seeing  _Killian_ ," Emma flips her head back to Regina, her eyes travelling between Regina and Henry Sr.

"Oh, don't worry," Henry Sr. tells Emma, "The whole of Storybrooke knows about his visits to see you."

Regina chuckles softly into her coffee mug when she see's Emma jaw drop in disbelief, Henry Sr. laughing as well.

"Well, I'll have you know that I am excited about the street fair," Emma defends, folding her arms, "I've never been to anything like it."

Both Regina and Henry Sr. are looking at the blonde intently, a feeling of uncertainty between the both of them.

"Is she joking?" Henry Sr. asks Regina.

"I don't know. She's childish enough that she could be telling the truth," Regina whispers to her father.

"Hey!" Emma exclaims, pointing to herself, "I'm right here, you know."

"I'm glad you're here, Em!" Henry squeals happily walking into the kitchen from the living room.

Emma bends down to pick up the boy, holding him close and smothering his cheek in loud, exaggerated kisses, "At least someone around here appreciates me," Emma jokes, winking at the adults.

Henry continues to giggle as Emma's kisses subside, "Are we going to see Roland soon?" Henry asks.

Regina pulls the sleeve of her royal blue sweater up off her watch, "It is almost noon, we should probably go over there."

"To the coats!" Emma declares loudly with Henry's legs still wrapped around her waist. He giggles as Emma walks funnily towards the front door and helps Henry into his big winter coat. Regina and Henry Sr follow suit and when they are all bundled they walk to the house next door.

Henry and Emma are further ahead, when Henry Sr. mentions Cora, "Your Mother loved Thanksgiving."

Regina smiles, looking at him and reaching down to take his gloved hand in her own, "She did. I would kill to have her candied sweet potatoes again," Regina groans at the memory of the deliciously sweet dish that her Mother always pristinely prepared.

Henry Sr. laughs, "She would have loved that you were home this year."

"I miss her, too." Regina squeezes the hand she is holding. Together they climb the stairs and enters the Locksley household. Regina shrugs off her coat and hangs it where she always used to; she smirks to herself when she realises how she did so without thinking, as if she had performed the same action every day for years.

Killian is already there and joined to Emma at the hip. Regina rolls her eyes at his smitten eyes but smiles warmly as she see's him interact with Henry and Roland, leaving them giggling at him. He was always such an annoying soul when they were at school, but from where she was standing, it appears he has changed for the better.

"Regina," Killian addresses with a nod.

"Killian, it's lovely to see you."

"No need to lie to me, love," Killian winks, making Henry giggle at him again.

Roland tackles Regina legs in a strong hug suddenly, "Hi, Regina!"

Regina bends down to look at the young boy, "Hello, Roland," she brushes a hand through his hair. It's still long and shaggy like the first time they had met, "It's so great to see you again."

Roland nods enthusiastically, "Papa missed you so much, he talks about you all the time."

Regina tries to stifle her laughter, lifting her fingertips to her lips and standing up straight.

"I see my Grandson has already started to embarrass Robin," Helena announces from behind her and she is in Helena's arms in an instant, "It's so great to have you home."

"How are you?" Regina asks, pulling away from the embrace.

"Excellent. Hello, Henry," Helena addresses Henry Sr., "Robin is in the kitchen but has forbid me from allowing anyone to enter."

"I don't want the children around the hot stove," Robin explains walking out of the kitchen, "It only seems fair to keep everyone out, don't you agree?"

Regina turns her entire body to catch him walking out of the kitchen. He's approaching her slowly and doesn't hesitate in bringing her in close to his chest in a hug. She closes her eyes as soon as they make contact, breathing out a sigh made up of mixed emotions.

When they move apart, Regina's eyes are still closed but she feels as he cups her cheek in his hand and caresses her soft skin with his thumb. She opens her eyes and they are brimming with tears.

"What wrong?" Robin asks with a frown.

Smiling through her feelings, she shakes her head to ease his worry, "You're here…"

* * *

_She knocked loudly on Robin's door. It was the first Thanksgiving break of their college lives and she hadn't heard from him since the summer. Helena was taking forever to answer the door, so Regina knocked again._

_When the door creaked open, Helena's eyes peered out from the small space that was formed, "Oh. Regina," Helena said sadly, "How is college life treating you?"_

_She could tell something was wrong, and she frowned, "It's great… Uh, is Robin home?"_

_"He's not coming home," Helena sighed._

* * *

Feeling guilty, Robin brings his other hand to her face, bringing her forehead to his, "I'm here," he whispers softly into their shared space.

They spend a moment just like that and nobody dares to interrupt them. This is the reunion that Regina has always dreamed of. Sweet, tender, happy, as opposed to last month's morbid series of events.

"Can I help you in the kitchen?" Regina whispers, breaking their silence.

"No need, lovely. I've got it covered."

"Are you sure you-"

He silences her with a kiss. It's not overly passionate, but it's enough. Enough to have her leaning into him, enough to have her trying really hard to suppress the moan that wants to leave her throat. She wants to pull him even closer, but the a playful groan from behind them causes them to part.

"Does it ever get easier?" Henry Sr. asks Helena once his groan has passed.

"Watching our kids grow up? No." Helena teases, winking at Regina whose face turns pink, "Aren't you supposed to be watching the stove?" She directs at Robin.

"Oh, shit," Robin grits, dropping one last kiss onto Regina's lips before scurrying off into the kitchen. His hurrying making everyone chuckle as they walk into the living room to join everyone else.

"I don't think I'll get used to seeing that," Henry Sr. teases after Helena offers them drinks.

Rolling her eyes, "You got used to me and Daniel."

"If you think any Father will get used to their child kissing someone, you're wrong. What if it were Henry?"

Regina's eyes narrow, glaring at him with a look close to disgust, "I don't ever want to think of my baby being old enough for that."

Laughing, he squeezes her elbow, "We're on the same page, then, sweetheart," Regina hums trying to rid of the thought, "Are you happy?" Henry Sr. asks. She smiles without looking at him, the answer evident on her brightened face before she opens her mouth to answer, "Good."

* * *

_"Is Cora sure that I can't help at all?" Helena asked, her hand clasped around a wine glass._

_"Trust me," Regina laughed, "If we go in there, she'll just get antsy. This is her moment to shine."_

_"If you're sure. I just can't thank you all enough for having us this year." Helena smiled at Regina with a level of sincerity that prompted Regina to smile back brightly at her._

_"It's our pleasure. I'm just happy to have someone my age in the house this year," Regina guided Helena into their sitting room, where Henry Sr. and Robin were chatting, "What are you guys talking about?"_

_Robin's face is flustered with confusion as their eyes are glued to the television, "Your Father is trying to explain this sport to me."_

_"Football?" Regina smirked, sitting next to Henry Sr._

_"It makes no sense," Robin professed, "I much prefer English football."_

_Regina rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to him, Daddy."_

_Henry Sr. chuckled at the pair and looked over Regina to Robin, "You'll get it soon enough, my boy. Then I can finally have someone over for games."_

_"Excuse me," Regina interjected, "I am quite happy to watch these with you."_

_"I know," Henry agreed, smooching an appreciative kiss to her cheek, "But, we all know you don't do it because you enjoy it," Regina hummed sadly, upset that she was never as convincing as she thought, "But, you do it anyway, and I love you for it."_

_Robin watched the pair go back and forth lovingly, and the look of jealously on his face went unnoticed by everyone but Helena who could only wish that Robin had the kind of Father he deserved._

* * *

"You're missing the game," Regina announces, entering the forbidden kitchen.

Robin spins, an oven glove over both of his hands, and a sheen of sweat over his forehead from the heat of the kitchen, "I do believe I asked you to stay out of here," Robin jokes.

The sight of him makes her chuckle softly, and she shrugs her shoulders, "I missed you," she pouts.

"You are sorely missed, also. However, I am supposed to be impressing you," She takes in the room, and smells deeply.

"Hmm, if the scent is any indication, you already are." Out of the corner of her eye, she notices a book that isn't in it's right place. A book filled with colourful post-it notes and flashcards, "Is that my Mom's recipe book?"

Robin smiles admirably when Regina flips the book open. She runs her fingertips over the book, closing her eyes to remember the feeling. The pages are coarse, filled with her Mother's handwriting, as well as her Father's.

* * *

_"Hello, darling," Cora said, entering the kitchen with a sigh._

_"How was work?" Regina asked, not moving her attention from the task in front of her._

_"The usual," Cora groans, "What are you up to?" She asked, walking behind Regina to glance over her shoulder. Regina was just putting the finishing touches of her creation; a light sprinkling of powdered sugar over the pastry triangles, "You baked?"_

_"Yeah," Regina said proudly, "And, you're just in time to try them."_

_Regina scurried to get a plate and placed one of the baked goods on it, "What is it?" Cora asked, curiously, taking the plate and the fork that Regina pushed in her direction._

_"Apple turnovers."_

_Cora hesitantly took a bite, and as the dessert melted in her mouth, she moaned a delightful moan, "Oh, my God. Regina," she talked with her mouth full, "This is heavenly. Where did you find the recipe for this?" Regina's smile was so wide that it took up the majority of her face, but shrugged her shoulders nervously at the question. Cora's eyes widened, "You came up with this yourself?"_

_With a tight lipped smile, Regina nodded her head, "I followed one of your recipes for the pastry, but I made the filling myself."_

_"Well," Cora exhaled, standing up and opening the cupboard filled with cookbooks, retrieving Cora's book of personal recipes, "I believe it's time to add a new dessert, what do you think?"_

_"Really?" Regina squealed, "You really think it's that good?"_

_"Hide them from your Father," Cora joked in response, "They're fantastic. Perhaps a new Thanksgiving tradition?"_

* * *

"I haven't seen this book in so long. Why do you have it?" Regina asks, her eyes meeting his.

"I needed an idea for a dessert and your Father was kind enough to let me browse through this. I hope you don't mind?" Robin asks, hoping that he didn't overstep.

"No, of course not. What did you decide on?"

"A few things, I bookmarked the pages," Robin tells her, approaching the stove to stir what appears to be a gravy. Regina's eyes go back to the book, seeing the bookmarks he was talking about.

Robin moves behind her as she flips the page to the first bookmark, hovering over her shoulder, "Tell me you didn't," Regina exclaims excitedly, turning to face him, their faces close.

"Candied sweet potatoes. Of course I did, they were quite the delicious tradition in your household."

She can't help herself, she kisses him enthusiastically. Her appreciation radiating from her body to his through their connected lips.

When she moves away, she smiles greatly, "Thank you," she whispers, pecking him on the lips once more, "I was really missing my Mom earlier."

"And her sweet potatoes?" He asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He tickles her slightly while doing so, making her grin.

"And her potatoes," she laughs.

"I'm glad to have been of assistance… But I do have one request."

"Hmm?" She brushes her nose over his gently.

"I need you to leave and let me work my magic," His eyes are playful, using his hands to flip her around by the shoulders and guide her out of the kitchen with a gentle shove, laughing and amused the entire way.

* * *

Dinner is great. It's better than great. Everyone laughs and smiles and shares some memories, as well as the things they are grateful for this year, as per Henry's request. And they are stuffed.

Robin truly outdid himself with dinner. Everything was spectacular, and every ounce of hard work that he put into preparing the meal was worth it when Henry Sr. and Regina got to have a helping of the dishes that reminded them of Cora.

One thing that truly tugged at Regina's heart strings all through dinner was watching Emma; the flirting between her and Killian, the way she interacted with the young boys, just the way she smiled at being a part of something. It is moments like that that Regina is truly grateful for, but she keeps that one too herself this year.

Now, the conversation has begun to quiet down, the dishes have been cleared, the lasts of their wine is being sipped, and, not that anyone else knew, but the way Robin has been holding Regina's hand under the table for the last five minutes has resulted in nothing but constant butterflies that she never wants to go away.

"Thank you for such a nice dinner, Robin," Killian announces, a true sense of thanks in his voice.

"Agreed," Emma follows, leading to a series of agreement among the table.

"How about we head out and show the kids what the best street fair in America looks like?" Killian suggests.

"Yes!" Emma squeals, "I mean… uh, yeah. Sure, the kids would like that."

Regina laughs heartily at her, Emma sticking her tongue out at her, "Let's get bundled up and ready to go?" Regina announces.

"Let's go," Henry Sr. pushes his chair out first and initiates the preparation.

Everyone helps the young boys dress; hats, gloves, scarves, you name it. Regina buttons up her long black winter coat before kneeling down to tie the loose shoelace on Roland's shoe.

"We can't have you falling down out there, can we?"

Roland giggles and thanks her, and then he scatters off down the path to link hands with Emma who was already holding Henry's hand.

"It would appear that our children don't want to spend any time with us," Robin smirks, reaching down to hold onto Regina's hand as they follow.

"It appears so," Regina nods, not sure exactly how to feel about it. On the one hand, she and Robin can focus on each other for a little, but on the other, she wants to experience this night with Henry as well.

"He'll be latching onto you soon enough," Robin soothes, as if he could read her mind, "I give it five minutes tops before he is dragging you around the fair."

He's completely right. As soon as they reach Main Street, covered in lights and music being blared, Henry is excitedly pulling on Regina's hand, pointing at everything that he possibly could.

Emma and Killian have disappeared, while Henry Sr. and Helena are sat with some other residents drinking on a hot beverage, leaving Robin and Regina to explore the wonders with their sons.

However, after very little time, the boys tire and want to sit and drink on hot chocolate with their Grandparents. Robin, however, isn't quite ready to sit for the evening. He convinces Regina to join a crowd of their old friends who are gathered by the music tent. It is there that Regina is tackled by Mary Margaret.

"I'm so happy you're home for Thanksgiving," Mary Margaret smiles into their embrace.

"Me too, now let me see this ring, future Mrs. Nolan," Regina laughs happily when Mary Margaret blushes and sticks out her left hand for viewing, "Nice job, David." Regina winks.

"Why, thank you," David grins, "Are you enjoying the fair? It's been a while since you've been home for it."

"Just as fun as I remember," she smiles in Robin's direction as he let's go of her hand and disappears from view for a moment, "So, are you guys going to dance your heart out?"

"I'm afraid those days are behind us and the newest wave of high schoolers have taken over," David says, looping his arm around Mary Margaret, "But, we have danced our fair share today. Jefferson is on music, so it's been quite a decent playlist."

Regina lifts up her chin, her eyes trying to catch a glimpse of Jefferson through the dancing residents of Storybrooke. She eventually finds him, and Robin is chatting away with him. She doesn't remember them being overly friendly, but things aren't exactly what they used to be.

Robin makes his way back through the crowd to Regina and kisses her softly, many eyes on them. The tip of her nose is cold in the chilly November air, so Robin drops his lips to it, trying to warm her up as much as he can.

"Well, I wasn't expecting  _that_ ," David chuckled, Mary Margaret's mouth dropped in shock.

"When? How? Wait… what?" Mary Margaret shouts happily, "Are you guys together?"

Regina blushes as her eyes find Robin rubbing the back of his neck, "Um, well,-" Robin starts.

"We haven't really discussed anything yet. We're just-"

"Taking it slow," Robin finishes and they smile at each other.

"This is so amazing, you guys," Mary Margaret says, a supportive smile flashing at them.

"That it is," Robin agrees, and as the song currently playing begins to fade, Robin reaches out a hand to Regina as an offering to dance, "Milady?"

Regina shakes her head and waves her hand dismissively, not wanting to be the centre of attention, and Robin can respect that. But as the melodic tune of her favourite song begins to play out among the crowd, a smile breaks out on her face, even more so when she realises he has clearly made this song request.

"Yazoo? Really, Robin?" David laughs, "The current teenagers aren't going to know what hit them."

"Well, the least I can do is educate them musically," Robin retorts, grinning also.

"Only You?" Regina asks Robin, biting her lip.

"It was one of your favourite songs, no?" Robin raises an eyebrow, knowing how much she adored the song.

"It will always will be."

"Well, then…May I have this dance, love?"


	14. Chapter 14

_"Only You?" Regina asks Robin, biting her lip._

_"It was one of your favourite songs, no?" Robin raises an eyebrow, knowing how much she adored the song._

_"It will always will be."_

_"Well, then…May I have this dance, love?"_

Eyes are fixed on them as Robin's hand remains outstretched towards her. Being the centre of attention is not her favourite thing, but as he's gazing at her with that look in his eyes… a look of love mixing within a sea of bright blue, she takes his hand.

He pulls her close to his body, a gleaming smile shining down at her, the lyrics of the song sinking deep into her soul as they look into each other's eyes. He's confident in his movement, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist as she instinctively places a hand of her own onto his shoulder. Holding her other hand tightly in his, they begin to move.

Many are watching, Mary Margaret and David included, but they might as well have been alone. All that is registering in Regina's mind was the feeling of his arm around her, the beat of the song, and the lyrics that, she is only just beginning to realise, define them perfectly.

_All I needed was the love you gave._

Robin begins to sway their bodies with more fervency, Regina moving easily with him, both of their faces glowing with smiles.

_All I needed for another day._

Regina laughs beautifully when Robin dips her backwards, it's amateur to say the least, but she goes with it. Her eyes close on the descent and open up wide again when she is back upright and face to face with him.

_And all I ever knew._

Regina recognises the look on his face, she's seen it before. A long time ago, but before she can pinpoint where, Robins lips latch onto hers, timidly but with purpose. She smiles into the kiss, exhaling through her nose as her eyelids flutter closed. The hunger she feels for him is heightened in ways she has never experienced, the romance of the moment wondrously filling their immediate space and radiating outward.

_Only you._

Their faces drift apart, her brown eyes bonding with his blue.

"About time, Locksley!" David yells among the crowd, resulting in a wave of laughter and agreement within the groups of people.

Regina's nose scrunches up as she laughs shyly and Robin groans, still smiling, and drops his forehead onto Regina's shoulder sheepishly, but he doesn't stay that way for long. He is upright only mere seconds later to and begins to move with Regina again.

He lifts his arm, still clutching her hand, and initiates a turn. Regina spins on the ball of her foot cheerfully, tucking under his lifted arm. She's face to face with him again, his arm circling her back, and she notices that familiar look on his face again.

"Are you having fun?" He whispers, leaning in close to her face, their noses bumping.

"Yes," the word comes out as a light breath, "But, I think Mary Margaret may be enjoying this more."

Robin cranes his head around to look at the pixie haired brunette. Her hands are clasped together as she stares at Robin and Regina in awe.

"I think you're right," Robin stifles a laugh, "We can't have that now, can we?"

Surprising Regina, Robin lowers the arm around her waist to her upper thighs and lifts her off the ground, spinning around slowly on his own feet. She squeals happily at her elevated position, bracing herself with two hands moved firmly to his shoulders.

David and Mary Margaret are watching them both happily, "They both look so…" David whispers, leaning close to Mary Margaret's ear.

"Happy?" she finishes, "They deserve it," her eyes still fixed on her friends, "Do you know what this reminds me of? This song, them dancing?"

"What?"

"Prom," she grins and David pieces everything together, thinking of the evening, and his unknowing face develops an understanding smile.

* * *

_"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Mary Margaret suggested to Robin, who had been staring at Regina dance with several boys in their grade._

_"She isn't lacking for dance partners," Robin dismissed, his eyes dropping to look inside his drink._

_"True… But, I highly doubt she'll deny you," Mary Margaret smiled supportively, "I'm sure she wants to dance with you as much as you do her." Robin didn't respond, but looked at her with sad, disbelieving eyes, "If you don't go over there, I'm going to go and tell her you're too scared to ask."_

_Robin was about to call her bluff when she started walking towards Regina, "Okay!" Robin yelled, desperate to spare himself from that embarrassment, "Okay, but-"_

_Mary Margaret snatched the drink from his hand, "Go."_

_Nerves were coursing through his veins as he approached her. His feet shuffling across the floor, hands shoved into his pockets. Luckily for him, Regina noticed him first._

_"Care to dance, sir?" She teased with a giddiness in her voice that made his heart flutter._

_"Please," he breathed with a smile, taken aback slightly when she wrapped her arms so nonchalantly around his neck. They swayed for a while, his hands lightly brushing her hips, fighting the urge to pull her in full contact with his front._

_The playing song ended and a new one faded in and Regina threw her head back with an exaggerated, pleased moan, "I love this song."_

_He recognised it instantly. She had played it for him a couple of weeks back and has heard it sounding from her bedroom window almost every night since. He smiled in awe as she started mouthing the lyrics to the song._

_When the chorus hit, she looked deep into his eyes, noticing a look on his face that she hadn't seen before. Her singing of the words had ceased and her brow furrowed in concern, "What's wrong?"_

_Shaking his head, he reached up and brushed all the hair that was curled on her shoulder to fall down her back, "Nothing."_

_He convinced her and she smiled with a nod, wordlessly leaning her face into his chest as they finished their dance, Robin internally cursing himself for not following his gut in the moment._

* * *

When her feet plant safely on the ground, she moves the hands that were on his shoulders to loop around his neck. He is looking at her with that look again, but unlike the first time, she recognises it almost instantly and chuckles.

"What?" He asks, amusement in his voice as his hands caress her waist.

"Your face," she laughs heartily, Robin's eyes narrow, confused, "That came out wrong."

"It certainly did," Robin's hands encircle her back, clasping together at the base of her spine, "Care to elaborate?"

"You have this look on your face, you had the same one at Prom," she explains, but he's still not sure what her point is, "You wanted to kiss me at Prom, didn't you?"

"Ah," he understands now, and smirks like he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't but he doesn't reply.

"You're not denying it," she grins and he drops a quick, warm kiss to her mouth.

"I thought we were going for honesty?"

Her heart stops for a beat or two, "Why didn't you?" She looks down to his chest, convincing herself that it would make it easier for him to answer without looking directly in her eyes, but in reality… it was for her own benefit.

"Nerves?" She feels his shoulders shrug, "Being an idiot in general?" Regina looks up to his face, "But, I'm not making the same mistake twice."

Robin envelopes her in another heated lip lock, kissing her the way he had wanted to at their Prom, and everyday after that. Contently, they move apart, sighing happily as their foreheads press together as the song ends.  _Their_  song.

Passed his head, Regina can see Mary Margaret and David approaching. She groans and whispers, "Incoming."

He knows what she is talking about before turning his head with a small grin that only Regina catches.

"We're sorry to interrupt, but I wouldn't mind dancing with this lovely woman," David cuts in, offering his hand to Regina who is more than happy to oblige, looking back, winking to Robin as David leads her into a different spot. Robin is left standing with Mary Margaret, who looks down at her shuffling feet and back up at him.

"Shall we?" Robin suggests and Mary Margaret nods with excitement, slipping her hand into his and adopting a perfect stance. They move melodically, more space between them than between Robin and Regina.

"You should tell her," Mary Margaret says softly, nodding in Regina's direction.

"Tell her what?"

Mary Margaret bites her lip, hoping that she's not wrong, "That you love her."

He sighs sadly, knowing that she is right, "I don't think that's the best idea, not right now."

"But, why?" She almost whines.

Spinning Mary Margaret under his arm, he laughs, "I don't want to scare her off."

Considering his worry, she nods in agreement, "That's fair… But, you do?"

"Love her?" Mary Margaret nods her head, encouraging him to answer. He huffs a breath, "I've loved her for so long. I honestly don't think I ever stopped." He's looking over at Regina now, barely able to keep his eyes off of her, a slight rise of jealousy rippling under his skin as David dances with her, "Is it obvious?"

"Oh, yeah," she affirms.

Sighing and facing Mary Margaret again, "Saying goodbye to her is one of the hardest things I ever did. I just wish I knew…"

"Knew what?"

Their dancing stops and they stand still, face to face, Robin feeling a sense of relief to be able to get this off of his chest, "I wish I knew that the day I left her was the day I was saying goodbye to the girl who changes the way my heart beats."

An admired gasp leaving her lips, Mary Margaret clutches her chest, approving tears brimming her eyelids, "Tell her that," she breathes, "Those  _exact_  words.

Robin feels light-headed after exposing his heart so vividly to his friend, his own words taking their toll. But, he's brought down by the heavenly sound of Regina's laughter as David dramatically waltzes her around.

"I just want her to be happy, even if she thinks it's impossible."

Smiling again, Mary Margaret hangs her arm over Robin's shoulder and guides him to the sitting area, "She is."

David and Regina continue dancing the night away, laughing and nudging each other while Mary Margaret and Robin sit with the children and their grandparents.

Roland has yawned almost ten times in the last few minutes and Helena notices, "I think we should get these young men to bed, what do you say?"

Roland nods, Henry mimicking tiredly, "Can Roland stay with us, Grandpa?"

Henry Sr. looks to Helena for an answer and she nods her permission, "Of course, my boy. Let's head home shall we?"

They collect themselves and prepare to make the walk home, Helena and Henry Sr. bidding goodbyes to their friends.

"I'll stay at the Mills' until midnight. You stay and have a good time with Regina… but please keep in mind when I will return to the house. I don't want to walk in on anything… you know?"

Henry Sr. scowls in Robin's direction, it wasn't deliberate, just the expected fatherly reaction. Robin whines at his mother, " _Really?_ " He's embarrassed, that much was clear to see.

Stifling her laughter, she hurries the boys along, "Have fun!"

An hour or so later, everyone is sitting around a table pushed up in the corner of a tent. Killian and Emma have finally decided to join them, keeping very hushed about where they were, but Emma is all smiles and giggling, so Regina isn't concerned at all. They're nursing their hot drinks; Robin offered hot chocolate, but Regina opted for coffee while making some teasingly snarky remark about how childish it would be to drink hot chocolate.

That just makes him grin even more every time she reaches for his cup for the odd sip every here and there, and Regina notices, giving him warning eyes to keep his comments at bay. Robin brings out the childish side of her. The side she thought was long gone and ceased to exist.

She's cold, freezing actually. She has been trying very hard to keep everyone else from noticing, but when she reaches her limit, her teeth start chattering.

"You're cold," Robin notices, pouting because she didn't say anything.

"Yeah, but it's fine," she tries to push the issue aside, but he's having none of it.

"No, let's get you home. I think everyone would be happy to get out of the cold."

* * *

Regina and Robin enter his home, switching on the lights, shedding their coats, scarves and shoes, slumping them next to the front door. Emma and Killian went off on their own again, but Emma promised Regina she'd be home at a reasonable hour.

There's a stinging feeling in her hands as they begin to warm slowly. She was colder than she thought. She begins rubbing her hands furiously together, hoping to speed up the process. Robin notices and takes her hands in his own, commenting on how icy her fingertips felt.

With a mischievous grin, Regina extracts her hands from his and quickly slides them up the front of his shirt, her cold hands pressing against his abdomen. He yells and jolts, trying to move backwards out of her reach.

Reaching for her wrists, he removes Regina's hands, "That was just plain evil, love," she purses her lips and shrugs her shoulders, nonchalantly, "Are you warmer, at least?"

"Mhmm," she replies, moving easily as he pulls her towards the kitchen gently, his hands still around her wrists.

"I don't know about you…" He opens the fridge, "But, my favourite thing about Thanksgiving is the leftovers."

She's not hungry. Not even a little bit. But, watching him bring out all the dishes, she agrees anyway. They make plates of candied sweet potato and turkey, Robin splurging on some cranberry sauce. They heat their plates in the microwave. She is about to wander into the dining room, but stops when Robin calls her name, sitting down on the kitchen floor with his back resting against the cupboard under the sink.

Amused, she sits down across from him, her back leaning against the a cupboard on the parallel counter. Their legs are outstretched next to each other, Regina's socked feet reaching his mid thigh. Robin reaches down and hold onto her calf as he uses his other hand to shovel his face full of the turkey goodness.

They eat in silence, and Regina basks in it. Their moments of comfortable silence have always been calming, almost therapeutic. When they finish, plates are disposed of on the counter above Robin, his attention moving solely to rubbing up and down her calf.

"Are you warmer?" Robin asks quietly, almost a whisper.

"Yes," she smiles, "You?"

"Yeah. I had a great time today."

"Me too," she inhales freely, "Watching our boys together makes my heart swell. It's like seeing you and Daniel together. It's adorable."

He ponders what she says and it sparks a joyous spreading of warmth inside his chest. She's right. He can only hope that they have the opportunity to become as good of friends as he and Daniel were.

"You've done a fine job raising him, Regina. He's lucky to have a mother like you."

His words cut right to her soul. She's constantly worried about whether or not she was doing a good job, and not that she needs any ensuring, it feels wonderful nonetheless.

"I miss them," she mumbles, pulling all of her hair to one side.

"I'm sure they're fast asleep as this point…" He chuckles loudly, remembering what his Mother had said earlier that night.

"What?" She asks, interested in what led to his sudden outburst.

He considers changing the subject, but doesn't, "Mum was quick to encourage me to spend some quality time with you, but reminded me that she would be home eventually and that we should be… decent."

She snorts with wide eyes, "Please tell me she didn't say that in front of my Father."

"Of course she did," he grumbles, breathing a soft laugh through his nose.

What possesses her to rise to her knees and shuffle over the floor to him is unknown, it's as if someone much more confidence is controlling her. His head is tilted upward as she towers over him. With an alluring glint in her eye, she lifts one thigh gracefully over his lap and straddles him, sitting lower, putting some of her weight onto his legs. His eyes are wide, looking up at her stunned.

"And, just how much time do we have until Helena comes home?" Her voice is dripping with lust, her breathing becoming more and more shallow with every second that passes.

"Um…" He can't form a sentence, he's too wrapped up in that fact that she is on him. Straddling him like it is the most natural thing in the world. He can't take his eyes off of her.

She grins down at him, using her hands to steady herself, placing them on his shoulders. His back is still flat against the cupboard he has been leaning on. She realises that he isn't going to answer her question, so she makes the first move, peppering soft kisses along his cheek, down and along his jawline, kissing anywhere she can that isn't his lips.

As much as he is enjoying the lips of such a beautiful creature, he murmurs, "I do believe my Mother implied that she  _didn't_  want to happen…" His voice comes out shaky, breathy. She chuckles into his skin, lips descending to the column of his throat, "Regina…"

She lifts her head, thinking that she's crossed a line, and breathes a nervous laugh, "Sorry," she tries to climb off of him, but he clamps his hands onto her hips, keeping her still and making her smirk, "You're giving me mixed signals."

"I apologise. Let me be perfectly clear, I am very much alright with what is happening right now. But I want to make sure that you are comfortable."

Regina moves to tower over him again, "I do believe I initiated, didn't I?"

His witty response is destroyed when Regina's lips combine with his own, sparking a sudden moment of accumulated passion. Robin's hands latch into her soft, black locks, holding her face in place as they devour each other. She prods her way further into his mouth, tongues battling for dominance, and she smiles into the kiss when the moan he's been trying to suppress becomes apparent.

Robin's response ignites a fire deep in the pit of her stomach. Without warning, she feels the need to be as close to him as possible, to be touching him. His bare skin. Hands leave his shoulders and travel downward to the bottom of his shirt and slide up inside, only this time her hands are warm. Unintentionally, his shirt becomes bunched up around his chest, her hands roaming up, down, and around his torso.

Following her actions, Robin's fingers release the hold they have on her hair and cascade down her back, over the sweater she is wearing. Regardless of the unbridled craving to rip the shirt from her body, he restrains himself and gives Regina the freedom to call the shots.

Regina becomes painfully aware of how long it has been since she's been in this kind of situation when a heat that she hasn't felt in a long,  _long_  time starts to spread from her core to the rest of her body. As if he can tell, his lips travel downward leaving hot, open mouthed kisses on her jaw, her throat, right down to the collar of her sweater that he doesn't dare pass. She can't help it, she tilts her head back, a wanton and breathy cry releasing from her mouth when he nips at her skin gently with his teeth.

Robin groans when she pushes her lower body into his, brushing agonisingly over his now hardened length, trapped within the confines of jeans that he now hates.

He doesn't see Regina's blush when she feels him hard against her. This is new. This feeling with him. After everything they've been through, very little is considered uncharted territory, but this? This is territory most uncharted.

She's grinding down on him slowly, but consistently, his lips still memorising every nook of her neck, up to a spot behind her ear, "Robin…" her voice raspy. She is so distracted, so when he pulls away and looks at her, she is puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"Is that your phone?" He's out of breath, hands kneading gently at either side of her waist. It's a distant ringing, Lord knows how he even heard it, but she nods, recognising the ringtone, "Ignore it," he demands, taking a risk and slipping his hands up the front of her sweater, claiming her lips in another bruising kiss.

Every millimetre of his movement feels like a jolt of electricity and then his thumbs are caressing she skin just below the underwire of her bra. She needs more, there needs to be more. Wetting her lips, she reaches down the the bottom of her sweater, starting to pull it up her body slowly, watching every way his face reacts, every way he-

Her phone's ringing again. Nobody would call twice if it wasn't important. She drop her hands and sighs roughly, "Sorry. I should probably get that…"

She climbs off him awkwardly, using the countertop to keep her balance as she stands, being harshly reminded that her body is  _not_  as durable as it used to be. Leaving him on the floor, she scurries to her coat that was abandoned on the floor, fumbling in the pockets for the device that was keeping her from what was about to become incredibly enjoyable.

_Zelena Green._

"You have got to be kidding me," she growls before answering the phone angrily, "What?"

"My, my, Regina. No need to bite my head off… At least not yet," there's a smirk on her face, Regina can practically hear it over the phone.

"What do you want, Zelena?"

"Happy Thanksgiving?"

" _Zelena_." the name comes out as a bark, and Regina feels Robin wander up to stand behind her.

"The file you prepared, if you even did, where is it?"

"On my desk, where I told Mallory I left it."

"It seems to have been  _misplaced_ ," Regina knows what's coming before it even happens, "Oops… Mal needs to you come back and put another one together."

"You can't be serious?"

"Afraid so. Shall I expect you tomorrow? Not that you have much of a choice."

"What is wrong with you?" Regina bites down the phone, "You watched me run around the office putting it together. And are you  _so_  incompetent that you can't do it yourself?"

"Mallory has asked for you directly, darling. Such a shame it went missing. Anyway, I need to run. Bye!" Zelena hangs up the phone, but not until after Regina can hear that witch's wicked cackle."

Exhaling a shuddered, angered breath, Regina tosses her phone onto the floor, landing on her crumpled coat. "That… That  _parasite_."

"What's going on?" Robin asks, moving away to give Regina her space as she paces heavily around the floor.

"I have to go back to work. Tomorrow." She latches her hands onto his hips, still pacing, "I swear that woman is trying to ruin my life."

"Love," he stands in front of her, "Is there no way you can do it remotely?"

Thinking for a second, she whispers with a frown, "No… Everything I need is at the office. I stayed late yesterday to ensure this didn't happen."

"Alright. Well, if you need to leave in the morning, you need to leave. If this woman is truly out to get you, don't let her win. You were having such a good day."

He's right and she exhales a deep breath, "As always, you're right," she steps into his arms, giggling nervously, "Sorry for abandoning you in there…"

"That's quite alright, it was probably for the best anyway."

Not sure whether or not to be offended, she leans away from his chest and raises and eyebrow with a gleeful scoff, "Is that a complaint, Locksley?"

"Absolutely not, I was certainly happy with all that just transpired, milady. But, if we had continued I'm afraid that I wouldn't have been able to stop myself, and I much prefer imagining anything like that occurring somewhere that  _isn't_  my Mother's tiled kitchen floor."

They aren't very close to each other, but they still spring apart when the front door swings open, Helena shivering her way inside, "How long have you both been home?" Her eyes dart to the display of jackets, shoes and scarves scattered haphazardly on the floor, "Was I interrupting something?"

"No," Robin mumbles, embarrassed. His Mother is enjoying it too much as she watches him gather Regina's items, "Regina was just about to head home, she has some things to sort out."

Regina is putting on her shoes, looking at Helena, "Yeah, just some silly work trouble. Hopefully I get it all sorted. I'll see you tomorrow?" Regina asks Robin, "Even if I have to leave early?"

"Leave?" Helena frowns.

"I'll explain in a minute," Robin opens the front door for Regina, dropping a peck to her lips, "I'd be quite disappointed if I don't see you. I'll be up early."

* * *

Emma's still not home, but that doesn't bother her. At least someone is having a good night. Regina's blood is still boiling over Zelena. She labelled that file as obviously as she could, she put it in the centre of her desk. Ugh, she hates her job. She loathes that woman.

Her Mom would know what to do.

She's been achingly reminded of the letter and debit card that has taken residence in her bedside table. Chewing the inside of her cheek, she leans over and opens the drawer, dipping her hand inside slowly.

The envelope is pristine,  _Regina_  written across it in Cora's exquisite cursive. Reading this could either guide her or ruin her… The unknown slapping her in the face.

Screw it.

Regina rips the envelope open and slides the written pages out. Puffing a breath threw pursed lips, Regina begins to read the words that Cora wanted to be her legacy in Regina's heart.

_My dear Regina,_

_If you are reading this, my illness has claimed my life and I have died a coward. There is plenty that I wanted to do before this moment arrived, but if I could have had the courage to do anything, it would have been to apologise to you._

_You were right to stand your ground with me, to make your own decisions, even when I stood in the way._

_I am so proud of you._

_I wish I could say that I would go back and change everything, but I wouldn't. What happened between us made you who you are and I love who you have become. You're a splendid Mother, you have a heart of gold, and you are gloriously independent. Who doesn't want that for their child?_

_You are my greatest treasure, sweetheart, even though the way I treated you is my deepest regret. I was responsible for tarnishing our relationship, despite how much you feel it was your fault._

_Don't make the same mistakes I did. Don't let anyone make decisions for you that aren't your own. Don't be scared to take a leap of faith, even if those around you won't understand. I have been a coward for so long and I missed so many opportunities to be happy._

_Take risks, follow your heart, be spontaneous. Just promise me that you won't become the person standing in the way of your own happiness. Your happiness is all I have ever wanted._

_Think of me often. I love you, my darling._

Regina reads the words over and over, struggling to imagine any of these coming from Cora's hand, at least not recently. But, it certainly is her handwriting.

She sniffles, her body being released of the tingling pit in her stomach prior to reading. She's content with Cora's words, but also feels a sense of resentment. If she had opened up to Regina before she had passed, they could have had more time together. However, Regina is also aiming plenty of the resentment at herself; she could have forgiven Cora and been a bigger part of her life.

None of it matters, anyway. Cora's gone. But Regina is here… and she needs to take the reins.

_Take risks, follow your heart, be spontaneous._

Feeling inspired, Regina scrolls through her contacts list to  _Mallory Horn_  and hits the call button before she can change her mind. She's jittery as the phone rings in her ear, and she's nervously biting her thumb, much like she did when she was a child.

After several rings, Mallory answers, "I hope you have a good reason to be calling be this late."

Regina looks at the clock next to her lamp. It's well after midnight, "Sorry, Mal. I just… I, uh…"

"Well, spit it out."

"Uh…" Regina takes a moment to collect herself, "I quit?"

Mallory scoffs, "You quit?"

"I think so."

"You're quitting or you  _think_  you are?" Mallory sighs down the phone.

_Follow your heart._

"I'm quitting." Regina's voice is sincere and confident.

Mallory doesn't answer right away, and Regina prepares herself for a series of cursing and anger, but it doesn't come, "It's about time, Regina."

Confused, Regina's eyes widen, "I'm sorry?"

"You outgrew my firm years ago. I've been expecting this day for a very long time."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Regina asks, expecting to wake up from whatever twisted dream she thinks she is having.

"You had to figure it out yourself. Don't worry about us. I will have Zelena pick up all of your work, and when you need a reference letter, you know where I am."

"Thank you," Regina professes, "I… This was not how I was expecting this conversation to go."

Mallory laughs deeply, "Enjoy your life, Regina. Whatever you choose to do with it. Was that all?"

"Yes," Regina staggers, "Goodnight, Mal."

Mal doesn't return the goodbye, she hangs up leaving Regina to think within the silence of her bedroom.

What the hell just happened?


	15. Chapter 15

Emma tiptoes her way through the front door at a little after five. She was so sure that everyone would be sleeping at this hour, but after seeing the light from Cora's study on from the outside, she decides to play it safe and enters the Mill's residence as quietly as humanly possible.

Emma catches her tongue between her teeth in concentration while she slowly closes the front door, trying to quieten the inevitable clicking sound that was about to echo through the hallway.

All of her hard work goes to waste, though, when loud thuds reaches Emma's ears, coming from inside Cora's study. Emma silently curses her curiosity as she wanders softly to the study and sticks her head inside the door.

Regina. Definitely not what Emma was expecting. The room is dimly lit by lamplight from the desk and Regina's dressed in mismatched pyjamas; not the usual. She's pulling books off of their shelves and dropping them thoughtlessly onto the desk.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Emma asks, cautiously walking further into the study.

Regina's head spins around, surprised, "Oh. I didn't know you were there," She laughs off, continuing to pry books away from their homes, "Did you have a nice evening?"

"Yeah," Emma tells her slowly, watching Regina finish clearing off a whole shelf and start to dust it excessively. "It was nice," Emma finishes, edging her way to the desk and observing the books.

Cleaning.

Alright. Nothing new in the world of Regina, but it definitely means that something happened. Cleaning is Regina's outlet, a way to keep moving and keep her mind focussed on something that isn't going to stress her out. Sometimes, when things happen in her life that leaves something up in the air, she feels a lack of control; this is how she garners it back.

Regina ignores Emma or just isn't paying attention, honestly at this point either is possible. Emma can tell that Regina is having this moment that she needs to let unfold, so Emma let's her do so. But, not for long without further prying: "Did you have a nice time with Robin?"

"Yes," Regina sighs, still actively moving books around and dusting, "It was lovely to have some alone time. What did you and Killian get up to?" Regina asks, surprising Emma; she didn't think Regina was in much of a conversation mood.

"Well, we went to the docks, it's so peaceful there," Regina expresses an enthusiastic Oh and it encourages Emma to continue, "Honestly, we just talked. He's a really interesting guy, with a bit of a reckless side."

Emma's grinning to herself as she recalls her evening, "Is that so?" Regina asks, totally and expertly fabricated and staged. Emma notices right away.

Emma is chuckling, unsure whether to be amused or offended, honestly Regina should know better by now, "You're not listening to me, are you?"

"What else did you get up to?" Regina mutters nonchalantly, staying focussed on the unusual early morning task that she has decided to take up and paying little, if any, attention to what Emma is actually saying.

"Oh, you know. Drugs," Emma tests, seeing if Regina notices. She doesn't, so now Emma can play with her a bit: "Sex," Emma practically yells, "Yeah, lots of sex. Wild, passionate, mad fornication all over the docks of Storybrooke. Killian and I got down and-"

"You had sex with Killian Jones?" If Regina's head had flipped any faster, if would have flown off and out the window. She drops the cloth she has been using onto the latest empty shelf and focusses her attention on the blonde.

Emma's laughter cannons across the room and she shakes her head, "No! But, I'm glad that I have your attention." Regina's face scrunches, curiously, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" Regina tells her. Emma can't decide what's scarier, how good of an actor Regina may be or if Regina truly thinks cleaning Cora's office at this ungodly hour is  _nothing_.

"It's five in the morning and you are cleaning a room that really doesn't need to be cleaned. Have you even been to bed?" Emma explains and inquires, watching Regina's face carefully.

Regina glances at the clock, clearly having not realised just how late it is, "Wow, I didn't notice the time. I did sleep, I've only been awake for thirty minutes or so. I couldn't get back to sleep." Regina picks up the cloth again and vigorously scrubs at the wooden surface.

"Talk to me," Emma pleads in a whisper at seeing her start up her cleaning once again, "There's something upsetting you."

"I'm not upset," Regina sighs, stopping and fidgeting with the cloth between her fingers, "I'm… Unemployed."

Closing the gap between them, Emma grips Regina's shoulder, urging them to face each other, "What?"

"I quit my job."

"You did?" Emma smiles cheerfully.

"You seem almost too happy about this," Regina sighs heavily, "You're happy and I'm two seconds away from calling Mal to beg for my job back." She dips her head sadly, overcome with a sense of loss and in need of guidance.

"No." Emma states, taking the cloth from Regina's hand, "No. This is a good thing. You've been complaining about your job for so long and you finally took the plunge. I am so proud of you."

A grin starts to form on her lips, but Regina's doubt gets the better of her, "Really?"

"Yes!" Emma praises, causing Regina's grin to form fully, "Now you can start to build the life that you want. A life for you and Henry… and perhaps a certain blue-eyed Brit and his dimpled son?"

Regina sniggers with an eye roll, urging Emma upstairs with a shove of her shoulders. Regina hates to admit it, but a future with Robin and their boys doesn't sound all too bad. In fact, the thought alone has a warm fuzzy feeling forming deep in her stomach that she never wants to go away.

* * *

Despite Emma's support, Regina still couldn't sleep much. She maybe got in another hour before finding herself scrubbing at Cora's office again.

As she's putting all of the books back in their spots, she's not thinking about how stressful looking for a new job is going to be. As she empties the dishwasher, she isn't focusing on how she will probably have to downsize to a smaller apartment if she were to stay in New York.

As she's sweeping around the fireplace, she isn't thinking about how outdated her degree probably is and how that won't help her. As she's mopping the kitchen floor, she isn't thinking about how she's actually considering Archie's offer regarding the Mayoral position.

Okay. So, she  _is_  thinking about all of these things. How couldn't she? Her life has just completely flipped upside down and back again leaving a chaotic mess everywhere.

But, at least her Father won't have to worry about housework.

Over all the cleaning, Regina doesn't hear the knocking at the door from the kitchen. Emma eventually stumbles downstairs with her mussed hair, yawning widely as she opens the door, "Hey Robin," she starts mid-yawn.

"Emma," Robin chuckles, "Regina mentioned last night that she may need to leave this morning, and her car is still here, but I just wanted to check-"

"Don't worry," Emma teases, "Your girl is still here."

Robin gets a huge whiff of cleaning product then and he grimaces at the strength, "Is that bleach?" He asks, his nose scrunched up in discomfort and then he frowns, "She's cleaning isn't she?"

"Uh, yeah," Emma rubs her eyes tiredly, frowning. "I thought she had gone back to bed."

"What happened? Is she okay?" Robin asks, curiously, gently nudging his way passed Emma to get inside.

"Ah, so the cleaning while stressed isn't a new thing, then?"

"You could say that."

* * *

_Robin and Daniel had been pretty surprised at Cora's snippy attitude with them and her tested voice. It was very unlike her to be so rude to the boys. Luckily for them, Henry Sr. had told them where Regina had run off to and ushered them from the doorway quickly._

_That's where they were heading. The treehouse. Where Regina would go when she was in need of her two best friends. It's not an uncommon occurrence to find any three of them there, but what they experienced that afternoon was most uncommon._

_They heard the sniffles first before either of them climbed the ladder. With sadness on their faces, they took turns stepping up the ladder. Regina was crouched on the floor, her arms wound tightly around her knees as sobs wreak havoc on her frame._

_"What's wrong?" Daniel asked, kneeling down on one side of her as Robin copied him on the other._

_She lifted her head from her knees, showing them her tear streaked face. Robin offered her the sleeve of his coat to dry her tears and she laughed, it wasn't overly hearty, but a laugh nonetheless._

_"Are you okay?" Robin asked, hoping that she would answer this time._

_She blew a puff of breath out from her lips, "I told my Mom about NYU," Her voice began to shudder. Robin's hand reached supportively for her should as Daniel sighed for her, "The only thing she didn't do was disown me on the spot."_

_"She'll come around," Daniel offered, "She's had this big dream for you her whole life, she's not going to be able to let it go in a day."_

_"I just want to stop thinking about her reaction," Regina scrunched her eyes closed, hoping to banish the image of Cora's disheartened face from her head, "It won't go away. How do I make it go away?"_

_"Why don't we go camping?" Daniel suggested enthusiastically, "That always makes me feel better."_

_Regina breathed out a laugh, but shook her head, "Perhaps a more immediate solution?"_

_"Keep your hands busy," Robin whispered, piping into the conversation suddenly. Both Regina and Daniel study him as he reached down to hold Regina's hands, "When your mind is wandering into areas you don't want it to, keep your hands busy."_

_"With what?"_

_Robin shrugged his shoulders, his head scanning the treehouse, and then it hit him, "You know, this treehouse is beginning to clutter," Regina followed his head around the small space, "Why don't we give it a bit of a tidy?"_

_Robin stood, pulling Regina to her feet effortlessly along the way, "You think it will work?"_

_"Only one way to find out."_

* * *

"May I speak to her?" Robin asks and Emma laughs at childish nature of his question.

"You don't need to ask me," Emma smiles, "I'm going to go and wake the little ones anyway."

"They're not up yet?" Robin asks, happy that his son clearly had a good time.

"I heard giggling from Henry's room as I passed, but they probably need some encouragement for breakfast."

Emma climbs the stairs with an awkward wave over her shoulder as Robin quietly wanders into the kitchen. Regina's finished mopping the floor and it's starting to dry. Regina senses him instantly and smiles greatly.

"Hey," her pearly teeth are on show. She is genuinely happy to see him. Yesterday, she was so convinced that she was going to have to leave, but now knowing she could stay with him a little while longer made every troublesome thought in her mind a bit more worth it.

"The room is glowing," Robin jokes, sliding up to the island in the middle and leaning is elbows on it, "What's troubling you?"

Regina's smiles fades then. Having someone who can read you like a book is truly a blessing and a curse.

"Nothing's wrong," she lies, "I was just pumped with too much adrenaline after sorting out the work stuff and I couldn't sleep. I decided to put myself to good use instead of wasting the time."

He believes her. He nods his head and clasps his hands together in front of him, "Alright, I can understand that." Thank God he doesn't have Emma's superpower, she thinks. "But, I know it's not the truth."

Scratch that.

Regina sighs, "I promise nothing is wrong." She's internally screaming on the inside, pleading for him to leave it at that. She's not lying, nothing is  _wrong_ , but she can hardly process this herself, let alone having to explain it to someone else.

Robin's eyes have squinted, almost playfully, and sticks out his pinky, "Promise?"

She rolls her eyes. It's not malicious, to be honest she's not even sure why she does. Maybe it's because he's resorting to something from so long ago, or maybe it was meant for the butterflies that gather immediately in her stomach; she's a grown woman. A grown woman who should not be this affected by the offer of pinky promise.

Regardless, she comes around the island to link her pinky with his, but she can't seal it. She can't bring herself to press a kiss to her thumb because she isn't being honest.

Keeping her pinky looped with his, she bows her head, "I'm not lying to you. Everything is fine, but I.. I…"

Robin grasps the underside of her chin delicately, bringing her eyes to his own, "You aren't ready to talk about it. If you were, you wouldn't stumble. As long as you are okay, that's all I care about." His lips meet hers, throwing her slightly, but she easily melts into them. His forehead is pressed to hers, their lips falling apart, "You can give me the details when you're ready."

His voice is breathy and it's mesmerising. That combined with the understanding he has, the freedom he gives her, it's breathtaking.

Without thinking, she whispers " _I lov…"_  but she clamps her mouth shut as quickly as it opens. Her eyes are bulging in horror as she realises what she was about to profess, but luckily it didn't seem to phase him; he either didn't hear it or he's being extremely polite. "I, uh.. I should get the boys. I can make some breakfast for you both?"

Trying to keep her head on straight, Regina leans away, creating distance between their foreheads and Robin sighs contentedly.

"I promised Roland some Father and son time today. But I was wondering if I could interest you in meeting later. Perhaps a walk in the moonlight?" Their hands are linked now, his thumb absentmindedly stroking her palm.

"Really?" She asks, having to try very, very hard to not smile like a giddy teenager, and he nods his response, "I'd love to."

"Great," he mumbles, sneaking a chaste kiss to her lips.

* * *

She had forgotten the comfort that comes with holding a person's hand. It's simple, it's of a low level of intimacy, but it does the wildest things to her soul.

Their fingers are linked as they walk, Robin every so often swinging their arms playfully out in front of them and letting them swing back naturally. She grins every time he does it, turning her head away slightly, hoping he doesn't notice.

Robin's eyes are glued to her as Regina is staring up at the sky; it's cloudy, the moon not shining as brightly as it could be, but it's lovely nonetheless. And Regina? Well, Regina is stunning. In every way.

He thinks she hasn't noticed his stare, but how could she not? The admiration, the love in his eyes as he is looking at her… it's incredibly flattering. When Regina lowers her eyes back toward the forest floor, she chuckles under her breath as Robin turns his head away.

"It's beautiful," Regina whispers as they continue to walk.

"Yes, you are," He agrees, even if not with the origin of her own statement.

She smiles brightly, but blushing, "Robin…" She breathes with a squeeze of their entwined fingers.

He stops abruptly, effortlessly pulling her into his hold. There is very little light, but the dim moonlight is reflecting in their eyes and he becomes tragically lost in her's, "I thought I had lost you forever." His voice is a soft, his gloved hand running through her hair. Before Regina can respond, he cuts in again, "I was such a fool. I know it has only been two months since we came back to each other, but I…"

"What?" Regina asks, her voice barely a whisper.

"I…" He is so close to conveying the three words that he has been dying to say for years, but the loud crash of thunder that is followed by the bright flash of light interrupts him, making them both jump slightly in each others arms.

Small raindrops begin to fall from the sky, some colliding with their cheeks. Robin's sigh is heavy and defeated as he lets go of her. "We should head back, we wouldn't want to end up drenched in this," Regina suggests.

"True," Robin chuckles at a memory that invades his mind, "We wouldn't want a repeat of my birthday, now would we?"

* * *

_It's the fourth time Regina had slipped in mud and she scowled angrily in frustration while Robin and the others laughed from behind her, "Any other person would offer to help a girl up, you know."_

_"Apologies, milady," Robin chuckled, rushing ahead of his new friends to help Regina back to her feet. She took his hand easily, groaning as she realised just how caked in mud and dirt she was. She was definitely not dressed for the occasion, at least not this one. She was dressed for a nice, summery picnic with friends… Not a wet, filthy, dirt infested disaster._

_Suddenly, Robin's weight fell on top of her after he lost his footing in the mud. He groaned loudly, as well as expressing apologies profusely, picking himself up off of her. Robin stood up, practically covered from head to toe in dirt._

_Daniel passed them both at that point, laughing slightly under his breath, "You both look ridiculous."_

_Regina narrowed her eyes up at Daniel, pursing her lips, praying silently for just a second that she could conjure a fireball to throw his way. Luckily for Regina, nature has a way of settling scores, so she took great pleasure in watching as Daniel slipped ahead of them with a loud squeal, that forces a chuckle from her lips._

_"Karma," Robin laughed, reaching down to lift Regina up, this time successfully._

_"My favourite thing," Regina finished, trying to brush some clumped mud from her thighs. She sighed heavily and looked up to Robin, "Sorry about the rain, this has turned into a rather awful birthday celebration for you."_

_"Are you kidding?" Robin disagreed, "This has been one of the best birthdays I've had in a long time." Regina smiled a forced smile, convinced that he was lying to her to soothe her guilt. "You have some dirt on your face," Robin bit his lower lip, pointing to her face._

_"Where?" Regina began to wipe her face with the cleanest of her hands._

_Robin swiped his fingers along his muddy forearm, brought them to her forehead and left the streak of dirt in their path, "Right there."_

_Regina scowled at him, trying to wipe it away, "Ugh, you jerk!"_

_"You are rather adorable when you're angry, Miss Mills."_

_"That just means you haven't really seen me angry, Locksley," Regina retorted, with a wink and a well hidden blush._

* * *

"Let's head back," Regina reaches for his hand and starts to walk back in the direction of town. The rain is beginning to fall much more heavily now, their jackets beginning to collect the cold water as their hair begins to dampen.

Robin stops her though, pulling on her hand, "Come this way, there's somewhere we can go."

They walk at first, but then the rain starts to fall constantly, like it were a waterfall. They are absolutely soaked as they begin to run hand in hand, towards a destination unknown to Regina. They don't run too far before she catches a glimpse of a cabin with a slightly lit porch in the distance through the sheet of water.

They reach the porch of the cabin, sheltered from the rain. Regina is freezing, shaking almost violently, "Maurice's cabin?" Regina's teeth shatter as she asks.

"Not any more," Robin replies while reaching into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys. Regina's eyes widen, watching Robin's shaking hands search for the key hole to unlock the door, and she is exceedingly thankful when the door opens.

Regina tries to shuffle passed him, but his hand grasps onto her elbow, "Wait," he whispers and she complies. Taking her with him, he moves out from under the porch back into the heavy downpour.

"Are you insane?" Regina says loudly over the sound of the rain battering the ground.

Robin grins at her, bringing his hands to her face, cradling her delicately, bringing his chilled lips to hers. It takes her only a second to realise that he clearly wanted to kiss her in the rain and it warms her. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Regina pulls him in closer and eagerly returns his kiss. Once again, thunder interrupts them. Robin moves his face away, despite Regina's trying to keep him in place with the soft nibble of his bottom lip.

"I have always wanted to do that," Robin laughs loudly, earning a laugh in response from Regina followed by a violent shiver. "Let's get you inside."

Their shoes and coats are the first to go when they close the front door to the cabin. Regina could literally ring out her jacket like a towel, it's drenched. Water is dripping from her hair, leaving a path of droplets as she walks into what appears to be the living room. Robin has jumped into gear, sparking up the fireplace, turning on some lights and rushing upstairs quickly for towels.

She wasn't sure at first, why he had the keys to this place, but looking around the room, it becomes obvious. It's his. She can tell by the furniture alone. It's hard to describe how she knows, she just does. It's outdoorsy, much more than Daniel would have opted for, and Robin's scent, that forest scent is engrained in the furniture. She recognised it instantly. But, there's something else, a much more fruity scent that is unfamiliar to her. Then, upon seeing the woman in one of the photographs upon the mantle, she realises that Marian must've lived among this furniture.

Maybe, she is being nosey, call it whatever you want, but she picks up the picture.

There it is.

The other half of Roland that she couldn't pinpoint.

Robin clammers down the stairs with towels in hand, giving one to Regina when he reaches her. She still has the picture in her hand, but taking the towel thankfully.

"You've never seen a picture of her, have you?" Robin realises as he speaks, "Sorry, I shouldn't have put that there."

Regina sputters out some laughter, putting the picture back and drying the tips of her hair with the towel, "What are you talking about?" She asks, "I'd be  _worried_  if you didn't have a picture of her in your… what exactly is this place, Robin? You purchased a house behind everyone's back?"

Robin stops drying her hair hastily, "That pretty much covers it," he admits, shrugging his shoulders, "Roland and I can't live with my Mum forever, and I can't even begin to fathom moving back to California. I saw it was for sale, Maurice gave me a good deal."

"Do they know?" Regina asks, still continuing to dry her hair, moving closer to the lit fireplace, hoping to have her trousers dry, even just a bit.

"Mum and Roland?" He asks, Regina nodding, "No. I didn't know how it would pan out, I didn't want anyone to get their hopes up."

"Well," Regina starts with a huff of breath, throwing her used towel onto the chair behind her, "It appears you have put the place together rather well." Regina begins to saunter around the room, "Especially considering not having any help. Care to give me a tour?"

"Absolutely," Robin smirks, throwing his towel to meet her discarded one. Regina's hand is outstretched to him and he gladly takes it, guiding her to the room at the back of the first floor.

Flipping the light switch on, the room is revealed to her, "This is the kitchen," he announces dramatically, in a way that makes her giggle softly.

"Really?" She answers, playing along with his dramatised tour, "What ever do you do in here?"

She lets go of his hand and admires the room. The lighting is softer than usual for a kitchen, but it complements the granite counter tops, which she is aimlessly running her hands over.

"Let's see," Robin begins, crossing his arms and he watches her inspection, "I will most likely prepare Roland's lunches, he is bound to spill milk all over this floor at some point." Approaching her, he slips his arms around her middle from behind, "And, if you'll allow it, I would love nothing more than to slave over that stove for you sometime."

"Is that so?" She smirks, turning her head to side slightly, Robin dropping his forehead just above her ear.

"Definitely, as you know, I am quite the cook."

She turns fully, this time, smirking while facing him with a glint of something in her eye, something playful, "You know, that's not the only thing you're good at in the kitchen."

Robin clears his throat, blushing brightly as he recalls their events the previous day, "I suppose not," he agrees, his breath quickening as Regina's hands travel up and down his back, over his damp shirt. And when her hands first at the fabric, preparing to lift it over his head, he pounces.

That is all he needs. He grabs her face softly, pulling her into another kiss, she moans into his mouth right away, a sound that only encourages him more. He presses her back into the counter in his kitchen, their lips still attempting to claim each other.

He pulls away once more, watching her gasp for air, "Robin…" she breathes; never in her life has she been kissed with so much fervour and want, not since the day of their first kiss, but this is more. This is so, so much more.

He doesn't give her the chance to say anything else before he lifts her up effortlessly to his waist, and she wraps her legs around him unconsciously, becoming even closer to him. She squeals at her new elevated position on his body as he places another lust filled kiss on her lips. His hands roaming her back, over her shirt, up towards her hair, his fingers lacing through her hair, holding their faces as closely together as possible, his lips still hungrily on hers.

She's ready. She's  _more_  than ready.

They say that your entire life flashes by your eyes when you come close to experiencing death. Well, right now, the ten years that she spent without him are flashing by, and she can't stand the thought of letting another day pass by without him.

Regina starts mumbling something into their kiss and Robin pulls back quizzically, his hands freezing instantly. "Are you okay?" He asks, concern in his voice.

Her breathing is staggered as she lets out an airy laugh, nodding and looking down into his eyes, "Bedroom," she begs.

He growls slightly, but softly, as he starts walking towards his room with her legs still wrapped around his body. He climbs the stairs with little effort and uses his hip to nudge his door open, carrying her inside. He reaches the end of his bed and lays her down gently, crawling over her body to reach her face.

Robin is hovering over her, being very careful not to put any unnecessary weight on her. He moves, staying above her but leaning on the elbows at either side of her for support. Regina can't move, she can only breath deeply as he stares down at her.

He lifts one of his hands to her face, stroking her cheek gently, moving his hand lower, over her neck, her chest until he reaches her stomach, slipping a warm hand under her shirt to caress the soft skin of her abdomen. Regina tries to hide the hitched breath in her throat, but fails miserably; she should just realise now that every time he touches her in a place that isn't familiar, it would illicit this kind of reaction.

"Are you sure about this?" Robin whispers, near her cheek.

"I'm nervous," she admits easily, popping a kiss onto the tip of his nose, "But, I want this. I  _need_  this."

"I'm nervous too," Robin frowns softly, "I don't want to go to fast and mess up. This is a huge step, Regina."

She inhales sharply, still encased in his arms as he towers over her, "Do you remember your first summer here, the day down at the docks?"

"I could never forget it."

* * *

_"Regina, I dared you. You have to do it," Mary Margaret whined, looking to David for back up, and he gave it to her, like the lovesick puppy he was at the time._

_"She's right, Regina," David agreed, "We had to prank call Mr. Gold, so you have to do this."_

_"I don't want to get wet," Regina argued, arms crossed and a strong face, despite Robin's ability to see right through it and notice the fear she was trying to hide._

_"But you have to!" Mary Margaret insisted, "Daniel, Robin, tell her."_

_Regina scoffed, turning away from her friends and walking away toward the edge of the dock, peering over the edge down to the water. Nobody knew it, but Regina had such an odd fear of drowning. She had no idea where it stemmed from, but it was there._

_Regina cleared her throat after hearing the footsteps approaching from behind her, "You can tell the prissy princess to quit her whining, I'll do it." Regina forced with her sass._

_"You're scared," Robin stated, eyes on her intently as she spun to face him._

_"I am not," she defended._

_"Why do you feel the need to close off when you are uncomfortable? You know, if you just told her the truth, she'd drop it, right?"_

_With narrowed eyes, she retorted, "I'm not scared. I just don't want to get wet. It's not my fault that our resident snowflake is getting worked up about it."_

_Robin chuckled, "Whatever you say, but I can't see right through you, love."_

_Mary Margaret rushed over, "Time to jump," she exclaimed happily with the clap of her hands._

_"I'm going, I'm going," Regina groaned, walking towards the edge of the dock, staring down at the water that made her blood run cold._

_Her breathing quickened as Regina attempted to psych herself up. She could do this. With the four of them watching, they wouldn't just let her drown. Right?_

_"You know what?" Robin piped up, slipping his shoes off, "It's a beautiful day and I would love nothing more than for a cool down. How about you Daniel?" Robin reached Regina's side and nudged her shoulder supportively._

_"You know what," Daniel agreed, "Yeah, a dip sounds good." Daniel didn't remove his shoes, he just ran passed everyone and took a huge leap from the edge of the dock, splashing into the murky sea water below._

_Everyone laughed at his eagerness, Regina looking to Robin with grateful eyes, "Thank you," she whispered._

_Robin nodded, taking her hand, "You ready, Mills?"_

_"I think so."_

_"Just one small leap to conquer your fear," He winked._

* * *

"I was so scared," Regina explains, "And even after telling you I wasn't scared, you knew I was lying. You made me trust you wholeheartedly that day and for whatever reason, I still do. Something as simple as offering to jump into the sea with me made me realise that no matter what I'm afraid of, as long as I'm with you, I'm safe."

His face softens drastically, along with the warming of his heart at her words. He captures her in a kiss again, her hands raking through his hair then down the back of his shirt, ripping it off his torso and tossing it somewhere off to the side. She pulls her own shirt over her head along the way as well, meaning that they have to break their lip lock for a moment, but Robin takes no time before lowering his mouth to leave open mouthed kisses down her collar bone, towards the swell of her breast encased in a gorgeous black number, "Protection?" He asks, not wanting to leave it too late to bring it up, possibly ruining the mood.

Pushing her upper body upward as she speaks, "I'm on the pill, and I trust you," she reaches behind herself and unclasps her bra, Robin joining in to assist in its removal with a silent agreement, letting it falls off the side of the bed. Robin finds himself starting at her, now bare, upper body, "Wow…" He whispers, "You are stunning."

She wants to respond, but his warm mouth is massaging one of her hardened peaks before she can put together any words. Instead, her head curls backward into the pillow as a breathy gasp reaches his ears. Robin's fingers gently rake down her sides towards the button of her still damp jeans as his mouth switches to the neglected side of her body.

Expertly, Robin removes her jeans, leaving her beautifully bare bar for one last piece of black clothing, which is seconds from being ripped from her body ,if his lustful look is any indication, "Christ, Regina."

Shuffling her hands down his chest, she reaches the clasp of his own jeans, mumbling incoherently about how  _they need to go_  and watches as he pushes them awkwardly down his legs, hitting the floor. Regina's eyes fall hungrily down to the exaggerated length prodding from the fabric of his boxers, teasingly she drops a finger gingerly down his chest.

It's mere seconds before his wet lips are leaving a visible path from just below her sternum, lowering down towards the tender skin of her hips. No man's lips should be able to make her body react the way it is. The heat gathering between her legs, the goosebumps showing up in places she didn't even know they could. Regina's breath has stopped, honestly, she could have not been breathing for an hour and she wouldn't have known at this point.

Then, out of nowhere, Robin huffs out a breath and drops his forehead to her abdomen, his large hands grasping either side of her hips.

Regina licks the lips she didn't realise were so dry, "What's wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about all the years I wasn't doing this to you," Robin breathes, defeated, his fingers pulsing over her hips.

"Come here," Regina whispers, pulling at his shoulders, their faces meeting again, "If we could do it all over again. I wouldn't to change anything." Regina admits softly.

His eyes widen, "You wouldn't change anything? At all?"

"No," she smiles, "I made the best memories with Daniel, just like you did with Marian. We both have the most brilliant sons. I wouldn't give that up for the world… But, now it's our turn to live. To be happy again."

His smile is bright, looking down upon her, soaking in her words, "It's all about the timing."

"Exactly."

"Regina," Robin's voice breaks nervously, "I, uh… I was trying to tell you something earlier, but then the thunder and the rain, and we were wet, and-" Regina starts to chuckle, "And, now you're laughing at me."

She stops immediately, but her grin doesn't falter. With a new wave of confidence and comfortability in his hold, she inhales happily and exhales a soft, "I love you, too."

"You do?" Robin asks, breathily and relieved.

"Of course I do," she smiles, tears beginning to glisten in the corners of her eyes, "I always have."

"I love you." Robin says for the first time, to her face anyway, pressing his forehead onto hers.

"Prove it," she winks at him, biting her bottom lip as her hands find their way to his hair.

Little time is allowed to pass before Robin is pulling the last constricting piece of black lace slowly down her legs, dropping his boxers somewhere along the way. He begins to kiss softly from her knee, upward along the inside of her thigh, Regina opening her legs, slowly but willingly as he moves closer and closer towards the throbbing heat that she has been experiencing for far too long. Robin doesn't hesitate before sending his tongue in a firm, swipe up her slit.

"Robin," she gasps loudly, her hands instinctively clutching at his hair and pulling his face closer to her sex. He eagerly responds, flicking the tip of his tongue rapidly over that spot that was making her breath speed up and sharpen. The melodic string of  _Oh_ 's that were leaving her lips, spurring his actions.

Regina is in a frenzy, her hands desperately clawing through his hair and she subconsciously moves her hips into his face, but she needs him. Now. With the fingers clasped in his hair, she gently tugs, pulling him up and wrapping her legs high around his waist. Regina's arm is wrapped strongly around his neck, feasting on the lips that are now brimming with her own taste.

They moan into their kiss together, Robin reaching down to his length a guiding it close to her opening but stopping to glide his tip up and down, through her wetness, "Regina, are you sure?" He checks one last time.

Her eyes glue to his seriously, "I  _love_  you."

That's enough for him, and he slowly pushes into her and they both fall completely silent for a moment. The only sound in the room is the distant rainfall that could arguably be blamed for their current situation.

Robin's the first to speak when he is fully sheathed in her warmth, "Regina…" He chokes on her name, his eyes scrunching closed.

"I know," she gasps, moving her hips slowly, encouraging him to move, and he does. And, it's glorious. It's indescribable. He pulls out almost completely each time before softly falling back, and every time he does, it sends a completely different sensation through her body. It's almost too much.

Their moans, groans, and gasps are constantly changing; some soft, some loud, some long, some short. It's heavenly, being worshipped by a man who loves you, who adores you completely. He's perfect, and just as she thinks things couldn't possibly get any better, he loops his left arm under her thigh, hiking it up slightly, changing the angle of his slow, deep thrusts.

"Oh,  _God."_ Regina cries.

"There?" Robin asks, swiping his lips across her cheek and down into the crook of her neck where he feels the nod of her head.

That's when the build up starts, the climb to that peak that is so, so close, "Robin, please don't stop," she moans, her eyes smashing closed.

"Never," Robin mumbles, lowering a hand to her clit and beginning to circle it gently.

" _Robin,_  oh! I'm… Oh, Robin-"

"Let go, my love," his voice strains over her cries and that pushes her over. She topples over the edge, in near silence with a dropped jaw and closed eyes. Her long, drawled moan comes shortly after as Robin continues to thrust into her clenching walls.

Robin's release is mere moments later, with a strangled groan into the crook of her neck where his lips have been attached, and his movements cease abruptly. Regina's hands are gliding along his glistened shoulder blades as their chests heave up and down heavily in tandem. Robin lifts his head from her neck and kisses her lovingly, still wrapped by her walls, not ready to become separate entities quite yet.

As their kiss breaks, Regina starts to snigger, bringing a hand to cover her eyes, embarrassed almost. Her laughter grows, and grows. It's not because anything is funny, things are just unexpected. If you had asked her even six months ago if she thought she would be in this particular compromising situation with this particular man, she would have slammed a door in your face, but now she can't imagine being anywhere else.

Still slightly breathless, after her laughter subsides, Robin whispers, "My intention was not to swoop in and steal your heart…"

Shaking her head, she leans up to kiss him quickly, "You can't steal something that's been given to you."


	16. Chapter 16

Regina could easily be lulled to sleep as her body is laying atop his. Whether it's the pattering of the still falling rain on the window, the way his hand is consistently gliding up and down her bare back, or the soft beating of his heart through his chest, who knows. All she knows for certain is that she has never felt quite as at home as she does in this moment.

They've been silent, for the most part. No words spoken between them, but conversation happening nonetheless, through their breathing, sighs, and small touches. As he drags his fingertips along her spine, she shivers, despite how much she tries to suppress it.

"Are you cold?" He whispers, placing a kiss into her hair, reaching to pull the comforter further up their entwined bodies. Instead of responding, she lifts her head to look up at him, her chin resting on his chest. Robin is smiling down at her, almost goofily, and earns a giggle from her deep in her belly. "What is it?" He breaths out happily.

With glistening eyes, Regina shrugs her shoulders as best as she can, "Can we stay like this forever?"

"Yes," he answers immediately, squeezing his arms tightly around her upper body, but he loosens his grip, sighing, "However, we do have children. And, I think David will expect me to show up to work, as well  _your_  work commitments."

"Hmm," Regina mumbles, her head leaning back down onto his chest, "So, why did you buy the cabin?" She asks, the curiosity having been simmering for a while.

"I needed to keep myself busy," he explains, Regina understanding instantly, he was the one who taught her that method, of course, "I don't see myself moving into it any time soon, but it was a nice project for when I had a bad day."

"It's beautiful," Regina tells him, sloppily kissing his chest.

" _You're_ beautiful," Robin's sweet voice reaches her ears and she's pretty sure her entire body blushes, turning a soft shade of red all over, and when Robin starts to laugh she realises that he must notice, "No need to be embarrassed, my love."

"I'm not," she defends from within the cocoon he's made for them, "I'm happy." She's grinning like a child into his chest.

"Me too." He flips them suddenly, a playful shriek erupting from within her belly as she lands softly on her back, encased by his elbows, and gazing up into the eyes that captivate her more now than they ever have before. "I love you." He murmurs, for what could easily be the millionth time that evening, but still forever leaving her feeling like it is the first time.

"Spend Christmas with us…" She sighs blissfully, still basking in the hazy feeling leftover from his words. The look of panic that spreads on his face, though, certainly isn't what she expects and it has her instantly feeling self-conscious and worrying that she has over stepped, "You don't have to…"

"No," he begins to clarify sweetly, shifting his weight between his elbows, "It's not that. It's just… We can't. We are in California over Christmas this year. John, a friend from University, he invited us."

"Oh," Regina laughs, relieved and the knots in her stomach beginning to detangle.

"I wish we could change our plans. I would love nothing more than to spend the holiday with you and Henry," He ponders for a short moment before suggesting, "Why don't Roland and I travel to the city for New Years Eve?"

"You don't have to do that," Regina dismisses, bringing her arms up to loops intimately around his neck.

"I want to," he assures, lowering a small amount more of his weight atop her body, their lower abdomens touching, "I have never really been to the city. I am in dire need of a tour and it's such a huge part of your life now. It's where you have built your home, your life. I want to see the buildings that mesmerise you as you walk down the street. I want to eat a proper bagel at your favourite breakfast spot. I want to meet the people you work with, even that little  _witch_  who almost ruined your trip." He drops a kiss to her forehead, affectionately. Shielding him from seeing her face drop, the talk of work reminding her of the spur of the moment decision the night before. "What is it?" He asks as her worried eyes connect with his again.

"I quit my job…" She whispers, in a way that is to convince herself as well as relay the fact to him.

"What?" Robin asks, having not heard her mumbled confession.

"I quit my job," she sighs heavily, dropping her arms from around his neck, "I am an  _idiot_."

"Wow," Robin exhales, moving to sit up, taking some of the comforter with him. She follows his move, their arms touching as they both sit with their bare backs on the cold woodwork of the headboard. He reaches down and links their fingers together, pulling up the comforter to cover their still bare bodies as much as gravity would allow, though neither of them seemed to mind the current lack of clothing. "This is what was bothering you earlier?"

"Yeah," Regina breathes, squeezing the fingers that are interlocked with hers, "I was just so sick of that job making me feel… trapped. So, I quit."

"How do you feel now that you are free of it?"

Looking at him with furrowed brows, she pries, "You aren't going to tell me that I'm crazy?"

"If it was making you unhappy, why would I think you crazy for leaving the job? I  _suppose_  that not having a well structured back-up plan is rather silly," He giggles, rubbing his nose teasingly along her cheek, eliciting a breathy, huffed laugh from her, "However, I know you will find something that suits you." Their faces are close, her hand travelling slowly to cup his cheek, mumbling a  _thank you_  softly against his lips. " _Did_  you have anything in mind?" He asks.

"I…" She starts, but stutters mid thought, still not trusting it completely, "I did have one idea, but I think I'm ridiculous for even considering it."

"I'm listening," He encourages, foreheads touching, "I'll be there to support you in any decision, you know that, right?"

Her heart melts then, trying to keep her smile small and subtle. She shifts expertly, straddling his outstretched legs, her collar bone at his eye level, forcing him to tilt his head upward to meet her gorgeous brown orbs.

"I hear that Storybrooke is in need of a new Mayor," she grins down at him, and she says it confidently. Much more confidently than she thought she could say it, but being here with him, it made it so, so easy. And the smile that cracks across his face is astronomical.

Robin shifts beneath her, his strong arms making their way up to her shoulders, leaving a path of warmth. She bites her bottom lip when she feels his now hardening length against her thigh, "But, that means…" He groans, pushing up against her and abandoning his face against her collarbone.

"That I need to move back to Storybrooke." Their eyes link as he lifts his head again, Robin searching for any hint of doubt or a joke.

"You're sure?" He asks, the smile never fading.

"I wasn't sure for a while. I've been thinking about it all day. But, being here, in this moment with you, right now. I've never been more sure of anything."

* * *

Christmas is slowly beginning to disappear from the city; trees and lights coming down from stores, that magical feeling dissipating from the air. The holiday that could arguably be designated to the hearts of children is slowly morphing into the one leaves a mark of magic into the soul's of adults.

The New Year is fast approaching. Parties are being planned all over the city, but not for Regina. Not this year. Robin and Roland are mere minutes away and they will be spending a quiet night inside… surrounded by packed boxes.

Ten years of a life she had always wanted is bubble-wrapped and taped inside cardboard, ready to be shipped back to the town she had once wanted to erase from her memory.

When she had talked to Archie about coming back, he was ecstatic, almost immediately collecting everything necessary needed to conjure up an election. Her Father was possibly the most excited, the smile permanently etched on his face for the rest of their Thanksgiving break. And, she's excited. She's actually  _excited_  about moving back. Excited for Henry to see where his Father grew up, to be around her own Father more, to embark on this new career path, and to, perhaps a smidgen more selfishly, indulge in the reawakened connection between her and Robin.

Emma had been weird about it and now she isn't spending the last night of the year with Regina. Despite their annual tradition of cheesy movies and red wine (or beer, in Emma's case). She decided not to press the issue though, Emma is allowed to have other friends and other plans - she promised to see Regina and Henry off on their journey, she can be happy about that, at least.

She and Henry are standing outside their apartment to meet their guests, and he's giddy. He's so excited to see Roland that he can barely keep himself still. It started earlier in the day with his constant rambling about all the fun they will have, but soon it became a symptom of his entire body. His knees are bobbing up and down as a rented SUV pulls up by the sidewalk.

"Are you excited, sweetheart?" Regina chuckles down to her boy, and the toothy grin that he shines her way is all the answer she needs.

"Henry!" A squealed voice yells as Roland jumps from the back seat of the car, with Robin's help of course, and adults are quickly forgotten as the young boys gabble back and forth with each other on the street.

"Hello," Robin grins, kissing Regina immediately for everyone to see.

"How was the drive?" She smiles, crouching down to say a quick  _hello_  to Roland, smooching a kiss to his dimpled cheek.

"Long, but doable. Especially knowing that a kiss from you was waiting at the other end." Robin teases.

Blushing, she begins walking to the entrance of the building, "You were always a sweet talker," Regina jokes, ushering their sons inside and upstairs.

Upon entering the apartment, Robin is taken aback by the number of boxes, "Woah."

"Henry, why don't you show Roland your room. You can take some of your toys out of  _one_  box."

Henry's adorable face scrunches up as his little animated protest begins to leave his body, "But, Mommy! The bells! We can't miss them-"

Robin swoops in then, lifting the excited six year old high into the air, happy shrieks meeting Regina's ears and she watches. It's strange for a second, watching Henry have this moment… almost a fatherly interaction with Robin - it's nice.

He's holding Henry, perched on his shoulder, "Don't worry, my boy. You won't miss them."

"Papa, me too," Roland is giggling, pulling on Robin's jeans. Expertly, Robin swings down and picks up Roland as well.

"Which way to the toys, outlaws?" Robin asks with feigned seriousness, winking at Regina while Henry gives his best direction to the bedroom.

* * *

The boys didn't make it very far into the evening. Both are quite literally passed out on Henry's bed together after trying so desperately to make it to the bells.

Regina and Robin, however, are keeping themselves very amused going through some old boxes of Regina's. The one with the high school yearbook has proven to be a hit.

They are sitting on the floor against the wall, legs outstretched, wine glasses close by on the floor, and only the dim light from the corner lamp to guide their way through the pages.

Why they settled for the floor is a mystery, especially with the couch only a few feet away. She's leaving the apartment somewhat furnished, her mother's monetary gift helping with the big move. But, Regina likes where they are. Her arm easily loops through his, leaning her head on Robin's shoulder and they are laughing at a god awful picture of Regina and Mary Margaret.

"I don't remember this at all," Robin forces out through laughter, dropping the book to his thighs to reach for his wine glass.

"You don't?" Regina groans, her head lifting as she reaches for her own glass. They aren't drunk, not even close, but they are about ten minutes from opening their second bottle, and this fuzzy warmth that they feel will most likely become a lot more, "Good, let's keep it that way."

"No," Robin whines, "Tell me, please."

"Ugh, fine," Regina laughs.

* * *

_She's stretched her body as much as it could be, standing on a ladder with her arms outstretched to reach for it. The stupid paint can that Mary Margaret just had to have to paint her birdhouse._

_Why she wasn't the one over exerting herself a good four feet off the ground is beyond comprehension. But, she had practically begged Regina to reach up for that stupid can of yellow paint._

_"I hate yellow," Regina gritted through her teeth as she reached high, her fingertips nudging it around the shelf._

_"Yellow is a beautiful colour, Regina. I think you'd suit it." Mary Margaret offered, in her usual sweet voice that in that moment irritated Regina so much more than usual._

_"Yellow is a beautiful colour, Regina..." Regina mocked with rolled eyes, reaching just a tiny bit further, the paint can nearing the edge of the ledge and..._

_She was falling. Great. Luckily she twisted midair and landed somewhat safely on her backside, but clambering sharply into the cabinet._

_She's not sure what happened then, all that registered was Mary Margaret's voice calling for her to watch out. Then there was a loud crash, the paint can landing right next to Regina on the ground, paint spilling absolutely ever. All over her._

_"You have got to be kidding," Regina growled, grimacing at the yellow paint that now covered her clothes, that was splattered over her face and hair._

_"See? You do suit yellow," Mary Margaret tried to joke._

* * *

"I don't know who snapped the picture, but I was horrified," Regina finishes, still laughing through her story, "And, yellow."

"You looked lovely," Robin laughs, standing up with his wine glass in hand, reaching down to pick up Regina's, "More?"

"Please," she hums from the floor, watching him walk into the kitchen, picking up the discarded yearbook and grinning away at it.

With full wine glasses in hand, he passes a closed box that looks different, "What's this?" He asks, stopping by the box noticing the word  _wedding_  hastily written on the side, "Oh, never mind."

"What was it?" She's standing up now, walking to him and realising what box he has found. He's looking at her apologetically, "Open it." She offers.

"We don't have to," He tells her moving away from the box, handing her the wine.

"I didn't even pack that one. Daniel did, not long after our wedding. He wanted us to go through it on our tenth wedding anniversary." Regina is already opening the box, ripping it open after a gulp from her wine glass. Robin holds his tongue, not wanting her to feel any pressure to open the treasured box, but almost as equally wanting to know it's contents.

The first visible item is a photograph, and the sight of it makes Robin lose all inhibitions about going through this personal box. A picture of the married couple, and Regina looks stunning. Beyond stunning, out of this world. Robin reaches inside the box to bring it closer for a better look.

"Regina," he breathes, "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you," she smiles after a heavy exhale, taking in the picture.

"And Daniel looks so grown up." His voice is similar to that of an excited child, much like Henry's earlier that day, "Who knew he could clean up so well?"

Regina erupts with laughter, moving her attention to the rest of the box, "I was as shocked as you."

She continues to rummage, odd trinkets being shown here and there, Robin joining in the rummaging. She tells him stories of the day, bringing about happy and somber feelings within them both.

"I would imagine there's quite a tale behind this?" Robin asks cheekily, a garter hanging from his fingertip.

"Oh, God," she snatches it away, embarrassed yet amused, "You're terrible." The way he bites his lip, like he's just been caught in a cookie jar, brings out the chuckle that was trapped in her chest.

Her embarrassment is quickly forgotten when they reach the bottom of the box and Daniel's black tuxedo jacket is found pristinely folded.

"I did know he kept this," Regina whispers, reaching towards it slowly, as if something were about to each out a grab her. When her fingertips clutch onto the fabric, she lifts it quickly, all eyes on the garment. Instinctively, Regina brings it to her nose as she inhales with her eyes closed, "Not quite the forest," she teases with pursed lips, glancing sideways to look at him, easing the unintended awkwardness, "But, similar."

Robin entertains her with a slight snort through his nose, gingerly touching the arm of the jacket, feeling the fabric on his fingertips.

"What are you going to do with all of these things?" Robin inquires, letting go of the jacket, "There are some wonderful memories in here."

"I'm not sure," Regina places the jacket on the floor, gently, and starts packing everything back inside, "I'll find some place for them when we get to my Dad's."

Robin is helping her, placing items carefully back, "How does it feel? Moving back in with a parent?"

"Technically, if I become Mayor, he'll be living in  _my_  house," Regina laughs, reaching down to the floor for the jacket, "Besides, you live with your Mom and you seem okay."

"It's actual really great. Roland deserves to have her close by."

"You do, too. Were you not thinking of moving into your cabin?" Regina asks while folding up the coat.

"No, I like being in town and with family, and how could I resist living next door to such a beautiful woman?" Regina's face scrunches up curiously as she feels something inside the jacket pocket, "What did you find?" He asks.

Inside is an envelope, sealed and folded, and Regina exhales shuddered breath as she looks at the name scribbled on the front, "Robin..." Her voice cracks, shining eyes looking at him.

"Is it your vows?" He asks, but she shakes her head.

"No... It's for you," she whispers, offering Robin the envelope.

Never has his jaw dropped so quickly, or confusion filled his face so drastically. Robin is staring at the sealed note now in his hands, "I don't understand..."

"Open it," Regina demands, pulling him back to the floor with her hand, "What does it say?"

It's torn open fast and Robin begins to tearfully read aloud:

_Robin,_

_I'm so happy you made it, truly. Regina has been talking constantly about whether or not you'll show. You've made her day, and mine._

_I know they may just be empty words now, but I am so sorry about how we left things. I should never have pushed you away. I can't so to thinking about how different things would be if I didn't._

_Truth be told, I probably wouldn't be marrying Regina today. My reasons were selfish and not from the right headspace. I regretted what I said to you as soon as the words left my mouth._

_I love Regina. I know you do too, or at least you did at some point. She's happy. I promise you that. I will work as hard as I can to keep it that way._

_We'll catch up after the ceremony. We love you, Robin._

_Here's to a new batch of memories._

_Daniel._

Regina's hand is over her mouth, Robin's eyes blinking over and over, "I should have been there," Robin croaks, folding up the letter, "He wrote this thinking I would be there."

"Don't..." Regina takes the folded paper from his hands, "We've been through this and I'm not letting it break you again. He forgave you. Of course we both wanted you there, but he told you to stay away. What did he expect?"

"I should have got on that plane."

Outside the window, cheering is erupting as the countdown to the New Year soon approaches, "Listen," Regina tells him, a hand supportively on his cheek, "Here comes a new year. I'm making a few big changes. You should too, I think it's about time you forgive yourself, once and for all."

The crowds outside on the busy New York streets begin their loud countdown from ten.

"You have to forgive yourself, Robin. Not just for yourself, but for Roland. For Marian, Henry, and me. For Daniel, too." Robin looks towards her, eyes brimming with tears, "Daniel would hate to see you beat yourself up like this."

"Alright," Robin nods, the outcry of numbers from the outside  _3,2...1._

"Happy New Year, Robin," Regina smiles, peppering a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Happy New Year, my love," Robin captures her lips again, in a much more heated kiss. Lips melded together, their hands caressing the other's face softly, Regina's thumb brushing away the lingering wetness on his cheek.

"Take me to bed," Regina mumbles into the kiss before her lips meld themselves onto his neck, just below his jawline.

"Always."

* * *

The first day of January is a beautiful day. The car is filled to the brim with boxes, their precious boys are strapped in carefully into the first row of backseats, and Regina is taking one final look at the exterior of the apartment building.

She's about to let go of so, so much. The spot of the wall that she had marked Henry's growth, the wooden floor that saw his first steps. The bathroom that witnessed playful bubble baths and tearful, heartbreaking moments resulting in embracing friends and kicked open doors. The front door that welcomed Emma into her life...

Emma.

Telling Emma about the move was the hardest of all. She smiled happily and encouragingly as Regina talked through the moving plans, expertly choosing the right times to wipe almost falling tears from her eyes as Regina spoke.

Truth be told, Emma is the reason that she and Robin aren't bucked in the car on their way to the interstate.

She's late. Nothing new there, Emma is the furthest thing from prompt, especially considering she was out with a different group of friends the night before, ringing in the new year. Part of Regina is hurt that Emma didn't spend the evening with her, but she supposes that with Robin and Roland in town, Emma felt like she had to make other plans.

Regina wishes she had called and told Emma not to be silly. They should have spent the night as a family, all of them together.

Robin shuffles slowly in behind her, arms wrapping around her middle, his chin swiftly caressing her neck, "Still no sign of her?"

Regina shakes her head, afraid to try and speak at the fear of instant sobbing. Pain clenching in her throat as she tries her hardest to keep it buried inside. It is hard for it not to feel as if Emma considers this an abandonment. That she feels as if Regina is going to leave her behind and that will be it - friendship over.

Robin realises this. And, how could he not? This is an all too familiar situation in their lives; it may not have occurred frequently, but the last time it did, it changed their lives forever.

There's a packed car, an impending farewell, and the underlying fear that things are going to change, and not necessarily for the better.

"Regina," Robin reluctantly speaks into the crook of her neck, "I understand... I really do, sweetheart. However, our boys are getting restless and if we don't leave soon, it will be dark before we arrive."

Regina hates that he's right, she almost wants to turn everything around on him to make herself feel better, but she doesn't. Emma's tardiness is no one's fault, and there's no point of Regina standing staring at a building that no longer houses her for the rest of eternity, waiting for a spunky, long haired blonde who could potentially not show at all.

"Okay," Regina clears her throat sadly, uncrossing her folded arms and slumping towards to passenger seat of the car.

She buckles herself in the seat, glancing back at their boys who are entertaining themselves as well as they can. Robin readies himself for the long drive, buckling his own seatbelt, slipping the key into the ignition and pausing for an extra moment.

It's small, the moment, one that could have been easily missed, but Regina knows that he wants Emma to turn the corner of the street just as much as she does. Regina's grateful, but after an extra minute or two and with there still being no sign of the blonde, Regina gives a gentle nod, her permission for him to leave without this goodbye.

Robin frowns at Regina's sadness, evident by a sniffle and the badly hidden wipe of a tear, as he turns the key, sparking up the engine. But, then he's smiling. Turning the car off right away, breathing a heavily relieved sigh urging Regina to look up.

A mess of pin straight blonde strands and racing through the street accompanied by that horrendous red leather jacket. Emma is running, springing through the streets, trying to avoid bodies on her way.

Regina is already out of the car when Emma reaches them and there is no time lost before Emma catapults herself into Regina's arms, the embrace a strong grips onto Emma, inhaling the scent of her friend. Trying to memorise everything about her in this single hug.

Emma let's go first, extracting herself to show Regina her glistening eyes and almost trembling lower lip, "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"I know," Regina laughs, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind Emma's ear, "But, you made it."

"Of course I did, I couldn't miss the send off to this brilliant apartment. You know I loved your place... And I suppose you and the kid were alright, too." Emma winks, her joke not quite as enthusiastic as usual, but making Regina chuckle nonetheless.

"I'm glad you think so," Regina mumbles, reaching into her pocket, "And, I'm glad you did make it because I'm giving it to you." Regina pulls the jingling keys in front of their faces and Emma's eyes bulge open, along with her dripping jaw.

"You what now?" Emma asks, disbelief all over her face.

Regina smiles softly, and places the keys in Emma's hand, "With the money my Mom left me, I can make this move without actually selling the place. I want you to move in, we can figure out rent and things later... I just... You deserve this."

Still utterly gobsmacked, Emma shakes her head, "Regina... I can't describe how sweet that is, but you need to sell this bad boy." Emma is urging her, slipping the keys back into Regina's grasp.

"Really, Emma. It's yours." Regina tries a second time, assuming that Emma hasn't caught on to the truthfulness of the offer.

"I am blown away by the gesture," Emma begins to explain, just as Robin exits the car and makes his way to stand behind Regina, "But, I already have a new place."

Now, Regina is shocked, eyebrows raising and a surprised smile plastered on her face, "You did? Where?"

Emma's voice begins to crack with appreciation as she looks over Regina's shoulder to Robin, "Well, you see, I have this friend who has been working on a house. His girl is moving home and so he doesn't need it right now, and offered to let me stay there for a while." Emma is beaming an appreciating smile towards Robin, while Regina seems to have not clicked into the situation. With tears threatening to fall, Emma continues, "Perhaps you know it, it's this adorable little town called Storybrooke?"

Regina flips her head to Robin, her face making it clear that she understands now. She turns her head back to Emma and back to Robin several times before concentrating on Emma, and with an unprecedented childish and shaky voice, "But... You love takeout."

Emma snorts with laughter, Robin not far behind with a similar action. She gently bumps her fist against Regina's shoulder, "Sure, but I love you more. Besides, Granny's isn't all that bad."

"Get in the car, Swan," Robin is still chuckling and feeling lighthearted at their interaction, especially seeing how much it is touching and still confusing Regina.

"You're coming now?! What about your car?" Regina blurts out, eyes popping slightly as she watches Emma open the back door of their car preparing to shuffle the one of the seats behind the boys, completely surrounded by big cardboard cubes.

"Yep. It's already there. I drove it down earlier in the week and Robin smuggled me back into the city. I had to pack so much. What did you think I was doing last night?" Emma giggles.

"I thought you were out with friends."

Regina's lips turn into a small frown, a tiny dash of jealously in her tone, but Emma is very quick to correct her, "I spent all of last night shoving my crap into massive boxes, handing them off to a lovely man, who then stuck them in his truck and will soon be payed for driving them to this quaint little town in Maine."

Regina's eyes begin to water, she can feel that awkward pressure behind her eyes, "You spent New Year's Eve getting ready to move?"

"If she had started packing when I had suggested," Robin cuts in, Emma's eye roll unstoppable, "She would have been able to spend the evening with us."

"Uh huh," Emma groans playfully, "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Emma clambers into the car, bringing about excited chatter between her and the young boys who are waiting, surprising patiently. But, Regina has to turn to Robin. It may have come across angry, the way she spins on her heel to face him, but she's confused and shocked and in awe - all at once.

Wordlessly, he steps forward and loops his arms around her waist in the middle of the street, "Good surprise?"

With a bright smile, she nods in his direction, "You gave up your cabin?"

"It's merely temporary, but yes, I suppose I did give up my cabin."

"For me?" She asks in a whisper, leaning forward onto her tiptoes and bringing her arms to encircle his neck.

"For you," he breathes while her lips brush over his, "I didn't want you to have to say another goodbye."

She was going in for a kiss, but she stops at his words. He and Emma planned this entire thing just so she didn't have to lose anyone else.

"I love you, Robin Locksley." It's sincere, perhaps the most sincere yet.

His icy blue eyes are invading hers, as he tell her  _I love you, too_  before finally attaching to her lips.

When he pulls back, Regina has moved from his hold and is sticking out her pinky towards him, with a semi serious and semi mischievous expression, "Promise?" She asks, biting her bottom lip and she watches him smile at the gesture.

There is no hesitation: pinkies are linked, kisses are pressed and thumbs touch.

"I promise, I love you. I love your strength," Robin starts, cradling her face in his hands, gaining her full attention, "I love your fire. I love the way you can make me knees go weak with just a glance over your shoulder." She begins to blush, but she doesn't care, "I love that there are so many things I love about you, that I would need a million years to list them all. But, the thing I love the most... I love that you love me back."

Tears are falling and she's utterly speechless. She tries to respond, but all she can muster is a lousy, "Wow..."

"What now, love?" Robin asks after a final gentle kiss, his eyes glancing back towards her old apartment after letting go of her face.

They look up, towards the part of her life that he was absent from, then Regina turns on her feet to view the car that is about to change all of it. From inside the car, Emma notices her stare and flashes a supportive smile

"Take me home." She tells him proudly and confidently.

* * *

"Stop the car," Regina says, reaching over and clasping Robin's arm.

"What's wrong?" He asks, worry on his face, pressing on the brakes.

"Nothing," she assures, patting the arm she was holding as the car comes to a full stop, and she's staring straight ahead.

The town line.

He has stopped just short of the  _Welcome to Storybrooke_  sign and the orange spray paint that nobody truly knows the origin of.

Regina unbuckles her seatbelt and leaves the car, gingerly walking towards the line on the ground. The sun maybe an hour from setting, the trees around her encasing her inside her thoughts.

She looks as if her mind is wandering into every nook and cranny possible, but in reality, her thoughts are silent. Blankly, she is staring with her arms crossed at this final step. The last step before she commits to everything.

"If it's too soon, I can take you all back in the morning," Robin sneaks up behind her, but doesn't startle her.

"Emma quit her job and sold her apartment," she teases.

"Emma can weasel her way back into anything and you know it," Robin retorts, standing at her side, arms touching, "And, we are talking about you, not Emma."

"True," she chuckles, "But, that's not it. I... You know, three months ago, I drove over this line and immediately started counting the minutes until I could leave." She's moving towards the green sign as she speaks, and when she turns to face him she's smiling, not frowning like he is expecting, "And, now... I'm excited."

"That's a good thing, Regina," he approaches her, "Life has been tough for both of us, but good things are allowed to happen."

"Did you know this was everything Daniel wanted?" Regina asks him, licking her lips, "He always wanted to come home. He wanted to pack up our things and lug them over this stupid line and live a happy life..."

"Marian always wanted to visit too," Robin offers, politely.

There's no jealousy, there's no pressure, there is only understanding between these widows who have rekindled something they thought was once lost.

"Why didn't you?" Regina asks.

"Honestly, I don't know. She would have loved it."

She has a sudden thought and she walks to the trunk of the car, diving into one of the boxes they had re-taped the evening before. Robin stays in his spot by the town line, waiting for Regina to follow through.

And she does. When Robin catches sight of the black tuxedo jacket in her hands and she walks back to him, he murmurs a watery laugh, instantly knowing how they were going to pay respect to their lost friend.

Regina hangs the jacket on the edge of the welcome sign, standing back with an intake of breath.

Robin searches in his back pocket for his wallet, opening it and picking out a picture. He shows it to Regina; a beautiful picture of Marian. Regina nods encouragingly, Robin then placing the picture into the inside jacket pocket.

Together they look on, smiling.

"Now they can enjoy the town together," Robin whispers, hoping to not ruin the moment.

"It's perfect..."

They aren't leaving Daniel and Marian behind, only the guilt for never sharing the town before, as minute as the guilt may be. Also, in a roundabout way, it's a thank you. A thank you for their love and guidance, for helping both Robin and Regina discover themselves and giving them the hope to be happy a second time.

Without Daniel or Marian, neither of these lost souls would have had the courage or the will to find each other again.

"We have one thing left to do, love," Robin says, supportively nudging her shoulder.

"And, what's that?" She asks, her head tilting, amused.

Robin theatrically jumps over the orange town line, flipping around to face her, his arm outstretched in an offering, "Milady..." Her laugh is light, it's bouncy, and it's happy. Three words that probably wouldn't have been associated with her life previously. And, when she takes his hand, he pulls her into him, into his hold, "Welcome home." He whispers, his lips only seconds from hers.

She's home, not only within in his arms and in this town, but within herself, and that is all she has ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Truly.


End file.
